The Red String Of Fate
by kuroNshiro
Summary: Arthur was able to see things that others couldn't. So when he was young, he saw it- the red string. Later, he learnt that it was meant for connecting soulmates. AU Hetalia FrUk GerIta SpaMano PruCan RoChu KorUs GiriKey introducing Netherlands/Poland
1. Chapter 1

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 1**

Meet Arthur Kirkland. To most people, the first thing they notice about him is his eyes: those emerald-green eyes. Even though his eyebrows are as huge as caterpillars, they don't diminish how beautiful his eyes look. However, his eyes can be misleading since whoever looks at them would first think that he's a soft spoken person. He isn't, and they realize that once they notice how vocal he is and how quick his temper gets.

If there was a word to describe Arthur, it would be "special". At a young age, he was able to see things that others couldn't: unicorns, fairies, you name it. He did feel sad that the other people couldn't see them, but the fairies would try to cheer him up and converse with him, so that he wouldn't feel alone. Since Arthur was special, he saw something else unusual—a red thread. That said "red thread" tied the left ring fingers of whichever couple he saw to one another. Though it wasn't very often, he saw it every once in a while.

At the beginning, he thought it was odd and tried asking his mystical friends about it, but they didn't have a clue. His question went unanswered for days until it was finally answered by a Japanese boy Arthur met in middle school named Honda Kiku. Arthur's first impression of him was that he was a polite boy. Kiku was small in his features and had eyes which resembled peaceful pools of black water. He could also be considered extremely dangerous as he's quite capable in wielding a sword (or a "katana" as he calls it).

Since they both were taking the same classes together, they started hanging out more and more. First, they exchanged homework and then spent their social time with each other. During that time, Arthur heard Kiku mention to someone else about the red string of fate.

"The Red String of Fate. What does that signify?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound too excited. Kiku, always able to read the atmosphere quite well, noticed Arthur's slight tone of excitement in his voice. Nonetheless, he continued, "Well Asa-san, according to most Asians, the red string of fate signifies 'soul-mates'. It usually ties those who are meant for each other."

"Soul-mates," Arthur repeated._ Well, that makes sense_, Arthur thought to himself, _no wonder, it was around couples. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised_.

"Asa-san, Asa-san, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out," Kiku interrupted Arthur's train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that," Arthur replied. "I guess I had an epiphany."

Kiku stared at Arthur for awhile and later inquired, "May I ask why you are concerned about it?"

Arthur became worried. It wasn't like Kiku would believe that he could see the Red String since he had a very bad experience with his mum when he tried explaining that he could see fairies. This resulted in going to many therapy sessions. In the end, it was declared that Arthur had a hyperactive imagination for a young child. The only person who believed him was his dad.

While Arthur had all these emotions going through him, Kiku noticed what an open book Arthur was since his face was showing whatever he was feeling. He decided to reduce Arthur's burden, "Can you see it?"

That question sidetracked Arthur for a bit. He wasn't sure what Kiku was asking. "Can I see what?"

Kiku tried not to sound ridiculous, fearing it might upset Arthur. "Can you see the red string of fate, Asa-san?"

_Of course, that was what Kiku was asking_, Arthur thought, _It wasn't like Kiku was reading my mind and asking me about the fairies_. Still, Arthur was unsure whether to answer it or not since he didn't want Kiku to think that he was a nut-case.

Finally, Arthur decided to trust his gut and spoke, "I'm telling you this because I trust that you won't make fun of me when I reply." Kiku nodded. "Yes, I can see it..."

Both remained silent for quite sometime, then Kiku opened his mouth, "Do you see it all the time?"

"Not really," Arthur said. "Every once in a while, I see a red thread connecting the left ring-fingers of whichever couple I see." Silence again. Now Arthur was slowly regretting his decision to tell Kiku, when Kiku replied with a huge smile, "That's wonderful."

This time, Arthur was shocked—not because someone believed one of his most guarded secrets, but because that someone actually smiled while believing this said secret. Kiku rarely showed emotions, so this actually surprised Arthur a bit.

"Do, you think when you grow older, you will be able to see it more often, Asa-san?" Kiku inquired with bright eyes.

"I don't know, I'm not too sure," Arthur replied.

"Wait-a-minute, Kiku, do you really believe what I just told you or are you just humoring me?" Arthur asked. After what he went through when he was little, he couldn't believe that it was this easy for someone apart from his dad to accept his secrets.

However, Kiku looked straight into Arthur's eyes and said, "Asa-san, I cannot see any reason why you would lie about something like this. I've known you long enough to know when you are lying, and when you are not."

After Kiku said this, Arthur eyes teared up a bit. It was a great feeling knowing that he could again finally talk to someone about this, knowing that this person might not betray him . Kiku put a hand on shoulder and said, "If there is anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you." Arthur nodded

"Thanks Kiku."

x

* * *

x

For days, they talked about the red string of fate. Arthur learnt from Kiku that the concept originated from China; his cousin named Yao provided most of the info. Yao had mentioned that the Red String connected the pinky fingers, which was a bit different from what Arthur saw.

"Maybe, it's because you're a Westerner," Kiku theorized.

"Are you trying to say I am racist?" Arthur asked, hurt that Kiku was trying insinuate something. "That's why I can't see it attached to the pinky finger?" Kiku shook his head, slightly smiling.

_A bit touchy, aren't we? _the Raven-haired boy thought_. _

"What I meant was—from what I know about the Western culture—the wedding ring is worn on the left ring finger because the vein in that finger was believed to be directly connected to the heart, the symbol of love," Kiku explained. "Maybe, subconsciously your vision connected it to the ring finger. I'm sure if it was in Yao-nii's case, he would see the 'Red String' connected to the pinky finger instead."

Arthur wasn't sure whether to agree with Kiku, but it didn't matter since one of the last things that he wanted to be called was a racist.

"How long does the thread stretch?" Kiku inquired. Arthur blinked.

"Eh? I'm not sure I quite follow you," Arthur said.

"What I meant was," Kiku continued, "does the thread only instantly appear when the couple is in close proximity, or can it be seen for miles connecting the couple?"

Arthur thought about it for awhile and replied, "It appears when they are in the same vicinity. I mean, I remember this one time, I was saw a thread connecting a finger of this guy sitting at the cafe and his thread sort of went around the corner. For awhile, I wondered whether I should duck fearing that it might hit me." At that thought, they both laughed.

"But, I guess I didn't have to worry about getting hit, since it passed right through me," Arthur continued. "Later, his girl came, and the thread sort of shortened. So, yeah, you could say it stretches, but maybe it only appears when they are in the same vicinity . . . I still am not too sure about it."

Weeks later, Kiku asked, "So, have you seen the 'Red String' tying anyone you know?" Arthur, still couldn't believe that he could actually have a normal conversation about this to someone else.

"Actually, I've and you won't believe who the couple is," Arthur replied. Kiku leaned in to hear Arthur's answer. Once Arthur was sure he had Kiku's attention, he declared, "It's you and MeiMei".

The normally expressionless boy was now looking like a tomato. "Are you sure, Asa-san? You are not pulling a cruel joke, are you?" Kiku asked.

"Kiku, I thought you said you were able to tell whether I was lying or not?" Arthur teased. Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing: his belief in the occult, completely unshakable, but a blushing Kiku, now that didn't happen very often.

"Well, you see, this concerns MeiMei," Kiku replied. Arthur couldn't comprehend what Kiku was trying to tell him.

"Hold on! you love MeiMei?" Arthur asked when it finally hit him. Kiku nodded. "But, we're too young," Arthur stated, shocked by Kiku's revelation. "Are we suppose to be like that with girls? Isn't love a little too deep now?" Now, it was Kiku's turn to be shocked at Arthur.

"Asa-san, one doesn't wait for love to happen. It just happens" was all Kiku said.

_But we're too young, _Arthur thought. But he didn't want to upset Kiku, so he just nodded.

"So, when was the first time you saw the 'Red String'?" Kiku asked, breaking the silence. "I bet it you saw it with your parents." Arthur suddenly looked downcast.

"Asa-san, what's wrong?" Kiku asked, panicky.

"My dad passed away before I got this ability," Arthur replied. Now, Kiku was feeling extremely guilty for bringing up such sad memory for Arthur. Noticing Kiku's state, Arthur smacked him on the back.

"Hey, don't feel bad, I am alright," the Brit said. "I've wonderful memories with my dad. Sure there weren't that many. But you know what, if he was still alive, he would have believed that I am able to see the 'Red String'. After all, he believed me when I said that I am able to see fairies and unicorns."

Still reeling from the shock of being hit on the back, Kiku coughed, "He what?"

Arthur panicked thinking, _Oh bloody hell, I can't let him know about this, _Arthur thought._ It's already enough that he believes one of my secrets. If I let him know about the other, he'll definitely think I am a nut-case._ The British boy quickly stood up, picked his stuff up, and quickly said, "Wow, look at the time. Didn't know that it could fly so quickly, so I'll leave now. See you later. Bye".

"Asa-san, wait, wait," Kiku said, grabbing Arthur by his wrist. When he realized that Arthur was feeling tense, he released his hand and stated softly, "Asa-san, I won't judge you." Arthur turned to look at Kiku's face and when he saw no signs of disbelief or scorn, he relaxed.

"My cousins are moving tomorrow to our town," Kiku said with a smile. "I would like you to meet them especially Yao-nii. I'm sure you both will find a lot of things in common."

"All right, just let me know the address, and I'll be there," Arthur replied and decided that he probably should go home; otherwise, his mum would throw a fit. He got the address from Kiku and said his goodbyes.

x

**A/N**- This is first time I've written anything like this, so I hope you all enjoy it (reviews & criticisms are welcomed). I know the "Red String of Fate" is an Asian concept, so Yao or Kiku would have been more suitable for the lead character, but Arthur is my most favorite character from the _Hetalia_ series, & I also thought it would fun to write about someone who didn't know much about their ability.

This story is mostly Arthur-centric (Francis will be appearing much later). My apologies to all the AsaKiku fans out there, but I made them seem more like close friends instead since Arthur seems to be genuinely less cranky with Kiku than with Alfred & Francis, most likely because Kiku's polite personality would discourage Arthur from getting truly angry or irritated with him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any related characters.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 2**

Brittani was surprised by the amount of racket that her son was creating so early in the morning, considering the fact that the previous night, Arthur had come in so late. She would have scolded him for that, but ever since her husband passed away, she felt that Arthur had closed himself to others (even from his cousins in British Isles). That was why when she found out that he was spending his time meeting his friend Kiku, she was more than happy to comply.

Curiosity got the better of her as she wondered what her little angel was trying to accomplish early on a Saturday morning, so she got up from bed. When she realized that the noises were coming from the kitchen, she froze. _Oh god no! Please tell me he isn't doing what I think he's doing, _she thought.

"Honey, what are you up to?" she called. _Please tell me that he hasn't destroyed my kitchen yet, _she prayed.

When she arrived, she saw Arthur going through her pots and pans. Looking up, he smiled, "Good morning, mum. 'What am I up to?' you ask? Well, Kiku's cousins are coming today to move into our neighborhood, so I thought that maybe I could make some scones as a welcome gift for them."

As much as it pleased her heart to see how kindhearted Arthur is, Brittani couldn't fathom what would happen if she allowed her son to go through with his plan. She could imagine the headlines: Boy kills family with scones.

Smiling to herself, she thought, _Well, maybe it won't be that bad this time, but who knows, especially since he inherited his father sense of cooking_. Her smile faded. _His Father... Wow, I haven't thought about Brian in quite a while. Does this mean that I finally have moved on? _

Her gazed shifted to her son. The only thing Arthur inherited from her side of the family was the eyebrows—her family was plagued with those things. She was the only one lucky enough to escape her great-great grandfather's "legacy". Her son, not so much. Despite that, he still looked adorable to her, and she was sure others thought he looked handsome. In fact, the eyebrows seemed to highlight his eyes even more. . .his father's wonderful Absinthe eyes.

Brittani studied her son as he mixed together ingredients. Yes, Arthur certainly inherited most of Brian's qualities: his looks, his eyes, the way he sang, his temper, and his smile. Unfortunately, he also inherited his father's taste buds, and from past experience, Brittani knew that wasn't a good thing, especially after Brian and Arthur once tried cooking for her. With that thought in mind, she decided to stop her son.

"Sweetie, let me do that," she said, taking the mixing bowl from him. "After all, there is a reason why I won all those cooking competitions. I'll be more than happy to make those scones, or whatever desserts you want."

"Are you trying to kick me out of the kitchen?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know how much I love you right?" Brittani said, smiling. Arthur sighed.

"I see you haven't forgiven Dad and me for what we did last time-" Then Arthur suddenly became quiet. He wasn't sure how to react, remembering how devastated his mum was when his dad passed away.

Sensing Arthur's mood, Brittani chirped, "Honey, I'm fine. I have moved on. I'm not hurting anymore. In fact, I've gone on a couple of dates recently." Arthur grimaced at this news.

"Mum, I don't need to know about your dating life," he said, looking annoyed.

"Sorry about that," Brittani said, kicking herself internally. "Now, hurry along. I'm sure Kiku must be waiting for you. I'll bring the desserts when they are done. Just make sure to write down the address before you leave, okay?"

Arthur put on whatever decent-looking clothes he could find, wrote the address down on a notepad and gave a kiss to his mum's cheek before rushing out to the front door.

* * *

While riding his bike over to where Kiku was, Arthur thought about what his mum told him just now. _She is dating, huh. I am really not sure how I'm suppose to feel about that._ But before he could continue to mull over those thoughts, he saw Kiku standing on his lawn, looking slightly anxious.

"Hey Kiku, what's wrong?" Arthur asked as he pedaled up to him.

"Ah, Asa-san. You . . . you . . . you came empty handed," Kiku replied, looking a tad pacified. This peeved Arthur a bit.

_Oh god, not this guy too_, he thought. "Relax, my mum is the one who is making the scones and she'll be bringing them over later," he said, trying not to sound sardonic.

"Oh, I see," Kiku said, looking slightly guilty for possibly offending his friend. "When you said over the phone that you will be bringing the scones, I assumed you would be making them too."

"I hope you aren't thinking about the truffle cake." Arthur's mind flashed back to what happened when he brought the chocolate truffle cake that he made last summer for Kiku to eat. Kiku looked visibly shocked.

"Asa-san, is mind reading now one of your abilities as well?" he asked innocently.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you were actually thinking about that!" Arthur said, rolling his eyes and throwing up his hands in exasperation. "I told you, the recipe was written wrong. That's why the cake turned out like that!" Kiku held up his hands in surrender.

"Of course, Asa-san, I believed you," Kiku replied politely. "Ah, I see that Thanit-san is coming this way. Though we all go the same school, I do not think you have met him personally since he, along with YongSoo, is actually one year junior to us." Arthur glared. Kiku was trying his level best to change the topic.

Still a bit miffed at Kiku, Arthur turned around expecting to meet another one of Kiku's short cousins. To his surprise, a towering Asian with short ink-like hair wearing thin black framed glasses was walking towards them. He sort of resembled Arthur's classmate, Roderich Edelstein, but unlike Roderich, he had a smile on his face_. _

"Asa-san, this is Thanit-san," Kiku said. "By the way, wasn't YongSoo with you as well?" Kiku asked Thanit.

"He ran after the ice-cream truck, claiming ice cream was invented in Korea," Thanit stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world for his cousin to behave that way.

"Oh dear, I will be right back," Kiku said, sweating slightly.

"Asa-san, please be wary of Thanit-san's smile," Kiku whispered and left.

Before Arthur could say anything, Thanit leaned over, "Hi Arthur . . . What's with the look? Oh, I bet you thought I was going to be short as well, right?" Though Arthur wanted to deny it, when Thanit flashed his smile, Arthur couldn't help but agree with him. Arthur remembered Kiku mentioning earlier how nobody was able to refuse Thanit when he smiled, for some reason.

"I wasn't stereotyping," Arthur said, desperately trying to defend himself. "It's just that, so far all of the cousins I've met sort of resembled Kiku. I thought you would be like that too."

"Well, technically me and Kiku aren't related," Thanit stated, "but I guess since we are Asian, people naturally assume we are." Another case of his foot going in his mouth, Arthur winced and wasn't sure what to say.

"Since you said you met most of Kiku's cousins, I'm guessing you met Viet as well," Thanit said finally.

"Viet, the long haired tomboyish girl who usually hangs around MeiMei?" Arthur asked, touching the back of his head as he recalled their first meeting. "Yes, I've met her. She thought that I was trying to hit on her at that time, so she gave a nasty smack to my head." Thanit chuckled.

"Mmm, she sure is spirited, isn't she?" he said. "Well, well, speak of the devil—she's arriving now along with MeiMei."

While Thanit moved to greet the girls, Arthur didn't follow him; not because he was scared that Viet might hit him again, but because he saw it again. That peculiar red thread, which was now slowly becoming a daily occurrence to him, was now connecting Thanit's and Viet's left ring fingers.

Later, Arthur watched as a very tall brown-haired YongSoo tried to grab one of Kiku's breasts. Kiku glared at him.

"YongSoo! Cousins _**do not**_ do that," he reprimanded the boy.

_Huh, so he's also one of Kiku's cousins too,_ Arthur thought, amazed that there was someone in this world who could actually piss Kiku off_. Hmm, how come, he isn't short . . . Oh Geez Arthur, what did I tell you about stereotyping? __**Don't do it**_! Arthur scolded himself.

Just then, a dark green car pulled up out front. Arthur assumed to be Yao Wong's, the cousin that Kiku kept talking about. Though, Yao is just 6 months older than Kiku; all the cousins including Kiku, regard him as the 'elder brother'. From what Kiku told him, Yao is interested in old Chinese folklore and ancient Chinese mystical arts. He was the person who gave the most information about the 'Red String of Fate' to Kiku. Without his insight, Arthur wouldn't have a clue about the thread. Kiku had mentioned earlier that Yao, like Arthur, grew up in a single-parent family, having lost his mother when he was young.

_I wonder if that's why Kiku mentioned that I would get along with Yao?_ Arthur ruminated.

While Arthur was having this internal monologue, a beautiful person with honey-colored eyes, wearing a red changshan and black pants, stepped out of the car. That person had long black silky hair tied in a ponytail. _That's weird, _Arthur thought as he turned to the others and blurted out, "Hey, I thought Yao was a guy."

"I am, you jerk!" Out of nowhere, a huge wok hit Arthur square on the forehead, knocking him down to the ground. Kiku rushing towards him.

"Yao-nii, what have you done?"

x

**A/N:- **Since Yao is suppose to be about 4,000 years old, it was only natural that I make him the oldest amongst the cousins {oh, if I forgot to mention earlier: Kiku is a few months older than Arthur. So, among the three of them, Arthur is the youngest}.

Alrighty, Introductions-

MeiMei – Taiwan: the pretty girl in pink. According to history, Japan did everything to improve Taiwan & make it into a 'showpiece' so, according to my version, Kiku likes dressing her up in 'moe/cute' stuff

Thanit – Thailand: I don't think the original author has officially given him a name, so I got my friend's permission to use his name instead. All I remember the author mentioning about Thailand was that he had a smile that nobody could refuse, so I incorporated that trait into this story

Viet – Vietnam: In this case also, the author has given her an official name yet, so I just googled to give her one (please don't laugh at my lack of imagination cause I'm not very good at coming up with names, *blushes*). But I do remember reading that the author said that, though she looked girly in her green **ao dai clothing** and long hair in a ponytail, she's in fact very tomboyish girl who beats away any flirts and perverts away with her rice paddle. . .so I decided to incorporate that into this story as well.

Im YongSoo – Korea: the lovable molester. He's almost entirely the same as how the original author had described him. Korea won't be paired with either Yao or Kiku since I made all the three appear as blood-related cousins (sorry for all the respective fans out there).

Absinthe is a beautiful, yellow-green/leaf-green alcoholic beverage. Actually, the colours I used to describe it don't even do it justice. Search for it by name in Google images & you'll see what I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE RED STRING OF FATE... **

**Chapter 3 **

Arthur woke up with a huge headache. He looked around what looked like the living room and noticed he was surrounded by concerned eyes.

"Wow, Yao-Hyung, you gave him a bump bigger than what Viet had given him before," YongSoo stated, leaning in to examine Arthur's face. "Oieee, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Arthur, unsure about what was happening, replied in a muddled manner, "It's . . .an orange." Everyone froze, and then immediately shifted their gaze towards Yao, who was drinking his green tea without a care in the world.

Not looking up, Yao waved his hand nonchalantly, "Ahh, he'll be fine, aru." YongSoo looked thoughtful.

"Maybe if I grab his breasts, he'll get better," YongSoo said. But before the Korean could molest Arthur, Kiku came in holding an ice-pack.

"I would not do that unless you want something bad to happen to you," Kiku warned. "Honestly, will you all stop hitting my friends whenever they come by. It's no surprise why Ludwig-san and Feliciano-kun decided to stay away." Kiku looked sternly at all of them.

Yao, still drinking his tea rather peacefully considering that he had almost given someone a concussion, stated, "Well, it's his fault. That will teach him to make assumptions." Kiku sighed and put the ice-pack on Arthur's head.

"Please do not think any less of my family," he said to Arthur. "They all mean well. . .granted they can be a bit odd at times." Arthur was relieved that he didn't get manhandled by YongSoo and smiled, holding the much-needed pack. When his wits returned, he saw that the place had quickly become quite lively with little kids running around and family members greeting each other. He noticed Mr. Wong walking in his direction.

_Yao's father, looks like Lu Yi, that __actor whom MeiMei and Viet have been gushing about lately, _Arthur thought.

"Are you alright, young man?" Yao's father said as he reached them. "You scared us when you didn't wake up right away."

"I'm fine, sir. I guess my head is harder than I thought," Arthur replied. Mr Wong let out a little laugh and later went to meet the other guests. Arthur found himself staring again at the thread still connecting Thanit and Viet's fingers.

"Asa-san, are you sure alright? You seem to be staring off into space." Kiku's brow furrowed. He looked seriously worried that Arthur might be suffering from major head damage.

"I'm fine, Kiku . . . I can see it, you know," Arthur whispered. Kiku got a puzzled look on his face, unable to understand.

"The thread, it's now connecting Thanit and Viet," Arthur continued in a hush voice. Kiku clapped once softly.

"Oh! That will make Thanit-san happy," he whispered back to Arthur. "He has had a soft spot for Viet for many years, but was afraid that she might hit him if he had approached her. Well, if he knew about this info, then that might push him to consider a relationship with her. Maybe they might end up like me and MeiMei.". Kiku smiled dreamily.

While Arthur wanted to groan, he stopped because he saw something that he hoped he didn't see: Outside the window, he saw his mum coming towards the house with a basket of goodies, and Yao's dad was rushing out to meet her.

"I don't mean this in a bad way, but I hope not everyone ends up like you and MeiMei," Arthur whispered. Kiku looked bewildered, noticing Arthur's deathly pale face.

"I'm not sure I follow you, Asa-san," he said in a hushed tone.

"The Red String of Fate—right now, it's connecting my mum's and Mr. Wong's fingers," Arthur stated, pointing outside.

"What are you both whispering about? Are you the reason why Kiku kept asking me about 'the Red String of Fate'?" Both Kiku and Arthur turned their heads to see Yao standing right next to them. Soon, Arthur learnt that Yao can sometimes be as quite as a mouse, but he had the ears of a hawk.

Weeks later, ever since their parents became acquainted with one another, Yao and Arthur found themselves visiting each other.

"How long do you think this relationship of theirs will last, aru?" Yao asked.

"I'm not too sure," Arthur answered. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He felt everything was moving too fast, both the thing with their parents and with one more extra person believing in Arthur's ability.

x

* * *

x

Arthur wasn't sure that Yao believed that he could see the 'Red String', but Kiku felt that Yao was an expert in that matter, so he decided it would be wise to include him in their various conversations.

_At least, he isn't looking at me like I was a mad-man, _Arthur sat quietly on Kiku's porch with him.

"Do you think that it's a mistake?" Yao said suddenly. "That maybe it's just there between our parents' fingers, and it doesn't mean anything?". Before Arthur could say anything, Kiku uttered, "I refuse to believe that there is something wrong with Asa-san's ability. Just look at me and Thanit-san. It helped us get our soul-mates."

Arthur thought that soul-mates might be stretching it a bit, but Kiku was right about Thanit's case -

_After Arthur had recovered from Yao's "wok attack", Kiku had decided to tell Thanit that Arthur thought Thanit should hook up with Viet. With a smile, Thanit politely asked Arthur for help. Unable to refuse him, Arthur acted as the match-maker. After a few punches from Viet, none of which touched Thanit, the two started dating and their relationship had been going strong since then_.

"Okay, forget Thanit-san," Kiku said "What about the case between Edelstein-san and Elizabeta-chan?". Arthur had to admit Kiku was right about that one too -

_Elizabeta, like Viet was a petite tomboyish long-haired girl who protected Roderich Edelstein from Gilbert's bullying. Though Arthur knew that his crimson-eyed friend actually liked Elizabeta (which was why he was bullying Roderich, as he couldn't understand why a cool girl like Lizzy would be friends with such a prissy guy), Arthur had noticed the red thread between Elizabeta and Roderich._

_Deciding to trust his instincts, Arthur had asked Elizabeta what she thought about her musician friend. She blushed."Well, it doesn't matter, does it? After all, I'm sure Roderich just sees me as a manly bodyguard," she said. Feeling sorry for her, Arthur had encouraged her not to give up and decided to enlist Feliciano's help in dressing her up. After all, Italy is the country-of-fashion._

_Once they'd gotten just the right look for her, all dolled up, Elizabeta walked up to Roderich hoping to impress with him. What surprised everyone was Roderich actually preferred the way she was before, and already had a huge crush on her but was too timid to approach her. In the end, it was a successful match-making session as well. Only Gilbert had been upset at the whole outcome. "We're suppose to be buddies! I made you the lead singer in my band and this is how you repay me?" he'd shouted at Arthur._

Thinking about that, Arthur wondered whether that would also be the outcome for Yao's dad and his mum.

"Hold on, I remembered something," Arthur said, jerking his head up. Kiku and Yao leaned in, all ears. "That day, when you hit me with that huge wok, apart from seeing that thread on our parents, I saw something else the next day at school which didn't make sense."

"You know Antonio, right?" Arthur asked. They both nodded. This was a silly question. Who didn't know him? Antonio was also one of Gilbert's band members. He was an airhead but an extremely sweet brunette. "Well, I saw the 'Red String' connecting him to someone unexpected." Kiku and Yao waited in anticipation.

"That person was . . . Lovi. . . Lovino Vargas," Arthur announced. Yao's and Kiku's mouths dropped open. Their reaction was normal. One reason was that the thread was connecting one guy to another guy, and the second reason was that it was connected to Lovino, the older twin of Feliciano. Though he was almost a carbon-copy of his brother, he was slightly more tanned and extremely rude (nothing like Feliciano). Lovino also liked to curse like there was no tomorrow. Neither of them said a word for several minutes. Unable to stomach the silence, Arthur spoke up.

"Say something, _**anything**_," Arthur said. "If you want to laugh, then laugh. Don't look at me like I'm the Queen of England." Finally, Kiku smiled.

"Well, what you just said is a bit odd, considering that he's a guy," the Japanese boy said.

"Pffft!" Arthur and Kiku both turned heads to see Yao having a hard time trying to stop his fits of laughter.

"Kiku, that's an understatement, aru," he finally gasped out, wiping his tears away.. "I mean, just the other day, Lovino tried to push a tomato up Antonio's nose while Antonio wailed about why Lovi doesn't like him."

"Hmm, maybe there was a slight glitch in your ability that day, since Yao-nii did hit you pretty hard," Kiku mused.

"Aiyaa, stop trying to put the blame on me!" Yao exclaimed. "It's not my fault that this guy makes assumptions far too quickly for his own good. And to think that we might become family members soon."

"Kiku, stop making me sound like I'm a computer," Arthur said. "As much as I like to blame Yao for that recent anomaly, right now I hope he's right in his theory that it might be a mistake—that the thread between our parents means nothing, and this is just a phase in our parents' lives." Arthur could only pray that his words were true.

The phase didn't stop though. A few months later, much to everyone's surprise (except for Arthur, Yao and Kiku), Mr. Wong and Mrs. Kirkland got married. However, much to everyone's astonishment, there was an extra surprise: there was a baby on the way. Even though they became a family, Arthur and Yao addressed the other parent with their respective surname, never saying "Dad" or "Mum". That all changed when the delivery date of their new sibling arrived, though.

There were complications during labor, and Arthur became scared for his mum. He was no longer upset that she remarried. In the waiting room, he just prayed, hoping that she would be all right. At that moment, he felt completely alone. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mr. Wong standing next to him.

"Arthur, have faith. She'll be fine," he said. "Your mother is a strong, beautiful woman. That's why I fell in love with her. She'll make it; I just know she will, and the doctors are making sure of that." Arthur nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I sure hope so, Father," he said. Yao joined in them and they prayed for a miracle.

Hours later, a baby boy named Xiang was in Mr. Wong's arms . He looked like a miniature version of Yao, with the same soft black hair and light brown eyes. Unfortunately, he had the same eyebrows as Arthur.

"I wonder if our great-great grand-pappy actually cursed our family to have those eyebrows," Brittani said, sighing.

Before Arthur could express his displeasure at this comment, Yao chimed in, "Don't worry, Mother. The eyebrows suit Arthur perfectly, so I'm sure they will suit Xiang just fine." Brittani's eyes filled with tears.

"Finally this family is coming together," she said softly.

After that, Arthur decided to have more faith in the 'Red String' and start helping people pair up with their respective 'soul-mates'. This earned him the nickname of "Cupid". Even years later, when he was in the last year of high school, Arthur couldn't shake that name. He loathed it because it was incredibly embarrassing when it was chanted by spectators whenever he played soccer. Arthur was sure that a certain Silver-haired, Crimson-eyed midfielder was the one who came up with that abomination.

x

**A/N:- **Lu Yi is a real person btw. Good actor & it doesn't hurt that he's hot.

Guide = Roderich & Elizabeta/Lizzy - Austria & Hungary; Gilbert – Prussia; Ludwig & Feliciano – Germany & North Italy/Veneziano; YongSoo - Korea; Antonio & Lovino/Lovi - Spain & South Italy/Romano

Xiang – Hong Kong (in the comic strips, England put a curse on HongKong to have thick eyebrows, so here Xiang is related to both Arthur & Yao; hence, he looks like Yao but has Arthur's great-great grandfather's eyebrows).

A little heads-up: all descriptions of things that occurred in the past appear in _Italics_, just like when it's the direct thoughts of the person [usually they appear in paragraphs- so, hopefully, it won't be that puzzling]


	4. Chapter 4

**THE RED STRING OF FATE... **

**Chapter 4 **

In the beginning of his final year of high school, Arthur thought things would go smoothly. However, Yao made sure to make him feel as guilty as possible.

"You really expect me to forgive you?" Yao said, early one morning at the dining-table.

Arthur, making sure that there were no sharp objects within Yao's reach, stated, "I can't believe you still holding a grudge about what happened at last year's school festival." Yao glared at him.

"Of course, I'm still pissed!" he said. "Our class made and sold your class the best products while your class decided to cheat us and make a profit by giving us cheaper products. We're suppose to be a family; how could you do that to me?"

"You can't blame all of that on me," Arthur replied. "It was our class representative's decision." Yao threw his dishes in the sink.

"Oh yes, I can because you were a part of it," Yao exclaimed, "and in the end, even Xiang started taking your side." They both looked at the stoic 5-year-old, still sitting at the table.

"Dai-Ge, the only reason I sided with Arthur-Ge was because he bribed me with good quality chocolate," he replied with his usual sense of apathy. Yao looked at him dumbfounded.

"Unbelievable, aru." Yao grabbed his books for school, leaving Arthur behind with the unemotional toddler.

"What happened to the _'_You can count on me to pacify Da-Ge's attitude', you ninny?" Arthur asked him, frowning. Xiang shrugged.

"That stopped the moment you stopped supplying those chocolates," the toddler said with a deadpan expression. Arthur sighed.

"Xiang, it's not like Vash or Bella will always provide the goods," the Brit said.

"That's too bad for you," Xiang retorted.

"Tell me again why I love you?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm cute, and you know it," Xiang replied, with a slight smile not often seen. Arthur shook his head and kissed Xiang's forehead.

"Well, I'm off. Try not to cause any trouble."

Arthur rushed to go to school, hoping he wasn't late. On his way, he saw Bella, her shoulder-length blond wavy hair held back with a ribbon headband, coming towards him.

"Good morning, Artie. Before I forget, here you go." She handed a box of her finest Belgium chocolates to Arthur.

"Bella, you knew I was kidding when I said that I want chocolates as payment for helping you hook up with Vash, right?" Arthur asked.

"I know," she replied, "but I can't thank you enough. That trigger-happy Swiss bastard completes me and fulfills all my fantasies."

"What fantasies?" Arthur asked, intrigued. Bella flashed him an intimidating smile (the only time she resembled her older, rowdier brother, Orlando).

"Arthur, that question is best left unanswered unless you want a bullet hole through your head," she said. Arthur flinched.

"Warning heeded. Thanks for the chocolates," Arthur said. "Xiang will be thrilled, in his own way." Near the school gates, Arthur met Kiku and YongSoo.

"Good morning, Asa-san. Is Yao-nii not with you?" Kiku asked.

"No, he's still upset about what happened last year's school festival, so he left early," Arthur replied. "Do you think he'll eventually forgive me?" Kiku shrugged.

"I don't know," he said "I mean, he hasn't exactly forgiven me when I decided to switch from his debate team to Feliciano-kun and Ludwig-san's team. Right now, I think I'm maybe about 70% forgiven."

"Hold on, didn't that happen, like, 2 years ago?" Arthur asked, sweating slightly. Kiku nodded.

"My point exactly, Asa-san," he replied. They both then began wallowing in self-pity.

"Cheer up, daze," YongSoo said. "Sure, Yao-Hyung can hold grudges for a long time, but whenever you are in trouble, he is the first person who will try his best to help out without asking for anything in return . . .Waahh, I am late for class. Bye."

"I guess we had better hurry too," Arthur said to Kiku. Arthur and Kiku rushed to their classes, both secretly hoping that YongSoo was right about Yao.

x

* * *

x

A few weeks later, Arthur woke up feeling not like himself. He couldn't shake off that feeling for the rest of the day, even while he was in his element, playing soccer.

"Arthur!" the coach bellowed. "Is this how the forward of team suppose to react? _**Concentrate, will you?**_" Resisting the urge to flip off the coach, Arthur tried to focus. Just barely managing to play well enough for the coach to be satisfied, Arthur stretched to see if all his extremities were all right.

Then he saw it: the infamous 'Red String' was now around his own left ring finger.

_Blow me! Is my soul mate here? Is she watching me play? _the Emerald-eyed teen thought, trying to see who was at the other end of the thread. Without thinking about where he was, Arthur became rooted to the soccer field.

"AIYAA! Arthur, watch out!"

Arthur turned his head towards the other side of the field to see Yao frantically moving his hands up and down like Feliciano would usually did.

**THUD**

The ball hit his head so hard, he thought his neck would snap. _Why do I keep getting hit on my head? Is a bull's-eye painted on there? _he thought as everything went black. Next thing he knew, he awoke in the infirmary with Kiku sitting anxiously beside his bed.

"Ah, Asa-san, you are finally awake," Kiku said. "That's good." Arthur sat up, feeling a bit woozy.

"Kiku, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you suppose to be at kendo practice right now?" Kiku nodded.

"I was at the dojo, but Yao-nii came in screaming that you were injured," he said. They both looked over to Yao who was sitting on the other side of Arthur's bed. Yao blushed.

"Well, you were, uh, bent at a funny angle," he said, coughing. Arthur smiled.

_YongSoo was right about Yao, _he thought, smiling._ No matter how pissed he is at you, if something bad has happened to you, he'll be right there to try to help you._

"I wonder if every time you scream, something hits me," Arthur said, chuckling. A vein popped on Yao's pretty forehead, and he lightly hit Arthur on the head.

"Well, _**that**_ just disproved your theory." The Amber-eyed teen folded his arms.

Kiku, obviously trying to keep the situation from going from bad to worse, said, "You seemed preoccupied today. Is there something troubling you?"

"I guess one would seem troubled when they can see their own Red String of Fate," Arthur stated. Kiku's eyes grew wide.

"Really Asa-san? You saw your soul mate?" he asked excitedly. Arthur shook his head in disappointment.

"No, but she was there while I was playing soccer," Arthur said, "because that's when I saw the thread."

"Was that the reason why you looked like 'a deer caught in some headlights'?" Yao asked with concern in his eyes. "I was wondering what you were doing; you looked so confused during the game."

Arthur smiled again, maybe Xiang really did talk to Yao -

_That morning, wanting try once again to make peace with Yao, Arthur had hurried downstairs to find __only Xiang sitting at the table, his mouth full of chocolate. "Did Yao leave already?" he had asked his younger brother. Xiang, unable to say anything with his mouth full, had just nodded. "You know, your teeth will rot if you keep eating all that chocolates, right?" Arthur had scolded. _

_Xiang had gulped loudly and said, "Arthur-Ge, you and I both know my teeth are in a far better condition than yours." Arthur had glared and replied, "Continue with the attitude, and no more candy for you." _

_This threat hadn't bothered Xiang at all; at least that's what his expression had said."That's a pity, considering that I spoke to Dai-Ge this morning imploring him to forgive you," Xiang stated, shrugging. "I guess you don't want me to continue my efforts."_

_Arthur had pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe that he was in debt to a preschooler. "The goods will be on their way," he'd said as he walked out the door. "Keep up the good work."_

"I had an odd feeling when I woke up this morning," Arthur said, "but it was still surprising for me at first to see it on my own finger while on the field." He didn't care what they thought; he was happy that Yao was speaking to him without a hint of malice.

"What do you think your soul mate looks like?" Kiku asked. This caught Arthur by surprise because he hadn't really thought about it.

"Someone with beautiful, wavy, blond hair and big, blue eyes would be nice," the Brit said, winking.

"Oh, Asa-san, that sounds so _**moe**_!" Kiku said, eyes sparkling. "Maybe later, you both can go on double dates with me and MeiMei."

"Whoa Kiku, I was just joking," Arthur said, holding up his hands. "I really don't know who she is! Although, I must say I'm starting to get drunk on your excitement. After pairing others with their destined lovers, it only seems right that it's my turn now, so I guess I shouldn't be that troubled after all." Yao stood up.

"Well, if you're feeling all right, I suggest we leave," Yao said, stretching. "Mother probably is worried that we're so late getting home." Arthur checked himself out of the infirmary and left with the others.

Upon reaching the boy's locker room, Arthur met Gilbert, "Hey Artie, how are you feeling?". The crimson-eyed teen asked Arthur, hitting him hard enough on the back to knock the wind out of his lungs. Arthur wheezed and couldn't reply, but that didn't stop Gilbert from continuing to ramble on, "I heard the 'Cupid' was responsible in making another couple. I cannot believe that you came up with the combination of Natalia and Toris. I mean, when I heard that the first time, I thought you were sending Toris to his deathbed."

This pairing, in the beginning, surprised Arthur as well -

_Toris was a shy, gentle boy while Natalia belonged to the school delinquent, Ivan's, ax-crazy family. Arthur had always wondered how she was able to hide so many knives under her skirt. So, when he had seen the red thread between them earlier that week, he had decided not to do anything about it, fearing for Toris's life. Kiku, on the other hand, had disagreed with him, scolding Arthur that "one shouldn't interfere with fate". Yao, still sore about what the others had done to him, had given his advice later: "Wait it out. . . unless you don't __**mind**__ Natalia crushing your fingers."_

"_Arthur, do you think that Natalia and I could be a good match?" Toris had asked him not too soon after Yao's advice. Arthur had almost choked on his surprise. "Why?" was all he could get out. Toris had blushed and explained that he had always liked Natalia and didn't mind her various quirks. Arthur had told Toris it was his funeral, but to proceed with caution. Several knife-throws later, Toris and Natalia had started going out, which everyone soon welcomed. After she hooked up with Toris, the number of knives she carried lessened, and by default, so did the number of people who got stabbed each day._

"So, since you're going and hitching everyone up," Gilbert continued. "How about hooking me up, preferably with Lizzy."

"Gilbert, you have a snowball's-chance-in-hell with Elizabeta," Arthur stated, still wheezing.

"Aha, so I_** do**_ have a chance!" Gilbert gushed, not really listening to Arthur. "Go do your magic and make it happen," he demanded. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, slightly irritated. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Are you even _**listening **_to me?" the Brit said. "It's not going to happen, no matter how much you beg." Arthur looked up and saw nothing but empty space. Gilbert was long gone.

Realizing that Gilbert was a lost cause, Arthur changed out of his clothes, wondering who his future soul-mate was, how she looked like, and various other related things.

_Hmm, Kiku was right—wavy blond hair with big blue eyes sounds really cute, _he thought, reflecting on their previous conversation. Arthur also wondered when he would get to meet his mystery character. He could only hope.

x

**A/N:** I tried to compare the argument about the school-festival between Arthur & Yao to the history involving the "Growth of the Opium Trade". According to history, HongKong became a colony of Britain after the Opium Wars; hence, why I decided to add Xiang siding with Arthur (since historically, it wasn't exactly done willingly, I thought Arthur giving chocolate to Xiang to bring him on his team, sufficed).

Explanation for Yao being angry with Kiku- according to the comics, Japan betrayed China by attacking him with a katana because he wanted to become more powerful . . .so, I decided to incorporate this in the story where Kiku leaves Yao's debate team to join the Axis Powers' debate team because Feliciano & Ludwig are excellent in debating.

A guide to characters' names -

Bella & Vash - Belgium & Switzerland

Orlando - Netherlands

Natalia & Toris - Belarus & Lithuania

And *drum roll*, the mystery character in this chapter is. . .finally going to appear in the next chapter! Yes, I like to tease :P


	5. Chapter 5

**THE RED STRING OF FATE... **

**Chapter 5**

Ever since he got knocked out by the ball, Arthur noticed that Yao had been more gentle towards him.

_Accidents do bring families together, _he thought,_ Well, technically I wasn't in one, but I guess it counts_. Arthur felt that odd feeling again, the same one he experienced yesterday. _Am I finally going to be meeting her today?_

When he walked towards the kitchen to get breakfast, he heard Xiang talking to Yao about how important family is.

Trying to listen in onto their conversation, Arthur put his ear next to the door. Suddenly, Arthur felt a nudge come from behind him, and he went nose-diving into the kitchen. His mum had come out of her room to double-check that everyone had had breakfast and had spotted Arthur kneeling in front of the door. She never knew how to control her strength. This surprised both Yao and Xiang—well, Arthur was sure that Yao was surprised, but he couldn't really tell with Xiang, who stared with impassive eyes.

"What are you doing?" Yao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What he was doing is something I hope not to see again," Brittani stated, her eyes narrowing at her son as she walked into the kitchen. Arthur got up, brushing the dust off.

"I didn't do anything," he said, trying to defend himself. "I was, uh, I was tying my shoelaces."

"Arthur-Ge, you are wearing your dress loafers," Xiang pointed out, slightly interested in this turn of events.

"What! I most definitely am_** not**_. I've my trainers on." Arthur looked down and saw that he was actually wearing his loafers. Did he subconsciously want to impress this mystery girl, so he picked his most expensive shoes without even realizing it?

"Arthur, why are you wearing those today?" Brittani inquired. "Whenever you've some news, you always wear them." She bit her fingernail. Yao was studying his step-mother's face and got a look of concern on his.

"You don't have to worry, mother. Arthur, here, is trying to impress a girl," Yao smirked at Arthur who knew he was leaving out a part of that statement: _Someone who he hasn't met yet._ Brittani sighed in relief.

"Oh, is that so . . . Well, who's the lucky girl?" she asked looking excited.

"I don't know," Arthur replied, still dumbfounded. Brittani's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What he meant to say is, he isn't sure whether she'll say 'yes'," Yao quickly added, "so he doesn't want to jinx it by saying it too soon. Ah, look at the time, we better get going. Goodbye."

"Come along, Arthur," Yao whispered, tugging his sleeve as they rushed out of the house.

* * *

Both boys stopped to catch their breaths as soon as they reached the school gates. Yao, breathing heavily, muttered, "Aiyaa, pull . . .yourself . . . together." He looked at his step-brother, his face filled with concern.

"Yeah . . . thanks for helping me out back there," Arthur said. "Oh shoot, I still have my loafers on. I should've changed." He turned to return to the house. Yao, fully recovered from the run, stopped Arthur.

"Do you really want to?" he asked. "I'm assuming that you're experiencing the same feeling you had yesterday, and you subconsciously decided that you should be more presentable to your future _fated one._ I guess it's no surprise why you are looking well-dressed today." Arthur looked at Yao; the Chinese teen was trying his best, but he couldn't keep his lips from forming a teasing smile. Arthur couldn't do or say anything except blush.

"Why are the two of you just standing in front of the school-gates," Kiku asked walking up to the pair. He looked at Arthur. "Oh god, Asa-san, are you feeling ill? You look flushed." Yao chuckled.

"You could call it a sickness—a desolate love sickness, considering that he hasn't even met the girl yet," Yao teased. Kiku's face registered that he understood.

"Hmmm, is that the reason why Asa-san looks even redder than a perturbed Lovino?" he said with a smile.

"Oh, sod off," Arthur replied, turning a darker shade of red. He walked through the gates towards the school, with Yao and Kiku following, still teasing him.

Though they were taunting him at his expense, Arthur didn't mind it as much since he was just happy that Yao, Kiku, and him were a group again. So what if it meant him getting a little bit of ribbing? He would gladly take it just as long as they were together, talking normally again. However, the group did have to split up literally since Yao had to go to a different class.

Kiku and Arthur entered their classroom to find that everyone was busy gossiping. Apparently, a new student had transferred, and everyone was curious to know who it was. Arthur didn't care, so he went to his seat next to Antonio and Gilbert who occupied a few seats away.

Then, their teacher Friedrich or 'Old Fritz' as Gil calls him (make no mistake, it's his favorite teacher) came in and announced, "As you might know already, there is new student who has arrived. So, I want you all to be as welcoming as possible. Please enter the class and introduce yourself."

Now, Arthur wouldn't have even been bothered to look up because meeting the last transfer student, Natalia, proved to be a bad experience for him, but he saw something that floored him when he put his head down on his crossed arms. The 'Red String' glowed around his own left ring finger again._ What i__n heaven's name. The new transfer student is actually my soul mate? _

He could see along the thread—how it moved from side to side—_perhaps the person attached __was a pretty ballerina who liked using hand gestures_, he guessed. He never understood why he had a fascination with ballerinas; maybe it's because they looked like human-sized fairies. Arthur shook his head, smiling and looking forward to finally seeing his destined one.

Arthur looked at the front of the classroom, anticipation building up inside him. And then he froze. There, in front of him, was definitely this beautiful person with shoulder-length, wavy blond hair just like Bella's, except the hair was tied in a low ponytail. This stunning person also had the prettiest, Sapphire-blue eyes. But there was a slight problem.

"Bonjour, my name is Francis Bonnefoy and it's pleasure to meet such lovely mademoiselles et messieurs," the new transfer student expressed in a tone so silky that it made all the girls swoon and all the boys feel slightly odd and sexually confused.

Arthur gawked—not only was his potential soul mate a guy, but he was French as well. Sure, Francis looked dazzling with his looks and impeccable fashion sense, but he was a_** guy!**_ As he was looking at the blond, he couldn't help but get the feeling of Déjà vu. However, all that was pushed aside when Arthur kept thinking, _Good God . . . he . . . he is . . . freaking sparkling_!

While Francis was talking, he noticed that Arthur was intensely staring at him, so he ran his hand through his hair and winked. This irked Arthur to no end, _Did that bastard just wink at me? _Arthur felt things couldn't go more wrong for him, and he didn't listen to a thing Francis said. He just kept gazing at the red thread connecting their left ring fingers thinking, _This __**cannot **__be happening to me!_

Francis walked over to seat next to Gilbert and Antonio and sat down. He was sitting almost diagonally behind Arthur. Classes went on, and Arthur refused to turn back. For the rest of that morning, Arthur tried to convince himself that it was a dream. Now close to lunchtime, he began convincing himself that it was a nightmare, all the while looking at the blasted thread that now seemed to mock him.

* * *

Arthur decided he was going to pig out on cups of Vanilla-Custard-pudding, along with lots of tea, just to calm himself down. Usually, he would sit with Antonio and Gilbert during lunchtime, but the person who was causing all of his trauma had become their "new-best-friend" and was cracking jokes and sitting in Arthur's usual seat. Arthur realized that he was very territorial. He wanted to do nothing but smash the table that they occupied and maybe get rid of Francis as well. He was irritated by the fact that Francis was all smiles while he was undergoing a lot of stress.

Cooling himself down, Arthur wondered whether he should sit with Kiku or Yao instead. He was sure that Kiku was with his debate team _-_

_He remembered the day two years ago when Yao became so depressed after Kiku decided to leave his team for the AxisPowers team. At that time, Arthur didn't really understand Kiku's decision because Yao and Kiku worked on the same wavelength, which meant they would be perfect teammates. _

_The two on the other team, they couldn't have been more different from each other—Feliciano was a medium built, friendly, pasta-addicted brunette who was horrible in sports but was very creative in arts field, while Ludwig was a tall, strict, stoic blond who was athletically fit (he was their team's goalkeeper) but couldn't paint to save his life. Then there was Kiku: a short, shy, jack-of-all-trades, hardworking, raven-haired, martial arts and kendo student who was able to assess situations and act accordingly. _

_None of them had the same interests or hobbies (except the debate team), so Arthur wondered in the beginning, whether those three would last as group. However, no matter how diverse they were, they sort of balanced each other out, so the trio became best friends in the end._

Arthur was also sure who Yao was with right now -

_When Kiku started spending more time with Ludwig and Feliciano, Arthur noticed that Yao started hanging out with someone totally different from him as well. This, at first, completely surprised Arthur, but later he realized that Yao couldn't help it because the person concerned was quite persistent in making sure that Yao was nearby. His name was Ivan Braginski, and he was just as axe-crazy as his younger twin sister, Natalia (he carried a faucet pipe around, which suspiciously had little stains of dried blood). _

_The differences between Yao and Ivan practically polar-opposites: Ebony hair vs. Ivory hair; Amber-colored eyes vs. Amethyst-colored eyes; small body frame vs. large body frame. That was just the physical differences, even their personalities didn't match: student-council-president vs delinquent; cautious vs hasty; caring eldest brother vs sadistic immature child. The only similarity between them was that both were academically superior students. _

_Though Ivan was incredibly intimidating to people, as he scared most to death, Yao was able to handle him. Arthur theorized that maybe it was because Yao is able to read the atmosphere just like Kiku and had gained enough experience and wisdom on how to deal with a person who acts like an overgrown man-child (YongSoo)._

Arthur also considered sitting with Matthew who was a shy, sensitive, good-natured, Violet-eyed junior, but he was always near his brother, Alfred, and Arthur couldn't stand Alfred (the loud, obtuse, brash, Blue-eyed captain of the baseball team). Right now Arthur was in a bad mood, so meeting Alfred would just infuriate him more; hence, decided against it.

While Arthur was deliberating who his lunch buddies would be (it was a toss-up between Kiku and his friends, or Yao and the childishly cruel Ivan), he turned around and almost dropped his plate. Standing in front of the cafeteria seats, he couldn't believe what he was actually seeing right now. He was so sure that he was hallucinating, _What the __**bleeding hell**__ is going on here!_

x

**A/N: **Francis has finally made his debut ... Alfred & Matthew have also made their debuts too- I'll expand on their story-lines later on.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N-READ FIRST before reading below. This chapter is from an omniscient point of view (a.k.a. All-knowing, god-like POV that sees all the characters' feelings, thoughts, etc) so that you, the readers, can see what's going through Yao's & Kiku's minds ^_^ it's too much fun not to let you see. Hopefully, it'll be clear who's thinking/feeling what. Enjoy the chapter!_

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 6  
**  
Arthur must have looked weird with his hand pointing towards the crowd but that hadn't occurred to him because whatever he was seeing right now was weirder, much weirder than the time when he first saw the fairies. He could accept those things without a doubt (probably because he was young at that time) but this, not so much. He stood there for minutes, constantly shifting his gaze from one side of the cafeteria to the other. Then someone patted Arthur's cheek, which broke him out of his trance.

"What's wrong?" Yao was standing in front of him.

"Yao, I'm so confused," Arthur said. Unable to comprehend anything, he almost choked up.

This threw Yao off-guard because he knew Arthur was normally a confident person. So, for him to standing out there with such vulnerability meant Arthur is going through something that he really couldn't handle.

Yao grasped Arthur's hand tightly. "Come with me," he said, shifting his gaze to Kiku.

Arthur was right in assuming that Yao and Kiku worked on the same wavelength because when Yao made eye-contact with him, Kiku nodded and stood up. He then started bowing to Ludwig and Feliciano. Arthur guessed that Kiku must have been excusing himself. He came towards where Yao and Arthur were sitting at the end of the cafeteria. Yao had picked this spot because from there, they could overlook the whole place. Kiku occupied the seat on Arthur's left side while Yao sat on Arthur's right.

"Asa-san, you look pale," Kiku stated.

Arthur felt nervous as Kiku and Yao focused their attention on him. "I. . . I don't know where to begin."

"Hmm, this is amazing. It's not often that we see you like this. I mean the only time you looked like this was when you saw the Red String connecting our paren . . .," Yao trailed off. On cue, Kiku realized it too.

"Asa-san, did you just see your soul-mate?" he asked. Arthur nodded, feeling completely unsure of himself.

"Can you see her right now?" Yao inquired. Arthur nodded again, still unsure.

"So where is she?" they asked in unison, looking at him with anticipation.

"Sitting between Gilbert and Antonio," Arthur said softly. Immediately, Yao and Kiku looked up and tried locating where the two misfits were. When they found what they were looking for, they became confused: the only person sitting between Gilbert and Antonio was a pretty blond boy who looked like he came straight out of a timeless romance novel.

"Asa-san, I don't see any girl sitting there," Kiku said. "All I see is the new French transfer student, Francis-san, giving out flying kisses to everyone." Arthur blanched, his face grimacing as he tried to keep from crying.

"New transfer student came to your class at this time of the year? That's odd," said Yao.

"That's not the only thing that's odd," Arthur stated. "First and foremost, my so-called 'Red String' is _**connected**_ to his finger."

"_**Eeehhh**_?" Both Yao and Kiku stared open-mouthed; Arthur considered bashing his head onto the table.

Yao began to study the new student since this was his first time seeing him. He held back a laugh. Arthur had wished that his soul-mate have beautiful wavy blond hair with blue eyes, and Francis was the _**embodiment**_ of that. On top of that, apart from the fact that his 'fated one' was a guy, he was from France and Yao knew how Arthur felt about the French.

Yao thought, _This is a case of divine retribution since he hates the French and is also a classic case of 'be careful for what you wish for'. Ah-ha-ha, the irony . . . Oh god, I'm being so mean. I should be more supportive but this is just hilarious . . . __**N**__**o**__**,**__ Yao, snap out of it. You've been hanging around with Ivan so much that his sadistic personality has rubbed off on you—one person's __**tragedy**__ isn't another person's __**comedy**__, aru_. He then tried to keep a straight face by holding his breath to stop himself from snickering.

Kiku felt his face turn red as the blood flowed into it. _I knew hanging around in the Fujoshi Club, along with girls was a bad idea, _he thought._ If only MeiMei hadn't shown me those puppy-dog-eyes at that time. Now, it seems I like have a 'Fudanshi meter'. I cannot bear to look at Francis-san and Asa-san without getting any indecent thoughts. I'm sure I would make Elizabeta-chan proud if she knew about this_. Kiku began praying to keep his thoughts going in a pure direction.

* * *

Arthur, white as a sheet, finally looked at Yao and Kiku. _Good Lord, Yao's turning blue as if he isn't breathing for some reason, and Kiku looks like he could give serious competition to the brightest red tomatoes from Antonio's Garden__ing Club_.

"Breathe Yao, you look like you're about to pass out," Arthur said finally, "and Kiku, why the hell are you blushing?" Yao took a look at Kiku and let out a chuckle as he started breathing again.

"He's a closet pervert, that's why," Yao said.

"Yao-nii, I'm no such thing!" Kiku protested, horrified at the insinuation. Yao smiled; he couldn't resist teasing now.

"Oh, are you not the one who has all those doujins with various male pairings?" Yao gibed.

"Those aren't mine; they belong to MeiMei," Kiku stated firmly. "Along with Elizabeta-chan, they formed a club where they draw them."

"So then, is there any reason why one of their works, starring Antonio and Lovino, features a special thanks to you?" Yao asked, still not convinced. Arthur had been in a daze during the whole conversation until he heard Lovino's and Antonio's names.

"Wait, what now?" the Brit blurted out.

Kiku sighed. "The girls were looking for some inspiration," Kiku explained, "and after you had told me that the 'Red String' connects Lovino-kun and Antonio-san, I—by mistake, mind you—gave out that pairing as suggestion." Arthur's eyes widened. Had Kiku been telling all his secrets? Kiku noticed Arthur's expression and tried to reassure him.

"Asa-san, apart from Yao-nii, I haven't spoken to a single soul about the Red String," he stated, "and I only told him to get information about it. I'm not that untrustworthy of a person." Arthur stared at him, trying gauge his sincerity. Kiku stared back. A few seconds passed, Arthur seemed to see something in Kiku's expression that confirmed his words, so he relaxed a bit.

"Wait, so how come you knew about the doujins?" Arthur asked Yao. Yao shrugged.

"I saw some when I visited Braginski's house," the Amber-eyed teen replied. "Ivan swore that they belonged to Natalia, which was confirmed when she threatened to scratch my eyes out for touching them." It surprised Kiku when Yao told this as he knew how Ivan was.

_But Yao-nii has become more sociable lately and hasn't avoided me as much, _Kiku thought. _In fact, recently he has been joking with and speaking to me without any hint of anger. Mayb__e Ivan is proving to be a good influence over him? . . . Sure, and pigs fly in the sky_.

"If you give 'that French frog and me' as a pairing suggestion to Elizabeta, I'll make sure you regret it," Arthur threatened, knowing exactly what that girl was capable of.

"Arthur, I thought you said you weren't racist but here you are proving otherwise," Yao said, a hint of melodrama in his frown and tone. Kiku smirked as he instantly picked up on Yao's tease.

"Yes, you are being very contradicting," he teased. "After all, didn't you say that you wanted your soul-mate to have blond hair and blue eyes. Well there are your requirements in the flesh." Kiku gestured toward the French transfer student.

"You do realize that you are deliberately avoiding the 'elephant in the room' here?" Arthur said, double hand-palming. "I guess you both think this is funny, don't you?" Yao and Kiku looked at each other with guilty expressions.

"Asa-san, are you so startled that your soul-mate is male?" Kiku asked.

"That's just one of the many reasons why I'm rattled," Arthur said through his hands. Kiku and Yao both perked up at this intriguing statement.

"There's more?" Yao asked.

Arthur nodded. "Just now, I started again seeing the thread between Lovino and Antonio," Arthur stated. "That itself shouldn't be strange since I've seen it once before, but now the anomaly isn't limited only to Lovino. I can see the thread connecting his brother and Ludwig." Kiku blinked.

"Are you sure, Asa-san?" he asked.

"I'm positive," Arthur replied. "I can see it right now." They all turned towards the aforementioned pair: the overexcited Feliciano was explaining something to the composed Ludwig. Kiku strained his eyes and noticed that Ludwig was actually blushing slightly.

_I wonder what Feliciano-kun is saying to get such a reaction out of Ludwig-san, _he thought.

"It doesn't stop there. Next, I see a thread connecting Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, to someone," Arthur continued.

"Wait. Don't tell me that it's connected to Elizabeta-chan. Edelstein-san will be heartbroken," Kiku said, imagining the possible catastrophe. Arthur shook his head.

"Fortunately, it isn't connected to her but it's connected to someone who is the complete opposite of him. . . Matthew," Arthur stated. Both Kiku and Yao had blank looks on their faces.

"Who?" they both said simultaneously. Arthur sighed and pointed towards a shy boy eating pancakes at one end of the cafeteria. Yao squinted.

"Oh that kid is Alfred's brother, our junior who always carries a polar-bear-backpack," he said. "Are you sure about this one? It seems to be one hell of a crack pairing considering Gilbert's personality." Arthur couldn't agree more with Yao; that statement was only proven further when Gilbert howled about something Antonio or Francis had said, and Matthew squirmed.

"If you think that's a crack pairing, wait till you hear about the next one," Arthur said. At that moment, they heard a yelp. What surprised them was that it came from Alfred.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred said. YongSoo frowned.

"Aww, c'mon, daze," he said sadly, reaching towards Alfred. "I won't hurt you." Alfred hid behind his brother and waved him away like he was shooing away a pest.

"Stay away from me," the Blue-eyed blond cried.

_YongSoo is one of a kind—someone who actually can make Kiku angry and who can also make the 'self proclaimed hero' Alfred __**cower**__ in fear, _Arthur thought as he watched in satisfaction. He would have laughed about the whole thing if it wasn't for that one tiny detail, glowing red around each of their ring fingers. Arthur pointed from Alfred to YongSoo. Yao raised his eyebrows.

"Alfred and YongSoo?" Yao said, smiling. _It's like a chain: from Antonio to Lovino to Feliciano to Ludwig to Gilbert to Matthew to Alfred and finally to YongSoo,_ he thought as he analyzed the pattern between the couples. _Hmmm . . . apart from the Francis issue,_ _I can understand_ _why Arthur was utterly confused before. So far, the thread is just connecting boys to each other instead of the opposite gender . . . I wonder where this will continue_.

Kiku shook his head. "YongSoo grabs everyone's breasts. He cannot possibly be faithful to one person," he said. "That isn't his nature."

"I have to agree with Kiku," Yao added with a grin. "So, far all the pairings that you've just mentioned make no sense. Sure, opposites attract but this is too extreme."

"Well, actually if you want to talk about extreme," Arthur said, lifting Yao's left hand, "then here's more." They stared, unsure of what Arthur was going to declare. "If you thought my pairing with Francis was funny, then I'm sure you'll find it hilarious to know who yours is connected to." Arthur looked diagonally.

"It's our friendly neighborhood psychopath," he said, pointing to the far corner. They all turned to look at Ivan, quietly eating his lunch and watching everyone else in the cafeteria. Arthur noticed Yao's expression; he wasn't laughing anymore.

x

**A/N: Fujioshi** means 'rotten-woman' refers to BL-fangirls. **Fudanshi** means 'rotten-man' refers to BL-fanboys (some of the fanboys maybe bi but most of them are straight. If the storyline is good, then all fudanshi enjoy BL just like most fujoshi. It has nothing to do with being gay) ... We know Japan is a "closet pervert" since Italy did find his hidden stash of "guilty-pleasures": so Kiku is a Fudanshi here ... I see China as one of those caring older brothers who has a little bit of a mean-streak; so Yao, without spite, occasionally teases Arthur and Kiku.

PRUSSIAxCANADA pairing - Prussia is one of few nations who recognizes & "sees" Canada, so Gilbert/Matthew.

KOREAxUS pairing - based on Lotteria's 'Kimchi Burger' and Lotteria's motto concerning their decor- "to create the impression of a 'small piece of America' in the middle of Korea"; hence YongSoo/Alfred


	7. Chapter 7

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 7**

"Yao-nii, you don't have to worry. Ivan isn't interested in boys," Kiku added, trying to calm Yao's fears. Arthur and Yao turned to look at Kiku with interest.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked. Kiku coughed.

"Well, MeiMei and the girls were excited about something the other day," Kiku said. "Natalia-san mentioned that recently a boy had the courage enough to ask Ivan out. We'll never know if it was a dare or not, but instead of beating the daylights out of that guy, Ivan was the perfect gentleman and said that he was 'knocking on the wrong door'. So Yao-nii, you really don't have anything to worry about." Yao nodded, not saying anything. Arthur mirrored Yao's troubled expression. Kiku studied his face, and then his expression brightened as if he'd had an epiphany.

"Asa-san, remember you mentioned that the first time you saw the anomaly of the red thread concerning Antonio-san?" Kiku stated, trying to calm Arthur's fears. "It was after Yao-nii had hit you with the wok, right?" Yao glared at him.

"How long are you going to hold that over my head, aru?" he said. Arthur looked at Kiku and raised an eyebrow; He was uncertain where Kiku was taking this.

"Yeah, I remember," Arthur said.

"Well, is it not the case that after you got hit with the soccer-ball, you started seeing all these connections to everyone in school?" Kiku stated. "Asa-san, you first saw your 'Red String of Fate' on the day when Francis-san wasn't even here. He arrived today. That's one very important detail that we've all forgotten."

Hearing this made Arthur's hopes soar. _By Jove, he's right. I saw my thread first while I was playing soccer yesterday, _he thought.

"What I'm really trying to say is—sorry for making you sound like a computer—but maybe you getting hit so hard by the ball may have caused some glitches in the way you read your ability," Kiku theorized. "That's why all this is happening."

"Kiku, at this point, I don't freaking care if you make me sound like a toaster," Arthur said, the blood slowing returning to his face. "This is the best news I've heard all morning."

"I don't think I can agree with that whole explanation," Yao said, shaking his head. Arthur looked at Yao in alarm. He wished that he was still too shocked by the recent news about Ivan to say anything.

"Look, I'm not trying to damper your spirits, but you're forgetting one important thing," Yao continued. "When you saw Antonio and Lovino's 'Red String', didn't you also see our parents' 'Red String' as well and that was right after you got hit. Xiang is proof that Kiku's theory might not be all correct."

Arthur felt his shoulders slump; he knew Yao was right. No matter how much he loved Xiang, he just didn't want accept what he'd seen to be true. Yao put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Although I'll have to agree with Kiku that Francis might really not be your soul mate since he arrived today and you saw your 'Red String' the first time on the day before," Yao said. Before Arthur could jump up with joy, Gilbert came towards their table along with Francis.

"Hey Artie, you decided to form the 'Twinkie Club' again?" Gilbert asked. All three boys' mouths dropped open. They glared at Gilbert for making such a racist comment, while Francis looked at Gilbert with slight amusement.

"I can't believe you just said that," Francis said quietly, shaking his head.

"Anyways, I was just telling Francis about what a great guy you were," Gilbert continued as if nothing was wrong, "so he wanted to meet you. By the way Francis, the guy on his right is Yao and the other one is Kiku."

Arthur looked at his two friends, and they looked back at him. They all knew that Gilbert was just a harmless idiot who didn't really mean most of what he said. Both the cousins nodded in greeting and asked Gilbert & Francis to take some seats. Francis accepted the gesture and sat in front of them, looking like the Adonis that he truly was.

The Brit noticed Kiku getting up from his seat to buy a juice-pack and instead of sitting in his previous seat which was next to Arthur's, he chose to sit next to Yao._ Kiku has always been a master of subtle messages. But certainly this will be lost on Gilbert, so I highly doubt that he won't repeat it again,_ Arthur thought

Kiku and Yao stared at Francis as if they couldn't believe that someone could sparkle so much while Arthur was silently cursing Gilbert for bringing the Parisian over.

Now that he was looking at Francis at such a close range, Arthur couldn't help but get the feeling of Déjà vu again. He put that feeling aside long enough to look at the blond's left hand and see that the 'Red String' connecting their fingers. _This is definitely a __**mistake**_, he assured himself.

Francis noticed that Arthur was only staring at his hand and decided to bring his hands up to his face, propping his head on the back of his hands as if he was presenting himself.

"Salut. Like Gil mentioned, I wanted to meet the person he kept calling as 'Cupid'," Francis said. Arthur frowned, cursing Gilbert even more for making others call him that ridiculous nickname.

"But now I see that it's you, I realize why that name suits you," Francis added. "After all, you looked adorable when you wore those Hot Pants while playing football yesterday." Arthur gaped. He tried to say some retort back to Francis but nothing came out. He just opened and closed his mouth.

The cousins were surprised that Francis would mention such a thing.

Yao, trying hard not to snicker, whispered to Kiku, "Clearly he doesn't know about Arthur's temper. Sure, those pants are short, but they weren't always like that. I mean only until recently, we three were about 167 centimeters, but last year, Arthur had a growth spurt and grew an extra 10 centimeters. Since he grew only in height, not in width, Arthur said he wouldn't buy a new pair of shor . . ." . Suddenly, it hit Yao what Francis had actually said. His lips curled into a smile, again trying to stop future bouts of snickering that was threatening to erupt, "How does Francis know how they look on him?"

Kiku nodded as he realized it too, "I wonder when will Asa-san realize what he just said."

"You and I should bet to see how soon and how much he'll freak out." Yao grinned as both of them turned to watch Arthur in anticipation.

* * *

"Those aren't _**hot pants**_!" Arthur argued, clearly infuriated with the Frenchman. "They are normal soccer shorts, and they fit just fine. I can't believe y . . ." He suddenly became quiet as what Francis said sunk in. "How . . . how do you know about my shorts?" he asked, his voice quivering. Arthur looked at Yao and Kiku. He could see they already had figured out what he'd just realized.

Francis was unaware of the unsettling atmosphere between the friends. "Well, that day I was feeling a bit jet-lagged, so I didn't come in the morning to school. But I was curious to see the track field as I'm excellent in high jump, so I decided to visit the school grounds later that day."

_Please let him get struck by lightning_, Arthur pleaded to the heavens. Francis misinterpreted Arthur's gaze as interest and smiled excitedly.

"As I arrived, I saw you playing football," Francis continued. "I've to admit in those shorts, your legs go on for miles. If it was your intention to distract the opposing team, then that tactic should work." Arthur scowled when he said that, but Francis continued with a suave smile.

"You're an excellent forward. You played well for awhile. . .that is until Gil hit you in the head with the ball," the Parisian divulged.

"_**What**_! Gilbert was the one who knocked me out?" Arthur exclaimed. He temporarily forgot about Francis and turned to give Gilbert an ear-full, but once again, he was looking at empty space where Gilbert had been sitting. The silver-haired boy had decided to go and harass Roderich, which everyone could see was a bad idea. Elizabeta was close to losing her cool. Francis looked at Arthur with concern.

"Oui, I was so worried," he said. "I wanted to help, but you became immediately surrounded; it was hard to get near you . . . I hope you weren't hurt too much." Remembering what he'd just realized, Arthur turned his attention back to Francis, his face pale. Arthur's head reeled. Francis was actually there that day, and he couldn't really consider this an anomaly because he saw the thread before he got hit by that damn soccer-ball.

"Arthur are you well? Your face is pale." Francis reached out with his left hand to touch him. When Arthur saw the thread connecting Francis and him so close, he freaked and tried to slap Francis's hand away. But as he moved his hand, somehow the food that was on the table went flying and hit the back of Gilbert's head.

"What the . . . Who threw this at me? . . . It was you, wasn't it!" Gilbert said, pointing at Roderich. Roderich face-palmed and sighed.

"I'm right in front of you," the Austrian said. "How is it even possible for me to throw something at your back?"

"You're just trying to get away with it!" Gilbert replied "To hell with your damn logic!" He picked up whatever he could find and chucked it at Roderich. Just before it hit him, a pan materialized out of nowhere.

"_**Gilbert**_, I've had up to here with your shenanigans," Elizabeta announced, lowering her frying-pan. She flung the pan in his direction, sending the creamy food back onto his shirt. Gilbert stared at his shirt and became very quiet. After a few minutes, he finally lifted his head, with a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. Ludwig notice it and got a worried expression on his face.

"I know that look . . .Gott nicht, this is bad," he said. Gilbert got on to the table and roared, "_**Food fight**_!" The whole cafeteria erupted, everyone started throwing food at one another. There were screams at various intervals:

"My coat! Adnan, I'll get you for this!"

"Where are my guns when I need them?"

"What's this? A hamburger. This must a peace offering from Alfred, daze!"

"Potato-bastard, you're getting what's coming to you!"

"Oh, my _**Prada**_! How could you ruin my Prada?"

"Mattie, save me from YongSoo!"

"Ve~, my _**pasta**_! How could you ruin my pasta?"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, da?"

"I just made those pancakes this morning. Don't throw them!"

"Ouch Lovi, stop hitting me. Don't you like me?"

Natalia started slicing at whatever junk came in the direction of her and Toris; Bella and Vash, proving that they were a Battle Couple, had their backs against each other and threw whatever they could find at the enemy; Elizabeta, trying to make sure that nothing touched Roderich's pretty head, went all-out, hitting the food away from her beloved with her frying pan; Ivan was twirling his faucet-pipe to protect himself from the incoming debris.

Fearing that his Givenchy Spring collection might get ruined, Francis went to the side of the table where Yao and the others were now standing. Since these four were only at the circumference and not at the apex of the 'Food Battle', they just watched the cafeteria in awe as grub went flying across the room.

_This is wicked! _Arthur thought,_ Everyone's trying to take the other out with food . . . It sort of reminds me of that movie Kiku lent me, 'Battle Royale'. Well, at least they aren't killing each other._

**SPLAT**

A thick pancake finally hit Arthur, _Eugh,__ so much maple syrup. I bet this is Matthew's lunch_. As he was removing the soggy slice from his face, all he wanted to do was rush towards the restroom as quickly as possible when Francis came towards him.

"Attendez! Let me help you with that," he said. Before Arthur could say anything, France began doing something very unexpected . . .

x

**A/N: **'Twinkie' is usually told to insult Oriental people living abroad—it means yellow on the outside, white on the inside. It's offensive, so please don't use on other people (Gilbert used that term because Arthur earlier was sitting in between Yao & Kiku: so yellow, white, yellow. My version of Gilbert is that he's a lovable oaf- he wouldn't really mean it but it's still bad) ... 'Battle Royale' is an epic movie, I suggest you check it out ... I'm sure you all know who were screaming, but here's the list anyway: Greece-Switzerland-Korea-Romano-Poland-America-Veneziano-Russia-Canada-Spain. FYI Adnan is Turkey.

The next coming chapters have been reformatted differently, here's a little heads-up:

-If the sentence appears normally with double quotations ("Honey"), the characters are in a conversation.

-If the conversation appears in _Italics_ & **Bold** at the same time with double quotations ("_**smile**_"), means they are whispering.

-If the sentence appears in _Italics_ with single quotations ('_That's amazing_'), these are the thoughts of that particular character.

-If the conversation is appearing in _Italics_ with double quotations ("_Privyet_") that indicates the person on the other line of the phone-conversation is talking.

-Finally if the paragraph appears in just _Italics_ without any quotations present, it's describing something that happened in the past


	8. Chapter 8

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 8**

While Francis moved towards him, Arthur kept thinking '_Is this how a prey suppose to act when a predator is nearby_', cause no matter how much he wanted to run, his legs wouldn't budge. And when he saw Francis face close-by, he shut his eyes...

Just then, Arthur felt something wet in his ear. With all his emotions in turmoil, he thought, _'I can't believe that he's licking me! Why aren't I pushing him away? Why can't I say anything?_' After awhile, he stopped panicking when he realized that something was strange, '_Why does his tongue feel synthetic__?__ And why does it smell of roses?_' When he opened his eyes, he saw that Francis was actually using a Cleansing-Cloth, '_Where the HELL did Francis get that from?_'.

After wiping Arthur's face, Francis said, "Voila! Nothing gets cleaned better than with Rosewater."

Arthur was slightly confused by what just happened, "Yeah, thanks..."

Noticing Arthur's reaction, Francis inquired, "What's wrong?" Then it suddenly dawned upon him and he smirked slyly. Speaking in a sultry tone, Francis leaned forward, "Ah, you were expecting something better," coming close to Arthur's ear, "like my ton-ugh!".

Arthur stuffed the pancake into Francis' mouth before he could complete his sentence. Being embarrassed and enraged at the same time, he grabbed hold of Francis's shirt. But before Arthur could say anything, a loud voice erupted, "MEIN GOTT, what's going on here?" All the students stopped what they were doing and turned towards the main entrance to see a furious Vice-Principal Gerald...

Gravy-covered Gilbert (a result of protecting Matthew) whispered, "_**Opps, papa looks pissed**_".

His brother Ludwig who was covered with mash potatoes (Lovino's handiwork), replied in a deadpanned tone, _**"You think so, bruder**_".

After awhile the students were now seated in the cafeteria seats. It was quite a sight, cause almost everything was covered in food. And since they themselves were also stained, they didn't bother that they were actually sitting in their previous meals... Arthur looked at the Vice-Principal who was now rubbing his temples. He figured that it must have made the elder more irritated to know that his sons were also involved. On the other hand, Principal Roberto looked rather relaxed about the whole scenario and had the same sunny disposition like his son Felicanio. Arthur thought, '_I wonder if Lovino gets his temper from his mother_'.

Finally Vice-Principal Gerald huffed, "I've never in my all years as a school administrator seen such a travesty. I would maybe expect this from kids, but highschool-seniors were also involved?".

The Principal cheerily whispered, "_**Oh c'mon Gerry, they are teenagers, they are bound to act immature once in awhile. I'm not saying they shouldn't suffer any consequences though. I think cleaning the cafeteria after hours would be a suitable punishment**_."

Gerald miffed that Roberto called him that, glared at him and disagreed, "**_Nein. That will be letting them off too easily_**,". He then looked back at the students, "Along with cleaning the cafeteria, the students should do something else... If this was the Middle ages, torture would have given but since this is the 21st century, I need to come up with something you all wished that I hadn't," as he said that, the students became worried because Vice-Principal was notorious for giving tedious tasks as punishment.

Later when he smiled, they knew by instinct that meant no good for them since the Vice-Principal never smiles. "I think the extra punishment should be that the seniors now will be performing the school play without help from the staff since that will also teach you about responsibility".

Mathias, a tall blond Dane, raised his hand and pleaded, "But sir, we'll be busy with the school festival. And now if we were to also do the school play right after, then following with graduation, that'll us extremely exhausted".

To that, Vice-Principal replied, "Well, you should have thought about that before you all decided to start throwing things around.. What say you, Principal Vargas?"

The Principal thought for awhile and then said, "It's usually traditional for the juniors to perform the play but it'll be interesting interesting to see what the seniors can offer. So, yes I agree with the plan".

All the students groaned but the Vice-Principal added, "Thank your stars, that's all I'm making you do. It could have been much worse. And it better be a good play because this will affect your grades if it's presented poorly. So, no slacking off".

Going back to their classes, almost all the students changed out of their outfits- some wore tracksuits, while those who came prepared had extra clothes that they could change into. Arthur being the lucky few who wasn't attacked, sat in his seat in his normal attire thinking about what happened earlier, '_Why didn't I recoil from his touch? I should have been more averse to him but strangely I'm not_.'

Turning his back to take a sneak peak at Francis, he was surprised to see him staring at him right back at him. Arthur frowned and whispered, "_**Wh**__**at are you looking at!**_".

Francis then gave his a smile so breathtaking, Arthur couldn't help but get flustered. He looked immediately in the front hoping that the blond didn't see him blush. What surprised him was that he wasn't the only who was looking at Francis. Apparently most of the students were as well, and they all had scarlet-bright-faces. Arthur stared in disbelief. '_BLIMEY. Is he emitting Pheromones to affect the whole class like this_?'

On the other hand Francis kept thinking about how easy it was to ruffle Arthur's feathers but knowing that it would ruin his chances to remain friends with him if he continued that way, decided to tone it down.

* * *

Coming back from school, Arthur wondered whether he should go to Antonio's place for band practice. It wasn't that they weren't good- it was just that he was tired as he along with other students had just finished cleaning the cafeteria, so he wasn't sure if he was upto it. But he loved singing, so he figured he would drop by just to see what the gang was doing.

When he reached there, Arthur saw just what he had expected. The other bandmembers were lazily just hanging out, probably tired out too. The only new edition to the whole scenario was that Francis was there as well. _'Bollocks, __that's just what I don't need right now_.' With his voice in prickles, "What's he doing here?"

Francis asked in an exaggerated sad tone, "Cheri, aren't you happy to see me?"

Arthur retorted, "I'm not!" and looked away, as he was tired of seeing his red string whenever he was near Francis, '_Why does it keep trying to remind me that I'm his soulmate and vise-versa, when I know neither can be true_'

Gilbert interjected, "Oh chill, Artie. Francis is cool. Besides, we needed a new guitar player and he has shown that he was more than qualified. Play him something." Francis then started playing the acoustic version of Killers' single 'Mr. Brightside' . Arthur was pleasantly surprised cause Francis' voice sounded amazing that he couldn't help but be mesmerized... After France finished playing, an unusual thing happened- he begun stomping his foot and clapped. Gilbert & Antonio later joined in 'stomp-stomp-clap-stomp-stomp-clap-stomp-stomp-clap'. Arthur thought '_Waitaminute, are they..?_'

The three looked at Arthur who nodded with a smile. He started singing "Buddy You're a Boy Make a Big Noise, Playin' In The Street Gonna Be a Big Man Some Day, You Got Mud On Yo' Face, You Big Disgrace, Kicking Your Can All Over The Place, Singing", then Tonio, Gil & Francis joined in "We Will, We Will Rock You". Finally at the end of the song, Francis played the guitar solo part. When he finished playing, Gil & Tonio were cheering while Arthur had to admit to himself that Francis was good, though he thought it was odd that Francis decided to mesh those 2 songs.

A while later, there was knocking on the garage door. "Arthur, are you here, aru?" They all turned to see a pretty boy holding the hand of young child.

"Yao, Xiang, what are both doing here?" Arthur went towards them... Xiang go of Yao's hand and moved towards the instruments.

Recognizing Yao from before, Francis nudged Antonio, "_**What's that guy to Arthur?**_" Antonio, with a smile plastered on his face, replied in the same tone by saying that Yao was his brother. The Parisian asked in confusion "_**His brother?**_"

Antonio, not bothering to whisper anymore, affirmed while nodding, "Si, his step-brother for 6 or 7 years now. And the cute chiquito here is their brother as well". They both turned to look at the laid-back boy who was mildly curious in Francis's guitar.

Francis could have sworn that the little one was the love-child of Yao's & Arthur's since he resembled Yao, yet had Arthur's eyebrows. "What's your name, petit homme?" Francis asked the cute boy.

The toddler looked up and answered nonchalantly, "It is rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first".

Francis thought, '_Oui, he certainly is Arthur's brother, sharp tongue but a little less of a firecracker_.' Smiling, he said "Pardonnez-moi, my name is Francis. What's yours?"

Xiang bowed his head. "My name is Xiang, it is a pleasure to meet you." Francis wasn't sure whether Xiang meant it because he had a blank look on his face. None-the-less, he began conversing with youngster, all the while looking at Arthur & Yao.

Meanwhile Yao was telling Arthur, 'I've to go to my babysitting job. Our parents aren't at home right now, so I'm taking Xiang as well. Since I'm the one who has the house-keys, I figured it was best for me to give them to you... You'll be reaching home before me, right?". Arthur agreed and got the keys from him.

As Yao was ready to leave, he looked around to see where Xiang was. When he spotted him, he was surprised to see Xiang conversing with Francis. With a small smile forming on his face, Yao asked, "What's Francis doing here?"

Arthur gave Yao the stink-eye knowing that his stepbrother was laughing at his predicament, and then added, "Gilbert decided that he's our new guitar-player".

Yao held back a chortle, "Hmm, are you ok with that?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Francis seems to know what he's doing".

Since his brotherly instincts kicked in, Yao soon noticed the dark cloud over Arthur. Taking hold of his hand, Yao asked, "Are you alright?"

Arthur whispered, "_**I can't help but think whether I made mistakes with matching the previous other couples, seeing as how my 'red-string-of-fate' might turn out to be a huge WHOPPER. I know you told me to take Xiang as proof that it might not but Francis is a guy- I'm sure I don't swing that way**_".

Yao smiled, "_**Well I understand. Believe me, I too want to know the answers. I wish I could say not to worry but I'm just as concerned as you are**_." Arthur nodded realizing that even Yao was going through the same thing he was, since his red-string is connected to Ivan of all people. Yao squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Take comfort in knowing that you aren't alone in this."

Then he took Xiang and bid goodbye to everyone. Later, they all started conversing about what play the drama-department would make them do with Gilbert adding that if he was made the star, it would be awesome no matter what; while Francis speculated to himself the relationship between Arthur & Yao seeing that they seemed more close than stepbrothers normally would be...

x

**A/N: **Guide = Gerald - Germania; Roberto - Ancient Rome; Mathias - Denmark


	9. Omake 1 PRUSSIAxCANADA, KOREAxAMERICA

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Omake 1**

Matthew never considered himself lucky, unlike Alfred who was always showered with luck. Matthew lost to him in whatever they did together- so, to try to distance away from his older brother, he started focusing on things that challenged him mentally, while Alfred was more inclined to do stuff that challenged him physically. But distancing himself proved to be difficult, because the more he tried, the more persistent Alfred was in sticking to him.

Now, being more energetic and bold, Alfred started getting most of the attention which was fine with Matthew as he hated being in the spotlight. However since he did look like his sibling, whenever Alfred fell into trouble, Matthew got dragged along. Which was why he got bullied by those who thought that he was Alfred.

When Matthew reached his teens, he decided to change his appearance in order for people to differentiate him from his famous brother. He figured that changing his hairstyle and clothing-style might help.

However, that wasn't the case cause in the end, he got more bullies who taunted him for his dressing style. They sneered, "Are sure your name's Matthew. Shouldn't it be Matilda."

Matthew thought to himself tearing, '_Great, now they remember my name, tyrants_.'

They gibed some more, "Oh look, he's glaring." Then a soccerball hit one of them. "Ow, the hell?"

They all turned to see a silver-haired teen walking towards them. "Jerk-wads, how immature are you to bully people at this age. Scram if you don't want to get hurt." Now, usually they wouldn't have bothered to listen to Gilbert's threats as they were strength in numbers so they could have easily taken him on, but they saw that his younger brother Ludwig was present nearby and he was known for his strength, so they backed off.

Gilbert scratching his head and said, "They find it fun to see you cry, so toughen up. And do something about your clothes- they aren't manly enough." Wiping his tears, Matthew replied, "Gilbert, they're good enough. Besides, if I chose to dress any other way, I'll end up looking more like Alfred and will get beaten up in the process."

Gilbert stared at him. "Who's asking you to dress like Alfred. Geez, if you wanna look awesome, then dress like me. You'll get the chicks in no time." Matthew chuckled, to which Gilbert smiled.

Then Gilbert added, "But seriously man, even when you were young, you were picked on. I guess that's because of your, no offense, numb-skull-brother." Matthew knew that already, but he also knew that whenever he was picked on, Gilbert was right there to save him and he was thankful for that. Then Gilbert stated, "Though you consider yourself lucky cause I heard that Arthur was bullied alot more than you experienced in a lifetime."

This piqued up Matthew's interest, "Really? Why?"

Gilbert replied, "Well, when he was in kinder-garden, somehow a rumour started that he could see fairies. In the end, anybody with half-a-brain, knew what happened after that. It didn't really affect him though. The only time he did become affected was when his dad died. Eversince then, he has never mentioned them."

Mathew thought, '_But he isn't bullied anymore, I wonder what Arthur did to achieve that_ '. Then Gilbert said something which surprised him, "But now since he has 100% success rate in pairing up couples in school. I wonder if the Cupid's getting from these so-called-beings."

"You really think so?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert shrugged, "Well, so far all the pairings that he has set up are flourishing. That's why I've been begging him to pair me up with Elizabeta."

When Gilbert said that, Matthew's chest started to hurt. Sure Gilbert was as loud as Alfred, a trait he hated because it always scared him whenever he howled but he knew Gilbert to be generous and caring because not only did he protect Matthew from bullying, he would also buy things that Matthew might be interested in. So, in the end, he couldn't help falling for the crimson-eyed oaf. But Matthew knew it wasn't right to feel like this because he's a guy. At times like this, he wished that he was born a girl so that Gilbert would pay more attention to him...

Matthew inquired, "Elizabeta? Isn't she already going out with Roderich"

Gilbert huffed, "Yeah, it's because Arthur set them up... Ah, there he is, finally showing up for practice. Sorry kid, gotta go".

Matthew waved as Gil ran towards Arthur screaming, "Hey Cupid, when are you going set me up with Lizzy?" Then he saw Arthur red-faced in rage, "MORON, how many times do I've to tell you to stop calling me that! Why do you've to be so god-damn-persistent!"

Reflecting on what Gilbert just told him, Matthew thought, '_Arthur as Cupid and help from fairies, that's one hell of a story- though, he's known for his pairing-skills. I wonder if he can help me... Since the request is coming from another guy, I'm sure he'll be hesitant in setting me up with Gilbert. Being Out-of-the-Closet will definitely differentiate me from Alfred but it'll give the bullies just one more reason to taunt me_'

Matthew, lost deep in his thoughts, went towards the Cooking-club.

* * *

YongSoo never understood why people got bothered when he touched their chests. Most thought that he had a breast-fetish, but they were wrong. According to YongSoo, one could tell a person's nature by the beat of their heart- harder the heartbeat, the bigger the heart was and so the more kindhearted that person was. Well, his grade in biology wasn't that good so it's no surprise that he came up with that theory but he honestly believed it which was why he went squeezing everyone's chests the first time he meets them.

Now at the end of the day, feeling that Taekwondo wasn't enough to suppress his energy, he wondered which other club to join. So he walked around the campus. Then, he heard voices coming from the boxing club, '_That's odd, I thought Yao-Hyung said that since the club-president was ill, the club will be closed for awhile_'. Curious to see who they were, YongSoo peeked into the club. There he saw Alfred chatting with their senior Ivan, '_What does the blue-eyed-hero want to do with that freak-of-nature_?'

Trying to listen in on their conversation, he heard Alfred saying, "I swear I called you not to pick a fight. Your class played well against us. And you scored some great home-runs."

Ivan accepted the complements with grace. "Thanks, comrade. But if you're trying to recruit me into the Baseball-club, I decline. I'm already in the Boxing-club."

Alfred shook his head, saying, "No... Please give me a minute to collect my thoughts." Ivan smiled, being unusually patient with him. Most of the time, he would hit people for wasting his time, but now, Ivan bothered to wait and hear the other person out.

Alfred cleared his throat. "People think you're crazy."

YongSoo smacked his forehead, '_What is he saying! Does he want an early death_?'

Alfred however continued, "But I knew you aren't. You just wanted to vent your frustrations, which was why you beat up everyone. Then, when you took up boxing, you proved that you were actually a nice guy who didn't hit people outside the club... Also you're really handsome. Uh, wha.. what.. I.. I'm trying to say is that I really like you and I would like for us to go out with each other."

YongSoo gaped. He never expected Alfred to ask out Ivan of all people considering the fact that he wasn't a girl. YongSoo also couldn't believe what he was seeing- Alfred was blushing. '_Uwah, he looks cute. Wait, did I just call another guy CUTE?_'

Ivan didn't answer for awhile and YongSoo feared that Ivan might now bash Alfred up, so he readied himself in case he needed to protect Alfred. But Ivan just stared at his face and inquired, "You do realize that I'm a man, da?"

Alfred blushed even more, "That doesn't matter to me."

Looking at Alfred determined stance, Ivan stated gently, "Thank you, but I can't return your feelings no matter how sincere you are." Then Ivan turned to look in YongSoo's direction, who immediately hid himself, '_Crap, did he see me? Is he going to clobber me now instead of Alfred?_'

However, Ivan went on, "Though I do wish you the best in finding someone who feels the same way about you." Ivan patted Alfred's head and walked away. As soon as he left, Alfred's calm demeanor deteriorated and he started sobbing.

Now, with all the stories YongSoo heard about Alfred being a conceited 'hero', seeing him like this was a complete surprise for him. Infact when he saw Alfred crying silently, he thought, '_He's weeping Tears-of-Pearls.. So beautiful, it's impossible to look away_.'

Alfred after awhile, wiped his face and moved in the direction where YongSoo was. Unable to think on his feet, YongSoo fumbled on where to hide. So, he pretended he had just arrived. Startled to see YongSoo there, Alfred tried to rub his eyes so that it wouldn't look like he had just cried but it was in vain as his eyes were red. He then glared, "What!"

YongSoo, not wanting to make Alfred angry, replied, "Sorry, daze. You suffer from pollen-allergies? I understand because my cousin also suffers from them."

Alfred blushed slightly, "Umm, yeah," while YongSoo thought, '_How cute... Wait, I said CUTE again_'.

Alfred tried walking away but he lost his balance. Now, quick on his reflexes, YongSoo caught him, '_That was close_' and he hugged Alfred. This would normally startle Alfred, since a stranger had just hugged him but he was feeling vulnerable after having his heart broken, so he fell into YongSoo's arms. Just then, YongSoo felt Alfred's heartbeat, '_Wow, his heart is beating so loud. He must be really kindhearted_'.

Later, YongSoo relaxed his hold, and looked to see if he was alright. After being comforted, Alfred brightened alittle. "Thanks for catching me. You've got great reflexes. Maybe you should join the boxing club".

YongSoo staring into his eyes, asked, "Will you be my friend if I do that?"

This stunned Alfred abit who then laughed when he realized that they weren't exactly on the same page, "Sure, why not... The name's Alfred. What's yours?".

YongSoo feeling slightly embarrassed, "Im YongSoo."

Then Alfred scowled which confused YongSoo. Stepping away, "Are you YongSoo, the Korean who is my grade but separate class?". YongSoo answered, "Yes, that's me... Is something wrong?"

Now, Alfred moved further away, "I've heard stories about you. You've a chest-fetish."

YongSoo frowned. It wasn't like he always squeezed the same chest everytime. Ok, granted that he kept grabbing Kiku's chest once in awhile but Kiku bullied him when he was little. So, with Kiku, he just wanted to check... Then YongSoo defended himself, "You shouldn't listen to what others say, daze."

But Alfred rebuffed the boy, "Where there is smoke, there's fire. So, stay away from me".

Now he felt his heart had just broken as Alfred walked away. YongSoo thought, '_No, don't go. I want to see more of your tears.. Ah, does that make me a Closet-Sadist? NO, sadism isn't made in Korea, daze_'...

He wanted to stop Alfred but his body wouldn't move knowing that he didn't really have a chance with Alfred now. '_I need help but from whom?_'. Right when YongSoo was brainstorming, he saw Arthur & Kiku. '_Maybe Arthur since he helped so many couples... Waitasecond, do I want to be a couple with Alfred?_'

Wondering about his situation, YongSoo went and silently join the other two.

x

**A/N**- So, the person whom Ivan rejected was poor Alfie (apologies to the 'RusAme' fans).


	10. Omake 2 GERMANYxN ITALY, SPAINxS ITALY

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Omake 2**

Feliciano loved to daydream- it was during that time that inspiration always came to him. Though he loved it, it often put him in trouble especially during class when he got caught by most of the teachers. So, in time, he slowly learnt to adapt himself in such a way that it would look like he is concentrating on school-work while infact he's actually thinking about how his next painting will look like.

But this time however in class, he wasn't daydreaming about art. Looking over to his right, his best-friend Ludwig sat beside him. He thought he knew everything about the stoic blond, until yesterday when the German had invited him over to his place. There, he found out that Ludwig has played the violin for years.

Still observing his classmate while flicking tiny scraps of paper at him, Feliciano couldn't believe this huge goalkeeper was able to handle something so dignified & refined- the music that Ludwig made, brought tears to his eyes which was an accomplishment because Feliciano hardly cries, '_It had such raw intensity. I can't believe someone as indifferent as Ludwig could have so much passion within him_.'

Getting irritated by the amount of tiny scrap-papers thrown by the Italian, Ludwig hissed "_**Feliciano, cut it out**_". Feliciano immediately was brought back to real world, and apologized with a grin. Ludwig stared at the brunette for awhile and then whispered, "_**Don't daydream again, otherwise you'll be sent to the Vice-Principal**_".

Feliciano replied, still grinning, "_**Ve, it's ok if that happens because your father is nice**_". Ludwig slightly amazed, '_You're the only one who thinks that_'.

Later the bell rang and Feliciano quickly got up from his seat, announcing to Ludwig that they should to the cafeteria along with Kiku as soon as possible, so that they can get the best seats. Then, the Italian ran out of the classroom to grab the Japanese boy from the next room. Poor Kiku got the fright of his life when he saw a brown & blue cyclone coming his way- it took a moment for him to realize that it was actually Feliciano.

The trio later walked together to the cafeteria, discussing the various things they did over the weekend- well, it was basically Feliciano talking with Ludwig & Kiku as his spectators. They got whatever food they were going to have and went towards their seats.

During the middle of their lunch, Feliciano saw Yao throwing a glance at Kiku who nodded in response. Then the raven-haired boy said, "I'm sorry Feliciano-kun & Ludwig-san but Yao-nii is calling me. I've to go and see why he needs my assistance."

Feliciano replied, "Don't worry, take your time. I'll save the seat for you". Kiku gave his thanks and left the duo. They saw him move towards Yao & Arthur, who were sitting at the end of the cafeteria. Feliciano wondered why Arthur looked so pale, '_Perhaps I should later give him some pasta. Maybe that will make him feel better_.'

Feliciano then turned to his lunch-buddy and asked a question which has been bothering him from yesterday, "Ne, Ludwig, does anyone else know that you play the violin?". Ludwig after swallowing his food, stated "Just Gilbert & Roderich."

Feeling surprised that Ludwig shared secrets with Roderich, Feliciano asked, "Why did you decide to tell Roderich first?". Ludwig replied, "I didn't decide. He decided it for me."

Feliciano now was confused, "Eh? What do you mean?"

Ludwig proceeded to explain, "Roderich's family has been a friend of our family for many years. Eversince he was little, he decided that my bruder & I needed some culture, so he begged my parents to send us with him to music-practices."

Feliciano asked with admiration. "Uwah, so Gilbert also plays classical music?" Ludwig shook his head, stating "No, Gilbert decided to switch to playing bass instead when we reached our teens."

The Italian thought for awhile and inquired, "Ne, Ludwig, how come you haven't told anyone else that you can play the violin?" Ludwig swallowing another bite, responded, "I don't see why it is their business."

Feliciano replied quickly, "But you told me."

Looking at the bubbly brunette, Ludwig declared, "It's because you're not just anyone."

The Italian became happier than what he usually was, "Ve, that's so sweet. I've another question".

Ludwig sighed, '_You always have another question_,' and waited for him to speak while sipping his drink.

Casually Feliciano asked, "Do you make love to your partner like as if you're playing the violin?" The moment Ludwig heard that, the drink went down the wrong pipe and he started coughing. Surprisingly Feliciano didn't notice and kept talking, "You see, it's because when you play the violin, it's like you're in another world- totally in a trance, gliding that bow over the strings making beautiful sounds. I just wonder if it'll be like that with you lover too."

Ludwig trying to catch his breath, '_What is he saying! Beautiful sounds from my lover? What lover? He knows I'm single! Of all the questions, he thinks of this one_.'

Just then he saw Arthur, Yao & Kiku staring at them, '_MEIN GOTT! Did they hear us? Is that why they are looking here?_' Later he assured himself that it was ridiculous to think that because they were sitting so far away. However he saw Kiku straining his eyes as if he was trying to take a better look, '_I wonder why he's staring?.. Even if I do ask him, I probably won't get a straight answer. I can never tell what's on his mind_.'

Ludwig with a slight blush, trying not to look perturbed, sternly asked Feliciano to change the topic, otherwise he'll leave. Not wanting the blond to go, Feliciano complied.

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is your average-happy-go-lucky guy. He was always ready to spread the warmth and joy to everyone he met, which was why most students naturally gravitated towards him. Infact, it was Antonio who had gestured the teacher to send the new student Francis his way saying that there was seat next to him.

People weren't sure whether to consider him patient or oblivious because he could take alot of crap but still have a smile- of course if it reached the threshold, he would punch the guy out with that same smile on his face. So, basically he was willing to accept most people with open arms. But there was just one person who didn't warm up to him like the others.

Now in the cafeteria, instead of eating his food, Antonio started reminiscing the first time he met that person -

_When Antonio was young, he had heard that there was an exhibition going to be held in the Town's Art-gallery. All of the sculptures were done by someone who barely reached his teens. So, he begged his parents to take him there. Upon reaching the gallery, Antonio walked quickly inside. The word magnificent wouldn't have been able to describe what Antonio saw._

_Wanting to meet the gifted sculptor, Antonio was finally told that the sculptor was in the main hall standing next to the artificial waterfall. He spotted a young brunette with a curl on the __left side of his head. Feeling very excited to meet the sculptor, Antonio wasn't able to put his feelings into words properly, "Buenos d..dias, you must b..be Lovi...Lovino Vargas. Your work is incredible. You're amazing, simply amazing."_

_The Italian smiled, staring at Antonio like one would stare at a cute puppy, but before he could say anything, an irritated voice was heard, "Oie Stupido, if you're going to give your praises, atleast get the person right". Antonio turned around to see an exact copy of the boy he was earlier talking to. _

_The Spaniard rubbed his eyes wondering whether his mind was playing tricks on him, when the first one spoke in a merry tone, "I'm sorry that I didn't correct you earlier. My name is Feliciano and I only paint. This is my twin brother, Lovino Vargas and he is the one who made all these sculptures."_

_Antonio stared at the two of them and realized that though they looked alike, there were subtle differences like the one called Feliciano was slightly shorter with his hair & eyes having a lighter shade of brown than his brother while Lovino seemed abit taller with a slight tanned-skin-complexion & he had a curl on the right side of his head instead on the left like his brother. On the other hand, there was a huge difference in their personalities with Feliciano being far more friendly while Lovino had a permanent scowl on his face._

_Antonio pointed to Lovino, "__Por supuesto__, it had to be you. Feliciano is too delicate to come up with this." _

_Lovino, almost tipping his drink to one side, "What do you mean by that, dipshit." Antonio replied while looking around the room, "Most of pieces here are bold and has a very dark theme to them. Someone like Feliciano who has a cute and cheery smile couldn't have made all this. It just doesn't fit his personality."_

_Now Lovino was in a defensive mode, "So, basically you are saying that I am not cute & cheery and that's why I came up with all this". _

_Antonio chuckled, "Oh, I think you're definitely cute. Much cuter than any girl I've seen." _

_Lovino immediately threw his drink at Antonio's face, "I didn't come here to get mocked by idiots who have no clue what they are talking about. C'mon Feliciano, let's leave". Feliciano silently mouthed the word sorry while Lovino took him away.  
_  
Gilbert broke Antonio out of his dream-world by snapping his fingers infront of Antonio's eyes, "Tonio, do you wanna come along to meet Arthur?" Before Antonio could register what Gilbert had asked, he realized Francis's arm was around his waist. But he didn't bother too much about it, figuring that it must be a French custom to hug the people, which was fine with Antonio because he was all for giving hugs. The Spaniard then gave his reply, "I'll join you guys later, te prometo."

So the silver-haired boy took Francis to go meet the Brit who was right now sitting with Yao & Kiku.

At that moment, Antonio saw Lovino walking towards Feliciano & Ludwig after he had finished talking with Bella. Watching the whole scene with Lovino trying to drag his twin brother away from Ludwig, Antonio sighed, '_I see that he still has a huge brother-complex_.' He wished that the Italian would adhere to him like he did with his brother. Antonio often wondered why Lovino wouldn't be friendly with him- he tried everything but the grumpy Italian would either beat him away with a stick or stuff a tomato up his nose.

Gilbert always would ask why he bothered with Lovino, but Antonio himself didn't know the answer. Ever since Lovino threw that drink on him, he had been chasing him from day one, trying to get his attention. There was this feeling like butterflies in his stomach whenever Lovino was nearby.

And everytime he saw the cranky Italian, Antonio wanted to bring a smile on that face or he see him laugh, '_I wonder what they call this feeling_.' While he was pondering, he saw Gilbert standing on the table and became extremely worried, '_Dios Mio, Gil has that look on his face_,' The minute Gilbert yelled Food Fight, Antonio rushed to protect Lovino.

Fortunately for him, Lovino seemed to do fine without him. Unfortunately for him, the next person on Lovino's attack-list after Ludwig was Antonio, '_He doesn't have any tomatoes, so I guess he's going to beat me with a stick again_.'

x

**A/N-** I hope you liked the storylines for GERMANY/N-ITALY and SPAIN/S-ITALY (this happened during chapters 5 & 7)


	11. Chapter 9

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 9**

Looking out into the auditorium, the Mathematics-teacher Ayeesha thought, '_The Vice-Principal wasn't kidding when he said that the seniors are doing the play. I'm sure Hassan must have been thrilled to know that his class won't be involved this time_.' She never understood why her quiet son hated the theater considering that she's the head of the Drama-Department who loved the glitz and glamour of anything theatrical.

Seeing that all the students have seated, she got their attention. "Now that I see you all have arrived, do you've any idea what you would like to present". Everyone became silent, throwing glances at each other, not sure what to say.

Eduard, a studious young blond with glasses, raised his hand and inquired, "Erm, aren't we suppose to do what the Drama-Department offers us to do?"

Ayeesha sighed, "That's the norm but the Principal & Vice-Principal informed me that as a part of your extra 'punishment', you'll be handling that part as well and I'm under no circumstances suppose to offer any help. I'm just to overlook the whole programme."

The students began fidgeting in their seats. Ayeesha couldn't help feeling sorry for them especially after she found out that this was counted towards their grades, '_I wonder if __Vice-Principal__ Gerald is being too strict with them but seriously what in Ra's name possessed them to ruin the cafeteria?_'

Just then Feliks, the student-vice-president announced, "Why don't you do an all-male-production of like one of the old Shakespearean plays?"

All the male students glared at him, with Ivan speaking in a childish but sadistic tone, "I don't think you should give any suggestions considering you and the rest of the council-members are partially excused from the play, da?"

Feliks retorted, "Go die, Braginski. It's just a suggestion... And FYI, it's not our fault that we can't contribute that much. The school festival is mostly the responsibility of the Student Council- it'll like take up too much of our time" (Arthur respected Feliks because he along with Yao, were one of the few students who wasn't afraid of Ivan).

Ayeesha pondered for awhile and stated, "That's not a bad idea since during olden times in theater, it was men who were doing all the roles. However it wouldn't be fair to the boys if they only had to perform the roles while the girls get off scot-free..."

Elizabeta raised her hand and gave her suggestion, "Then why don't the girls do the male roles while the boys do the female roles. I'm sure that concept is interesting enough."

Gilbert snickered, "Oh please, you girls doing manly roles? None of you are strong enough to pull that off."

Next thing the boys saw was Gilbert flying out of his seat, being hit so hard with Lizzy trademark-frying-pan (Arthur always wondered whether Gilbert was a Closet-Masochist seeing that he never learns to shut his mouth whenever he's near Elizabeta, earning his various bruises).

Fearing that Elizabeta would pound Gilbert even more, Ayeesha intervened, "Alright, I think that's a start. Elizabeta since you came up with the suggestion would you like to be in charge. You can choose whichever play to be presented, can call all the shots and can pick out whichever actors you want."

Elizabeta's eyes glinted which made all the boys worried, "With pleasure, Ma'am."

* * *

As the students began leaving, Arthur was called to stay back. When he saw that Elizabeta on-stage was positively beaming, Arthur knew it wasn't good news for him. "Artie, it has been decided that we would be doing 'Taming of the shrew' by William Shakespeare."

Arthur surprised by her choice, "Isn't it abit misogynistic?"

Elizabeta smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm allowed to take liberties with the script."

Arthur wasn't sure what she meant but at that moment, he was more intrigued to know as to why he was being told the news and said, "Okay... Ahem, so why do you want me here?". Putting a hand on his shoulder, she declared, "I want you to play Kate's role".

Arthur stared at her face and thought that something was wrong with his hearing, "Come again. I just heard you saying that you want me to take on Kate's role as in Katherina Minola's role?"

Elizabeta confirmed, "Yes, you heard me right."

Seeing that she was dead serious, Arthur replied, "Milady, I bid thee farewell," and tried running a mile away as soon as possible.

But before he could move an inch, Elizabeta grabbed a hold of him, "Artie please. You're one of few students who has a high ranking score in English literature. With you as the star, everything will be so much easier for me."

"Lizzy, you're my friend and I would really like to help but you've got to be joking," Arthur shook his head trying to wipe out the mental images of him wearing a Pompadour-styled dress with lace frills on the sleeves, "There's no way in hell that I'm doing it."

Elizabeta pressed on, "Well, you should shoulder the responsibility and take on the role". Arthur scoffed, "Why should I do that!".

Then she looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Arthur Kirkland, you know it's your FAULT that this all started. You were the one who initiated that whole Food Fight- if you hadn't thrown your food at Gilbert's head, then that idiot wouldn't have howled the magic words and none of this would've happened." Arthur cringed slightly because he knew she was right, though he felt that it could be counted as a small payback for what Gilbert did since he did knock Arthur out with the soccerball and didn't even apologize for it.

Trying to pry himself out of her grasp, Arthur countered, "Well, you don't have any proof. So I'm under no obligation to do what you're asking me to do."

Elizabeta then released his hand and looked down. Arthur for a moment, thought she was doing to cry and tried to comfort her. But he recoiled as soon as he saw that she had a devious smirk on her face. With an aura glowing frightfully like Ivan's, she declared, "Fufufufu, you leave me no choice but to make me use my secret weapon."

Wondering what she had up her sleeve, Arthur looked at her warily since he felt that she might have gone bonkers. Elizabeta prattled on, "If you don't agree to play the part then, I'm posting this for everyone to see." With that declaration, she held out a photograph and began waving it.

Arthur became curious, '_What does she have that's so incriminating_'. When he saw what she was holding, he gasped. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Husikam, have you forgotten that I'm President of the photography club as well. I remember the first time I saw it, I was quite surprised and was going to throw it away but decided against it. Now, I'm so glad that I had trusted my instincts." Elizabeta giggled, happy about her fortunate luck.

Arthur, on the other hand, was cursing his bad luck... He took a few steps back, wanting at that moment for the floors to open and for him to fall through them. He couldn't stop blushing, '_Why does she have it? I can't believe that there are still copies around_.'

* * *

Pinching the bridge of his nose with eyes closed, Arthur felt trapped as she asked rhetorically, "So, have you made your decision?"

Arthur glared at her, "Elizabeta, this isn't fair. You're killing me here."

Elizabeta had an apologetic look. "I know this is a dirty trick that I'm pulling but I'm desperate here and desperate times call for desperate measures'.'

Arthur answered back, "Hold on, if you feel that troubled by the play, then you should give it to someone."

She was horrified and appalled at the same time that he ever said that, "No way. My father is Janos Hedevary, a famous respected director in Europe. It'll make him so proud to know that his little girl is able to direct plays as well."

Arthur wasn't surprised that Elizabeta was still suffering from 'daddy issues'. After all, it was because of him, that she at a young age, started dressing like a boy who convinced herself that she really was one. Sadly nature began to work against her, so she was one of the few girls that matured physically at an early age. '_Now to get her father's attention at this age, she has decided to direct this play_'.

He thought for awhile and then offered, "I suggest a compromise- I'm willing to play Petruchio's role." Elizabeta shot his suggestion down immediately, "No dice! It's decided that the girls are doing the men's role & vice-versa, so as to give it an edge."

Then he asked, "So, what exactly will you offer me now?"

Elizabeta raised her right hand, "I promise if you do Kate's role, this photograph will be in safe hands."

Arthur shook his head. "Not good enough. I want that photograph right now."

She put it chose to her chest, turning away from him and shielding the photograph from Arthur's grasp, "Uh-huh, this is my trump card and I'm keeping it with me until further notice."

Arthur frowned, but Elizabeta replied smiling, "I don't mean to sound like the bad guy but the only options you've are to either play the part or have the others tease you alot for rest of the year." Before he could preach to her about the importance of friendship, Arthur heard a noise. Convinced that there was someone listening onto their conversation, he run towards the curtain. He was certain he saw something that shouldn't have been there. Confused by Arthur's reaction, she inquired, "Artie, where are you going? Don't tell me you're trying to escape."

Arthur replied, "No, I'm not. There's someone out there. I'm sure of it."

Elizabeta walked up to where he was and looked around. "No-one is there, you're being paranoid... Hold on, is this one of your schemes where you try to escape from doing the job, cause I'm telling you now, it's not working."

He exclaimed, "No, you ninny, I'm positive that there is someone here apart from us."

Later when he found that there really wasn't anyone there, Arthur thought that maybe paranoia was catching upto him. He then turned to look at Elizabeta, holding on to that damned-photograph as if her life depended on it. She was still waiting for his answer. Arthur sighed. "Who will be my co-star?"

Elizabeta thought for awhile, put the photograph back into her pocket and replied, "It's probably Bella because she's as tall as you and there's no-one-else who will be able to carry you around". Arthur crossed his arms, asking, "Are you trying to imply that I'm fat."

Elizabeta raising her hands, shaking them "No, no. Even though you're still skinny, you've grown in height compared to last year, so definitely your bones must have become heavier as well. Bella is the only one who has better upper body strength than the other girls here. Plus she, like you, is also one of the few who is excellent in English literature." Arthur evaluated her assessment and agreed that she was right on all counts.

"Since you're asking these questions, does this mean that I can assume that you are agreeing to be a part of the play?" Elizabeta asked while smiling, making her eyes as bright as possible. Arthur couldn't believe that this sweet innocent lamb was actually quite a cunning fox... After much deliberation, he drop his head in defeat and agreed to be the the 'female' star of the play.

Elizabeta squealed & hugged Arthur, telling him that he wasn't going to regret it. Arthur had a bad feeling that later he was going to think otherwise...

x

**A/****N: **'Husikam' means sweetie... Introductions = Ayeesha - Ancient Egypt {Ra is the Ancient Egyptian Sun god}; Hassan - Egypt; Eduard - Estonia; Feliks - Poland


	12. Chapter 10

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 10**

Sometime later, the students found out who were selected to play the main roles as Elizabeta had posted the list. Like Elizabeta had stated before; Bella got the role of Petruchio, Arthur was listed as Kate, Toris as Bianca and Natalia as Lucentio.

Now the selection of Natalia had surprised Arthur because Natalia was always expressionless. Elizabeta assured that Natalia was a superb actress. She didn't however mention, that most of the girls didn't audition for that role when they found out Toris got selected as Bianca. Apparently Natalia has now become possessive over Toris, hence she gets jealous if other girls are near him. So, Elizabeta had no choice, other than to select Natalia which made Toris happy.

But Elizabeta figured that Arthur didn't need to know that.

* * *

Walking towards the auditorium, Arthur saw his bandmates had arrived as well... Gilbert pounced on him. "Hey Artie, you got the the lead role, huh."

Arthur warned, "Gil, before you make fun of me, I must point that that you've a role too."

Gilbert crossed his arms, "Che, yeah as the widowed rich older-lady. It should have been the awesome me who gets to do the lead. Seriously what was Lizzy thinking giving me that role."

Antonio stated, "Mi amigo, this proves Elizabeta doesn't have the hots for you."

Gilbert clearly annoyed, "Gott, how can you be so blunt when you're absolutely oblivious to the atmosphere," but Antonio started to leave when he caught a sight of the Vargas twins. "Oie Tonio, it's rude to leave when someone is talking," and ran towards Antonio to hit him.

Francis turned to look at Arthur, "I guess congratulations are in order."

But Arthur scoffed, thinking '_What congratulations. I'm being blackmailed into dong this_'. Remembering about it made Arthur slightly irritated. Then he became even more irritated when he saw the red-string connecting Francis & him, '_Damnit, that thing wasn't there a minute ago!'._

Francis tried to cheer Arthur up after seeing his sour face, "You know, Bella told me that she's excited knowing you're involved in the play. She's sure that you'll blow people away with your performance and I get the feeling that she might be right. So far, I've seen that whatever you do, you give it your all and in the end, it comes out remarquable".

Arthur blushed when he heard those compliments, "Francis, you only know me for a few weeks. Aren't you laying it a little on thick here?"

Francis smiled. "Non, I honestly believe it."

Still blushing and unable to look at him in the eye, Arthur wondered if he misjudged Francis. These past few weeks, he couldn't figure out whether being around Francis was fun or tiresome. But now it seemed like he might be a nice guy... When Arthur turned to meet his gaze, he saw that Francis was intensively staring at him. Becoming slightly uncomfortable, Arthur asked, "What's wrong?"

Francis replied in her serious tone, "There's something that has been bothering me for awhile." Arthur, now curious, inquired what it was.

With a playful smirk, Francis said "Well, I was just trying to imagine how you would look in a dress. You'll be wearing a crinoline petticoat, oui?" Arthur was just mortified while Francis rambled on, clearly enjoying his reaction... He pointed to Arthur's chest. "Will your 'ample' chest be shown because of the low bodice? Oh, I'm sure you'll look tres beau in a corset instead."

Arthur showed a look that screamed bloody-murder when he realized Francis was making fun of him, "**_Shame on me for changing my opinion about you for abit_**," and hit Francis at the shins before walking away.

"Aieeeee, that's hurts!" Francis hollered, bending down onto the floor. Then Arthur screamed back, "It's SUPPOSE to hurt, you arse".

Francis lifted his head, seeing Arthur walk towards the auditorium. The Parisian cursed, pinching himself for teasing Arthur too much, '_Merde. All my hard work in trying to get into his good books has gone down the drain. Somehow I knew mentioning about the corset would finally send him over the edge but I still said it_.' Rubbing his leg, Francis sighed, '_Ah, just when he was opening up to me. Now, he'll be on his guard like before_'.

Arthur on the other hand was fuming, '_Who does that gremlin think he is. He takes each and every opportunity to taunt me... But what if he's right, will my outfit look ridiculous? Is it worth going through all that just to make sure that the photograph which Lizzy's holding-hostage is safe'... _He then reassured himself, _'Well, take comfort in knowing that you won't be the only one in a dress, so it won't be that bad_.' Deciding to put everything aside, he just wanted focus on the task at hand.

When he reached the auditorium doors, he saw Elizabeta standing there. She brightened seeing him, "Artie, guess what! I told my dad about the play and it seems he's going to bring his co-workers along. So at the grand opening of the show, there will be famous people like producers, writers etc from here and also all the way from Europe as well. Isn't that exciting?"

Arthur was amazed and at the same time, become slightly anxious, "Wow, I guess we'll have to bring out our A-game to the stage."

Elizabeta agreed. "Yes, I'll be counting on you... Let's go, everyone has assembled," and she pushed open the doors, with Arthur following behind her.

* * *

All the students arrived were given the newly formed script, courtesy of student council -

_Since Yao & Feliks being the student council president & vice-president respectively, as well as the rest of the student council members couldn't really contribute because they had their hands full with the school festival, were just given the task of rewriting the script. Since most of them were experts in English literature, Elizabeta felt it was in good hands. Her only instruction was to make it less anti-feminist__._

_When Yao was first given the request, he became perplexed, "She wants the play to be less anti-feminist? The male roles are being played by GIRLS and female roles are being played by BOYS. Where are we suppose to make the changes? This is so confusing." In the end, Yao decided to make the changes that would favour Arthur deciding that family came first and also because he felt sorry for the guy for being forced to do something unwillingly. After a few days, the student council gave her the script which she approved._

* * *

Practice for the first time actually went smoothly, Elizabeta couldn't have been more happier. Most of the students agreed that Bella & Arthur made a fine pair...

After a while, a break was given. Arthur was with Gilbert and Matthew. Francis was sitting near them- since he was the new student, Francis wasn't given much to do but curious to know about how the play would go, he asked if he could stay to watch. Elizabeta didn't mind. Matthew, on the other hand, being a junior didn't have any role to play but had to drop off some stuff that Elizabeta needed, that's why he came during that time.

So, now the whole group was just busy talking and exchanging stories till Matthew inquired, "Arthur, Gilbert once mentioned that you were bullied when you were young. Is that true?" Arthur being a little cynical, asked "How much has this oaf told?"

Gilbert interjected, "This oaf didn't give details."

The Brit smiled when Gilbert referred to himself as such, thinking it was impossible to be mad at his crimson-eyed friend for too long. Arthur later confirmed, "Yes, I was. It continued till my early tweens." This piqued Matthew's interest, "How did you stop it?" Now, Francis also became curious and turned to listen.

When Arthur thought about it, he knew it was because of Yao & Kiku -

_Going to school was tough. The kids who bullied him when he was in kindergarden, also when to the same school. When they saw him after classes was over, they jeered, "Hey, do you still see the fairies"; "Manics like you should stay home"; "You'll just infect everyone with your madness". However, Arthur passed by without saying anything. This riled up the bullies even more, "Ignoring us, huh? You think you're better than us. Freak!" And they started punching him. But Arthur took it because he didn't care and felt he deserved it. It was like he was punishing himself._

_Then he heard Kiku screaming, "What are you doing to him!", with his bokuto in his_ _hand, he temporarily scared the bullies to step back. Kiku standing infront of Arthur, shielded him from them. Though they have been good friends for some time, it still surprised Arthur that Kiku came to his aide considering that he was outnumbered... Arthur crouching on the ground, coughed, "Kiku, please..don't..get involved."_

_Kiku now slightly angry. "Asa-san, they have no right to pick on you. How can I not get involved." _

_One of the bullies replied, "Heh, it's because if you do, you'll get disqualified from the Kendo tournament. Isn't there a no fighting policy outside the club". When the bully said that, all the others started closing in... _

_Arthur begged him again, "Kiku, you have a shot at being in the Regionals. Don't bother with me. Please leave, I'll be fine."_

_"Aiyaa, what's going on here?" they all turned to see a beautiful boy standing there... _

_The other huge bully said, "This doesn't concern you. Go away, girls should just play house". _

_Yao, getting seriously ticked off, snarled, "You're picking on the ones who are close to me and saying it doesn't concern me. This isn't even a fair fight- it's 4 against 2," He looked at Kiku, "You can't really get involved because you're in a club, right?"_

_Kiku tighten his grip on the hilt of his bokuto,_ _"That doesn't mean I'll leave Asa-san. If I've to use my body to shield him, I absolutely will do it." Arthur couldn't believe that Kiku would go to that extent for him._

_Yao on the other hand, was so proud of Kiku. "I'm honored to have you as my cousin," and then looked at the bullies, "Now let's see. Since I don't belong to any club right now, I can beat you all up to my heart's content". Before they could register what was happening, Yao started knocking them out __one after the other._

_Arthur watched in wonder, "He... He;s flying". Kiku smiled, lifting him up, "It's a form of chinese marital arts called Wushu. Yao-nii is an expert." _

_After he was done with bullies, Yao stamped on the palm of the bully that called him a girl, who winced. Yao growled, "Now, LISTEN carefully. If you ever come near them again, you won't be leaving with just bruises... By the way, I'm boy. Don't make that same mistake again!" and he kicked him._

_While holding Arthur up, Kiku flinched. "Wah, Yao-nii, you've become really violent." _

_Yao came and put Arthur's other hand over him, thus helping Kiku carry Arthur's weight. "Of course, I'll get violent, Arthur is family now- nobody attacks my family and gets away with it." Arthur's heart overwhelmed_ _with so much emotion, tearfully gave his thanks.  
_

After Arthur finished explaining about his past, Matthew said with stars in his eyes, "Eh, is that what happened. That's amazing," while Gilbert shuddered, saying "I knew one shouldn't be judged Yao by his appearance. He might look serene but he's really dangerous."

Arthur defended Yao's actions, "Hey, it's because of Yao & Kiku that my school life became better. Especially Yao, I owe him alot. He's kind, sympathetic and gracious. Sure, he teases me every now and then but he's as good as they come."

While Arthur was showering praises about Yao to the others, he failed to notice Francis turning away- the look on his face wasn't a happy one.

x

**A/N:** story to explain why Arthur's so close to the far-east cousins.


	13. Chapter 11

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 11**

Arthur noticed that Francis tried to avoid him as much as possible. When the Parisian wasn't nearby, he didn't know if he should relax or be bored. Getting irritated at Francis's recent change in attitude, Arthur pursed his lips, '_I didn't hit him that hard for him to give me the cold-shoulder_._.. Hold on, do I want him to talk to me? Well, it's not like I dislike him... Maybe now he dislikes me_?' But instead of confronting Francis, Arthur decided to focus all of his attention on the play.

Weeks flew by and the whole thing was coming together. Everything was going on schedule. The respective students knew the script by heart, so they started rehearsing without it. Then Elizabeta declared, "Arthur, I need you to get into the dress". Arthur showed a look of disbelief, "WHAT! Why should I be the only one?"

Elizabeta explained, "It's because we need to see how it look when Bella lifts you over her shoulder."

Arthur with pleading eyes. "She has lifted me fine before, so there's no need for me to get into one. Please let's do something else."

Elizabeta firmly stated, "No, you must change into one cause you'll be wearing a crinoline petticoat underneath. And Bella needs to lift you in a such way that your tiny behind isn't exposed to the audience." Arthur showed a disheartened look when Elizabeta pointed him towards the dressing-room.

After entering the room, Arthur eyed the Pompadour-styled dress which he was going to wear (he thanked the lord that he didn't have to wear a corset). This was second of the 4 dresses that were going to be worn in the final show and was the only one that was made. The rest were still being stitched- first was in dark-blue, third in burgundy-wine color, and the last in brunswick-green. Arthur really would have preferred to wear the others instead of this one, because it was in white with ivory satin sleeves. Yes, the one that he was going to wear right now was the wedding-dress.

After he finished putting on the outfit along with the flat-shoes that was nearby, he looked into the mirror. The dress fitted him well making him look like a picture-perfect young British Maiden. The ivory bodice with a thin layer of white lace wasn't too low but if he did have a bust, it would be showing a little cleavage. Arthur sighed, '_Mum would be so proud if she sees me in this. After all, she has always said that she wanted to have a daughter_.'

He was surprised about the crinoline petticoat which was wearing underneath the dress, because it didn't feel uncomfortable. It made the dress come out sort of flat in the front but was puffed out at the back. Arthur mused, '_This puts a whole different meaning to Sir-Mix-a-Lot's single 'Baby Got Back'... But it doesn't look half as bad as I thought it would_.' Arthur continued to admire himself in the mirror till he realized what he was doing. Slapping his cheeks, he scolded himself, '_This is no time to think that I've a shot at having a career as a drag-queen!_'

Awhile later he heard Elizabeta asking whether he was ready. Letting out another sigh and bracing himself, he replied, "Yes, I'll be out in a minute..."

When he got unto the stage, the boys gave out many wolf-whistles and cat-calls just as Arthur had expected but it still pissed him off: "Hey gorgeous"; "WooHoo, baby-doll"; "You look beautiful"; "Cutie, free this Saturday?" and they all started laughing.

With a red hue forming on his face, Arthur screeched at them, "Say those one more time and I'll skin everyone alive!" Then the boys replied back, "Oh don't be like that, you're suppose to act like a shy blushing young bride" and more laughter came.

Arthur became livid, '_Wait until you guys get into dresses, and then we'll see who will have the last laugh_'... Just then his eyes fell on Francis, who wasn't teasing Arthur like the rest of them. He was oddly silent, staring at Arthur after avoiding him for so long. Calming himself down after looking at the Cerulean-blue eyes, Arthur later brooded, '_He's finally looking in my direction. Does this mean I've to always wear a dress just to get his attention... Ha, as if!_'

Arthur shook his head and turned to look at the girls. He was surprised to see that their eyes were shining with so much adoration especially Elizabeta. She praised, "Oh Arthur, the boys aren't kidding. You look fantastic! If this one suits you so well, then just imagine how the others will look on you."

He thought to himself sarcastically '_I can't hardly wait_ ' and then fake-smiled, "Let's get on with it." Elizabeta nodded and they started the scene where Petruchio comes to take Kate away after the wedding.

The scene proceeded well till Bella had to lift Arthur over her shoulder. They fumbled for awhile but finally they got it right. Arthur always left like a sack of potatoes whenever this scene was performed...

Later Arthur felt very breezy around his legs, '_SODDING HELL, is my bum being exposed?_' and wanted to arrange the dress. That proved to be an unwise decision on his part because as soon as he began to move, Bella lost her footing since she wasn't ready for Arthur to be fidgeting around just yet. So, to everyone's horror, they both fell from the stage and down to the floor near the chairs. All immediately rushed to see if they were fine.

Arthur on his back, pondered '_Why did I get scared? I'm wearing boxers today, not briefs_.' Then he looked at Bella and asked, "Bella, are you alright?"

She whimpered, "I think I fractured my leg again." They both turned to look at Elizabeta with panic written all over their faces.

Only one coherent thought went through Elizabeta's mind at that moment, '_GAAAAHHHHHHH_'

x

* * *

x

Arthur finally had the courage to go meet Bella at the hospital. With a bouquet of bluebells & lilies, he stood in front of the door, but the guilt was eating him up, so he couldn't move for minutes. Finally mustering whatever he had in him, Arthur stepped into her room.

Bella, with a cast on her leg, was sitting upright in her bed, watching TV. She turned to see who came and flashed a beautiful smile when she saw Arthur. "Artie, what are you doing standing there. Come here, sit beside me," and she pointed to the chair that was close to her. Arthur slowly walked to her and presented the bouquet. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the flowers. "How did you know that I like these flowers?"

Arthur feeling shy. "Vash told me."

She asked, "He didn't try to hurt you, did he?" Arthur couldn't look into her eyes. Bella in a stern voice, "Arthur, look at me". Arthur however looked everywhere except her face. She became crossed, "I can't believe that bastard actually had the nerve to hurt our own matchmaker- it's like hurting Saint Valentine". Arthur was surprised that Bella had held him in such a high regard but later he felt uneasy because he remembered reading that St. Valentine was killed.

Arthur swallowed. "Well, I kind of deserved it. It's because of me that you're here in the first place."

Bella countered, "No, it's not. I should have known better than not to pay any attention- in that scene, Katherina's resisting Petruchio with all her might, so of course she'll be moving around. So, really it's my fault for not being prepared. I guess I was still in a daze after seeing how pretty you looked. You're slim, smooth skinned and has the bone structure of a beauty; hence is able to pull any look off- be it dresses or skirts. Lizzy made the right choice in choosing you as Kate."

Arthur was flabbergasted. "Bella, do you even realize how out-of-place those statements sounded."

However Bella giggled. "Well, that's what is being said about you. One can't deny the truth". It looked like she wanted to add something extra but later decided to hold her tongue, '_If he only knew what I'm privy to_,' & she subconsciously licked her lips.

The Brit on the other hand was still shocked, '_God, I can't believe what people are saying_'. Blushing slightly, he looked away seeing her cast and inquired, "How long will it be on your leg?"

Bella hoping her answer wouldn't upset Arthur. "It would have been off after a month. The problem however is that I keep getting fractured there and the doctor told me that now I've a green-stick-fracture, which takes longer to heal."

Arthur gingerly asked, "How long?"

Bella sighed, "At the most, three months & I'm not suppose to do anything strenuous after." Arthur looked dismayed when she gave the news but Bella held his hand, "Please don't blame yourself."

She later smiled, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've said that line."

Arthur became puzzled when Bella stated Elizabeta's name. "Why would Lizzy want to take the blame? She wasn't the one who knocked you off the stage."

Bella replied, "She feels that she shouldn't have asked me to join the play knowing that I had suffered a fracture before. She feels extra guilty." After what Bella told him, Arthur wondered whether Elizabeta also forced her to join the play unwillingly. Bella however admitted, "I assured her that I was honored that she asked me. And I would have joined even if she hadn't approached me." Later Bella had a look of despair, "There is one thing that's worrying me and it's worrying Lizzy as well". Arthur waited for her to talk. She finally divulged, "When Lizzy assigned us the roles, she forgot to do one thing."

Arthur didn't like where this conversation was going but he was curious, so he asked, "Which is?"

Bella looked into his eyes, "She didn't give either of us an understudy. It never occurred to her that one of us would get hurt. And now that the clock is ticking away, who will be able to learn all those lines so fast?".

Arthur realized that she was right and asked, "What is Lizzy planning to do?"

Bella shrugged. "So far, she tried auditioning other girls but none of them are as good as me... She's so stressed right now that she decided to throw a party just to unwind a little. Which reminds shouldn't you be there too?"

Arthur replied sheepishly, "She did give me an invitation but I told her that I would be visiting you today, which she said that it was long overdue."

Bella laughed, "That's true. I missed looking into your bright green-eyes."

Arthur smiled, "Don't let Vash hear you saying that."

A loud voice boomed, "Too late!". Both Bella and Arthur turned to see blond hair boy with a bob-haircut carrying a box of Swiss chocolates and a bouquet of bluebells. Vash came towards them and gave a kiss to Bella's forehead. He pouted, "I thought my eyes were the ones you liked" and glared at Arthur.

Bella kissed Vash's cheek and coyly said, "Schatje, I do. I was just kidding with Arthur. Right, Artie?"

Arthur afraid that the Swiss boy might cause bodily-harm to him again, replied "She's absolutely right"... The three talked for awhile with Bella reprimanding Vash for picking a fight with Arthur earlier, after Arthur decided to excuse himself to leave the two love-birds alone.

While going home, he tried to speculate what Elizabeta would do, '_I hope Lizzy will make the right decision in choosing whoever will fit the part_ .' Arthur prayed that it would be someone that he would get along with...

x

**A/N**: Once again, thanx for taking your time to write the kind reviews & compliments


	14. Chapter 12

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 12 **

Arthur wanted to go see how the rest of the student council were holding up. Usually the Student-Council-Room would be lively with the members bursting with energy but the place was as quiet as a graveyard, "Whoa, why does it look like the Grim-reaper had just paid a visit here?"

The only ones present Yao & Feliks were resting their heads on the table. They looked up to to see who disturbed their moment-of-peace. Yao smiled, bidding Arthur to come in while Feliks sulked, "Well, duh, everyone's too tired. We have less number of people to help us with the activities for the school festival cause the others are busy with the play."

Yao interrupted, "The festival will end soon, so we'll manage somehow... What's the news on your side? How's Bella?"

Arthur answered, "Bella's fine but she isn't allowed to do anything strenuous after the cast is taken out, so Lizzy finding a replacement. Til now, no-one's as good as Bella," Yao looked concerned when he mentioned that but Arthur continued, "I know that Lizzy will come through cause her choices in actors is pretty good- she must have inherited that trait from her dad. Afterall, she made the right call in choosing Natalia as Lucentio. Normally that girl is unreadable, but onstage, she transforms into this vibrant character."

Feliks filing his nails. "Speaking about Jane-The-Ripper, eversince you set Toris & her up, I've lost my best-friend. It's your fault, so do something."

Arthur responded, "Feliks, if you're asking me to break them up, I won't do it".

In a sassy tone, Feliks stated, "I'm not that terrible to ruin Toris's happiness."

The Brit inquired, "Then what are you exactly asking me to do?". Feliks replied, "Duh, I'm asking you to hook me up."

Arthur thought '_Oooh, that's what he wants_,' and cleared his throat, "Uh, I don't randomly pair people. They need to, uh, be compatible in some way."

Feliks asked with interest, "Ok, who do you think I'm compatible with?"... Yao looking at them, thought '_I hope Arthur handles this carefully_.'

Yao knew Arthur had the answer to that question cause he saw it when the 'Food Fight' happened -

_As food was flying, Feliks kept screaming at Bella's brother Orlando for ruining his Prada bag. There were two reasons why those two caught Arthur's attention: One was that this tiny blond boy with shoulder-length hair was confronting this huge spiky-haired brunette and Feliks wasn't at all intimated by the other, infact it looked like Orlando apologized to him (though, it was odd that right after Orlando apologized, Feliks became extremely shy and avoided him).__ The second reason was the red string that was connecting these two._

Thinking about what happened in the cafeteria that day, Arthur absentmindedly replied, "With Orlando." He immediately panicked realizing he said it out loud.

He looked at Feliks who was now in deep thought. Arthur was about to cover up his blunder when Feliks started talking quickly, "Orlando, huh? Though he is an Honors-Student, he's abit on the rebellious side. His eyes look dilated as if he's tripped out on something. Isn't he..." and like an open flood-gate, Feliks went on & on.

Arthur confused, turned to look at Yao who explained, "_**This is Feliks for you. When **__**you tell him intriguing stuff, it takes him awhile to fully understand what you just told him. However if I were you, I'd start worrying now because soon, he'll come to the realization that you told him that his soulmate is a guy. Why did you do that?**_"

Arthur panicked again, "_**I was hit by a momentary lapse of judgment.. What should I do?**_".

Yao in The-Thinker's pose, concluded "_**You need to distract him**_."

Just then, Feliks stopped mumbling and shouted, "HEY! Something isn't right here. You said ORLANDO." Both Arthur & Yao looked up. Neither could say anything for awhile, until Arthur whispered, "_**Ah, Ivan is heading this way**_."

Yao, temporarily forgetting Feliks was present, screamed, "WHAT! Are you serious! Can you see my red-string right now?" Arthur surprised by Yao's reaction, also forgot about Feliks, replied worryingly, "Yes, I can see it... What's wrong?"

Feliks who couldn't follow their conversation, started waving his hands to get their attention. "What the heck are you guys talking about! I can't keep up."

Yao proceeded to go towards the window. Stepping on the window-sill, he ordered, "Don't tell Ivan where I am," and jumped outside. Both Arthur & Feliks became shocked when they saw what was happening.

But before they could do anything, a childish voice asked, "Is Yao here?" They turned to see a smiling Russian, standing near the door. Feliks too traumatized to say any nasty words to Ivan, just shook his head. Ivan replied, "Oh, that's too bad. Thanks, comrade" and left.

Now Arthur & Feliks stared back at the window again. Arthur completely stunned, questioned "Feliks, I'm just asking to confirm but which floor are we on?". Feliks, white as snow, answered "The Student-Council-Room is situated on the third floor. So we're on the third floor... Do you think that Yao didn't want to meet Ivan to such an extent that he committed suicide?". They looked at each other and then immediately ran to the window.

Thankfully they didn't see a body with broken bones. What they saw was Yao holding onto one of the horizontal flag-posts that was between floors. He later made twirls around the post before letting it go, flying in the air and landing gracefully on his feet. Yao looked up and waved at them before running away. Feliks & Arthur let out a sigh of relief, with Feliks adding "Yao is the Captain of the Gymnastics-club for a reason" and had completely forgotten what Arthur had told him before about Orlando.

Arthur smiling to himself, made a mental note to thank Yao for the distraction.

* * *

"Yao jumped out the window?", laidback voice was heard. They turned to see a tall olive-skinned brunette carrying a stack of papers.

Feliks was amazed, "Don't tell me that he has done this before?"

Hercules putting the stack on the table, nodded saying, "Only when Ivan's concerned."

Feliks nibbling his thumb, inquired "Why? Yao was never intimidated by Ivan before... I better find him before something happens" and Feliks left the room.

Arthur too was surprised by that information, '_I wonder if Yao has been avoiding Ivan eversince I told him about his red-string... Well, he shouldn't be worried cause I'm not even sure whether it's correct _'. Just then he felt a set of eyes on him and he looked up to see that the Greek was watching him.

Hercules finally spoke slowly, "Is Kiku here today?" Arthur replied that Kiku was at home, suffering from flu. Hercules nonchalantly stated, "I see," and the whole room became quite.. Arthur now excused himself to get to class.

But before he could leave, Hercules asked "Is Kiku going with anyone?". Arthur near the door, answered, "Yes, he's been in a steady relationship with MeiMei for many years now."

The Jade-eyed brunette now stated in dull surprise, "I see." Arthur thought, '_Wah, he really answers in small sentences. It's impossible to hold a long conversation with him_.'

Then the Greek said something which surprised him, "Please tell Adnan that when you see him the next time, thanks. See you later"

Confused, Arthur replied, "Huh?.. okay.. see you later" and went out.

Walking down the stairs, he pondered about what Hercules requested him to do, '_Why does he want me to tell Adnan that? Even if Hercules wants him to know, he could easily tell it himself cause they both are step-brothers and live in the same house_.' He remember Adnan complaining about how his best-friend changed when his father remarried Hercules's mother. They haven't gotten along since then. The most surprising thing is that they have been a family longer than Arthur & Yao, yet the latter seemed more closer. Adnan would often ask Arthur how he was able to maintain that.

Arthur found those two interesting- Hercules is considered to be calm, yet with the Turkish boy, he loses his composure. Adnan on the other hand, is a friendly teenager who hates confrontation but when Hercules is involved, he becomes extremely competitive. The other thing is that Arthur saw the red string connecting them after the 'Food Fight' debacle happened. He chuckled, '_It's connecting the two people who hate each other the most. There has got to be something wrong with that_.'

"What are you laughing about?", a deep voice came close to Arthur's ear, frightening him out of his wits. Turning around, he saw a tall fair teenager with a light stubble on his chin like Francis. Unlike Francis, he had short black curly hair with Grey-eyes.

Arthur holding his chest, "Adnan Sadiq, don't scare me like that."

Adnan smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to... By the way, you smell like Peonies. Did you just come from the Student-Council-Room?" Arthur nodded. Adnan asked, "Was Hercules there?". Arthur wasn't sure what Adnan was trying to ask but he nodded again. Then the Turk laughed warily, "Of course, he'll be there, I mean, Hercules is the secretary right?"

Arthur looked at his junior and realized something was a little off, "Adnan, is there something bothering you?"

Adnan replied, "Oh, it's nothing...I was just hoping things would get better with Hercules, but it's not. He doesn't treat me like an elder brother at all and I think he hates me to such a point that he keeps stealing all my lovers away, just so that I'll be alone. Of course, in retaliation I ruin all his coats". He then snickered a little, "If he knew that I've the hots for Kiku now, I wonder what he would do."

When Adnan said, Arthur gasped, '_Is that why Hercules told me to tell him. He found out Adnan likes Kiku_.'

Seeing Arthur's reaction, Adnan put his hand on his shoulder, "I know it's surprising that I like a boy, afterall my past conquests were beautiful ladies. But love knows no gender, which is why I have come to you. I need to know from the Love-Guru whether I'm compatible with Kiku and also some advice on how to get jiggy with him."

Arthur frowned at Adnan's tactlessness and shrugged his hand off, "That's a lovely speech you just made but I can't help you." Adnan showed a look of a toddler whose candy was taken away, asking why not. Arthur sighed, "It's because he's already involved."

Adnan now looked disappointed when Arthur gave the same answer he had given the Greek earlier. Then with a sad look, Adnan replied, "Oh, since Kiku's happy in the relationship, I guess I should back off. Thanks for letting me know... I'll catch you later" and he walked away with his shoulders down.

Looking at the tall teen's back, Arthur wondered whether Hercules wanted Adnan to know so as to hurt him or to help prevent him from getting his hopes up, '_I guess only God knows_.'

x

**A/N:** Introductions:

Feliks - Poland (he's such an interesting character- he fights when a stranger has done wrong to him, but the moment he wins, he becomes incredibly shy. So, I incorporated that trait into this story as well)

Hercules - Greece (the hunk is almost the same as how the author had described him)

Adnan - Turkey (the eyecolor of Turkey isn't really established yet, but so I made Adnan have grey eyes)

NETHERLANDSxPOLAND- As far as I know there is no connection between them in the manga yet but Feliks (who I also adore) didn't have a partner, so Orlando/Feliks.

GREECExTURKEY- apologies to all 'GiriPan' & 'JaKey' fans but I wanted these two to be the anti-version of Arthur & Yao, hence Hercules/Adnan.


	15. Chapter 13

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 13 **

Walking towards his classroom, Arthur saw YongSoo peering in. He made sure to keep a respectable distance from the junior before saying anything, "Ahem, Kiku isn't here today." YongSoo turned around, ran and grabbed Arthur's hand, "Actually, it's you who I want to talk to, daze!" dragging him away.

"Me? Ow, don't pull so hard. Where are you taking me?" When he found himself unable to shake YongSoo away, Arthur figured that as long as he wasn't getting groped, he would listen to what the tall brunette had to say. Leading him to an empty classroom, YongSoo made him sit in one of the chairs, later he brought a another chair and sat infront of the desk where Arthur was. He wasn't sure what to make out of this whole scenario, so he asked "YongSoo, are you in trouble?".

YongSoo looked at him, "No, it's just that it's relating to the matters of the heart." Now Arthur was on his guard. He wasn't going to make the same mistake that he made with Feliks but YongSoo threw a curve-ball at him, "How do I get Alfred to like me?"

Arthur was shocked, '_Did YongSoo find out that Alfred is his soulmate?_' and shouted "WHO TOLD YOU!"

YongSoo became confused by Arthur's sudden outburst, "Who told me what?"

They stared at each other for some time till Arthur realized that they might be talking about two different things, so he questioned the junior, "YongSoo, are you asking how to became friends with Alfred?"

YongSoo stroked his chin and playfully said, "Well, that will be a start". Arthur became baffled by that reply and asked a start for what. YongSoo stated as a matter-of-fact, "A relationship."

Arthur became even more baffled by that answer and cautiously asked, "Do you like guys?"

YongSoo declared flatly, "No, I don't."

'_God, can this kid be any more confusing_!' Arthur later spoke to the brunette as if he was a dimwit, "You just said that you wanted to start a relationship with Alfred who is a guy by the way."

YongSoo looked at Arthur as if he's an idiot, "Of course, I know he's a guy. What do you take me for!"

Now Arthur was getting irritated but he had to confirm before proceeding any further, "So, you're gay."

YongSoo defended, "I'm not." Putting his hand on his forehead, Arthur could feel a headache rising because their present conversation was just going in circles. Not noticing Arthur's expression, YongSoo cheerily spoke with confidence, "It's not guys I like. It's Alfred, daze."

Arthur, staring into those Auburn-colored eyes, remembered Kiku mentioning about YongSoo's frivolous nature. Hence he decided not to sugarcoat his sentences, hoping to wake the boy up from whatever fantasy he is in. Looking outside, he spoke in a slightly harsh tone, "YongSoo, Alfred runs at the sight of you. He acts as if he's allergic to you. All his actions have proven that he wants nothing to do with you, yet you still want to have a relationship with him? What are you think.." Arthur stopped talking when he saw a dejected look on the Asian, as opposed to his normal joyous-looking-face.

Now YongSoo stated in calm tone, "If the one you like is closeby, wouldn't want to try to be with that person? In my case, when I like someone, I want no-one to have that person. If I know that THE ONE is nearby, then I want to make that person mine no matter what it takes, daze."

Looking dismayed, YongSoo continued, "Yes, I know how Alfred feels about me, but it's not because he's prejudice. He just doesn't know me, but I know the real him. He's like 2 sides of a coin- he's brash but kindhearted; he's conceited but helps others out; he calls himself a hero but gets emotionally hurt very quickly. Because of that, I want to protect him. I want to cherish him and above all, I never want to see him cry for others. If he ever cries, then it should only be because of me, daze."

When he made that speech, Arthur was amazed by YongSoo's assertive attitude & how much he liked Alfred, though he thought, '_It would have been a nice declaration if YongSoo only hadn't mentioned the last line_.' Looking away, Arthur couldn't make up his mind whether to encourage YongSoo cause he still didn't trust that he was reading his ability properly. After awhile, he said, "I'm not sure how to help you because it's concerning another guy and my past expertise is hooking girls with guys & vice-versa."

He later gazed at the Korean, "But I can see that you're quite determined, so, my advice to you is to find a common ground with him. Find out what he's interested in. I know for a fact that he loves video-games, so, going to the Arcades would be good idea. I've also noted recently that he has picked up an interest in boxing, maybe you could do something related." Arthur noticed the minute he mentioned about boxing, YongSoo's eyebrow twitched and his body stiffened slightly.

But instead of shouting at Arthur for the lack of help, YongSoo pondered for awhile and replied, "Common ground? Alright, I'll give that a shot. Thanks Arthur... If I need more help, I hope that I can count on you." And he left Arthur in the empty classroom, who still had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Just then, he heard someone talking in the far corner of the room, "Eh, YongSoo is amazing, he knows what he wants and goes for it."

Arthur turned back slowly to see who said that. He was surprised to see a young Violent-eyed blond with glasses. Arthur stuttered, "Matt...Matthew, how..how long have you been sitting there?" Matthew replied, "The entire time..."

Matthew witnessing him trying to help a hormonal-handsy-teenager get together with his brother Alfred made Arthur feel like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, '_I'm so BUSTED_'

* * *

Matthew now sat on the seat that was previously occupied by YongSoo, having a disappointed look. Arthur was ashamed, "I understand how you feel since this is concerning YongSoo but he genuinely feels for Alfred." Matthew replied "I'm not concerned about that. I'm disappointed about the fact that we've been friends for so long, yet you couldn't feel my presence until I spoke," and later pouted.

Arthur felt abit guilty, "I'm sorry Matt but you're as quite as a church mouse... You could have a career as a spy if you wanted."

They both remained quite for awhile until Matthew broke the silence, "I understand how YongSoo feels. Afterall I feel the same way." Arthur became startled by what Matthew had just said, "You do? But isn't that incest?"

Matthew horrified at the insinuation, "WHAT! God No! I love my brother but not that way. I don't do Flowers-In-The-Attic."

Arthur breathed out a sign of relief, "Ok, it's concerning someone else... Since this room has now turned into my temporary-counseling-room, is there something you want to share?"

Silence took over again. Arthur became restless but didn't want to pressure the junior. Finally Matthew with tears falling off his cheeks, "Arthur, it's hurts so much... I've liked this boy for years... I know I shouldn't feel this way but whenever he talks about other girls, I feel my heart turns colder by the minute... Hearing YongSoo, I couldn't help but get jealous of him. He's willing to put his heart out there knowing that he might get hurt in the process, I wished I had an ounce of that courage."

Seeing Matthew in that state softened Arthur. Right now, the fact that a third boy today had just told Arthur that he likes a guy, hadn't even crossed his mind. When he saw him looking so forlorn, Arthur wanted to help Matthew in whatever he could. Having said that, the fact that the one Matthew likes is a guy, didn't make the situation any easier for either of them.

Now, Arthur became curious to know who had affected Matthew so much. He asked cautiously, "Is it Gilbert?" Matthew became shocked that Arthur guessed right and feared whether he was too obvious about his feelings to others. But Arthur said, "He's the only guy I know who you hang out with alot, otherwise you're always surrounded by girls."

Matthew relaxed a little and then nodded. Arthur wondered whether he should tell Matthew that Gilbert is his soulmate. Later he added, "The girl who Gil keeps talking about is Elizabeta?" Matthew nodded again, this time not surprised that Arthur knew this as Gilbert has been vocal about it.

Arthur asked, "Do you why Gil's so enamored with Lizzy?" Matthew shook his head. He really didn't know cause Elizabeta had always bashed up Gilbert yet he continued to pine for her. At one point, Matthew almost thought of hitting Gilbert feeling that it might just make Gilbert fall for him instead..

When Arthur revealed the answer as Homemade Cakes, it bewildered Matthew. Arthur proceeded to explain, "You see, Lizzy always has them during lunch, so she shares them with him every once in a while... Now according to Gil, the cakes that Lizzy makes are so delicious that you can taste the amount of LOVE she spent in making them. These cakes especially Esterhazy-Torte and Sachertorte are very difficult to make. So, anyone who puts that much effort is someone who is, as Gil puts it, awesome enough to be his lover."

Pondering for awhile, Matthew figured that Gilbert's explanation actually made sense. Arthur later came close to him to get his attention, "Do you want to know a little secret?" Matthew was all ears, cause he was sure that nothing was going to prepare with him for what Arthur was going to reveal, judging by the look on Arthur's face. Arthur declared, "She doesn't make them... They are made by Roderich."

Matthew looked surprised, "I thought only music interested Roderich."

Arthur divulged, "Roderich seems aloof but infact doesn't know how to express his feelings properly. The only way he can is through music and his cooking skills. Lizzy told me that to show his immense love, he regularly makes loads of cakes for her, which is why you see her jogging vigorously as she's afraid of putting on weight."

Arthur looked at Matthew, hoping he hadn't lost him and continued, "Now, Lizzy can't finish some of these cakes by herself and she doesn't have the heart to tell Roderich to stop making them for her, so she gives them to Gilbert and a few others. Gil of course, misunderstands her kind gesture... Now I'm wondering if he knew the cakes were made by Roderich, how would he react."

Matthew realized what Arthur was trying to say and asked with a little panic setting in, "You mean if he knew that Roderich was making them, he would fall for him instead?"

Arthur replied, "Well, Gil has always been on a one-track-mind and is easily swayed by his emotions. So, I'm not ruling out that possibility".

Matthew looked utterly depressed- not only did he have Elizabeta as a rival for Gilbert's affections, now he has to worry about Gilbert falling for Roderich who's unbelievably good-looking. Matthew in dejection, "I guess you're right... What should I do?"

Arthur smiled, "If Gil falling Lizzy is because of food, then the way to Gil's heart might be through his stomach... I'll try and get the recipes from Lizzy, since I don't think Roderich will want to share his cooking secrets. I'll also inform Lizzy to stop sharing the cakes with Gil, so that you can give them yourself." Matthew asked with a little hope, "You think that it'll work?"

Arthur patted his shoulder, "It's worth a try". Matthew nodded. He was willing to do anything that might help him get Gilbert's love and knowing Arthur was actually helping him, made him a little more optimistic.

They both left the classroom, unsure what the future might hold for either of them.

x

**A/N:** hope you enjoyed seeing a determined-Korea & an emo-Canada


	16. Omake 3 GERMANYxN ITALY, SPAINxS ITALY

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Omake 3 **

When Elizabeta requested Roderich whether she could use his garden to set up her interview there, he was more than happy to comply. Afterall, his family garden was the best in the neighborhood. It sort resembled the gardens of Mirabell Palace, hence he always felt like he was in Austria whenever he had his afternoon tea there. He was even happier to know that the one who she will be interviewing for the 'Hot Young Talent' article for their school-newspaper was none other than Feliciano Vargas.

He remembered the times when Elizabeta and him would babysit Feliciano together when they were younger (Lovino would always say that he was a big boy, so whenever they came to babysit, he would lock himself in his room). He fondly recollected playing the piano while they would listen, '_Maybe my music helped nurture Feliciano's talent_.'

Now, watching his girlfriend interview the Italian, he wondered what topics were discussed- the Renaissance, the artists who Feliciano draws inspiration from or how his next painting will like. Walking towards them while bringing a tray filled with cake and tea, he heard Elizabeta saying, "I agree. If you toss a 25c off that ass, you'll get 50c back." Roderich sighed '_I should have known_.'

Putting the tray on the tray, he asked, "Who are you objectifying now?" Elizabeta smiled at her boyfriend, thanking him for bring the treats and later answered by saying they were talking about Ludwig. Again, he wasn't surprised- it always about the German whenever Feliciano come over cause that's all he talks about, "What's so interesting about Ludwig today?" Roderich asked taking a seat nearby.

Feliciano, taking a bite of the Sachertorte cake, replied in joyful tone, "Ludwig has develop more muscles after joining the Gym." Having a faint memory of Ludwig mentioning to him about entering a fitness-program, Roderich inquired, "Has he become more buffed?"

Elizabeta shook her head. "Not buffed. One could say his muscles have become firmer & looks absolutely hunkalicious in a bathing suit. Instead of a 6pack, he now has an 8pack." When she mentioned that, Roderich became conscious of his own tummy. Not that he was fat- he was actually quite slim but he didn't have the muscle like Ludwig did. Elizabeta noticing his discontentment, replied, "There is nothing wrong with you. Infact many boys think you have a gorgeous bod."

"Oh really, that's nic... Whawhawha what did you say!" Roderich's eyes just bulged out of his sockets wondering whether his ears was playing tricks on him.

But Elizabeta smiled, assuring her lover, "Don't worry Kedvesem. They can look but I won't let them touch you." Roderich wasn't sure which to be more upset about- the boys were ogling him or that his girlfriend didn't mind that the boys were ogling him. Elizabeta, on the hand, was delighted. She loved making her straight-laced prince feel flustered alittle every now and then, '_He looks adorable when he blushes_.'

Turning her attention to Feliciano, she asked the junior, "Feli, what do you think of Ludi?" After asking, she realized that it was actually a stupid question, because she knew what he thought of Ludwig. But she also knew Feliciano loved talking about the stoic blond, & being like a surrogate-big-sister to Feliciano, she bothered to listen what he hand to say. Roderich glancing at Elizabeta, showed her a smile and then they both sipped their tea.

Feliciano letting out a sigh, declared, "Ve, I think I'm in love with him."  
**  
PATOOEY**

Both Roderich & Elizabeta spurted their tea back into their cups. Roderich later gave a napkin to Elizabeta, asking her wipe her mouth and her bloody nose. He turned to Feliciano, "When did you come to that realization?". Feliciano thought for awhile and said, "I think it was after he played the violin for me. I haven't been able to forget eversince."

When Feliciano mentioned that, Roderich felt surprised because he knew Ludwig told him that he would never play the violin for anyone '_And yet, he actually played to Feliciano. Does he trust him that much or is it more than that?_'.

Elizabeta was on seventh heaven, '_Wait, til the girls hear about this. Now, we'll have extra material to make more of our splendid work_.' Roderich looked at Elizabeta suspiciously when he saw that she was rubbing her palms together, '_She is expecting something positive out of this whole thing. I bet she is going to run back to the Fujioshi club_.'

But Feliciano was depressed, "I don't know how to approach him. Ne, big sister Elizabeta, do you have any ideas?"

Elizabeta was so happy that the Italian was asking her for advice in this matter. Holding his cheeks, she said, "I think there is one person who might be of assistance, since I did recently help him with problem concerning Matthew. And if he says you are compatible with Ludi, then that delicious German Behind is as good as yours." She proceeded to give Arthur's contact numbers to the now-cheery-Italian.

Watching the whole scene, Roderich contemplated about what Elizabeta just told Feliciano, '_After what she is putting him through, it's amazing that Arthur has forgiven her that easily. He's a saint... But for how long_?'. He noted that though his beloved was quite the strategist, this time however she was way in over-her-head, '_Does she even realize just who she made the deal with?_'

He hoped everything won't blow out-of-proportion for his girlfriend's sake.

* * *

Antonio walked towards the Art-Room. Not that he was needed there, it was just that he knew at that moment a particular grumpy Italian would sculpting his next masterpiece. Lovino was quite anti-social unlike his Feliciano. If Antonio were to describe them, he would compare Feliciano to a Humming-Bird who beautifully moves from person to person while Lovino is a Wasp who stings any guy who comes too close, though he was such a gentlemen with the ladies.

And whenever Lovino opens his mouth, he can make even the most fouled-mouth-sea-captain blush if he ever listened to the profanity of Lovino's sentences. However, Antonio noted that whenever Lovino shows his serious side especially while sculpting, he looks so distinguished.

Reaching his destination, he peeped into the room. To say he got scared wouldn't be half the truth, especially when he saw what Lovino was making. Without looking, Lovino said, "What are you doing gawking there? Either come in or GET OUT."

Surprised that Lovino even gave the option, Antonio decided to make the best of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and chose to come inside. Sitting in one of chairs and looking at the statue, he asked, "Can I please ask you something?" Lovino wasn't sure if wanted to hear what the Spaniard had to say but he promised his brother that he would try to be less temperamental & more nicer, so he nodded. Antonio asked, "What are you making?"

Lovino stopped chiseling, took a step back to see whether he carved everything properly. He turned to Antonio. "It's a Gargoyle. I'm trying to make one that looks like the gargoyles seen on the NotreDame-Church but with my own special spin attached to it."

When Antonio asked what made him choose that as a topic, Lovino replied, "It was Arthur... I actually wanted insight on Pixies & fairies but he didn't seem so receptive to talk about it. When I told him it was for my project, he showed pictures of these creatures instead... In the end, it didn't really matter cause I wanted to base my work on mystical beings and that's what he gave me." Lovino then stared at Antonio, "Can I ask you a question?"

Antonio was again stunned today because Lovino never engages in conversation. He seriously wanted to ask 'Who are you and what have you done with the real Lovino' but he just nodded. Lovino inquired, "Why do you keep coming here knowing fully well you'll get injured by me? I'm starting to get the feeling that you like being abused by me because you're a masochist."

Antonio smiled, "It's because I love watching that intense look of yours when you're sculpting. You pour all your passion into your works. It's inspiring. So, I don't mind that my nose gets stuffed with a tomato or my body hit by a stick as long as I get to see you work."

Lovino was abit taken aback by Antonio's answer. He always knew Antonio to be full of energy & honesty. And his attitude was always sincere, so for Antonio to say such a thing was a huge compliment for the Italian because he knew Spaniard never lies. Later he realized something was wrong, "Stick? I've never beaten you with a stick." When Antonio pointed to what he thought was a stick, Lovino facepalmed, "Dio Caro. It's called a chisel, not a stick... You're certainly not the sharpest pencil in the box."

Antonio made an 'oh' face when he finally knew what it was- he was always beaten by the wooden end of the chisel, so he just called it a stick instead. Then he smiled again and said, "Since we are asking each other questions- I would really like what to know why you do those things to me."

Lovino stopped moving his hammer onto the chisel mid-air and threw a sideways glance at him. Placing the instruments on the nearby table, he walked towards Antonio. Without any warning, he pulled the senior from his seat. Before Antonio could say anything, Lovino grabbed a hold on his chin and moved Antonio's head from side-to-side, "Everything in your face is proportional- right from the placement of your almond shaped eyes, full lips, and perfect turned up nose. You've a strong jawline and even your neck is perfect- it's not too thin, not too thick."

He proceed to move both his palms over Antonio chest, down to this stomach. "Your pectorals are well-defined and so are your abs, which shows that you are very active in athletics," He later started touching Antonio's arms, "Your biceps & triceps are not bulky but lean," then proceeding to bend to the floor to touch Antonio's legs, "However your legs, including your thighs & calf muscles have considerably more definition indicating that you play alot of field games like soccer."

Looking up to Antonio's face, Lovino said, "All in all, your face and your body is much better than Michelangelo's David & Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man combined. It's like as if God chiseled you himself," then he got up & his face was infront of Antonio's, "Unfortunately, your empty skull ruins everything. Which I why I hit your body with the chisel, not 'stick' because I'm frustrated by the fact that someone with no brains has such a good body."

Lovino continued, "And why I stuff tomatoes up your nose? Well in ancient times, Egyptians use to remove the brain from corpses through the nose. So hoping to fill that empty brain cavity of yours, I use tomatoes because I can't find anything else... Happy with the explanation? Now leave cause I'm busy."

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door, and saw Arthur holding a few papers in his hand. Lovino went to greet Arthur and discuss more about his next piece, while Antonio was still standing in that spot, unable to believe what just happened. All he could think was the sensual way Lovino's fingers touched his body. He was hardly paying any attention to what the Italian was saying to him- instead focusing on the way Lovino felt him up.

Now walking towards the door, Antonio covered his mouth with his palm and started to blush, '_Que Dios me ayude, I think I'm in love with Lovino. I probably must have been all my life, otherwise why am I feeling this way_.'

Reaching outside, Antonio turned to take one last look at Lovino who was deep in conversation with Arthur, '_I wonder if Arthur will be willingly to help me__ declare my love to Lovino_.'

x

**A/N-** 'Kedvesem' means Darling... I'll try to give equal justice to each pairing.


	17. Chapter 14

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 14**

When Elizabeta made an announcement for the cast members to assemble in the auditorium, everyone knew something exciting was happening. So, now they sat in the auditorium seats, eagerly waiting for what the madam-director was going to offer. Standing on the stage, Elizabeta announced, "Ladies and Gents, I've finally found our 'Petruchio'. This person is a young performer in various plays and has done 'Taming of the Shrew' a few times."

All the students voiced out their appreciation with their 'uwah'. Arthur was mildly surprised that Elizabeta hired someone outside and wasn't even sure that it was even allowed. But he thought since Elizabeta's dad is the Guest-of-Honor for the show, maybe the board members allowed her to do it. He also figured Elizabeta must have asked her dad for help in securing this actress.

Elizabeta concluded, "Without further ado, I present to you the star who'll be working with you in the coming few months" and she got off the stage.

The curtains opened, and they all saw a tall girl already in costume . She looked so much like Bella with shoulder-length hair. Unlike Bella, she seemed more sophisticated, elegant and as she started rehearsing the lines from the play, it could be seen that she was in her element- standing on the stage with confidence, moving her hands and pointing to the crowd with her slender fingers while reciting her lines.

The boys became so enchanted with the way she drifted across the stage. The fact that she was in a male's costume, didn't diminish her beauty at all. And her voice sounded incredible containing the right amount of arrogance that Petruchio is suppose to have... Arthur smiled thinking that he was absolutely spot-on about Elizabeta making the right choices and was excited to know that he was actually going to interact with a professional. It also didn't hurt that she looked extremely gorgeous.

Then he saw something which shook him to his core, '_What's going on here?_'

* * *

When the actress finished her lines, everyone except Arthur started clapping with Antonio shouting, "Such a pretty senorita!" The moment Antonio said that, the girl pushed her hip to one-side, put her hand on that hip and in a low voice, said, "Tonio, say that one more time and I'll slap your pretty visage!"

The students gaped while Gilbert started laughing, "Heilige Scheisse, it's FRANCIS."

Arthur felt Gilbert took the words right out of his mouth. Even though he saw the red-string earlier, he was still was completely flabbergasted to know that this performer was actually their French classmate. For an instant, he wondered whether he was finally able to read his ability correctly thinking that the performer was a girl. But now seeing that it was still connected to Francis, his hopes plummeted... Staring at him with more intensity, Arthur couldn't believe how much Francis changed with a clean-shaven face and his hair let-loose.

Most of the students voiced out their amazement, going, "Wow, that's incredible" and then the questions came forward: "How years how you done stage-plays?". Francis mentioned for 5 years; "How famous are you in Europe?".

Francis answered with charm, "I've my fans... But at one point, my work-life became slightly hectic. That's why I came here to have atleast one normal year of highschool."

Later Eduard asked the important question, "How were you able to change your voice like that?" Almost impersonating Bella, Francis replied, "I can mimic people's voices very well, which of course is the mark of an excellent singer" and glanced at Arthur.

That action aggravated Arthur, '_Bastard, is that a challenge_.' With his patience wearing thin, the Brit got up to leave.

Seeing Arthur's reaction, Elizabeta immediately called for a break and rushed towards him. Walking down the corridor as quickly as she could, she finally caught up to him. "Artie, wait. Please let me explain."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and with his anger almost reaching boiling point, "Explain? Explain what? How you actually broke the rules! Lizzy, you yourself mentioned that the girls were perform to the men's roles and vice-versa. I'm a guy doing Kate's role. Making Francis perform Petruchio isn't FAIR to me."

"Actually mon ami, I'm the one who is getting the short end of the stick here," a French voice was heard nearby. They both turned to see Francis who was now in his normal attire coming towards them. Arthur crossing his hands, sarcastically asked him to explain. Francis begun to list the unfortunate things that he endure, "Well, for starters- I'm a man pretending to be a woman pretending to be a man. Second- I'm giving up my carefree life to help all of you out of a tight situation. And third- Mademoiselle Elizabeta made me shave my priced stubble which is a sign of one's manhood."

Hearing Francis list all his supposed-hardships, Arthur gawked at him, and kept thinking, '_This guy is daft... He's so daft_'. He countered, "Well, your highness, you don't need to get off your high horse to help us peasants. We can handle everything without your sodding help."

Elizabeta interrupted, "Actually Arthur, Francis is our last hope. All the other girls just didn't make the cut. Francis on the other hand with his height, theater experience, toned-body-built and his ability to sound like Bella makes him the perfect candidate." Now looking at Arthur with pleading eyes, she continued, "Please Artie, we've so little time. Can't we all just get along for the time-being."

Finding himself waver slightly by Elizabeta's teary eyes, Arthur asked, "Lizzy, why don't you just get an actress from outside if it's so difficult to replace Bella with another girl." Hearing that, she looked surprised, "Arthur, this is a school play, there's no way the school board will allow that. Only students can perform, no-one else."

Arthur finally feeling like he's in a losing battle, inquired, "How do you think Bella will feel knowing that a boy is taking over the role from her?"

Elizabeta replied, trying to make sure that Arthur doesn't lose his temper, "Actually it was Bella who gave me the idea." This utterly baffled Arthur and so she proceeded to clarify everything, "You see, Bella mentioned to me that she had been rehearsing her lines with Francis." Arthur asked why Francis.

"That's because Bella is famille- a cousin from my mother's side," Francis answered, feeling abit left out. When he said that, Arthur thought '_No wonder they look alike. When he leaves his hair, he does slightly resemble her_.' Francis continued, "Why do you think I've been coming to all the rehearsals so far. I was giving Bella moral support."

For some reason that last statement pained Arthur. To quell that feeling, he asked Francis, "Don't you think guys will find it weird when they hear you sounding like a girl?".

Francis scoffed, "Weird? In case you didn't notice, I had enchanted the boys at the auditorium. I'm sure they'll all disagree with you." The Parisian was unfortunately right. Arthur knew, not only did Francis had them been dazzled, if the handsome-blond wanted he could have had them eating right out of his hand. Arthur concluded '_Pheromones... Definitely pheromones... There's no other explanation_.'

Francis later spoke to Arthur in a slightly scornful tone, "Arthur, just admit it. You are prejudice against me." Arthur, unable to believe what came out of Francis's mouth, replied, "What the hell are you on about. Have you gone insane!".

Francis crossed his arms, and stared right into his eyes, "Why else would you disagree so much. Here I'm, a professional actor giving my services for free, and you still had the nerve to ask Mademoiselle Elizabeta to hire someone-else."

Though Francis was partially right in that account, Arthur was still shocked by how he was behaving. Before, Francis would talk to Arthur as if he was the only one in whole world, but recently for some reason, all his remarks came off indifferent and whenever they met, he would mostly end his sentences with an offhand comment.

Elizabeta noticing the unsettling atmosphere, tried to think of something to calm both of them. Francis finally sighed looking at the poor girl's worried look, "Why don't we just put our differences aside like mature gens and make sure that this will be the best show that the school ever seen. I'm sure you'll probably benefit from having me around."

Arthur was now getting royally pissed off, "You wanker! Are you looking down on me!"

Francis replied nonchalantly, "Mais non, voyons. It's a good chance for you- you can steal whatever acting techniques from me."

Arthur was speechless, '_Techniques? Just you do you think you are- Cary Grant_?' Feeling his anger reaching saturation point, Arthur turned to look at Elizabeta, "Fine, do whatever you think is best" and walked towards the auditorium.

Elizabeta prayed that things would now proceed smoothly and along with Francis, she followed Arthur. However, practice went off with a bumpy start. When Francis asked Arthur to come closer, Arthur rebutted, "Says the spider to the butterfly."

Francis chuckled, "Butterfly? I think you should rather consider yourself a caterpillar, taking into account of the sourcils that's on your face." Arthur showed Francis the evil-eye for making fun of his eyebrows but Francis immediately said, "Cheri, it isn't an insult. Afterall, they highlight your beautiful Absinthe eyes even more."

Before a fight could erupt between the two, Elizabeta held her frying-pan in a threatening manner, reminding the boys to focus.

x

* * *

Days passed, preparations were finally going according to schedule. Earlier, students thought that Bella & Arthur made a fine pair. However, they slowly started changing their opinions after seeing Francis & Arthur together. They looked far more compatible because the actors who were representing these characters, often argued off-stage. Hence when they were on-stage, whatever animosity they had with each other was shown while they were performing their lines as well. Arthur as Kate, had an even more fiery attitude not seen when he was with Bella. And Francis also didn't disappoint with his Petruchio being the epitome of authority.

Now, after a hard day's work, all Arthur wanted was a good night's sleep especially with how everything had progressed so far. But during the night in his bed, Arthur felt a hand on his face. Opening his eyes, he surprised to see an unexpected visitor there, "What the! Francis?"

Francis putting a finger to his lips, "Shh, mon petit chou. You'll wake everyone up." Arthur confused by what was happening, slapped his hand away, "That's the least of my concerns right now. What are you doing here?"

The Paeisian replied, "I saw you were too stiff during practice, so I came to loosen you up."

Arthur realizing the impending danger that he was currently in, "No... Stay away... Don't touch me", and tried to get off the bed after Francis gave him a look which was clearly not meant for friends.

But before he could run away, Francis grabbed a hold of him pinning him down on his bed. Arthur tried calling for help but Francis covered his lips in an intense kiss. His hands began to roam around, canvassing every nook and cranny of Arthur's body- it was like Francis' fingers were licking him all over. With his skin tingling and sweating in excitement, Arthur felt dumbstruck that he could feel this way with another guy. Unable to take it anymore, he broke away from the kiss. Trying to find his voice, Arthur gasped, "Stop.. Stop it"  
**  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP  
**

Arthur woke up, unable to believe what he had just dreamt. Hiding his face with the pillow, he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Soon he started getting annoyed by the fact that Francis was now entering his dreams & turning them into nightmares, plus the increasing volume of the alarm-clock didn't help either.

He vented his frustrations by breaking the clock which unfortunately had the shape of Kermit-the-FROG.

x

**A/N:** Since almost 50% of population in Belgium belong to the French-community, I decided to make Bella as Francis's cousin.


	18. Chapter 15

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 15**

Arthur walked alongside Kiku & Yao with a melancholy look, "Kiku, how come you get to be free from rehearsal today?" Kiku smiled, "Well Asa-san, Elizabeta-chan informed me that my scenes were already done with and I didn't need to practice anymore since my role is quite minor."

Arthur wasn't really upset that he was free- it just that Kiku wasn't going to be there with him. Arthur found being around raven-haired boy was very soothing and after what he had especially experienced the previous night, he wanted anything that substituted for relaxant pills during rehearsals. He asked, "So, what are planning to do now?"

"I'll be going shopping with Feliks-san." The moment Kiku mentioned Feliks' name, Yao became curious. Just then Arthur realized that he left something behind, and asked them to wait for him. Looking at Kiku side-ways, Yao asked, "When did you get so close to Feliks?"

Kiku put his hands behind his back and kicked a pebble away, "What is with the tone, Yao-nii? I'm not doing anything suspicious".

Yao snorted and stood face-to-face with Kiku, "That's aload of rubbish, and you know it. Kiku, you never start something without thinking it through like 5 dozens times. What are you upto?"

Looking into his cousin's eyes, Kiku sighed and dropped his hands in defeat, "Hai, I'll confess". Clearing his throat, he said "Recently Asa-san is a bundle of nerves during rehearsals and is unable to concentrate properly. I've noticed that he has a habit of staring at his left hand every now and then. So, I figured that not only is he perplexed about Francis-san, but he is still worried that he made mistakes pairing the previous couples."

Yao listening to Kiku's explanation, realized that it still didn't clear up the earlier question, "What has that got to do with Feliks?"

Kiku blushed, "Well, I envisioned that if one of Asa-san's recent anomalies ceases to be one, maybe he might have more faith in his ability again and thus will reduce atleast one of his burdens."

Immediately it registered to Yao what Kiku was planning, "Oh my god, you are thinking of pairing Orlando and Feliks together." Kiku still blushing, was unable to look up. Yao looked clearly amused, "You're doing this for yourself as well. Aren't you, Mr. Fudanshi?"

Kiku gasped, "Yao-nii, I'm not what you think... But... yes, in a way, I'm also doing this for myself." Yao noticed Kiku's droopy look and waited for his response without trying to tease him any further. Kiku with guilt, confided, "Everytime Asa-san doubts his ability, it hurts me alittle because the main reason why I approached MeiMei was because of what Asa-san mentioned about my string. Now for him to question his ability, will also question the very foundation of my relationship."

Yao thought about it for awhile and asked, "So, you're saying that Arthur doubting his ability is an indirect insult to your relationship with MeiMei?"

Kiku pouted at Yao for being so direct with his words. Biting his lip, he replied, "It'll give me a piece of mind, that's all."

"Why did you chose Orlando and Feliks as your pet-project? They couldn't be more different from other other. Not only that, they aren't even classmates," thinking it was a bad idea, Yao continued, "If you didn't know, though Feliks gets into battle-mode whenever he assumes the title of Student-vice-president but once he gets back to normal, he's extremely shy of strangers. You won't have your work cut out for you if you try to pair them up. Why not choose those who has something more in common with each other."

Kiku disagreed. "Yao-nii, me choosing 2 people who are similar, defeats the whole purpose- by chance if Orlando-san and Feliks-san, who as you say have nothing in common, do click with each other, then it will prove to Asa-san that maybe his ability might not be wrong afterall."

Yao became silent after Kiku gave his reasons. After much deliberation, he said, "Let me know what happens between Feliks and Orlando."

Kiku was slightly taken back that Yao didn't really have a problem with what he was planning to do with his fellow student-council-member, and asked, "Are you still worried about your red string connected to Ivan?" Before Yao could say anything, they saw Arthur walking towards them, so Kiku whispered "_**Yao-nii, you don't have to worry. Ivan isn't like that**_". And when Arthur reached them, Kiku bid goodbye, leaving the two teens behind.

Watching Kiku leave, Arthur asked, "So, you guys were talking about Ivan? Are you still bothered by your red-string?" Yao wasn't sure how to react- atfirst, he wondered whether Arthur had gained the ability to read minds but Arthur revealed, "I saw Kiku mouthing the word 'Ivan', so I assumed."

'_Ok, he can't do telepathy but his eyesight is really good_' Yao then replied, "Oh, it's nothing really."

Arthur wasn't convinced, "You jumped out from the 3rd floor window so that you would avoid meeting him. That has got to be more than just 'nothing really'. Yao, seriously what's going on? Is Ivan threatening you by any chance?"

Yao looking at Arthur's worried face, decided to finally disclose everything. _  
_

* * *

Back in the auditorium, Francis decided not let his emotions get the better of him, telling himself that he was a professional. While making that declaration, he noticed Arthur walking through the doors with tears in his eyes, laughing as if he was going to fall down any minute. He chuckled, '_Oh, petit lapin seems to be in a good mood_'. But the moment he saw why Arthur was smiling, whatever professionalism was within him went flying out through the window.

"Francis, is everything alright?", Francis turned to look who had asked the question and saw two girls with way too much makeup on their faces, standing close to him. He figured the best way to reduce the tightening in his throat is a distraction- so he smiled, "Oui, after seeing such jolies filles, I feel much better." The girls giggled in response.

Arthur taking a sip from his water-bottle, walked on to the stage to see where Francis was. Looking around, he found the handsome blond was sitting in one of auditorium-seats, chatting with 2 pretty girls nearby. The main thing Arthur did notice was how lively his classmate was. And though it looked like the Parisian was too confident for his own good, the way he paid attention to the girls made them swoon all over him.

Watching the group, Arthur saddened slightly, '_How come with them, he's in a good mood. Why doesn't he smile like that with me? Do I've to be a girl to get that reaction out of him_.' Feeling bitter, Arthur shouted, "FRANCIS, get back here onstage!"

Getting up from his seat, Francis made a dramatic sigh & spoke loudly, "Desole mademoiselles, but my wife is calling me." He then ducked just in time to avoid getting narrowly hit by the water-bottle that Arthur was holding a few seconds ago. While walking on to the stage, Francis had a taunting smirk. "Mon dieu, what's this- method acting? Are you already in character? Well, that's a testament of how good of an actor you are."

Arthur glowered, "Let's just get on with it, shall we?". Not only was he getting irked with Francis' attitude, he also noted that during rehearsals, Francis was talking alot of liberties with the script, '_Yao worked so hard in making the dialogue. Atleast, he could try to learn them by now_.' Putting his feelings aside, he told himself to focus so that he could leave as quickly as possible.

But while rehearsing the lines, Arthur couldn't concentrate. The look that Francis was giving him overlapped with the look that he had seen in his dream the last time, '_A look that is wrapping around my body... NO, Arthur, focus_.' He tried to look away so that he could collect himself. However he now saw the one thing that drove him over the edge- the red string that was connecting Francis & him. He shouted, "STOP, get it away from me."

Francis felt puzzled by Arthur's reaction, "You had no problems when you rehearsed this same scene with Bella. What's wrong?"

Arthur felt embarrassed, '_Shit, I voiced my thoughts aloud again_.' Now trying to pull the wool over everyone's eyes, so as not to show that something else was bothering him, Arthur pointed at Francis, "You!... You!... You're ad-libbing so much that you're changing the lines."

Elizabeta, who was seated down in the seats, became worried, "Artie, the changes are barely noticeable. I've also allowed Francis to take some liberties with the script because he has performed the role of 'Petruchio' a few times."

Arthur, now getting upset by that revelation, replied, "That's... that's not right! The student-council-members put alot of effort, so he should too follow the dialogue that Yao had painstakingly made."

Francis however snapped, "ARTHUR. I know what I'm doing. So, stop acting like Prima-donna and let's continue the scene."

Arthur infuriated by Francis's remark, growled, "A Prima-donna? A Prima-donna? Well, if I'm a Prima-donna, then you're a Lothario!" and then realized what he just said, '_Ack, I think I just complemented him_.'

But this actually brought on the desired effect that Arthur wanted because Francis did get pissed, "Excusez-moi, I ask you to take that back. Not once have I ever treated any of my lovers selfishly." Arthur replied, "Oh please! The blasted frog that you are, I'm sure you just played around and later tossed them away when you got bored."

Francis, not taking the abuse without a fight, retorted, "I don't need a rosbif like you to tell me how I love my partners. I always take excellent care of them. There's a reason why they say that Français is the language of love". Arthur scoffed, "Language of love? Don't flatter yourself. I'm sure people's ears bleed the minute you open your mouth."

Now, the other students were used to the regular tiffs that Arthur and Francis had- infact, it almost always became a tennis match, with their heads moving from side to side whenever the other insults their acting. So during those times, they never felt it was a problem but this time, they knew something was amiss.

Finally it was the Spaniard who came up with the intriguing insight, "Amigos, does anyone get the feeling that they are fighting about something that's totally unrelated to the play now?" They all turned to look at Antonio and knew that if it was clear enough for him to notice, then it really was a BIG problem- they turned towards the madam-director to step in.

Unfortunately, Elizabeta felt stuck to her place as she realized that the squabble that they were having wasn't going to end that easily like the other times, especially when she saw neither side seemed willing to back down. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a low voice "_**Now would be a good time to call for a break, before they start punching each other out**_."

Elizabeta turned to see Yao standing next to her. She nodded and screamed, "YAO CALLS FOR A BREATHER."

Both Arthur and Francis stopped their bickering and turned towards the pair. Yao, slightly covered his face with his hand, thinking '_The appropriate term is 'to take a breather', right? How does she manage to make that statement sound like a sexual-innuendo?_' He later whispered, "_**You're the person-in-charge here**_".

Elizabeta coughed and stood up, "I mean, I call for a break... A 30 minute break is now in session."

Arthur, still feeling vexed, walked off the stage and left the auditorium. Yao immediately picked his bag up, assuring Elizabeta that he would talk to Arthur and went through the doors, leaving her to deal with Francis.

x

**A/N-** I wanted Arthur and Francis to fight like a couple of drama-queens.. hope I didn't go overboard


	19. Chapter 16

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 16**

When Yao finally found Arthur, he saw him walking to and fro like a pendulum in one of the classrooms, '_He's trying to cool himself by walking it off'. _At that moment, he felt like teasing Arthur a little, so with a smile. "You stormed off beautifully from the stage. How many times did you practice to get it perfectly?"

Arthur stopped moving and threw daggers at him, "I'm not the drama-queen everyone makes me out to be!"

Yao raised his hands in surrender, "Nobody called you that".

Arthur's voice dripped in venom, "Francis did. He called me a Prima-donna."

Yao, trying to calm down the dormant volcano that is threatening to erupt in Arthur, replied, "Prima-donna means the female star of the show which is what you currently are", and then thought '_Aiyaa, I think I just said something that will aggravate him even more_.'

But Arthur wagged his index-finger, "No, no, the way Francis said it was that- I'm a spoilt narcissistic princess who is conceited & temperamental."

Yao slightly amused, '_Well, he certainly is eloquent.. Hmm, it's also a plus that he doesn't care he's referred to as the female star now_', and later said "I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way...Did you mean it when you called Francis a Lothario?". Arthur sat down in one of the seats and whispered "_**Not really**_".

Yao walked up towards Arthur and sat on the seat beside him, "Kiku is worried about you. He told me you seemed nervous during rehearsals and you would be staring at your left hand every now & then... Does it still bother you?"

Arthur sighed. "Yeah, Kiku has been telling me to have no doubts but it's unnerving, especially during the times when I least expect it."

Yao thought '_I can imagine_'. To reduce Arthur's stress, Yao decided to change the topic by saying, "You know, I've been talking to mother alot during these days." Arthur became suspicious and asked what topics were specifically covered. He revealed, "She talked about the past. She told me that she became incredibly depressed when your father, Brian died. During those times, when you saw your mother sad, you would put on little funny skits for her just to make her laugh which you always achieved. She then realized your late-father used to the same thing for her as well. It made her happy to know she wasn't going to miss that part of Brian because it's alive within you."

While Yao was talking about Brian, Arthur felt pangs-of-guilt but he smiled slightly to show he wasn't upset.

Yao continued, "She's now ecstatic that you're in this stage-play because she always knew you're an excellent performer... I'm excited as well, because from what I've seen so far- even though you had something else bothering you, you still were able to act well. So, just imagine if you kept your mind clear of everything, how brilliant your performance would become. It doesn't matter if others don't follow the script, as long as you're doing what I've been a part of, I'll be more than happy. So, in the end, mother will finally be able to see a play rewritten by me and performed by you."

Arthur realized Yao was right- that he needed to put everything aside and just focus on the task at hand. However, he felt abit apprehensive, asking, "Are you sure that she'll be happy, especially after she sees me in a dress?"

Yao began to smile in response which worried Arthur, "About that, I've something in my bag." When the amber-eyed teen finally showed it to him, Arthur was confused and asked why did he have a digital-camera with him. Yao answered with a smirk, "Mother asked me that the next time when you wear a dress, please take a picture for her."

Arthur stagger slightly and asked, "Why the hell would she ask you to do that? Besides, she'll see it in the final show anyways."

Yao, trying to stop himself from cracking up, replied, "Her reason was that in the final show, you would have been used to being in a dress but surely during rehearsals, you wouldn't be confident while wearing it the first few times, so she wants pictures with you in drag, blushing."

Arthur covered his face and feeling incredibly flustered, "Bollocks, this is so embarrassing." Yao patted his shoulder, replying "Oh c'mon, everything will be alright in the end... So, cheer-up now cause I've something which will make you feel better."

The Brit gasped. "Don't tell me that you have a video-camera in there."

Yao laughed, shaking his head and later showed a tea-flask instead. Arthur's eyes sparkled when Yao announced, "It has Earl Grey tea with a hint of lemon. And I've something else extra as well."

Finally, when Yao opened the bag and showed it to him, Arthur almost squealed, "You brought my favorite- Vanilla custard pudding and... SCONES." Yao smiled noting Arthur looked like a kid receiving a gift during Christmas.

While the two of them were laughing and having their snacks, they didn't notice Elizabeta & Francis were closeby, watching them. Elizabeta, feeling atad relieved, "_**Leave it to Yao to make Arthur be in a good mood**_". Francis, still staring at them, remarked that the two seemed close.

Elizabeta replied "_**Of course, they are. Afterall, they've been stepbrothers for more than 6 years. No one can beat that kind of a strong bond**_". Francis looked away and started walking. Noticing Francis' mood, Elizabeta followed him immediately and inquired with panic in her voice "Francis, you aren't backing out, are you?"

Francis smiled sweetly at her, saying, "Hors de question! That is, as long as you uphold your end of the bargain." Elizabeta stalled for abit, and stuttered, "A...ah yes, I p..promise it'll be carried out". Later she thought _'Arthur, I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me_.'

x

* * *

x

During rehearsals, Arthur did a complete 180. No more fighting with Francis, no more fidgeting around, & incredibly focused- everything went perfectly. Francis thought '_too perfect_' and saw that whenever Elizabeta was giving pointers to others on what they were suppose to do, Francis would see Arthur waving his hand at Yao (came to give Arthur moral support whenever he could) who would acknowledged the gesture with a smile or a wave. Francis noticed that not only Arthur was in his best form, he now was looking at Francis in the eye as opposed to the other times.

At that moment, a ringing went off. Everyone turned to look who had forgotten to switch their cellphone off. Yao immediately showed an apologetic look and went through the doors answering the phone, "Ni hao, it's Yao speaking." He heard someone he wasn't expecting, "_Privyet Yao, it's Ivan_."

"Ivan? H...Hi, how are you? Doing well?", Yao cursed himself for not checking the phone-screen before-hand.

The Russian replied, "_Da, I'm good. Are you free by any chance_?"

Yao started rubbing his nose which Xiang would always observantly point out that he is lying, "Sorry, I'm at my job now." Ivan replied in a dejected tone, "_That's too bad. We haven't been hanging out much_."

Yao tried to sound truthful, "Well, y...you know I was busy with the school festival before and I usually don't have that much free time anyways." Ivan asked, "_What do you usually do_?"

He tried to think of million things but all he could come up with were, "Oh, studies, spending time with family, uh,.. my job. The.. the usual teenage life, aru." Ivan now sounded a little hurt, "_I see... but it somehow feels like you are avoiding me_."

Yao squeamishly laughed, "Hahaha, that's not true," and carefully chose his words "Whatever made you think that."

Ivan stated, "_It's just a feeling. Anyway if you're free the next time, let me know. Bye, comrade_." Yao feeling a little guilty, said "Sure, B-bye." He switched off his cell and sighed.

"Is there something bothering you?", someone asked.

Yao almost jumped out of skin when he heard that and turned to see who was there, "Francis, has anyone ever told not to sneak up on people?" Francis snickered, "Oui, I've been told but I find that it's fun to still do it."

Yao sarcastically thought, '_I can understand why Arthur is so fond of you_.' Later, Yao wondered why the French student was there and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be rehearsing right now?"

With his hand running through his hair, Francis replied, "Oh Mademoiselle-Elizabeta is busy with the other students, so I was given permission to have a little fresh air."

Seeing as how worried Elizabeta looked earlier, Yao was surprised that she let Francis leave, especially when it wasn't break-time, but he figured, if what Arthur told him to be true, that Francis must have used his charming attitude to get his way. Thinking that it wasn't his problem, Yao decided to leave but Francis stopped him, "Actually Yao, it's good thing that I ran into you because I wanted to ask you something." When Yao inquired what it was, Francis boldly questioned him, "How did you manage to wrap Sourcils around your little finger?"

Yao stared at Francis, unsure what the Parisian had just said, "Excuse me? Whatever do you mean, aru?"

The Parisian walked around Yao, "Arthur usually is a spitfire but around you, he's different." The Chinese boy frowned slightly not liking where this conversation was going but Francis continued, "I noticed it the first time during band-practice, and later during the rest of the school days. In the beginning, I thought it was because you looked pretty and that Arthur had a liking for pretty things,"

Yao's eyes now resembled fire-embers warning him that he was threading on thin-ice. However, Francis paid no heed and rattled on, "Then Arthur mentioned how you rescued him from bullying when he was younger," Trying to look down on Yao, Francis asked, "So is the deal now that if he acts like a cute little bunny around you, you come to save him whenever he is in danger?"

Yao decided not to humor the Golden-haired teen, "Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work. I would ask you to stay away from Arthur, but I don't have to."

Francis raised his perfect-eyebrow, "Oh? I would assume you being the 'caring elder stepbrother' would atleast give me a stern warning."

Looking into Francis' blue eyes, Yao said in confidence, "Arthur can look after himself." Francis replied in mock surprise, "Let me guess- you taught him a few martial arts tricks."

Yao's voice darkened which came off very imposing, "Precisely. So here's the warning that you so desire- if you want your 'pretty' face to be intact, I suggest you to be careful of Arthur. Otherwise, you'll be visiting the nearest Rhinoplastic Surgeon," The Ebony-haired teen immediately grabbed the tall Parisian's forearm & squeezed it a little too hard for Francis' comfort. Yao then gave him a very ambiguous smirk, "**_And after that, who knows what will happen_**."

Later he released Francis' arm, giving an innocent smile. In a lighthearted tone, Yao said, "Elizabeta is probably wondering where you're. You shouldn't keep them waiting". Francis nodded, not saying anything.

As soon as Yao left, Francis hit the wall for support and slowly slumped to the floor and chuckled slightly, '_Gil wasn't kidding when he said Yao is like an angel and a demon fused into one. I'm five inches taller than him, yet he seemed bigger_.'

Shaking it off, Francis got up and walked back to the auditorium, wondering whether he had awoken the sleeping Dragon.

x

**A/N:** France in the comics can make anyone feel unsettled with his lecherous behavior, so I wanted Yao here to be in a papa-wolf mode to make Francis feel unsettled


	20. Omake 4 NETHERLANDSxPOLAND

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Omake 4  
**

Mr & Mrs Lukasiewicz had to work overseas this year. Wanting to finished his last year of school instead of transferring to an an unfamiliar environment, Feliks refused to go with his parents. Unable to convince their son, Lukasiewiczs rented a flat which was closeby to their family members- so, if Feliks urgently needed something, then he could turn to his nearby relatives.

When his parents left, Feliks become sad in the beginning since he felt lonely but later on, he began to enjoy his newfound independence because he could stay up late and had no-one to answer to.

The only downside was cash. His parents monthly sent a set-budget, so he couldn't spend much on clothes. While he was brooding about his problems in the Student-Council-Room, he heard Kiku mentioning to Yao about a new clothing-store that had a sale. Thanking the lord, Feliks later got Kiku's number from Yao.

* * *

Kiku now alone in his bedroom, was trying to come up with a plan to make Arthur believe in his ability when his cellphone rang, "Hai moshi, moshi?"

"_Czesc Kiku. It's Feliks... I hope I'm not disturbing you_." Feliks asked. Kiku, surprised to be speaking to the Student-Vice-President, replied, "Not at all, Feliks-san. How are you?"

Feliks said, "_Super, thanks... I hope you don't mind that I had asked your number from Yao but I'm calling to ask a favour_." Kiku inquired, "How may I be of assistance?"

Feliks stated, "_Today, I overheard you talking about this new clothing-store_." Kiku racked his brain trying to remember, "Oh, the one with the sale." Feliks concurred, "_Yes... I was wondering whether you could tell me where it is_."

Before Kiku could give his answer, an idea hit him, "Feliks-san, I don't mind taking you there myself." Feliks was pleasantly taken aback by Kiku's kind offer, "_Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you_."

Kiku, feeling guilty for concealing his true motives by feigning good intentions, replied, "It's... It's no trouble. I too need to buy some clothes- so, I'm killing two birds with one stone. How about going tomorrow in the evening?"

Feliks sounding exuberant, "_Great, I'll be counting the hours away_." Kiku smiled, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night". Feliks said, "_You too. Bye_."

Hanging the phone up, Kiku started to plan what to do tomorrow._  
_

* * *

Next day, finally reaching the store, Kiku looked through the screen and saw what he had expected- at the counter, a spiky haired-brunette was smoking a weed-joint. When Kiku opened the door, the boy inside got startled, then quickly snubbed out the joint and switched the desk-fan on. Turning to see who had entered, he relaxed, "Oh Kiku, it's only you."

Kiku bowed, "Good day, Orlando-san. How has your day been?". Orlando replied "Not bad. I see you haven't come alone."

Kiku turned back to see Feliks hiding behind him, '_Yao-nii wasn't lying when he said that Feliks-san was extremely shy_.' Trying to put his plan in motion, Kiku stepped aside and introduced the pair, "I don't believe you two met... Feliks-san, this is my friend Orlando-san. He might look rowdy but is actually kindhearted."

Orlando chuckled, "I try to keep up my bad-boy-image but saying rowdy is taking it too far."

Kiku smiled & then held Feliks hand, '_Feliks-san, you're not getting away that easily_' when he noticed the blond slowly backing away, "And this is Feliks-san, one of Yao-nii's friends. I'm sure you know him as Student-Vice-President."

Orlando nodded, "I've met him before. I ruined his bag sometime ago... I'm really sorry about that," Feliks still feeling shy, responded, "It's alright. I was meaning to buy a new one. You just gave me reason to look for one sooner."

Kiku observing the two, thought '_Yoshi, things are going smoothly_'. Feliks then pointed out, "I thought this store had a sale. Where are the people?"

Orlando answered, "Actually, the store closes earlier. But Kiku called and asked if it can remain open till he arrives. Since, the boss is out-of-town and Kiku has done favours for me before, I didn't mind staying alittle while longer." (_There were two reasons why Kiku gave this request to Orlando- the first was because Yao mentioned Feliks doesn't do well in crowds unless he's with someone familiar and second was because he wanted Orlando & Feliks to meet each other without any interruptions_).

Feliks replied, "That's totally cool of you."

Orlando smiled, "Well, take a look around and see if there is anything you like." As he moved towards the back room, Kiku staggered slightly '_He isn't suppose to leave_' and tried to conjure up a plan to focus Orlando's attention on Feliks who was right now eyeing the clothes ecstatically, unaware of his companion's inner thoughts.

"So many to choose from," Feliks singsonged while Kiku nodded not paying attention to what he had just agreed to. Feliks later said something which sparked Kiku's plot-making-train, "Too bad, this place doesn't have any costumes."

But before he proceeded, Kiku inquired, "Why would you need a costume?"

Feliks sighed. "Toris's birthday is coming up and somebody gave him the 'ingenious' idea to have costume-themed-party. So, in other words, it's Halloween with Cake included." Kiku froze because it was actually he who had half-jokingly given the Cosplay-suggestion to the girls at the Fujioshi club when they were discussing Toris's birthday. He had no idea that Natalia would take his suggestion seriously. Kiku cleared his throat, "Do you think people will show up?"

Feliks checked to see if Jane-The-Ripper was lurking around, "They'll definitely, otherwise they will run the risk of Natalia stalking them." And they both shuddered imagining Natalia with her various knives. Kiku later said "Feliks-san, I've an idea for your costume."

Feliks watched the Japanese boy go through racks of clothes. He noted that Kiku specifically chose anything that was black, "Erm, Kiku, I'm not going to a funeral," and then laughed, "Hahaha, maybe it'll end up being one since Natalia is involved." Kiku however paid no heed to what Feliks was saying, hoping that he could find whatever was deemed suitable enough.

Finally when Kiku arrange the complete ensemble, Feliks was confused, "I can't see what this is suppose to remotely resemble." Kiku showing a confident smile, said, "Trust me, Feliks-san... Now go change." Feliks still unsure, slowly picked the clothes and walked towards the dressing room.

Time had passed by and Kiku started to get worried. He knocked on the door, "Feliks-san, are you alright in there?" Immediately the door flung open, and Kiku moved back. When he got rid of his momentary fright, he focused his attention on Feliks. It wasn't exactly what Kiku had in mind but it was close enough considering how little he had to work with.

Feliks first gave a twirl & then faced Kiku. Placing his hands on his hips, the blond inquired, "Are you making me look like Madonna when she just started out?" When Feliks asked that, Kiku realized that in a way, Feliks did slightly resemble the singer in her early twenties- especially with his blond hair along with the satin shirt, black lacy coat, black knee-length skirt and fishnet stocking & gloves. Noticing that Feliks was still waiting for his reply, Kiku lied by saying yes.

Looking at the mirror, Feliks twirled around again, "You know, Kiku, I never would've expected this from you but it's freaking-genius. To dress up as the most iconic star in showbiz, I'm impressed that you came up with this."

Kiku thought '_Well, it didn't exactly turn out like how I wanted... WAIT, I don't suppose Orlando-san..._'. Immediately Kiku said, "Feliks-san, could you please wait here. I'll be right back." Feliks still admiring replied 'mkay'.

* * *

Walking towards the back room, Kiku found Orlando had again lit another joint but this time, he was doing some work. When he saw Kiku approaching, he asked, "So, have you guys selected what you'd like to buy?". Kiku shook his head, "Not yet... Eto, Orlando-san, has the item that we both ordered over the Internet arrived?"

Orlando's dilated eyes actually lit up when Kiku mentioned it, "It did. I forgot to mention that it arrived to the store yesterday. I didn't take it home because I was afraid that my sisters might ruin it."

Kiku thought '_This is perfec_t', and then asked, "Is it okay if I show it to Feliks-san?"

Orlando, feeling tweaked out, muttered "_**That's the last time that I'm buying Carlos's stash. I bet I can grow better stuff than this**_." Now, Kiku became worried for his friend, "Orlando-san, are you feeling alright?"

Waving his hand, Orlando assured that he was fine and answered Kiku's previous question, "You can show Feliks the item, afterall, it's a thing of beauty... It's in the main office- you remember where it is, right?". Kiku did cause it was that same room where they had ordered it.

Quickly he went to the office to see a package on the table, '_I hope Orlando-san takes it home before his boss arrives_.' Slowly picking up the item, Kiku caressed it's long form and smooth curved end, '_Orlando-san is right. It's a thing of beauty... Yoshi, now to add the final touch to the whole masterplan_.'

Orlando slowly regained his senses and decided to go see what Kiku & Feliks were upto. He heard Feliks saying, "I don't remember Madonna ever having one of these." Orlando peered in to see what was happening. To say that he got a bolt of surprise was an understatement. He slowly walked to where the other two were.

* * *

Feliks standing infront of the mirror, gleamed, "God, this thing is beautiful though." The thing that Feliks was holding was a Gothic-Lolita-parasol which had black lace with black-rose-designs whose circumference had a white lace strip with white-leaf-designs.

When Kiku saw Orlando, he wasn't sure what was affecting the tall ruffian- the drugs or seeing Feliks like that. He knew that the brunette had a Gothic-Lolita-fetish when he asked Kiku to help him order the parasol. This atfirst surprised Kiku since he never pictured Orlando to have this kind of fetish. None-the-less, Kiku wasn't a person who judged others for their kinks.

But eversince Arthur told him about the red string connecting Orlando & Feliks, Kiku decided to use Orlando's weakness to his advantage, '_I know this is a dirty stunt that I'm pulling but I need results_.' While he tried his best to dress Feliks, he realized that he was down on two items- makeup & accessories. However when he remembered about the parasol, he felt that things were looking up.

With Feliks holding the open parasol, Kiku was sure that Feliks could pass off as a Goth-Lolita. He hoped that the person concerned agreed as well and looked back at Orlando, who seemed glued to the spot, '_This is not good_.' But before Kiku could do anything, Feliks saw the spiky-haired-brunette and walked towards Orlando. Leaning close to his face, Feliks asked "So, what do you think?"

Orlando felt dumbstruck. Even when he was extremely stoned, he was still able to form intelligent responses. He prided himself in maintaining 'straight-A's' with his brain half-cooked, but this was the first time he felt like his tongue had dissolved. Unable to say anything for awhile, he thought '_He's a guy, so why am I reacting this way_.' Finally, he said, "L..obbbely.. I mean, lovely. No one c..could have carried off this look except you... Simply exquisite." Feeling slightly bowled over by Orlando's earnest compliment, Feliks stepped back and said thanks.

Both looked away, staring at the ground with a lovely hue forming on their faces... Kiku observing the two, congratulated himself for starting what might be a beautiful relationship

x

**A/N:** Poland in the manga cross-dresses, so I incorporated that in this story because I wanted to show that Feliks wasn't averse to the idea of being in a skirt when Kiku proposed it... The author mentioned Netherlands having Lolita-complex but I made Orlando have Gothic-Lolita-Fetish instead. I hope I gave justice to both Netherlands & Poland... Carlos is Cuba


	21. Omake 5 GREECExTURKEY

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Omake 5  
**

Adnan Sadiq wouldn't be lying if he said that he has been having a crappy time. Just awhile back, he felt the days were beautiful with the sun shining and birds singing. That was until Arthur informed him about Kiku's relationship with MeiMei. Adnan was surprised cause he assumed that MeiMei was Kiku's cousin, so he didn't think twice whenever he saw them together.

After speaking with Arthur, he decided to go ask Thanit just to make sure. He knew Thanit's girlfriend Viet and MeiMei were good friends & so, he knew he would get his facts right if he talked with his classmate. Finally, Thanit told Adnan that he had assumed wrong and that his girlfriend was actually Kiku's cousin. MeiMei wasn't at all related to anyone of them... Depressed as ever, Adnan walked back home.

Upon reaching home, he found out that no-one was there. Moving towards the kitchen, he saw a note: 'There's a meeting for the faculty members. We'll be back soon'. Adnan mused '_They are busy as eve_r.'

Going towards his bedroom, he lit a cigarette & started remembering his childhood -

_When Adnan was around two, his mother walked out on the family. From that time, his father, Mustafa Sadiq tried to be both parents for his young son. So, from a young age, Adnan felt that his father was like Superman who was able to do anything._

_It didn't matter to him that his father was a geography teacher- a subject that most students claim to be boring, because he has seen his father in action. Sitting at the back of the prep-school-class, with his coloring book and crayons, young Adnan tried not to bring any attention to himself. Looking up, he watched his father explaining the subject, trying to make it as interesting as possible, which worked because the students were paying attention._

_After the class ended, Adnan picked up his stuff and waited for his father at the door. While waiting, he saw someone his own age at the end of the corridor. Walking towards the boy, he realized that it was his best friend standing there, "Hercules, hi... what are you doing here?" _

_Hercules became extremely happy when he saw Adnan, "You were here too? I was waiting for my mama to finish teaching her history class," and he hugged his friend, "If I had known you were here, I would have played with you instead."_

_While taking with Hercules, Adnan saw his father looking around who shouted, "Adnan, let's go," Just then, Mustafa bumped into someone, "I'm sorry.. Oh, Hera. Fancy bumping into you. How are you today?" _

_The young auburn-haired woman smiled back, "I'm fine, but slightly tired. The attention span of teenagers these days is really short . I've to keep thinking up things to keep them interested." Mustafa laughed, replying, "That's my life story as well."_

_"Mama, can we go out to have Pizza today?" Mustafa turned to see a young olive-skinned boy holding Adnan's hand. Turning to look back at Hera, Mustafa asked, "You also brought your son along?". Hera sighed and stated, "The sitter canceled on me and my ex-husband apparently has better things to do than help me." _

_Mustafa's expression softened, "Why don't we all go out together for Pizza. I'm sure Adnan would __like some too" to which Adnan grinned, saying, "You bet."_

_The boys ran forward asking their parents to hurry up or the store would close. Not only did the boys have fun, even the adults had a good time conversing with each other. Though they were members of the faculty, they didn't have that many opportunities to interact with each other. So, while they were having Pizza, they learnt that they had more in common than they had realized._

_Slowly Hera and Mustafa started spending more time with each other, which was fine with the boys as they got to hang out alot more than before. Then years later, when the adults announced they were planning to marry, Adnan was over the moon because he was happy to have his best-friend as his younger brother. However when he turned to look at Hercules, he noticed that his friend didn't share the same sentiments. It was the first time, he ever saw a sad expression on Hercules' face_

_As their parents got married and their union strengthen, Hercules begun drifting away from Adnan. The Turk tried everything to get his best-friend back to his former state but nothing worked. Utterly confused, Adnan tried confronting Hercules as he couldn't understand why the Greek, who before was joined at Adnan's hip, now avoided him..._

_Adnan never got his answer because Hercules remained as indifferent as ever._

* * *

Berating himself for trying to recall what exactly had changed Hercules, Adnan laid down on his comfy bed and now started brooding over his Lost-Love to Kiku. Still feeling sorry for himself, he put another cigarette in his mouth and kept pressing on the lighter that refused to work, '_Kahretsin! Can't anything for once, just go my way_'

"You know, you should really quit smoking," a voice stated.

The moment he heard that, Adnan fumbled to hide his cigarette. When he turned to see who was standing near the door, he frowned, "Oh, Hercules, it's just you," for a moment Adnan thought his parents caught him in the act of smoking. He tried lighting it again.

Hercules still standing near the door, "I said you should quit smoking."

Looking sideways at the Greek, Adnan replied with a grumpy expression, "I heard you the first time." Now, he was getting pissed that Hercules wasn't minding his own business '_Usually__ he would ignore me. Why isn't he doing it now?_'

Hercules sighed, "I see you're in bad mood." Adnan showed an expression which could easily translate to 'No Shit, Sherlock'. Turning to walk away, the olive-skinned boy said, "I guess Arthur must have informed you about Kiku."

The minute Hercules mentioned Kiku, Adnan became attentive. "Hey, how do you know about that?" Getting up from his bed, he followed Hercules to the kitchen, "How do you know that I spoke to Arthur? Did you ask Arthur to lie to me about Kiku?"

Hercules picked a soda-can from the fridge, "Of course not. Why would I ask him to do that."

Adnan, crossing his arms, said sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know. I can consider that as a part of your wonderful personality. Afterall, you've stolen all of my girlfriends in the past". Hercules sitting at the dining table, nonchalantly stated, "I didn't steal. They chose to be unfaithful to you."

Adnan showed Hercules the evil eye, unable to believe that he gave such a smug answer. The Turk began pacing back & forth, and finally inquired, "So, if Kiku was single and we started dating, would you try to make Kiku be 'unfaithful' to me as well?"

With the soda-can held in his hands and in a raised-steeple-position, Hercules replied in a bored tone, "If that's what he wants."

Wobbling slightly, trying to push down the anger that was threatening to explode, Adnan placed his hands on the table. As calm as possible, he asked, "What is with you? Seriously, where is the fun in trying to mess up my love life?... I know I'm only a few months older than you, but can't you atleast try to treat me like an elder brother and give some respect for my private life."

Staring at Adnan's face, the Jade-eyed boy said in a tone that showed that he meant every word, "I've never once thought of you as my brother."

When Hercules said that, Adnan became extremely hurt. Sure, he knew that the brunette had some animosity against him but to actually hear it out loud, '_No wonder, he didn't treat me like a brother all these years. I was never considered as one in the first place_.' Still shaken by Hercules' declaration, the black-haired boy replied with his lip quivering slightly, "Oh...I... I see. So, that... that's how it is. I had no idea you dislike me this much."

Stepping back, he faced his back towards Hercules. Adnan put his hands around his own body trying to hug himself, to prevent himself from breaking down knowing that the person who he still considered his best-friend even after all these years & after all they went through, didn't give a damn about him, "I wish I knew why you feel this way but since you do, I'll move out out of the house. So, you don't have to wor-"

**CRUNCH**

Startled by the noise, Adnan turned to see Hercules standing up from his seat & the soda-can which he was drinking from, was crushed on the table. He also noted that Hercules had a very grim look on his face, "Hercules, what's wrong?"

Now walking towards Adnan, Hercules grabbed Adnan's hand & pushed him hard towards the wall, "AMAN Allahim! What are you doing?" He tried glaring at the Greek but was surprised to see how big Hercules was, '_Wasn't__ he always shorter than me? Now, he's just as tall as I am_.'

"Who are you moving in with?" Hercules demanded, tightening his grasp on Adnan's hand.

The Turk winced from the pain, unable to believe how strong Hercules has become, "That's none of your business." Even if he knew where he was going, at this present moment, Adnan wouldn't have let Hercules know because the Greek was really scaring him. Seeing Hercules up so close, Adnan's stomach started to churn producing even more feelings of fear and agitation, "Listen, if you are planing to punch me, just do it fast. But be careful not to knock over mother's favorite vase." He then closed his eyes.

What happened next completely confused Adnan- instead of being punched in the gut, Adnan felt something warm & wet on his lips. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Hercules was actually kissing him. Becoming as rigid as stone, Adnan just stared with his mouth closed. Hercules, noticing Adnan's frigid state, draped one arm around his waist and with the other arm, he tightly squeezed Adnan's hand which caused the Turkish boy to gasp, allowing Hercules' tongue to gain access into his mouth- deepening the kiss even further.

Surprised by how things had progressed, Adnan thought '_Where did he learn to kiss like this?... Probably must have had enough practice with my past girlfriends_.' Thinking about that pissed Adnan off and so he tried pushing the Jade-eyed boy away. But Hercules' expert tongue moved in such an enticing way, that soon, all of Adnan's senses became muddled. Closing his eyes, he moaned which encouraged Hercules to keep kissing.

Finally when they both stopped to gasp for air, Hercules declared with his voice being more resonant than Adnan has ever heard before, "This is why I never considered you as a brother." Adnan still breathing heavily, was unable to say anything because he couldn't make sense of what was happening

Hercules whispered in his ear "_**You really should stop smoking**_." Still in la-la land, Adnan shuddered slightly and asked why. The Greek replied "_**It masks your original scent- Apples & Honey is so much better than tobacco**_." Adnan stared at the person who had just ravaged his mouth but before he could say anything, the honking of a car was heard which meant that their parents had arrived. Hercules reluctantly let go of Adnan to go open the door.

When Adnan was able to think clearly, he just realized what had transpired which made his legs feel like jello- so, he slumped to the floor and by mistake broke Hera's favorite vase.

x

**A/N-** Since Greece in #1 in the sex-department, him making the first move among all the other characters made sense... I know it's wrong to put the name 'Hera' for Hercules's mother but if WaltDisney could get away with it, then so can I :)... The reason why I chose 'Hercules' over 'Heracles' for Greece was because I had a subplot where Greece's father OC who divorced his mother was Ancient-Rome's brother. But I decided not to expand on it so as to give more attention to FrUk


	22. Chapter 17 part1

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 17 part1**

On a Sunday morning, Arthur wanted nothing to do except sleep all day. However, that didn't happen because he was being violently shaken by his mother, "Good Lord, Arthur. I can't believe you can sleep through all that noise. Wake up, someone is asking for you on the phone."

Grumbling, he took the cordless phone from his mother. As soon as she left, he answered, "Whoever you are, I'm going to kill you for waking me up". The person on the other line, "_Wah, and a good morning to you too, daze_."

Hearing YongSoo so early in the morning, Arthur knew he was going to be in for a bumpy ride, "I'm surprised that you're calling our landline". YongSoo replied, "_I did try calling your cellphone, but it said the call can't be put through_."

When Arthur was finally awake, he realized that he broken his cell by mistake when he smashed his alarmclock the previous time. He meant to buy a new one but kept procrastinating. Later he asked, "So, what's so urgent that you had to call at this time of the day?"

YongSoo now sounded apprehensive, "_Well, I 'm calling to confirm something- when you told me to find out about Alfred's interests, what did you mean by that?_" When he heard YongSoo's change in tone, Arthur became worried, "YongSoo, what did you do exactly?"

So, YongSoo started listing what he did this morning- starting from waiting outside Alfred's home, following Alfred to see where he was going, finding out where he's working, seeing when he ends his shift, "_I feel like a stalker_."

Arthur facepalmed, "That's because that is classic STALKER behavior. Listen, before you get spotted. Leave quickly."

YongSoo stated, "_Uh-oh, too late for that_." Arthur anxiously asked, "YongSoo, what going on?", but the Korean hanged up.

Looking at the phone, Arthur couldn't believe YongSoo did that. He started to get ticked off that the junior woke him up and then cut him off. He tried going back to sleep, but was still worried for YongSoo's safety- hoping the talk which Matthew & him had with Alfred convinced the American not to harm the Korean in any way.

Just then the phone rang, and Arthur quickly answered, "YongSoo, you dolt! Are you alright?", but all he heard was heavy breathing.

Before he could yell CREEP, the voice gasped, "_Arthur,... it's... Matthew_."

Arthur become concerned, "Matthew, what's wrong? You sound out of breath. Were you running by any chance?". Matthew replied with short pauses trying to sound audible "_Yes, I had... had... to... to get ...away from ...home... as soon as possible_."

At that moment, a beeping noise was heard. Arthur cursed, "Crap, I'm sorry Matt but there's a Call-Waiting. Do not hang up, ok?", and then he clicked on the button, "Hello?"

Immediately, a voice roared, "_ARTIE, it's Gil here. I need your help. Mattie just kicked me out of his flat_." Arthur was about to tell Gilbert to call later but when he heard Matthew's name, he asked, "Matthew just kicked you out?"

Gilbert now sounded peeved, "_Yeah, now he isn't answering me, no matter how many times I knocked on the door_". Arthur abit confused about the recent information, said "Gil, hold on for a minute, there is a call for me on the other line."

Arthur clicked on the button and inquired, "Matthew, how did you get out of your flat?" Matthew now answered properly, showing that he has rested somewhere, "_I jumped out of the window_". This was the second time Arthur facepalm. He wondered why the ones he knew were jumping out of windows, "Isn't your flat on the 2nd floor?" Matthew explained, "_I first jumped on the tree nearby and then got down_."

Arthur had to ask, "What in heaven's name made you do that?" Matthew almost crying, replied "_I just couldn't face Gilbert who is standing outside my door. It's a good thing my parents aren't at home, otherwise, they would be wondering why there is a screaming crimson-eyed teen standing outside_".

Rubbing his forehead, Arthur decided maybe it was best if he took Kiku's advice and just trust his instincts. He asked, "Matt, are you anywhere near the Creamy-Delights store?". Matthew inquired "_The Ice-cream store?.. Yeah, I'm pretty close. Why do you ask?_". Arthur replied in an authoritative tone, " Just go right now and take our usual seat. I'll meet you there". Matthew sounding abit unsure, "_Alright, bye_".

Arthur, clicking on the button, now focused his attention to his silver-haired friend, "Gil, Matthew isn't at home right now". Gilbert asked "_Really? Did the fairies tell you that?_". Arthur got seriously ticked off, "GILBERT, do you want me to hang up on you?". Gilbert immediately replied "_No, no, I'm not kidding. I swear I believe that you can see fairies. I don't believe in the existence of aliens like Alfred does but I do believe that you can see fairies. Afterall, how is it possible that you've successfully paired people every time?_".

Arthur, realizing it was useless to continue that conversation, said "Gil, you're way off but never mind that- listen, do you know where the Creamy-Delights store is?". Gilbert replied "_Sure I do. They have got the best selection of icecreams there_".

The Brit stated "Alright, if you ever want to talk to Matthew again, come to the store in an hour". After Gilbert agreed, Arthur hanged up, thinking it was time to bring end to the Matthew-Gilbert chapter.

Refreshing himself and dressing into whatever he could find, he left a note on the table to his mother mentioning that if anyone called for him, tell them that he will be back by evening. Leaving the house, he headed for the store

The main reason why Arthur chose the Creamy-Delights store as their meeting point was because at that moment, he was craving for their Vanilla Custard special topped with Vanilla Ice-cream covered by Caramel sauce- sure, that whole dish would definitely increase his blood-sugar-level but Arthur didn't care cause he was sure that he would need the extra sugar for what he was about to do next.

* * *

YongSoo still holding the cellphone, didn't know what to say when he stood face to face with Alfred. The American on the hand, crossed his arms, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but please leave- you're SCARING the sharks."

The Korean turned to see that he was actually standing next to where the sharks were, '_Out of all places to be in the Oceanarium, I stand next to those related to JAWS_', and he shuddered vowing never to watch that movie again.

YongSoo later pleaded, "Can't I please stay till your shift ends? I promise I won't get in the way." Alfred staring at the Korean, asked, "Before I makeup my mind, I wanna ask- how did you know I work here?"

Trying to sound truthful, YongSoo said, "I didn't. By chance, I spotted you coming here, so I became curious."

Alfred, not sure whether he should accept such an obvious lie, sighed, "Fine as long as you keep your word, I guess it'll be okay."

When YongSoo heard that, he become ecstatic, "Phew, for a moment, I thought you were going to kick me out to the curb". Alfred replied, "I was going to but I promise Arthur & Matthew that I would be nice- for some reason, they want me to give you a second chance."

YongSoo was surprised hearing that and at the same time, made a mental note to thank Arthur for having a talk with Alfred, '_I also need to find out who this Matthew is, so that I can thank him too_.'

While walking side by side with Alfred, YongSoo asked, "So, how come you decided to work in an Oceanarium instead of working in a Burger-Joint?". Alfred scowled, "Hey, just because I like burgers, doesn't mean I'm near them 24/7".

YongSoo showed an apologetic look, "Sorry daze. I didn't mean to offend you... So, why the Oceanarium?". Alfred replied, "My dad's a marine biologist here. So, I get to hang around as well."

Then YongSoo inquired, "What do you usually do here?". Alfred answered, "Oh, I just help out the trainers with dolphins and killer whales once in awhile." When they finally reached the end of Oceanarium, Alfred showed an expression which YongSoo has never seen before- Alfred touched the screen with a delicate motherly expression on his face. YongSoo turned to a see a killer whale. He was sure it wasn't adult because it didn't seem so big.

Alfred later started talking, "See this guy here, his name is Tony. He was only a calf when he was saved from being killed by whale-poachers. His mother however wasn't that lucky... In the beginning, Tony seemed so restless, but for some reason, he always calmed down whenever I was around. I guess in a way, even I feel some connection towards him."

Before Alfred could say anything further, they were interrupted by one of his father's colleagues. After talking to the man, Alfred asked YongSoo, "Do you wanna go see the dolphins?" YongSoo nodded and so they walked towards the dolphin exhibit.

Standing at the edge of the pool, they saw four dolphins frolicking in the water excited to the fish snacks thrown by their trainer. Deciding to show off how much general knowledge he knew, Alfred proudly claimed, "You know, dolphins are considered to be the most intelligent among marine mammals. They seem to understand the human language and can even solve mathematical problems."

Wanting to show Alfred that he too had some knowledge about dolphins, YongSoo asked, "Well, did you know that Humans and Dolphins are the only species that have sex for pleasure?"

Unable to believe what the Korean had just mentioned, Alfred blushed, "No, I didn't. And I don't think I needed to know that."

'_Wah, he looks incredibly cute right now_,' YongSoo then began teasing Alfred, "Oh, what's this- the All American hero is a prude?"

Alfred huffed, "I'm not a prude."

But YongSoo kept jabbing him with his finger, "You are, you are. Look at how shy you're being right now. If I didn't know any better, I would think you're on your way for your honeymoon."

Getting irritated by YongSoo incessant teasing, Alfred pushed YongSoo. But it was alittle too hard, so YongSoo slipped and was falling in the direction of the pool. Now, trying to save YongSoo, Alfred grabbed the Korean, but he too lost his footing, and so they both fell into the water- becoming drenched in the process.

Later when YongSoo changed into the clothes Alfred offered, he kept sniffing them thinking that they smelt like the American, '_He sure likes using HugoBoss, doesn't he?_'... Then he got a slap on the back of his head. Holding it in pain, YongSoo turned to see Alfred standing there who said, "Stop doing that. It's creepy."

But YongSoo replied in teasing tone, "I can't help it, daze. It's impossible not to since you spray a lot of HugoBoss perfume. What are trying to do make a hole in the ozone layer?"

Alfred however looked down, "_**It's because it's Ivan's favorite brand**_."

YongSoo stared at Alfred with a frown, '_Did he just say Ivan's name?_'. Trying to think of way to get Alfred to forget about Ivan, YongSoo asked, "Alfie, do you've anything to do after this?"

Alfred made a face when he heard YongSoo calling him that nickname but decided to ignore it, "No, not really... Why?"

YongSoo smiled, "Come with me. I've a surprise for you". Alfred sighed not sure whether he should follow the excited teen as he hated surprises.

x

**A/N-** Alfred in the comic-strips wanted to be friends with whales, so I figured with working at an Oceanarium seemed like the next best thing.


	23. Chapter 17 part2

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 17 part2**

Entering the Creamy-Delights store, Arthur was greeted by the occupants inside who knew him as their regular customer, so he didn't have to order because they knew what he wanted. Arthur walked to the usual spot to see Matthew had arrived, "What happened that made you decide to become the next SpiderMan?"

Matthew showed an uneasy look but was more surprised to see what the waitress brought for Arthur. After she left, Matthew stated, "You'll get diabetes if you eat that."

Arthur waved his hand, "I don't care... So, are you gonna tell me why you ran away from Gilbert?"

Matthew twirled the spoon in his Sundae, "Gilbert wanted to come over to my place. He claimed one can judge a person by looking at their room... I didn't think much about it so I decided to invite him over." Arthur nodded to show that he was paying attention. Matthew continued, "As soon as he entered my room, he started picking up my stuff. He couldn't believe all the things I had were the stuff which we bought together and started reminiscing those times that we spent."

While Matthew was talking, Arthur noticed he looked slightly happy, "Gilbert remembered every detail- details even I've forgotten. I became so elated. And while he was speaking, I guess my body worked faster than my mind. So, I.." Then Matthew paused, looking very regretful. Arthur wanted to scream 'Don't stop at the most climatic part of the story' but finally Matthew, covering his face, whispered "_**kissed him**_".

When Arthur heard Matthew, he stopped the spoon midair. Putting it down, Arthur stated, "So you kicked him out immediately and thus proceeded to jump out of your window." Matthew, putting his hands down, nodded. Arthur asked, "Without explaining your actions beforehand?" Matthew nodded again... Arthur sighed, "Since you already kissed him, you should have just bitten the bullet and told him how you felt, instead of kicking him out." However Matthew wasn't looking at him- he was twirling the spoon in his now melted Sundae.

Awhile later, Arthur inquired, "After doing all that, what are you planning to say to him the next time you meet him? Matthew covering his face again, "I don't know. I hope not to run into him for several days."

Arthur snorted, "Well, that won't be happening." Matthew was surprised by Arthur remark but was even more surprised when Arthur said, "I asked Gilbert to come here."

Matthew stared at Arthur, "Why would you do that?"

Arthur getting up from his seat, "To put an end to this whole thing... Don't you dare get up from your seat". Matthew watched in horror, as Arthur went to greet Gilbert. He thought he was going to die when Arthur was bringing Gilbert to where he was. But instead of sitting at their table, Arthur took Gilbert towards the opposite aisle. So, in the end, both Arthur & Gilbert were sitting at the table next to Matthew. Gilbert hadn't spotted Matthew because there was a row of huge plants in between them creating a wall, so Matthew was able to hear what they were talking without being seen.

Matthew smiled when Gilbert said the same thing he did when the waitress brought Arthur's order but he flinched alittle when Gilbert said, "Man, the most bizarre thing happened to me. You wouldn't believe it." Arthur replied, "Try me. You'll be surprised."

Matthew wanted to see how Arthur looked when he said that, as he knew the Brit was just humoring the silver-haired lad since Arthur already knew what happened... Gilbert proceeded to explain the same things that Matthew had just told Arthur, right to the part where Matthew kissed him, "And after that, he kicked me out without saying a thing... That's so not awesome."

* * *

Arthur stared at Gilbert, "So, it's not awesome that he kissed you."

Gilbert stuffing his face with the peppermint icecream, "Huh? No, it's not awesome that he kicked me out". Arthur inquired about the kiss but Gilbert replied "I didn't feel disgusted if that's what you're asking. He is actually good at kissing."

The Brit wondered whether his friend actually heard what he saying and then questioned, "Gil, how do you feel about Matthew?"

Gilbert thought for awhile and answered, "Sometimes, it looks like his head is in the clouds, which makes him an even more easier target for bullies. But Mattie is a good kid- thoughtful and kind, who wouldn't maliciously hurt anyone. That's why I want to protect from anyone who tries to inflict harm to him... And he makes a great batch of Sachertorte."

Arthur wasn't surprised about the last statement- afterall it was his idea to tell Matthew to make Gilbert's favorite cake. But he realized though Gilbert was showering Matthew with praises, he didn't really answer Arthur's main question. So he asked, "If Matthew decides to stop talking to you, how would you feel?" When he said that, Matthew inched closer wanting to hear Gilbert's answer.

The silver-haired teen replied, "I would feel devastated. I mean, recently when he was paying more attention to that Carlos guy, I started to get pissed." Arthur thought '_Now we're getting somewhere_' and asked "And why would that upset you?"

Gilbert became silent which was such an uncharacteristic trait for someone who loves shouting at the top of his lungs. Finally he said, "I... I don't know why. I just know I'll be hurt if he ignores me"

Arthur wanted to facepalm the third time today, '_I know Kiku told me to have more faith in my ability but this is so much harder than pairing a girl with a guy. I never had to tip-toe so hard before, wondering whether I might insult the other person...Right now, I'm so tired of beating around the bush_'.

Just when he thought of the word bush, he realized Matthew was on the other side of the huge plants separating them and wondered how the Violet-eyed junior was reacting to this. But before he could again ask Gilbert properly how he really felt about Matthew, two hands appeared from the plant, scaring Arthur & Gilbert. They both became stunned when Matthew jumped through and sat next to Arthur.

Matthew looked at Gilbert who was staring with his mouth open, "Gilbert before you say anything, I'll confirm that I was here the entire time and I didn't mean to eavesdrop". He then looked at Arthur, "Arthur, I want to thank you for helping me so far but I'm just going to, like how you said before, bite the bullet and make my feelings clear once and for all".

Arthur patted Matthew's shoulder, "Good luck. I'll be nearby if you need me."

Arthur now sat in the corner. As he watched Matthew sincerely explaining his feelings to his friend, he noticed Gilbert didn't look appalled nor repelled by what Matthew was saying. Infact, it looked like he was apologizing. '_Probably Gil's berating himself for not noticing Matt's feelings_.'

There was heartfelt exchanges followed by neither of them talking for awhile. After awhile, again more conversation started between the two of them. While Matthew was talking, he pointed to Arthur and Gilbert looked towards the Brit, '_Ah, Matt must be telling him how I'm involved in this whole thing. I wonder if Gil will become cross with me knowing that I tried to pair him with another guy_.'

Then Arthur saw something which he felt was a good sign- it was Gilbert, not Matthew, who initiated physical contact by gingerly touching the junior's cheek. Still observing the two of them, Arthur thought, '_I wish I knew how to read lips_,' because he saw Gilbert telling Matthew something which was making the boy blush.

Later, both Gilbert & Matthew walked hand-in-hand towards him. Looking at his classmate, Gilbert asked, "So, the main reason why you asked both of us to come here was?" Arthur, throwing a glance at their clasped hands, inquired, "Do I really need to spell it out for you?". Gilbert looked at Matthew with smile who blushed alittle again.

Still smiling, Gilbert turned to Arthur and asked "So, I can assume the Cupid gives his blessings?". Arthur wrinkled his nose in annoyance, "Call me that again, and I'll send curses instead" but when Matthew showed a disappointed face, Arthur assured he was just kidding.

x

* * *

Alfred had to hand it to his batchmate- when YongSoo said it was a surprise, he really wasn't expecting this. Feeling extremely excited, Alfred pointed, "A Carnival?"

Digging into his bag, YongSoo produced tickets, "I used my connections getting one-day free pass-tickets. This Carnival is going to be our own playground for free".

Even though Arthur did advise YongSoo to take Alfred to go Arcades since Alfred is fond of video-games, the Korean decided against it when he found out Ivan works there, '_I need to make Alfred forget about Ivan, not yearn for him even more_'

YongSoo grabbed Alfred's arm and they started using all the fun stuff available. But the main thing YongSoo really wanted to go to was the Haunted-House. Why? Well, he learnt from Kiku that Alfred is really scared of ghosts. Infact, the previous night when they had watched a Horror movie, Alfred insisted on sleeping on the same bed with Kiku till it was day-break, '_Eheheh, I'll make use of anything that help me put Alfred in my arms_'

But before they could go to the Haunted-House, Alfred pose became alert and then he started running. Startled by Alfred's reaction, YongSoo also ran after him wondering whether the reason why the American ran was because he really didn't want to go to the Haunted-House. But when he saw why Alfred ran, he wished it was because of that. Observing what Alfred was looking at, he saw a familiar tall figure, '_What is that Russian-ogre doing here?_' YongSoo wanted to hit himself for not listening to Arthur's advice, '_If I had taken Alfred to the Arcades, then we wouldn't have seen Ivan today_.'

Before Alfred could greet the senior, they heard Ivan talking on the phone, "Da Yao, I know you told me that you were too busy to come to the Carnival but I still hoped you would change your mind and that's why I came." They heard Ivan chuckling, "Ok, maybe next time. Let me know when you're free. Bye, comrade." He hanged up the cellphone with huge smile on his face, and walked away.

Both the juniors were quiet for awhile until Alfred asked, "Yao. Your cousin, the student-council-president?" YongSoo nodded. It always amazed the Korean before how is elder-cousin could even stand that delinquent, but judging from the conversation that Ivan was having on the phone, it sounded like Yao was trying to avoid him, '_Yao-Hyung must have finally come to his senses_'

Alfred smiled, "Yao must be someone very special to have such an effect on Ivan. The fact that he is still in high spirits even after being stood up, is amazing" and his eyes began to water alittle wondering what Yao had that he didn't.

'_Don't waste your pretty tears on a guy like Ivan_'. YongSoo took Alfred hand and started running.

Confused by what was happening, Alfred immediately forgot about his sadness concerning Ivan and shouted "WHAT ARE DOING?"

The Korean turned back, still holding Alfred's hand. He smiled, "This is fun place, so we shouldn't just stand around. We need to experience each and everything". Alfred was unsure of what to think of it but he was getting caught up by YongSoo's enthusiasm, so he let the boy lead the way.

In the end, they both did have a great time... YongSoo hoped he was able to take Alfred's mind off of Ivan. He also prayed Alfred might deem him worthy enough to be his partner someday

x

**A/N-** hope you liked the happy beginning for Matthew/Gilbert... Alfred's fear of ghosts is based on the manga


	24. Chapter 18

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 18**

Some of students during break-time at school were assembled in the courtyard, soaking up the sun when Gilbert announced, "This is so boring. We should do something." Everyone including Mathais stared at him, and knew by instinct that this meant trouble cause whenever Gilbert felt bored, he's going to do something that many would regret. But the Dane couldn't help himself from asking, since he too was bored, "What do you have in mind?"

Gilbert flashed a grin and then walked towards the storeroom used for gym-class. He later came back with a volleyball, "Let's play Dogeball". The students stared at Gilbert wondering whether there was a catch, since by Gilbert's standards this was very normal. The crimson-eyed boy inquired, "What are you staring for? This will be fun. Trust me". All raised their eyebrows especially when he said 'Trust me' but they figured it was better than doing nothing.

First they wondered whether they should play class against class- but in the end, one group became bigger than the other. Hence, some members decided to switch groups. Yao was one of them. He didn't want to be in the same group as Ivan was. So, he stealthily tried to join the other group.

Unfortunately for him, Ivan noticed and asked "Where are you going?"

Yao, wondering whether he was wearing an invisible-bell which only Ivan could hear, stuttered "Other t...team is s...short on players". Ivan chuckled, replying "Never mind them. They'll somehow manage. So stay, I insist". Yao nodded and then cursed the Gods for abandoning him.

Wanting more people to be involved, Gilbert went to go see if there were any juniors around. When he found them, he extended the invitation to play, "This will be the most awesome game anyone has ever seen".

Matthew was more than happy to join. YongSoo pulled Alfred to join in too but regretted his decision when he saw that the American joined the same team which Ivan was in. Getting pissed off, YongSoo joined the opposing-team, hoping to get the chance to roughen up the Russian. Adnan joined because he wanted to avoid being alone with Hercules. The Greek not willing to let the Turk escape so easily, joined in as well

With the teams finally filled, they started to play- throwing the volleyball at each other. Some trying to catch it, some trying to dodge but MOST trying to vent out their frustrations at the ones who had troubled them over the year.

* * *

Gilbert and Mathias soon became the masters in this game since apart from being soccer-players, they were AceStrikers for the volleyball-team. So, if they had anyone as their target, that person was as good as out. Fortunately for everyone involved, they were in opposing teams, otherwise the game wouldn't have been fair.

Arthur noticed Orlando, who normally didn't take part in these activities, was oddly active- mainly protecting Feliks whose fashion sense has now become darker than before. Arthur could hear Feliks asking Kiku "Are you sure this suits me? Smokey-eye-makeup is so last year". Kiku replied "Feliks-san, you look great. Don't you think so, Orlando-san?"

Orlando blushed & nodded in response, then immediately caught the ball protecting Feliks, who later gushed about how well Orlando played. Arthur thought, '_Something is wrong with this picture. When this group decide to stick together?_' Arthur also noticed the atmosphere between Adnan and Hercules. It almost looked like they were dancing- every now & then Adnan moving a few inches away with Hercules later following soon after, '_Since when did Hercules want to be in the same personal space as Adnan_'.

Then Arthur saw Yao using every trick in the book to avoid getting hit by the volleyball- which included him using some of his Gymnastic moves as well as his slick marital-arts moves whenever he jumped. Talking to himself, Arthur remarked "God, it really looks like Yao is flying". However, his appreciation for his stepbrother was cut short when the ball came towards him. Being caught offguard, Arthur froze unable to move. But he was saved in the nick of time when he was pulled to one-side.

Looking to see who saved him, he was surprised to know it was Francis who spoke in an irritated tone "This is no time to be giving praises to the opposing team. Pay attention to your surroundings".

Abit surprised by his reaction, Arthur asked, "Francis, aren't you taking this game alittle too seriously?". Francis retorted, "Someone has to. What if you get hu..".

Before Francis could complete his sentence, the ball narrowly passed them. Turning to see who aimed at them, they saw Gilbert howling "OIE! Be more involved in the game". Arthur screamed back, "GILBERT, YOU GIT! You're in our team... What if that ball actually hit us?"

Gilbert snorted, "Mein Freund, I missed on purpose. My shots are always precise."

Arthur went towards his crimson-eyed teammate to chew him out while Francis turned to look at Yao who was watching him as well. It was like a Battle-of-Wills was going on between them.

Then one of the students threw the ball at Ivan, "Take this, Ivan".

However, the Russian caught the rushing volleyball with ease. "Thanks, comrade. Now, I'll repay the favour tenfold," and launched the ball back to the student who got knocked out like light. Rubbing the dust from his hands, Ivan stated, "Da, to hit people legally is the most wonderful feeling/" When Ivan declared that, it became clear to the students why he joined the Boxing-club.

Alfred on the other hand, was still marveling at how Ivan served that volleyball back which greatly upset YongSoo. Right after that, whenever YongSoo got the ball, he kept throwing it at Ivan who kept catching it. So, in the end, instead of being a dodgeball game involving many students, it became a game of catch between the Korean and the Russian. Finally, Ivan getting tired of the whole thing, taunted YongSoo "If you want to tell me something, please do. Unless you are too scared to be a man".

That statement aggravated YongSoo who went and punched Ivan's face. The collective students present gasped with Alfred rushing to see if the Russian was ok. Ivan, on the ground, wasn't sure whether he deserved to be hit that hard. But when he saw YongSoo looking at Alfred who at the moment was concerned about Ivan's wellbeing, he understood what was going on.

When Alfred asked whether Ivan was alright, YongSoo left immediately. Then the Russian said "I'm fine but you better go see how your Korean comrade is". Confused by Ivan's request, Alfred nonetheless, followed YongSoo.

x

* * *

At rehearsals, Arthur walked upto where Yao was. He knew that the Chinese boy was using Arthur's rehearsals as an excuse to Ivan to avoid hanging with him but it still comforted Arthur to see him sitting in one of the auditorium seats. Taking the seat next to him, Arthur stated, "You were uncomfortable today". Yao inquired, "Oh, what gave it away?".

Arthur replied, "Your expression whenever Ivan was nearby. Sorry for not being there. I swear the next time, I'll.."

Yao waved his hand, "We all were just playing dodgeball, so it's fine. Nothing that I can't handle... I noticed that you looked very confused as well".

"Well, you would be too if you noticed what I did." Yao now was all ears as Arthur continued, "Orlando and Feliks now appear to be best-friends." Arthur was expecting Yao to be in surprise, however he was the one was surprised at Yao's reaction or the lack of it. Then Arthur asked, "Why do I get the feeling that you know why the two are now closer than ever."

Yao smiled, "You can blame it on Kiku." Arthur was baffled by that answer, so Yao proceeded to explain what Kiku tried to embark. It took every ounce of Yao's strength not to laugh at Arthur who at the moment was showing all the emotions known to man. Finally Yao said, "I think it worked because Feliks won't stop talking about Orlando and seems comfortable around the guy. Orlando always comes to pick Feliks up and makes sure that he's safe eversince he found out that he lives alone. I get the feeling that they are secretly in love with each other and they don't even know it."

Arthur listening to the whole story, "Kiku did this to prove that my ability is working fine?". Yao nodded, not sure whether Arthur might flip or mellow out. Arthur later inquired, "Is Kiku also responsible for Adnan's & Hercules's current condition?" Now Yao was confused and asked what he meant that. Arthur replied, "I noticed during the game that those two seem oddly familiar, even though they weren't on friendly-terms before."

Then Yao asked, "And you have seen the red-string connecting them before?". Arthur nodded. Yao thought about it before saying, "I'm sure Kiku didn't have a hand in that... Neither of us knew cause I don't think you've never mentioned about them".

Arthur, being silent for awhile, finally replied, "I didn't because I just couldn't believe that it connected those two. But concerning what I saw during the dodgeball-game, I guess I'm reading too much into it and that there is nothing really going on between those stepbrothers"

Onstage, Francis looked to see where Arthur was. When he finally spotted him, he wasn't surprised to see him sitting with Yao, '_Is Yao smeared with honey?_'. Later he turned to Elizabeta and told her that they should proceed with the scene, so that all could go home earlier. She agreed and then asked Arthur to join them.

While the scene went on, Elizabeta inquired, "Arthur, what happened to your fiery attitude?" Arthur, slightly confused, asked her what she mean by that. Elizabeta sighed, "Kate is someone who has alot of passion and drive within her. You used to have it before. But lately it seems like it's missing."

Gilbert interjected, "Oh, that because he isn't fighting with Francis anymore. None of the unresolved sexual tension is present now."

The moment Gilbert said that, Arthur threw a prop at him while Francis chuckled. After throwing a nasty death glare, Arthur turned towards Elizabeta, "For the past few weeks, you've been begging me to stop arguing with Francis. Are you now asking me to fight again?"

Francis scoffed, "Ne soyez pas stupide. She's just asking you to reignite that flame of passion within you". Arthur rebutted, "I bet you have some ideas on how to do that, don't you?".

Francis glanced at Yao who was observing the whole group, '_Bon, he's watching_' and then turned to Arthur, saying "As a matter of fact, I do". The Parisian grabbed a hold of Arthur's hand, and pulled him close towards him. Before Arthur could register what was happening, Francis was 'frenching' him.

Everyone around knew it was rude to stare but it was the first time they have seen anything like this. Hence, they could help but watch. Elizabeta, of course, cursed herself for forgetting to bring cellphone and camera, so now she couldn't take any photographic-evidence

After they finished kissing, Francis stared at Arthur's face. He was happy to see that it did have an effect on him. However he noticed that the expression on Arthur's face slowly turned into a scowl.

"_**This is all a joke to you, isn't it**_," Arthur whispered before he palm-heeled straight to Francis's nose with so much force sending the Parisian backwards. Francis holding his nose in pain, later noticed droplets of blood on his shirt. He looked up to see Arthur screaming at Elizabeta saying that he was done for the day, leaving the stage and then started to walk towards Yao. But before the two stepbrothers could leave the auditorium, Francis caught Yao smirking at him with a look that read 'I warned you, didn't I'...

Antonio, watching the whole scene, stated "It definitely reignited his fury judging by how red Francis's nose looks right now".

x

**A/N-** The last kiss happened in the dream, so I figured it's time for some real action


	25. Omake 6 KOREAxAMERICA, GREECExTURKEY

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Omake 6**

Alfred found YongSoo standing behind the school's shed, "What happened to you back there? Everyone was enjoying a nice friendly dodgeball-game, until you decided to hit Ivan. You could have seriously hurt him."

YongSoo scoffed, "Heh, so you think he's that weak? No, I'm sure you don't. I bet you must think the world of him, don't you?". Alfred stared at YongSoo, not sure what he meant but YongSoo got irritated, "Oh, don't give me that look. You know exactly what I'm taking about. You like him, don't you?"

Now Alfred's eyes were defiant, "So, what if I do."

YongSoo pointed at the American, "How can you still like him even after he rejected you!"

Alfred shook slightly, "How do you know about that?"

YongSoo put his back against the wall, "That day, when you 'proposed' to Ivan, I was there the entire time. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just passing through when I saw you and Ivan together."

Alfred froze and then asked, "So, you heard everything? And you pretended that you just arrived?"

YongSoo nodded, "I saw how upset you were when you were turned down by him & I didn't want you to feel even more worse than you already did." Staring at the Blue-eyed boy, YongSoo asked "Why don't you just give up on him?"

Alfred glared at the Korean, "I can like whoever I want. It's none of your business."

YongSoo shouted back, "The hell it isn't. It's been my business, eversince that day" and he started to cry.

Alfred became slightly anxious, "Why are you crying?"

Wiping his tears away, YongSoo replied, "It's because you don't notice me. No matter what I do, you keep looking at that Russian-giant". Alfred turned his face away and stated, "That's enough. It's not like we were ever lovers to begin with."

YongSoo put his hand to his heart, "Apai!... You really know to attack where it hurts the most." and walked up to Alfred before stating in a firm voice, "Alfie, I love you. Please believe in the sincerity of my words. I've always loved you the minute we met and I'll remain loving you till my heart stops beating."

Looking at YongSoo's face, Alfred sighed, "I don't think you really do. You saw me getting rejected by Ivan and you felt pity for me. It's some sort misunderstanding on your part."

YongSoo however frowned, "Alfred, I'm sure of my feelings. So, please do not try to insult me by saying it's something else... If it isn't love, why is it that I feel, whenever you look at Ivan's with such longing, like my heart will break into pieces? If it isn't love, then there shouldn't be any pain."

Then YongSoo grabbed Alfred's shoulders and said in an assertive voice, "I'm here declaring to you right now that I won't be a side-dish while you're waiting for someone. I'll not be Ivan's substitute for you but if you give me a chance, I promise I'll never hurt you & will cherish you unconditionally". YongSoo later continued in a loving voice, "I just want to let you know that the world looks so beautiful to me right now and I can't think of sharing it with anyone else except you"

Watching him, Alfred couldn't believe that YongSoo could be both forceful & sweet at that same time. And to be desired by someone so passionately was something the American found hard to resist.

YongSoo slowly moved his palm towards the American's cheek and felt happy when Alfred didn't slap his hand. Instead he let the Korean caress his cheek, however, he wasn't making eyecontact, choosing to look at the ground. Noticing Alfred's slightly flushed face, YongSoo thought, '_I know Arthur mentioned to take it slow but I really want to eat him cause he looks incredibly delectable right now_'

He never got the chance though because their intimate moment was disturbed when they both heard a LOUD THUD.

* * *

With frustration building within him, Hercules asked, "How long are you going keep running away from me?". He walked side by side, trying to keep up with Adnan's pace but the Turk who didn't stop moving in his tracks, replied, "As long as I can. I'm so glad that we're in separate classes because Hercules, you're seriously starting to make me worry. I'm beginning to think you're suffering from Split-personality-disorder."

The jade-eyed boy stated, "That's an illness and I assure you that I'm not sick."

The Turk stopped walking, and abruptly turned around, proclaiming, "Really? I would have thought otherwise, considering the fact that all these years you've ignored me and now you won't leave me alone. This has got to stop."

Hercules tsked, "You think I'll stop after I've tasted the forbidden fruit."

Adnan backed away, with a look of puzzlement, "What the hell does that mean! I didn't give you any fruits to taste... Wait, is that why mentioned apples the other time?"

Hearing Adnan mention that, Hercules was pleased, "You remembered what I said? I'm so happy... I wasn't sure whether you heard me properly because I know the passionate kiss that we shared was too much for a Virgin-boy like you". Adnan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, wondering whether Hercules's real mission was to actually insult him instead of wooing him, "Hercules, do you me to kill you? Cause I swear I WILL do it."

With a depressed look, Hercules asked, "Why won't you trust me?"

Adnan clearly didn't buying Hercules's expression, "How can I trust what you're saying is true- you're the guy who stole all my past girlfriends."

Hercules tried to look as convincing as possible, "Let me clarify I never stole any of those girls."

Adnan crossed his arms and turned his back towards him, "So, how come every one of them ended by your side?"

Hercules revealed, "You want to know the truth, here it is- I wanted to see whether those girls who you chose truly loved you, that's why I seduced them. If they had refused me, then I wouldn't have pursued them any further but they willingly left you without much coercion. Except Elizabeta, who actually did refuse me."

Adnan remembered that Elizabeta was the only one who didn't go to Hercules. He then replied in an irritated whisper, "**_However she dumped me saying that she wanted to date someone her own age_**."

The Greek smiled, '_Is that what she told him? She's sweet for not telling the whole truth_'. Hercules continued "When you chose Kiku as your partner, I thought that maybe you got this one right, which was why I felt sad for you when Arthur gave you the news."

Adnan, with his back still turned towards Hercules, asked "Why would did you feel sad for me?"

Hercules walked towards the Turk but not touching him, "It's because I want you to find true happiness since I adore you. I've always had these feelings for you eversince we were little. As our parents got married, I didn't want to push my feelings on you and that's why I tried to make you hate me. But when you told me that you are moving in with someone, I realized what a huge blunder I've done all these years. I should have been more honest."

Adnan turned to face Hercules and was slightly surprised to see at how close he was. He later said, "Hercules, we can't be together". The Greek replied in exasperation, "Why not? We both have the same surnames, so we're basically married."

Adnan showed a look of disbelief, "Oie, our parents are the ones who got married, not us."

Hercules replied, "Listen, you've such bad taste in partners. So, instead of you choosing who to love & protect, why don't you just let someone else love & protect you instead."

Adnan rubbing his chin and then inquired, "So, are saying instead of me doing the holding, I should be held instead?"

Hercules nodded, "That's the gist of it."

Backing away, Adnan exclaimed, "DROP DEAD! I like taking the lead. And I'm pretty strong. If there is going to be any holding done, then I am the one who will be be performing it".

Hercules looked like he was offering a compromise, "Fine, we'll decide by Rock-Paper-Scissors. The one who wins gets to do the holding. The loser gets held."

Adnan started walking, "I don't have to play this game with you because I don't want to be in a relationship with YOU!" But before, he could walk any further, Hercules grabbed his arm. Adnan trying to break from his grasp, asked, "What are you doing?"

Hercules's eyes burnt in a way that Adnan didn't like at all. The Greek coaxed, "You say that you're strong, right? If you can get away from me, then I swear I'll never come after you again. But if you can't, you are going to held by me."

Adnan screamed, "WHAT! You are insane! Let me go". It soon became a battle of pulling and pushing with Hercules declaring, "Don't take me lightly. In strength, I won't lose to you", still having a firm hold on Adnan's arm.

Having enough of the whole thing, Adnan tried to kick Jade-eyed boy away, but Hercules moved slightly and put his hand under Adnan's thigh. He then slammed the Turk to the wall with a LOUD THUD.

Feeling the air leaving his lungs, Adnan's senses became momentarily blurred. With only one leg supporting his body weight since the other leg was held by Hercules, Grey-eyed boy out of reflex put his other arm around the Greek's neck. With their hips grinding, Adnan cursed himself for getting into to this mess '_Tanrim! This position is dangerous_'. Staring at Hercules's face however, Adnan couldn't believe how determined and serious the Greek was. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest when he saw Hercules's solemn expression

Hercules, coming close to his ear, whispered seductively "_**I win**_**_. You are now mine_**."

The moment he said, Adnan dreaded what was going to happened next and prayed to the Lord above for a distraction. Just then a rattling-noise was heard. Hercules & Adnan turned their heads to the corner, and recognized their respective classmates- Alfred being Adnan's classmate while YongSoo was Hercules's classmate.

Alfred showed a look that conveyed that he didn't mean to intrude and that he was just on his way while YongSoo on the other hand looked like he wanted to take notes and also film the whole thing, "Is this what they call Wall-Sex? It looks complicated but exciting at the same time, daze. Alfie, we should do it too."

**WHAM**

"APAI YO, I don't condone violence." YongSoo howled, holding his head in pain. Alfred threw daggers at YongSoo, and later proceeded to leave group.

Adnan, deciding to copy Alfred, slapped Hercules on the back of his head who instantly released him. The Turk called out, "Alfred, wait for me. Don't leave me with these predators".

Also holding his head, Hercules regretted that he missed his chance when YongSoo nudged him, "If you really want to get with that guy, ask Arthur for help." Looking at his classmate, Hercules inquired whether the Brit, who he knew was Student-Council-President's stepbrother, actually helped him. The Korean replied, "In more ways than I can hope for. Before Alfred would run at sight at me. But with Arthur's advice, I was able to finally enter his personal space... Anywaz, good luck".

Both YongSoo and Hercules left for class with the Greek wondering whether today Adnan will lock his bedroom-door again

x

**A/N-** Since both Turkey & Greece can be considered Semes, them fighting for dominance seems logical. Here, Hercules is someone who is more advanced in the sex-department hence he's a bit forceful & knows what he wants while Adnan is more virginal since he never got that far with his past girlfriends (of course, Hercules is to be blamed for his chastity)... Also here, YongSoo is someone who readily declares his love while Alfred is slow when it comes to love- which is why he isn't ready to give up on Ivan because it took him so long to confess his feelings, hence isn't willingly to let go but he'll soon..


	26. Chapter 19

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 19**

Sitting in Kiku's bedroom with Orlando, Arthur looked at Orlando then at Kiku and back at Orlando. The spiky-haired-brunette had just admitted to having feeling for Feliks, '_He certainly doesn't look like he is on the rings-of-Saturn right now. So, I can take it that he isn't tripped out on anything and what he is saying, I can take that at face-value as well_.'

Finally Arthur said, "Orlando, I hope you don't mind but I really need to speak to Kiku alone for awhile." When Kiku and him left the room, Arthur whispered, "_**You know I was surprised when Yao told me that you tried pairing Orlando and Feliks**_."

Kiku frowned, "_**I didn't realize that Yao-nii couldn't keep secrets**_."

Arthur replied ,"_**That's beside the point... How did you try to pair Orlando & Feliks together?**_" When Kiku began explaining what he did, Arthur shook his head, "_**Kiku, you went and used the roundabout method in pairing Orlando & Feliks**_."

Kiku cringed while Arthur continued, "_**I wondered why in the beginning Feliks wardrobe became darker and noted recently that his makeup has became darker too. But now that I know that you were trying to make him look like Goth-Lolita, I... See, the thing is right now Orlando is in love with the new version of Feliks, not Feliks himself**_."

Then they heard Orlando speaking, "Since this is about me, I would rather appreciate it if you both didn't whispered behind my back and just tell it straight to my face. In many cultures, it considered rude to whisper when there is a third party around. I know you excused yourself but this is about me, so it would make more sense if you talked to me directly."

Both Kiku & Arthur entered back into the room and sat in their respective places. Arthur stated, "I was just telling Kiku that maybe your feeling for Feliks might not be what they seem to be."

Orlando stared at Arthur, "What do you mean by that?"

Arthur cleared his throat, "I was just wondering if you were to see Feliks in his normal attire, would you feel the same way". Orlando was confused by that reply and asked what does clothes got to do with this. Arthur inquired, "When did you realize about your feelings?" When Orlando replied recently, Arthur asked, "Have you noticed any changes in Feliks?"

Now that Orlando thought about it, he did noticed Feliks was looking different compared to before. Then he realized what Arthur was trying to say and immediately looked at Kiku, "You told him that I've a Goth-Lolita fetish?"

Kiku felt extremely guilty, "Orlando-san, I didn't mean to. I just told him right now because he needed to know the details before pairing you and Feliks-san."

Orlando replied in exasperation, "He doesn't need to know about that."

Arthur realizing that if this conversation where to proceed any further, they would end up explaining to Orlando why Kiku wanted to pair him with Feliks, '_As if he would believe the reason that Kiku did it was just to show to me that my ability is working fine_'. He then interrupted, "It's because that's how I work as a match-maker. I need to know every bit of information before I pair couples. And so, what Kiku told me about you was most helpful."

Hoping that what he was going to say won't piss the spiky-haired brunette, Arthur stated, "I believe you are not in love with Feliks as a person, but Feliks as the Goth-Lolita."

Orlando really wanted to punch Arthur since he felt that someone was trying to make light of his feelings for Feliks and his tastes but since Arthur was Kiku's friend and he knew Kiku to be a very respectable person, he calmed himself down. He later thought about what Arthur just said, '_Maybe he is right. Maybe I __fell in love with Feliks because I mixed my obsession with my feelings_'. Orlando then asked "So, how would I make sure whether my feelings for him are pure?"

Arthur happy to know that his face wasn't going to get smacked after all, replied "I suggest you meet him without any mask on- meaning minus the makeup and the dark clothes. See him in his normal attire and then probably you find out the answer yourself."

After Orlando gave his thanks to the both of them and left, Kiku turned towards Arthur, "My apologies, Asa-san. I didn't mean for it to end like this."

Arthur smiled, patting his shoulder, "I know. You did all this with the best intentions."

Arthur knew that even though Kiku did this for him, he still felt unsettled, '_Me completely accepting that my ability is working properly right now would mean that I would have to admit that my fate is tied to Francis. And after what he did, I rather if it wasn't_'.

* * *

Orlando standing outside Feliks's flat, wasn't sure whether he should proceed or not, '_What does it matter. It's not like Feliks likes me back_'. But even as he thought that to himself, his hand slowly raised up and ranged the doorbell. Bewildered by the fact that his hand moved by itself, Orlando for a moment felt like running away and hiding. Then he thought, '_What am I? A kid? Be a man and face this head-on_.'

At the other side of the door, he heard Feliks saying, "Alright already, I'll be there. I'm just coming out of the shower." And as he opened the door, Orlando was surprised to see Feliks in shorts & sleeveless shirt with his hair dripping wet, '_He looks like an angel_'. But Feliks was even more surprised to see him, "OHMYGOD, Orlando, you can't see me like this."

Orlando wanted to ask what he meant by that but Feliks started to close the door. Trying to push the door back open, Orlando was really amazed by how strong the tiny blond was, "WAIT, WAIT, Feliks I really need to talk to you". Feliks shouted back "GO HOME. We can talk in school tomorrow".

For awhile, both of them were pushing the door till Orlando screamed, "OW, MY FINGERS."

Now sitting on Feliks's bed, Orlando was getting his fingers tended by Feliks who was admonishing him, "What were you thinking putting your fingers between the door! What if you lost one of your digits?"

Orlando winced in pain,"I was prepared to do anything to get you to talk to me... Now what did you mean earlier when you said that I couldn't see you like this? See you like what?"

Feliks was silent for awhile, looking down and just bandaging Orlando's fingers. Then he finally started talking, still not looking at his face "You know when Toris started going with Natalia, it became lonely without him. When my parents left, I felt even more alone. That's why ,when we started hanging out, I became really happy."

Still looking down, refusing to make eye-contact with Orlando, Feliks continued, "Somewhere along the way, when you came to pick me up and dropped me home, I started falling for you. I know I'm a guy and so are you but it was nice being taken care of... I later got the feeling that you were paying more attention to me when I wore those darker clothes, so I decided to continue with that style because I really like you and I wanted to do anything that would keep you interested."

Then Feliks looked at his face with a slight haughty expression, "But if you feel disgusted by the fact that you being liked by a guy, then we should just call it quits and never meet each other again."

Orlando was taken aback by how sure & confident Feliks was of himself but later he noticed that Feliks's hands were shaking abit as he was holding Orlando's fingers. It made Orlando remember the first time that he actually conversed with Feliks- the tiny blond scolding him for ruining his bag and then acting shy right after that. For some reason, Orlando found that really endearing.

Looking at Feliks's face, Orlando couldn't believe that Feliks would go to such an extent of changing himself just to suit his Goth-Lolita tastes. As he was staring at his face, he realized that he really did care for Feliks, and hated the fact that he indirectly made Feliks do that to himself, '_I'm so glad that I am not a tattoo and piercing enthusiast. He probably would have marked his body just to satisfy me... It would have been such a shame for his beautiful body to be ruined_'. He then started scolding himself for leering at Feliks's nearly naked body

Feliks, on the other hand, was fidgeting. He didn't know what to make of Orlando's silence. Never in his life did he feel so vulnerable. He wanted at that moment to kick Orlando out of his flat, so that he could cry as much as he wanted. But he was shocked to feel a pair of lips on his forehead, and was even more shocked when he was taken in by a hug from Orlando "Orlando, wha.. wha are.."

Orlando, hugging Feliks, said, "Hush, please listen... I'm sorry". Hearing Orlando saying that, Feliks started crying on Orlando's shoulder- he knew that there wasn't chance for them to be together but it still hurt. Then Orlando continued, "I shouldn't have made you do what you did. You're beautiful in your own right. And you shouldn't change just because I've a Goth-Lolita fetish." Now Feliks wasn't sure what to make of what Orlando was saying. He turned to look at Orlando's face, trying to decipher what the spiky-brunette was trying to say.

Orlando stared at Feliks's confused face and with a smile, he said, "You mean alot to me and I would hate it if we were to call it quits & never meet again."

Feliks shook alittle, replying, "Ah, to meet as friends, right? Nothing more, right? I can't expect anything more out of this, right?" But before he could continue anymore, Orlando silenced him with a kiss on the lips, and then stated, "Oh, I don't know about you but I'll be expecting much more out of this."

Feliks showed a skeptical face, "If you're going to treat me like a sex-buddy, then forget it".

Orlando chuckled, "Oh my, I didn't even think that far yet. Feliks, how lewd", letting go of Feliks and taking the bedsheet to cover himself- acting as if he was an innocent person while Feliks was a molester.

Before Feliks could hit him, Orlando took him into another hug and declared, "If you want me to spill it out for you then here is it- I really like you and I hope you feel the same way about me too". Feeling like he was on cloud nine, Feliks returned the hug and whispered the same thing to his friend-turned-lover.

Back at Kiku place, Kiku's cellphone vibrated indicating that a text message had arrived. Clicking to see the message, Kiku smiled and then showed it to Arthur which read 'Guys, my feelings for him were real afterall. Thank you for making me realize them properly. Hoogachtend, Orlando '. Immediately after Orlando's message, Kiku got another text message which read 'Czesc Kiku, do you & MeiMei want to double date with me & Orlando in the future (*^.^*) Let me know, Bye'... Kiku replied messaging that Feliks should spend more time with Orlando first, but agreed to do the double date later when they have become more stable.

Rereading the message, Arthur thought '_Good for them but does this mean for me? With Matt & Gil together as well, does this mean that I can't be in denial anymore?_'

x

**A/N-** I hope you like the happy ending for Feliks/Orlando (Feliks rushing things? Well, the author mentioned once he gets used to someone, he becomes extremely comfortable around that person, hence the change)..


	27. Chapter 20 part1

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 20 part1  
**

Getting ready to go for rehearsals on a Saturday evening, Arthur wasn't sure whether he really wanted to go considering what had happened earlier. But he reassured to himself that Francis deserved to be hit like that and got extremely upset at how the Parisian took everything so lightly. However as he began to recollect the kiss, he was sure of one thing- the kiss he experienced in his dream was nothing compared to the real one.

Just then Arthur heard the house-phone ringing, picking it up, "Hello, this is Arthur speaking." He heard a very nonchalant voice saying, "_Yiasoο Arthur, it's Hercules_."

Not sure what to make of this call as he had never really conversed with the Greek, so Arthur said, "Hercules, if you're calling to ask where your Student-Council-president is, then Yao isn't here right now."

The brunette replied, "_No, it's you who I wanted to talk to_."

Arthur was abit surprised, "Oh, something on your mind?"

Hercules stated, "_Yes actually. I was told if I had any love problems, I should consult you_." When Arthur heard that, he wondered who told him that. Later he said, "Before you ask your question, I need to clarify 2 things- first is I only pair people according to their, uh.. compatibility and second is if the person involved is someone who Adnan likes as well, I'd rather if you leave me out of it."

Hercules was quiet for awhile before stating, "_He told you that I stole his partners, didn't he?_"

Arthur cleared his throat, "Ahem, he did."

The Greek questioned, "_Now you're unsure whether to give advice to me?_" Arthur answered, trying not to sound disrespectful, "If it hurts Adnan, I rather not," Arthur later heard Hercules titter slightly who replied, "_Arthur, you're a good man_."

Arthur now felt abit doubtful "Thanks... I hope that's a compliment". Hercules assured "_Indeed it is. May I ask a few other questions?_"

Arthur replied, happy to know that the Greek wasn't insulted, "Sure, as long as they aren't embarrassing." The brunette inquired, "_You pair up people according to their compatibility, correct?_"

The Brit answered, sensing a change in his tone, "Yes, one could say say that." Then Hercules asked the million dollar question, "_So, who am I most compatible with?_"

Hearing that question, Arthur wasn't sure whether he shouldn't dodge it, "You want this question to be answered as truthfully as possible?"

Hercules stated, "_Yes please_." Arthur wished he could hang up and blame it on the phone company when the Greek in a calm collected voice, said "_I'm sure you can answer this question without lying_."

Remembering Kiku telling him to have more faith in his ability, Arthur finally divulged, "Fine, here goes. The one you're most compatible with is... Adnan Sadiq"

There was silence on the line for a minute and then Arthur heard Hercules laughing. A blush soon formed on Arthur's face- not only from embarrassment, but because Hercules's laugh had such a nice ring- a handsome kind of feel to it. A type of laughter suited to those who specialized in charming anyone. Of course, the Greek already had girls going after him. But he rarely shows his emotions, always having a carefree calm demeanor. If the girls heard him laugh like this, they would definitely beg him to bear their children.

Arthur, with a slight tint of irritation, stated, "Well, how lucky am I to make the Greek-God laugh." Hercules stopped laughing and said, "_I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. If it's any consolation I wasn't laughing at you. Infact, you've been the most helpful_."

Hearing Hercules talk, Arthur was surprised by how friendly the Greek now sounded after laughing. Arthur replied, "Really, I didn't give any useful information."

Hercules countered, "_No, you did. I'm in high spirits after talking to you... So, concerning Adnan, should I go for it?_" Arthur was floored by that response. Now, he began to wonder whether his instincts was right when he had earlier seen how the two stepbrothers were behaving at the dogeball game. Hercules interrupted his train of thought, "_Adnan held my hand when I was little, showing me the way. Now it's my turn to hold his_."

Not masking his astonishment, Arthur asked, "You're not averse to the idea of being paired up with a guy?"

Hercules sighed, "_Arthur, according to Greek history, men laid with women and men- there was no definite term given to their union. Basically it's just pure love and exchanging of thoughts & ideas_." Arthur was surprised at how open-minded Hercules was. Not many people could be so forthright about it. Arthur was glad that he himself didn't belong to the narrow-minded group anymore. He figured the change must have happened eversince he had a hand in pairing Matthew & Gilbert up. Then the brunette continued, "_Of course, it was exchange of bodily fluids as well_."

Arthur gagged at the vivid description. Finally Hercules stated, "_What I want to say is, I've no qualms about being with a guy_." Arthur later realized they were missing an important detail, "Aren't you guys brothers?"

Hercules responded, "_We aren't blood-related_." Arthur figured that the Greek had a point who then continued, "_So, back to Adnan, I guess I should force my way to him, right?_"

Arthur disagreed, "I wouldn't recommend that unless you want him to push you away & reject you."

After having long conversation with Hercules on how he should approach Adnan, Arthur put the phone down finding out that he was late for rehearsals. Packing his stuff, he turned to look outside the window. He didn't know that the weather had changed while he was talking to the Greek. With tears in eyes, he pleaded to himself, "No, I need to be strong. I can't go on like this forever..." However he couldn't step out of the house.

Deciding not to trouble Yao who was right now busy at his babysitting-job, he went looking for something in the medicine cabinet to calm himself down.

* * *

It was raining heavily that Saturday evening but most of the cast members arrived before it started raining like cats and dogs. Now inside, the various students stuck to their cliques and were busy chatting with each other.

Gilbert & Antonio kept teasing Francis, mentioning how handsome he looked, and his new accessory that was on his nose suited him alot. The Parisian slightly glared at them, asking whether they wanted to look like him as well. Though the swelling went down and his nose wasn't actually broken, he still wore a plaster just to make Arthur feel guilty. Francis then realized that he wasn't around, '_That's strange. Sourcils has been never late before_.'

He wasn't the only one who thought that. Apparently, Elizabeta has been trying to call him up (this time, she didn't forget to bring her cellphone because she wasn't going to miss another opportunity like the last time).

While Francis was watching her, Antonio inquired, "Do you think Arthur is still upset about what happened and that's why he hasn't showed up yet."

Gilbert stood up to stretch his legs and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if that's case. Didn't you see how angry he was?" Of course they did, the state of Francis's nose was proof of Arthur's wrath. The silver-haired teen laughed and asked, "Seriously, what possessed you to pull such a joke? I mean, yeah, it's fun to annoy Arthur but not to that extent."

Francis whispered, "_**You wouldn't understand, mon ami**_." Gilbert didn't catch that, however Antonio did who was now looking at Francis with concern.

Refusing to engage in any further conversation, Francis watched the crowd. He later noticed Elizabeta had a very troubled expression on her face. Excusing himself from Gilbert & Antonio, Francis proceeded to follow Elizabeta who had now left the auditorium and was at the present in one of the classrooms, screaming into her cellphone, "Jaj-istenem, I can't hear you at all. Hold on, let me try something." Then she clicked on a button on the cellphone, immediately a voice was heard, "_Can you hear me now?_"

Francis realized that she must have clicked on the speaker button and the person she was talking was Yao. Elizabeta was in relief, "Yes finally. Yao, I need to know, is Arthur with you?" Yao sounded worried, "_What? He hasn't arrived yet?_"

Elizabeta answered, "No, we've been waiting but there is still no sign of him." Yao replied back, "_Oh dear, this isn't good. I had hoped that he would have arrived at the auditorium before it rained. He's probably still alone at home_."

Now Elizabeta looked anxious, "Yao, what's wrong?"

The Chinese boy on the phone, explained, "_The rainy weather always upsets Arthur. It's better if he's around people at this time but right now, our parents are on their second honeymoon and I'm at my babysitting-job, so I can't leave to go see how he's faring_."

Francis listening to the whole conversation, came and grabbed the phone from Elizabeta which frightened her as she wasn't aware that he was there. Before she could voice her displeasure, Francis asked, "Yao, please tell me your home address." The Ebony-haired boy sounded confused, "_Who is that? Is it Francis?_"

The blond replied, "Oui, c'est moi. I've my Lamborghini Estoque. I can go and see whether Arthur is alright. Please tell me the address."

Yao now sounded pissed, "_You honestly think that I'll give that information to you especially after what you did to Arthur the previous day. How stupid do you think I am, aru?_"

Francis faltered slightly. Removing the plaster on his nose, he said, "Yao, I deeply regret what I did. I've learnt my lesson. I won't do any harm to Arthur... Besides at this moment, you've your hands tied. So, please let me redeem myself by helping him."

Yao finally sighed, "_Aiyaa... Fine but if I find out that you've done anything immoral to him, I'll break your kneecaps. You got that?_"

Francis knew that Yao wasn't kidding, so he replied, "Oui, warning heeded." Then Yao proceeded to give the address details.

After he hanged up, Francis gave the cellphone back to Elizabeta and immediately ran out of the building. Rushing towards his car, Francis cursed himself for not carrying an umbrella. But then again, it hardly rained where they lived, so it never occurred to him to carry one. Francis thought, '_If what Yao is saying to be the truth, then it's a good thing that it doesn't rain that much. Otherwise, Arthur would be nervous wreck_.' Getting into his car, Francis wondered what made the Briton like this.

Finally reaching the residence, Francis remembered Yao mentioning that they put the spare house-key under the ceramic Gnome that was 2 flower pots away from the Main Door. Looking around, he spotted the said-Gnome and then lifted it to see a key just like Yao had mentioned. Quickly unlocking the door to escape from being wet, Francis entered the house, happy to know that he was still dry. Moving further into the house, Francis noticed that the lights were switched off. Trying to find the light-switch, Francis realized that electricity was out since it didn't worked when he clicked on the switch.

Even though it was alittle dark, Francis could make out that it was a regular suburb house but he couldn't stay around to admire it that much as he had to find out where Arthur was. When he finally reached the room which he guessed must have been Arthur's bedroom according to Yao's directions, he slowly opened the door. Stepping inside, he looked at the bed but saw that there was no-one there.

Immediately there was a flash of lightening, and Francis saw at the corner of the room, a huddled mass wrapped in a bed-sheet, '_Pauvre, he's shivering_.'

x

**A/N-** I recently saw one of the youtube videos of Colin Farrell's interview (where he states Jared Leto as being cute *squeals with delight*)- I loved the way he described the relationship between men in ancient Greece, so I put here.


	28. Chapter 20 part2

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 20 part2  
**

Huddled in the corner, Arthur wasn't alert as he had almost drank the whole cough-syrup-bottle. So, when he saw someone approaching, Arthur couldn't make out who it was since it was dark as well. He slurred, "Yao, is that you?" He saw the figure stiffen slightly and say, "Non, c'est moi, Francis."

Surprised to know that it was Francis, Arthur tried to focus his vision. But it must have looked to Francis that Arthur was trying to flee, because immediately when Arthur made some movement, Francis put his hands up in surrender and in a calm assuring voice, he stated, "I'm not going to do anything. I just came to see if you were alright. We were worried about you because you didn't come for the rehearsal."

When Francis mentioned that, Arthur tried to stand up, replying, "Oh god, rehearsal. I've to get there." But since he was too drowsy, he wasn't stable at all and fell forward. Luckily Francis was quick on his feet and caught Arthur.

Now both of them on the ground, Francis asked, "Dieu, what did you drink," and he strained to see what was on the night-table. Since his eyes was able to now adjust to the darkness, he could make out what the almost empty bottle was. He inquired "You drank cough syrup?"

Arthur in his arms, hugged the Parisian tightly, "It was the only thing that was able to keep me calm because of its sedating effect". A little confused as Arthur would never willingly hug him, Francis returned the hug and asked why would he need to go to such extents to be calm. Then Arthur tearfully replied, "So, that I can forget... the night that I killed my dad."

Francis, with a look of concern, stated, "Arthur, I'm sure that you never killed your father." Arthur screamed back. "How do you know that... you were never there that night... It was my fault that dad died... It's all my fault."

Everytime it rained that memory came to him, haunting him. Never letting him move on -

_His father Brian and Arthur had just finished grocery shopping. Now, on the highway, Brian was abit worried as it was raining heavily and they were at that part of the road where most of the accidents took place. Sure enough, their car skidded off and hit the lamppost. Later, a cop had arrived and was taking details. The three of them was at the other side of the road when young Arthur noticed something was missing from his arms. Looking into their car, he saw that he had left his soft-toy behind._

_Seeing that his father was still busy talking to the officer, Arthur decided to go to other side on his own. While he was in the middle of the road, he heard his father yelling. He turned to see that another car was coming in his direction and the driver couldn't stop because his car was skidding too. Too scared to move, Arthur was stuck to where he was standing. Next thing he knew, he was pushed aside and everything went black._

_When he regained consciousness, he was in the hospital. He saw his mother was looking over him. With so much relief, she cried as she hugged her son. Arthur had never seen his mother this way, so he tried asking her where his father was. But she kept crying unable to answer him. Finally a few days after, he found out that his father pushed him out of harm's way but unfortunately was hit instead. He later passed away because of internal bleeding. _

Arthur like a drunkard, kept rambling about what happened that night. He finally said, "If only I hadn't gone to pick up that green-color toy... But at moment, that was all that was on my mind... I had to have that soft-toy in my arms because it was proof that dad was the only one who had any belief in me... And I was sure of it since he specifically selected it because it was in a shape of a unicorn... Even though I was bullied alot, I still had that soft-toy to reassure that I wasn't alone & that I had someone who believed me..."

Arthur then snorted, with his eyes tearing, "But you want to know the funny part is... I don't even know where that toy is now... The same soft-toy that I wanted to hold on to that day so desperately, is gone... Just like my dad." And the Emerald-eyed boy proceeded to cry.

Francis at that moment was feeling so guilty because he knew he was to be partially blamed for Arthur's condition. As much as he wanted, he couldn't console the Brit. His throat became dry and the words of comfort just wouldn't come out.

Finally with his voice shaking abit, Francis said, "Arthur, I don't know if this will ease your burden but I need to tell you something. I should told you from the beginning. I..." He didn't however continue his sentence because he heard a soft snore. Looking at Arthur's face, Francis saw that he had fallen asleep. Hugging him tightly, Francis whispered "_**Arthur**_."

He lifted Arthur and walked to the left side of the bed, to lay him down . But before he could leave, Arthur's left hand had a tight grasp on own his left hand. He was about to remove the hand away when he heard Arthur muttering, "_**Please don't go... Stay... Please stay**_."

Sitting down on the floor, Francis grasped Arthur's hand back. He came close and asked softly, "_**Who are you asking to stay? Your dad... Moi... or is it Yao?**_" When Arthur moved slightly at that moment, Francis smiled abit, "_**Do you have to move when his name is mentioned?**_"

Unable to refuse the Brit's request, Francis didn't leave from there. Instead, he sent SMSs to both Yao and Elizabeta saying that Arthur was fine but at the present was sleeping so he wouldn't be able to make it to practice. Yao sent an SMS back threatening Francis not to have any crazy ideas while Elizabeta sent a message that they both will have to do double the practice tomorrow.

Snapping his phone shut, Francis then started watching Arthur sleep and he too finally fell into the realm of dreams, while sitting on the floor with his arms on Arthur's bed.

* * *

Walking up the next morning, Arthur got the surprise of his life when he saw Francis by his bedside. He immediately sat upstraight, while still watching the Parisian. Since he had already seen Francis in his dreams before, he thought that this was a dream as well- however, this dream was pretty tame compared to the last one, since in this one, Francis wasn't sticking his tongue down his throat, instead he was sitting on the floor with his upper body resting on the bed and his left hand was enclosed in Arthur's left hand.

"If you think this is a dream, it's not, aru." Arthur looked up to see Yao standing near his bedroom door. Yao moved close to him and sat on the right side of the bed. He begun to explain to the now confused Brit all what happened yesterday. Finally Yao said, "Elizabeta told me that I should have been there to see how Francis rocketed out of the building. It seems he was very concerned for your well-being."

Arthur then stared back at Francis who was still sleeping and asked in disbelief, "Has he been in this position eversince yesterday."

Yao replied, "When I came back from my babysitting job, I saw him there next to your bed. I was about to wake up him up when I noticed how interlaced your fingers were. So, apart from you wanting him to stay, I guess he also wanted to stay to comfort you as well. Which was why I decided to let you guys be."

When Yao mentioned that, Arthur turned to glance at his hand, and sure enough, like Yao had described, his fingers were laced around Francis'. Then his eyes bulged out slightly.

Yao noticed this reaction and asked, "Can you see your red-string right now?" Arthur nodded. The Ebony-haired boy sighed, "You know, even though it is there, it doesn't mean that you have to act on it." Arthur stared at Yao, not sure where he was taking this conversation. Yao proceeded to explain, "I think the only reason why you have so much friction with Francis is because you're so bothered with your red-string. Take that out of the equation, and I think you two can be good friends. I'm more sure of that after seeing this."

Noting Arthur's guarded look, Yao said, "Yes, I know this is the same guy who, like how you say, snogged you. But he assured me that he would never do anything to upset you again, and strangely, I believe him... What I'm trying to say is since there are no feelings involved, you don't really have to worry."

Arthur pondered about it for awhile and realized that what Yao was saying actually made sense, '_He is right. It doesn't matter if the red-string is connecting us, because there aren't any feelings involved. Is there?... Wait, am I actually considering to be in a relationship with Francis?... Pfft that's absurd... Besides, Francis hasn't made any indication that he likes me. He only fools around... The bloody frog! I should be more crossed with him for taking advantage of my lips... But after what Yao mentioned about what happened yesterday, maybe he isn't such a bad guy_'

Then Yao patted his leg, "I hope you take into consideration of what I just said." Later, he woke Francis up by knocking him on the head.

Being roughened up so early in the morning, Francis groused. With legs aching, he looked around to see where he was. He was surprised to be looking up at Yao & Arthur who at that moment were sitting on the bed. He was about to make crude joke about a threesome when he remembered that earlier one of them had threaten to break his kneecaps while the other one had nearly damaged his nose, so he remained quiet with his eyes lingering at the sight of his hand still in Arthur's grasp.

Realizing what Francis was looking at, Arthur immediately let go of his hand and started to twiddle his own fingers, not sure what to say. Noticing the uneasiness between them, Yao excused himself saying that he'll prepare breakfast, leaving the two of them behind.

Finally when they were alone, Arthur asked, "Aren't your parents worried that you didn't come home the previous night?" Francis shook his head & stated "I live alone here. My parents are working in Paris. It was my sole decision to come here."

Arthur inquired, "To have one normal highschool year, right?"

The Parisian thought, '_Among other things_' but nodded instead. They remained quite for awhile till Arthur asked whether the Brit said anything weird yesterday. Francis answered in a joyful tone "You told me that you loved me".

Pursing his lips, Arthur replied "Hmm, I can see why that's weird cause I clearly don't."

Francis dramatically put his hand to his forehead and moaned in exaggerated way, "Oh, you say such cruel things." Arthur smiled in response but later showed a look to Francis pleading him to answer the question truthfully. However, Francis lied saying, "You slept soon after I arrived." The Parisian knew that Arthur didn't want him to know what happened in his past and Francis at that moment didn't also want to reveal his own secrets.

Later they walked to kitchen to find that Yao had already prepared a feast for breakfast in such a short time. After having his fill, and before he left, Francis mentioned to Arthur that Elizabeta had sent SMS the previous night telling that they had to come to practice today. Francis at that moment, learnt what a potty-mouth Arthur really was.

x

**A/N-** The reason why Arthur feels guilty & uneasy whenever his dad Brian is mentioned.


	29. Chapter 21 part1

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 21 part1**

Arthur noticed the following days later that Francis was treating him like a fragile glass- no arguing & taunting. He concluded that something must have happened that evening to bring on such a change in Francis. Arthur would have confronted the Parisian about it but he noticed that these following days, Francis didn't avoid him that much (though he looked guilty for some reason). Hence, not wanting to upset that equilibrium that was now established, Arthur decided to keep it to himself.

Now in class, since their teacher Friedrich had to meet the Principal, the whole class was busy lazying around, even though they were given specific instructions to study. Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and Arthur sat as a group at the back. They all were discussing what they did over the weekend when Arthur finally stated, "You know, it's not fair," and then he pointed to Francis, "Why is that you get to wear pants, while we are stuck with wearing dresses."

Francis chuckled slightly, "I hope that you don't have these kind of conversations when you are in crowds."

Arthur punched Francis's arm, "Don't try to change the subject- in the final show, our manly pride will be at stake while you get to go scot-free. That's freaking not fair."

Francis propping his chin on his fist and gave a cheeky smile, "Well, I can't help it. My role is Petruchio... Besides, wearing tights and puffy shorts is hardly a fashion statement. So nobody wins here."

Gilbert then responded, "But I do understand what Artie means. Our cast members especially the boys believe in solidarity. You wearing the male costume is like kicking us in the nads." Francis sighed, unable to believe that he was going to say this, "D'accord, do you have anything in mind that I can use to appease the boys around."

Antonio's face brighten, "Oh, I have an idea. Toris's birthday is coming up and it's a costume-theme-birthday-party." Catching Antonio's enthusiasm, Gilbert replied, "I get where you're going with this. And I've the costume perfect for Francis."

Gilbert took out a piece of paper, and wrote down his selection. When both Arthur & Antonio saw what he wrote, they started to snicker. Then finally when the paper was passed to Francis, his eyes widened. Crossing his arms with the smile wiped clean off , Francis declared, "Oh mon mince alors! You all are so uncouth. You think I'll agree to such a thing?"

The silver-haired teen smirked, "Unless you want to be ragged on by the boys at the end of the show. I suggest you do it to 'appease' them." Francis covered his face while the other three were trying to stop themselves from roaring with laughter.

When he wiped the tears from his eyes, Arthur noticed Feliks standing near the door. With a tired expression, the Student-Vice-President walked in his direction. Arthur groaned, "Don't tell me... Is it that again?"

Feliks nodded, "Yup, it's that again."

The Brit, scrunching up his face, "Dammit. Why doesn't he just give up." Feliks rolled his eyes, declaring "Hello, it's him, we're talking about."

Arthur sighed. Getting up from seat, the Emerald-eyed boy looked at the other three, "I'll be right back. If the teacher asks where I'm, just tell him that I've gone to the infirmary," and left the classroom with Feliks.

* * *

Gilbert & Francis looked confused as ever, with the silver-haired teen saying, "What was that cryptic conversation all about?" Francis shrugged his shoulders, replying he had no idea.

Antonio however, with so much clarity on his face, stated, "The Lion went to save the Dragon from the Bear." Both Gilbert & Francis stared at Antonio wondering whether he was infected with whatever Feliks & Arthur had. Antonio continued, "Don't tell me that you haven't noticed- everytime Ivan tries to get close to Yao, Arthur rushes to pull him away."

Gilbert pondered for awhile, "Yeah, I did notice it but I didn't think much of it since everyone needs to be saved from Ivan."

Francis inquired, "Do you think Arthur has feelings for Yao and hence he doesn't like anyone getting close to him."

Gilbert snickered, "Heh, maybe. I know Arthur is totally cool with the idea of boy-love."

That statement intrigued Francis, "Really? And you know how?"

Gilbert started stuttering, "I...just do, cause...I'm awesome...That's how." Trying not to bring any more extra attention to himself, Gilbert cleared his throat and then said, "Though you say come from the country of amour, Arthur is the true advocate of love."

Francis, raised his eyebrow, alittle miffed that his position as a lover is being threatened, asked his crimson-eyed friend what he meant. Gilbert answered pointing to the students, "Ask anyone who has been helped finding their partner, and most of time, his name would come up. Alot of people go to Arthur when it's concerning their love-life. He is just that good." When Francis inquired whether Gilbert calling Arthur as Cupid wasn't a joke, Gilbert flatly replied, "The awesome me never jokes about anything that concerns love."

Antonio however didn't buy it, "That was only until recently. I bet Arthur found your destined one, didn't he?"

The moment Antonio said that, Gilbert blushed. Francis kept staring with disbelief, "Est-il possible?... You're finally in a relationship?"

Gilbert threw a glance at Antonio, "How are you so perceptive when you aren't even aware of your environment half the time?"

Antonio chuckled and then said, "It comes and goes... So, who is the lucky person?"

They both stared at Gilbert who was silent for awhile. Then he put a proud look on his face and said, "I've come to care for this person very much. So, even if you've a bad opinion about it, I wouldn't give a flying f*ck." Both Antonio & Francis were stunned since they rarely heard Gilbert talk like that. Finally Gilbert said, "Arthur had me realize that Matthew is the one for me."

As soon as Gilbert mentioned that, Antonio inquired, "Matthew as in our junior, Matthew?" followed by Francis who asked, "Matthew as in the mignon garcon who kept bringing you cakes, Matthew?" continued again by Antonio, "Matthew as in Alfred's brother, Matthew?"

Getting irritated by their questions, Gilbert exclaimed, "Which other Matthew is there in our school? And could please stop bringing Alfred up whenever Matthew is concerned. Matt has his own unique traits- he is excellent in hockey, baking & sewing. Plus he is the smartest kid in his batch."

Now it was Francis & Antonio who were silent for awhile. Gilbert started fuming, '_If they turn out to be a couple of homophobes, I swear to Gott, they'll wish they were never born_!'

Finally Francis said, "Congratulations, mon ami. I'm so happy for you." Antonio shared the same sentiments, "Si! After all those years of chasing Lizzy, you've finally settled for a good hombre."

With his anger subsiding quickly, Gilbert said, "Tonio, I hope that's a compliment." Antonio who was now smiling more than ever, replied, "Por supuesto... Now I need to have a talk with Arthur."

Francis, looking at the Spaniard's face, inquired, "Why? Do you want to ask him out?"

Antonio stared at him for abit, '_I've never heard him sound this way. He sounds possessive. I wonder why_' and then smiled, "No, I want him to help me win Lovino's love."

Gilbert, not surprised by Antonio statement "Is that why you've been following him all these years. You love him?". Antonio replied "I just discovered it. I wanted to ask Arthur for help before but I wasn't sure whether he would... Now, knowing that he helped you to be with Matthew, I'll more confident that he'll help me as well".

While the other two chatted, Francis was in his own world, '_Arthur must really love Yao. Well, Yao has a good soul... Arthur is talking to me now but later when he finds out about me, how would he react_?'

* * *

Arthur scowled while walking down the school hallway. He had a hard time separating Yao from Ivan, '_Can't that guy take a hint. Yao doesn't want to be near him_,' but before he could rant anymore, he was pulled into a nearby classroom.

Being tugged so hard, Arthur felt like he came out of the washing-machine. With his senses returning, he recognized the room he was in, '_Hold on, this is the same classroom where YongSoo and Matthew declared their love for their respective soulmates_,' and when he turned to see who pulled him in, he thought, '_Ah, yes, I was right in assuming that this place is becoming my temporary-counseling-room_.' There in front of him was a fidgeting Antonio.

Before Antonio could say anything, Arthur said, "Let me guess, you've come to declare that you have fallen in love with Lovino." Antonio had such a shocked look on his face with his mouth in a perfect 'o' that Arthur wanted to laugh- of course, now that he is slowly believing in his ability again, Arthur could make quick guesses.

Antonio finally spoke, "You know when Gil said you were good, I didn't realize you were this good." Arthur was surprised when Antonio mentioned that, '_Gil has been boasting about me, so I can take it that his relationship with Matt is going really well_.' Then Antonio continued, "Yes, I fallen madly in love with Lovino but I'm not sure whether I'm compatible with him. If I am, what advice can you give me?"

Arthur smiled, "You both are compatible." Holding Antonio's hands, Arthur asked "Antonio, do you trust me?" Antonio nodded. Again Arthur asked, shaking his hands hard, "Do you really trust me?" This time, Antonio nodded just as hard. Arthur replied, "Then go and tell Lovino that you LOVE him."

If Arthur were to describe him right now, he would say Antonio's an open-book, because the Spaniard just made the perfect 'huh'-face. He let go of Arthur's hands and questioned in perplexity, "Just tell him? Just like that?" Arthur nodded in affirmation, but Antonio wasn't convinced by that advice, "Claro Que No! If I do, then he'll hit me with that Gargoyle that he is making."

Arthur sighed and later spoke in confidence, "You said you trusted me. Antonio, this is the best advice I can give you- go to him right now and tell him you love him." Antonio was unsure but asked whether he should do it right now. Arthur replied, "Yes now. Go as fast as the Spanish Armada but I assure you'll be more successful than the Armada. SO GO NOW." When Arthur shouted, Antonio nodded and ran.

Normally Arthur wouldn't give such a advice like that to a guy chasing another guy but this time, he knew he wasn't making any mistakes -

_When Arthur came to give papers concerning Goblins to Lovino, he saw Antonio standing in the Art-Room. He would have greeted the Spaniard but he had an odd look on his face. Figuring that Lovino must have banned Antonio from entering the Art-Room, he thought it was best to leave Antonio for awhile thinking that maybe that was what his friend wanted. While he was discussing to Lovino about the Goblins, he noticed that Lovino had a look-of-yearning. Turning to see where he was looking, he noticed that he was looking at Antonio's back. _

_Thinking that he was reading too much into it, Arthur shook his head. But after Antonio left, Lovino started sniffing his fingers and then he smiled, taking to himself, "Antonio sure uses alot of cologne." Surprised by what the junior had just said, Arthur was going to ask whether he wanted to be paired with Antonio, then realized that he was prying, and stayed silent. He noted to himself that would only do it if Lovino asked. But he didn't, so Arthur decided to drop it._

Now, knowing that Antonio feels the same way about Lovino, this would be the fastest pairing Arthur has ever done.

As soon as Antonio left, Feliciano was standing near the door, Arthur smiled to himself thinking that this room really was his counseling-room and then beckon him to enter the room, proceeding to complete to discussion what they hand over the phone the previous time.

x

**A/N:** Francis is hardly teased, so I figured it should be time.


	30. Chapter 21 part2

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 21 part2**

Antonio ran as fast as he could. He wasn't sure why he was running. He could have simply walked to the Art-Room, but he became pumped when Arthur commanded to go. Finally reaching the Art-Room, he saw Lovino making another Grotesque creature, '_PAVOROSO. If he hadn't chosen his hobby as a sculptor, he probably would have been a mass-murderer. But I'm sure that I still will love him.'_

Lovino craving the finishing touches to his Goblin sculpture, noticed a heaving Spaniard and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Antonio praying to the Lord for courage, and taking Arthur's advice, he exclaimed, "Lovino, I know you might not feel that same way but I love you." He saw that Lovino froze. Afraid that the Italian might hit him with the statue, he slowly stepped forward, stuttering, "I... r...really mean it. I want t...to be with you."

Lovino dropped his instruments on the floor and started crying. Seeing Lovino's tear-stained face, Antonio felt his heart was breaking. Moving close to Lovino, Antonio inquired, "You hate me that much that you have to cry when I declared my love for you?" Antonio making a pleading gesture, "But I care for you, I want to protect you. I..." Before he could complete his sentence, he was pulled into a sloppy kiss with the Italian.

After they finished kissing, Antonio was baffled. He tried to piece together what just happened but he couldn't. For awhile he thought he was dreaming.

Later Lovino with tears in his eyes and holding onto Antonio shirt, "It took you long enough, you bastard." Antonio was still confused, so Lovino sighed, "I haven't been able to forget you. You were the first person to insult my work." When Antonio told him that he never insulted, just said that it didn't suit Feliciano's personality, Lovino countered, "That's the same thing."

Antonio pouted while Lovino continued, "I was so upset that day but I later realized it was rude of me to throw my drink at you. Afterall, where there are favorable reviews, there are also critiques as well and both these together help an artist to grow. However I was immature and I acted hastily. I realized I had shown my worst form, and thought you would never want to see me again."

The Italian stared at Antonio, "But you did. Even as I kept hitting you away. You kept coming back. Even after seeing me in my worst, you kept coming back. You accepted me for who I'm and didn't judge me at all... If you can't comprehend what I'm trying to tell you- well, I'm sure you can't because you're not that smart, I'm trying to say is that I... love... you too, you bastard."

Antonio gave a huge hug and inquired why Lovino was crying atfirst. Smacking Antonio's forehead, Lovino replied, "Those were tears of joy." Lovino later asked, "What gave you the courage to come confess your love to me". When Antonio said it was Arthur's advice to declare his love like that, Lovino said, "Arthur? Well, we should give him our second-best tomatoes from our Gardening-Club to him."

Antonio was surprised when Lovino said that, "Shouldn't we give him our best tomatoes?"

Lovino blushed, "No you bastard, I've always given you the best tomatoes. It always been you who gets the first choice."

As Lovino declared that, Antonio felt happy that Lovino had always thought of him that way. The Spaniard smiled thinking how cute his Lovino looked right now, giving him another hug, and was even more happy that the Italian returned his hug.

x

* * *

x

Feliciano invited Ludwig over. He wanted to share a new recipe of pasta that he just made. Of course, he had other ulterior motives but was awoken from his daydream when Ludwig patted his shoulder. The brunette asked, "Ve, what did you say?"

Ludwig sighed and repeated his question, "The book I lent you, where is it?"

Feliciano gasped and answered, "It's on the table in my bedroom. Can you go and get it? I need to watch over the pasta, so get it now and come back." Ludwig showed a look but shrugged his shoulders, and walked in the direction of Feliciano's bedroom.

There was a reason why the Italian wanted him to go there -

_Talking to Arthur in the classroom, Feliciano saw the Brit rubbing his forehead, "So, after the discussion we had over the phone, you decided not to tell Ludwig about your feelings?"_

_Feliciano nodded, "I don't want to push my feelings unto him. I don't want him to feel obliged that he has to love me back if he doesn't feel that way." _

_Arthur asked, "Yet you still want him to know?" Feliciano nodded. When Arthur inquired why, Feliciano answered, "I want Ludwig to know the real-me. I want to be as honest as possible with him."_

_Arthur thought about it for awhile and questioned, "Suppose he indirectly finds out about your feelings and decides not to confront you about them, then what?" Feliciano smiled and said, "If that's how Ludwig wants it, then I too will pretend it never happened."  
_

_The Brit looked unconvinced who stated, "Ok, I can believe that Ludwig can brush it aside but can you do it?" The brunette looked at Arthur, not sure what he was asking. Arthur inquired, "Can you really pretend? I'm sorry but I don't think you can. You wear your heart on your sleeve, so for you to act like how Ludwig does- I don't see that happening." Feliciano instead smiled and asked if he had any ideas._

_Finally Arthur sighed and said, "I do but I usually don't recommend it because I like the direct approach." Feliciano waited in anticipation for Arthur to continue. Staring at those brown eyes, Arthur asked, "Do you have a journal or a diary?" Feliciano nodded- of course, he did have a diary. He wrote in it regularly. Arthur later asked, "Are there any pages filled with the topics of you having feelings for Ludwig?"_

_Feliciano replied, "Yes, there are many pages of hearts filled with the words Ludwig+Feliciano."_

_Arthur chuckled,"Alright the next time, Ludwig comes over to your place, make sure that he sees it by mistake. How you ask? Well, ask him to take something from your bedroom and that something is actually near your diary which happens to be open to the pages containing your undying love for him." Feliciano thought about it for awhile and declared that idea was perfect. He thanked the senior and started to leave the room. But before he reached the door, Arthur asked, "After he sees your diary and pretends like it never happened, are you really sure that you can too?"_

_Feliciano smiled, "If this will help me keep Ludwig by my side, then I'll definitely pretend as well", leaving the room._

After coming back from the bedroom with the book in his hand and seeing the diary which he didn't mean to read, Ludwig noticed Feliciano was nowhere near the stove. He saw his best-friend sitting on the couch instead. Usually the bubbly Italian would be bouncing around cheerfully explaining what he did during the day but this time he was very stiff and pale. He wasn't looking at the blond at all, just looking straight at the painting in front of him.

Not in his usual chirpy tone but completely void of emotions, Feliciano finally stated, "We can't pretend, can we? Well, atleast I thought I could but I don't think I can. Arthur warned me but I didn't listen." Ludwig tried to understand what his friend just told him right. Most of the time, he could but this time he was stumped. Feliciano continued, "I know you saw. I know because I deliberately sent you there."

When Feliciano said that, it immediately hit the German- now he realized why cheery teen adamantly asked him to go to the bedroom. Feliciano wanted Ludwig to see his diary, '_But he said we can't pretend_.'

Trying to put all the pieces to the puzzle, Ludwig slowly came to the conclusion that Feliciano wanted him to know his feelings but he never wanted to confess, '_Was he too scared? Then why did he want me to see it if he never was going to confess.. Warten, he said PRETEND. Oh, I get it now. He was going to pretend that I didn't know that he knew that I knew about his feelings for me.. Gott, this is classic Feliciano- he always complicates things_.'

The German later stared back at Feliciano. He knew this was serious because the pot was boiling over but Feliciano didn't care, '_He never lets the pasta get soggy_.' Sighing abit, he walked to where Feliciano was and sat next to him. Still there was no reaction from the Italian. Then he placed his palm on top of Feliciano's which finally elicited a response from him- instead of staring at the painting, he started staring at Ludwig but he was still silent.

Ludwig, on the other hand, was now staring at the painting in the front but he spoke, "When you asked me why I played the violin only for you and I replied because you aren't just anyone- I meant that." At the corner of his eye, he saw Feliciano's eyebrows knitted in confusion but still didn't say anything. The German begged mentally, '_Please don't make me say it out loud because it's hard to express my feelings_.'

Sighing again, knowing that they probably would sit forever on the couch if he didn't explain anything, Ludwig continued while still staring at the painting, "When I stopped playing the violin, Roderich begged me to continue. But I was firm on my decision not to continue because I made a silent vow that I would only play it only for the one I adore." Praying that Feliciano understood, he was abit dismayed too see again from the corner of his eye that Feliciano didn't react.

For what seemed like forever, Feliciano then immediately took a sharp breath inside which startled Ludwig who turned to see if the Italian was alright. Even though he saw blood was returning to his face, he noted that Feliciano (who was looking at him) was still stiff.

Wondering whether Feliciano was feeling unwell. Ludwig tried to check his temperature by touching the brunette's forehead. That gesture must have sparked something in Feliciano, because the moment he did that, the Italian lunged forward which scared the living daylights out of Ludwig. In the end, he found himself lying on the couch with the Italian on top of him.

Feliciano started giving Ludwig kisses on his cheeks, chin, forehead, saying, "I love you. I adore you too," and that went on for quite awhile til Ludwig was able to hold him away with his face completely red, "Feliciano, stop."

But Feliciano shook his head, "How can I stop when I know you feel the same way. If you loved me, why didn't you tell me."

Staring into those brown eyes, Ludwig said, "I wanted to wait til I knew that you felt the same way. Now that I know, I don't plan to leave you anytime soon."

Feliciano, unable to believe that the German thought the same way he did, smiled like he has never smiled before and then found it funny that even though they both felt the same way, neither wanted to push their feelings on the other. Slowly returning back to his bubbly persona, Feliciano asked, "So, will you make beautiful sounds come out of me like your violin?" Ludwig blushed slightly & told him one-step-at-a-time please.

Feliciano later called Arthur thanking him and also sent a message to Elizabeta about news who messaged back asking when can she set up the hidden cameras. Ludwig grabbed the cellphone from Feliciano and replied by sending the message NEVER.

x

**A/N:** I hoped you liked the happy endings for Antonio & Lovino, Ludwig & Feliciano


	31. Chapter 22

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 22**

Getting ready to Toris's birthday party, Arthur earlier felt it was ridiculous that the theme was costumes. He even thought about giving it a slip, however he knew if he didn't attend it, Natalia would be stalking him for the rest of the year.

But now looking into the mirror, he was fairly comfortable that he made the right choice in dressing as a pirate- leather black pirate captain's hat which had a single white feather, long green coat, dark brown belt which holds a pistol, white shirt and dark brown pants with black leather boots.. He would have preferred to wear a red-coat since red was his favorite color but they didn't have one in his size. They however had a light blue coat which fitted him perfectly '_Blue like Francis' eyes_' but he had chosen the green one, figuring his eyes should be highlighted instead.

Yao came into his room to ask if he was ready. The Amber-eyed teen had mentioned earlier that he was going as one of the Chinese emperors. Turning around, he saw Yao wearing a long yellow silk robe which reached his ankles. A golden rope was tied around his waist. His sleeves were long almost reaching to his fingertips and huge in width. In one of the sleeves, there was a design of a red dragon. Arthur would have pointed that it looked like Yao was just wearing one of his normal changshan shirts which was too long but when Yao wore the traditional-mandarin-hat, he did look majestic...

Arthur shifted his pirate-hat to oneside, gave his affirmation and they left together grabbing the gifts. They meet Kiku & MeiMei on the way who were dressed as a Samurai & a Geisha respectively. Reaching the Toris's residence, they all couldn't help but marvel at Toris's house, '_It's a freaking Palace!_'

When they rang the doorbell, they were greeted by Toris who was dressed as a doctor which didn't surprise Arthur since Toris is known to be caring and giving but Arthur was shocked to see Natalia in a nurse-costume, '_Definitely when she tell the patients that it's not going to hurt, they'll find hard it to believe her_.' Even Yao had the same sentiments as he looked wide-eyed at the couple.

Kiku pushed Yao & Arthur into the house, "_**It's rude to stare**_" and they all entered together.

Arthur looked around and saw that it looked a Halloween-party instead of a birthday-party with monsters everywhere. Of course there were other costumes as well- Elizabeta dressed like Lara Croft, Roderich as Mozart, Feliciano as Raphael, Ludwig as Claus von Stauffenberg, Matthew as a Mountie, and Lovino as a Tomato. Arthur smiled when he saw what Feliks & Orlando wore (jailhouse prisoners handcuffed to each other and they looked really happy). And like his twin-sister, even Ivan was in very unusual costume that didn't suit him at all- he wore a Panda outfit.

Shaking his head, Arthur scanned the crowd and found Gilbert & Antonio near the snack bar. Antonio was dressed as Matador whose outfit was mostly gold & red. When Arthur asked what Gilbert was dressed as, he replied, "I represent the proud Prussian army who knocked Napoleon off his high horse." Arthur noted that Gilbert did look grand with his cap that was almost similar to Arthur's, long dark blue coat which had few medals on it, white shirt and pants, black boots. On top of that, he wore a huge black cross pendant.

Seeing the crowd again, Arthur realized that there were few people missing namely Alfred, YongSoo, Adnan & Hercules but then again the juniors present at the party were the guests of the seniors who were invited.

Though Arthur noticed one senior was still missing and even Antonio noticed it too who asked, "Do you think Francis will show up?"

Gilbert licked his lips, "Gott, I hope so. And he better wear what I told him to".

Feeling slightly unsettled, Arthur said, "But don't you think that's abit cruel? I mean, afterall, we did lie to him."

Looking at the Brit, Gilbert smirked, "Kesesese, what's this? Since when did you decide to side with Francis?"

Arthur blushed and retorted, "It's not about taking sides. I just think we might have gone alittle too far in playing a joke. I bet he has realized that and that's why he hasn't shown up yet."

Antonio tapped his shoulder, "I don't think he realized it. But he will soon" and the Spaniard pointed towards where the other boys were crowding.

After the Parisian finished talking to the other boys, he turned to see where his 'so called friends' were- the ones who pulled such a dirty trick on him. Finally when Francis spotted them, he walked towards them. He didn't look happy at all.

Speaking in an icy tone, Francis glared at them "Salauds! I just found out from the other boys that they were never going to haze me in the first place." He then pointed with a feather duster in the other hand, "And Gil, making a French person wear a French maid-outfit is not original."

* * *

If it were possible, the jaws of the three boys would have dropped to the floor. To say Francis looked stunning would have been stating the obvious. He wore a one-piece black dress where the neckline was slightly low and the short sleeves were positioned in a way that revealed Francis's bare shoulders. Over the dress was an attached satin apron. The edges of the dress had white frills and under the skirt (which ended almost mid-thigh), the black ruffles slightly peeked out. On top of that, he wore wrist-cuffs and low-heel-pumps.

Gilbert was drooling. He hadn't realize that outfit he chose for Francis would suit him so well. But he closed his mouth, the moment his boyfriend showed him a look warning him to watch it. Arthur too couldn't believe that Francis looked good. He also couldn't believe how beautiful his legs looked- not chunky & heavy like most men but smooth & lean. Then he noticed something else, "Did you shave your legs?"

Francis frowned at Gilbert, "The stockings that Gilbert gave me tore, and judging by how short the skirt is, I had the presence of mind to shave my legs. Since I've been shaving my stubble, it's didn't matter if my legs are as well." Crossing his arms, he smiled, "Vous Cochons, I'm still furious but I guess I was stupid enough to fall for such a trick in the first place... So, how do I look?"

Arthur smiled as well, saying, "You look cute." Gilbert didn't answer but gave him the 'ok' sign instead. Then Antonio nodded, "Si, but you're not as cute as my Lovino."

Gilbert stared at the Spaniard and inquired, "You know you've been talking about him nonstop unlike before. What is up with you?"

Antonio declared, "Arthur has made me the happiest person in the world." Francis and Gilbert were baffled. They were just talking about Lovino right now, so why did it concern Arthur. Soon it dawned on Gilbert who asked, "You mean Lovino and you already?"

Antonio nodded, "Si, and it's because of Arthur." Arthur smiled replying that he didn't do much, just gave him a gentle push. Antonio added "Courage as well. After what you have done for lovers out there, I pray that you too will find your destined one".

When Antonio said that, Francis saw Arthur looking at him, '_Is he trying to tell me something?_' However later he realized that Arthur wasn't looking at him, but over his shoulder. When he turned to see what it was, Francis sighed '_Why am I not surprised_'

What caught Arthur's interest was his stepbrother who was with Ivan. The Russian boy had discarded his Panda-suit and was now wearing a tan shirt with brown pants. Ivan kept talking while Yao was mostly silent, looking sideways with a sad face.

Arthur knew why the Chinese boy was in that state -

_Yao had mentioned that he had unknowingly fallen for Ivan. His feelings became even more clearer when Arthur mentioned about his Red-String. But when Kiku informed that Ivan didn't like guys, whatever hopes Yao had were crushed. To stop himself from falling more in love with Ivan, he tried his best not to hang around with Ivan which proved to be very taxing to his heart as the Russian didn't give up easily in leaving Yao. That's one of the reasons why Arthur swore that he always try to pull Yao away whenever Ivan was closeby._

Remembering about his promise, Arthur excused himself from the other three and they saw him walk towards where Yao & Ivan. Soon it looked like a heated discussion was going on.

Gilbert would never admit that he was scared but at that moment, he feared for Arthur's life after seeing the ominous face that the Russian was sporting, "Don't you think we should help Artie before something happens."

Antonio also shook alittle, "Ivan is a 3-time Boxing champion. If he wanted he could knock both of us out at the same time."

Looking at Karaoke-machine, Francis concluded, "So we need to create a distraction for Arthur". He proceeded to tell his plan to the other two and an important key-player.

On the other side of the room, Ivan was shouting, "Everytime I try to talk to Yao, you show up." Arthur frowned and shouted back, "What are you accusing me of. Yao is family- I can meet him whenever I want." Ivan, equally pissed, replied, "That maybe so, but you're incredibly annoying."

Ivan turned to look at Yao, his voice tinged with concern, "Yao, why have you been avoiding me? Is it something I did." Yao stuttered "No..I..I've..been..busy". Ivan moved closer to him and rebutted, "That's what you're always saying but I know you're lying."

Arthur got in between the two of them, "Ivan, you need to back off."

Ivan glowered, unhappy with the interruption, "And you need to stay out. This is between Yao & me."

As Ivan & Arthur continued arguing, Yao tried calm both of them down as he hated the role of being a damsel-in-distress. He knew he could take down men who were twice his size but with Ivan, he always turned into this Shrinking-Violet.

Then a loud screeching noise was heard, everyone turned their attention to Francis standing on the platform. He announced, "I just noticed that there is amazing Karaoke-machine. But nobody is touching it." Holding the microphone, Francis continued, "So, let's put it to good use. I'll sing the first song just to get the party started and I dedicate it to a very special person- wherever you are" and he blew a flying kiss.

Antonio & Gilbert later joined him onto the platform. Immediately, they started singing the song that was on the Karaoke-machine which was Billy Ocean's 'Going Gets Tough'. And what a show they put on- crossing their arms, pointing to the crowd & swaying their hips, singing 'Oh, Can I touch you, And do the things that lovers do'. In Francis's case, everytime he jerked his hip to oneside, his skirt came slightly up revealing alittle more skin than usual.

Their antics were appreciated since the other guests clapped & whistled as they sang the song. Yao, Ivan & Arthur however stared with their mouths open, not able to believe what was happening- watching a Prussian general, a male French maid and a Spanish bull-fighter act like they are auditioning for a role in DreamGirls was a sight not to be missed.

Arthur would have continued gawking, if he hadn't felt a slight nudge on his arm and turned to see Matthew standing there. He hadn't realized that the Violet-eyed junior had crept up to him. Matthew whispered, "_**Francis & the others created this distraction for you, so that you can take Yao away from Ivan**_."

Looking at the three, Arthur couldn't believe that they would shed their dignity and act like the Supreme-Sisters just to help him. Arthur silently voiced his thanks to them and took Yao by the hand, leaving the party.

x

**A/N-** Why are Feliks & Orlando handcuffed to each other? Like I mentioned before, the author stated Poland acts shy towards strangers, however once he becomes used to someone, he'll never let go- so, him being handcuffed to Orlando felt right ... Ivan has been stalking Yao because he couldn't understand why someone who he was close to, is now avoiding him (but now you know why Yao is acting the way he is) ... The following chapters from ch21 onwards, sees the redevelopment of friendship between Arthur & Francis or how I would like to put it: 'The-calm-before-the-storm'


	32. Omake 7 KOREAxAMERICA, GREECExTURKEY

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Omake 7**

YongSoo was outside the cinema with two tickets. He waiting for a certain Blue-eyed American to show-up, '_He probably must have gone to Toris's birthday-party_'.' The Korean was also given an invitation but he really hated Ivan and knew if he went, he would see the Russian, hence decided not to go.

He chuckled when he recalled what happened with Natalia -

_When Natalia had asked why YongSoo wasn't coming, he lied to her saying he was in love with Toris, so it's best for him to stay away. He felt that answer would convince her to leave him alone as he knew that she has now become obsessive with her boyfriend. But Natalia just stared at him, saying, "Big Brother & I are cheering for you. Don't give up on Alfred." Then she left the Korean alone without confronting him any further._

Thinking about that, YongSoo wasn't surprised Natalia figured about his feelings for Alfred as he knew girls at the Fujioshi-club were strangely intuitive about stuff like this but YongSoo couldn't believe that even Ivan could see how much he liked Alfred. Then again he did punch the Russian, so he must have been very obvious about his feelings.

In the end, getting tired of Alfred's fickleness, YongSoo gave an ultimatum (like Arthur reluctantly advised him to do if everything else had failed)- it was either him or Ivan. So, now Alfred had to choose between going to the party to see Ivan or they could have a proper date instead, '_Though I did give him that ultimatum. I've a feeling even if he chooses Ivan, I don't think I'll be able to give him up that easily... Ah, what a hopeless love-sick romantic I am_.'

As he was waiting, it was getting colder by the minute and YongSoo now started to get worried, '_Did he choose Ivan?_' As he was contemplating what he was going to if that was the case, YongSoo got a slap on the back of his head. Holding it in pain, he saw Alfred standing there. He cried, "Apai yo. Why do you keep hitting my head!"

Alfred showed a disapproving look, "It's because I know you were thinking up of something that didn't seem lawful."

YongSoo pouted and replied, "I didn't go that far, daze. I was just wondering what I was going to do if you didn't show."

Raising his eyebrow, Alfred inquired, "Would have given up on me if I didn't? Then maybe I shouldn't have come" and he started to walk away.

YongSoo went after him, gripped Alfred's wrist, "No, wait. I meant what I said the other day that I'll remain loving you til my heart stops beating e..even if you choose Ivan." After saying that, he reluctantly let go of the American.

Alfred, putting his hands behind his back, playfully chided, "I think it's more like you can't take no for an answer."

YongSoo smiled. Then he realized that the Blue-eyed boy didn't go to the party afterall and that he was actually standing infront of him, so he questioned, "If it's the case that you didn't want me to ever come after you again, then why are here in the first place?"

Alfred was silent for awhile and finally asked, "Has anyone ever mentioned to you that your actions are almost borderline starker?" YongsSoo frowned abit as he felt his previous question wasn't being answered, but he let Alfred talk, "When Ivan rejected me, I felt alone. Even though I was surrounded by people, I didn't feel like connecting with anyone. I'll built this wall around me and I wanted Ivan to be the one to break it yet it was you who was able to achieve that. I guess it's because you're this bundle of stubbornness."

YongSoo wasn't sure whether to be happy as he wasn't sure whether Alfred was complementing him or insulting him. Alfred finally declared, "I feel if I'm with you, I think I might be able to forget about him... No, it's more like it doesn't hurt anymore that Ivan didn't choose me and I get the feeling that maybe it's because of you"

After Alfred declared that, YongSoo was disappointed cause he felt Alfred was settling for him, since he couldn't get Ivan. Noticing the Korean's unhappy face, Alfred sighed and stood infront of him, "I hate to admit it but we think alike. I realized that when you took me to the Carnival the first time- I like exciting stuff and that day was the most fun I had in years." Taking the movie tickets from YongSoo, Alfred continued, "I know that you really wanted to watch that new Horror movie but knowing that I hate ghosts, you chose another movie... Also knowing that I like burgers, you introduce me to a new dish called Kimchi-Burger which was delicious."

Alfred looking into those Auburn-eyes, "You're attentive to my needs and you know my likes & dislikes. You bend over backwards for me." Now, Alfred started blushing, "I wanted to consider you just as a friend but my feelings towards you are definitely different from the feelings I have towards my other friends."

Hearing Alfred say that, YongSoo cupped Alfred's face in his palms and asked him to describe those feelings, but Alfred, blushing even more, replied not making eye-contact, "I don't know... It's too early to tell."

YongSoo smiled as he realized that Alfred was finally slowly coming to terms with his feelings for him which was more than what the Korean could ever hope for. Then YongSoo stated, "I'll be patient for your answer but please know that I'll always love you."

As soon as Alfred nodded, YongSoo kissed him on the nose (which Alfred didn't mind) and took him to continue their first official date.

x

* * *

x

Adnan recently caught the flu, so he was unable to go to Toris's birthday-party. He felt disappointed as he looking forward to dressing up as the 'Phantom of the Opera' with the White Mask and long Black coat... He sent an SMS apologizing for not showing up (more like begging Natalia not to hurt him for not attending her boyfriend's party) and then sat on the sofa, while his parents bid him goodbye as they went on their date.

While changing the channels on TV, Adnan caught a glimpse of Hercules's costume, "If you walk around half-naked in that Toga, you'll cause a frenzy at the party."

Hercules was slightly displeased at the mistake of reference, "It was an Exomis, not a Toga." The outfit looked like as if two rectangular cloth-pieces were sewed together halfway (at the hip area) and then the ends were tied in a knot on the left side of the shoulder leaving the right part of the shoulder bare and right part of the breast exposed. There was a rope around his hip which accentuated his muscular-body-frame and the tunic was short, so most of his legs were shown.

Still eyeing Hercules, Adnan replied, "Well, whatever it's called, it doesn't reduce the fact that you are still half-naked."

Hercules smirked, "What's the matter Adnan? Afraid that someone might think I'm sexy and will make a move on me."

Adnan scoffed and turned away, annoyed that Hercules was teasing him but he had to admit the Greek did have a great body, '_No wonder he was so strong. He had all that muscle power to back him up_.'

'_He looks adorable acting like haughty-school girl_' Hercules later said, "Well, you don't have to worry cause I'm not going. I already sent a message to Natalia informing her that" and sat next to Adnan.

The Turk started to push him away, "You're already dressed. So just go and have fun."

Hercules then grabbed his wrists, pinning him down on the sofa. Coming close to Adnan's ear, he whispered, "_**I rather have fun with you instead**_." Adnan growled at him, "You are not going to attack me, are you? It's not right to take advantage of a sick person!"

Hercules chuckled and replied, "I thought about it since you would be too weak to resist, but I'm not going to" and he let go of the Grey-eyed boy. Slowly sitting upstraight, Adnan was glad that his innocence wasn't in danger yet he felt oddly disappointed. So, to take his mind off of it, he asked the brunette what changed his mind . Hercules answered, "I had a talk with Arthur and he said that if I try to force my way onto you, you would push me away further."

Hercules sighed, "Considering our history, Arthur also told me in order for you to trust me, I have to be very honest with you, so here it is- remember the time, when my parents got divorced," Adnan nodded, Hercules continued, "That time I was so angry that I wanted to vent my frustration on the Vargas twins since they are related to my biological-father. But you always stopped me... From a young age, you could differentiate right from wrong and always lead me by the hand on the correct path. I guess from that time onwards, I slowly started having feelings for you."

Adnan was surprised that his little gesture had such a huge effect on him- of course, he cared for Hercules and that's why whenever he saw the brunette going to the dark side, he always made sure to pull him back. Then the Greek said, "And since I'm being honest, I should tell you the truth about what happened with Elizabeta,"

The moment he heard Elizabeta's name, Adnan thought, '_I knew it! Hercules had something to do with her leaving me_.'

Seeing Adnan's face, Hercules became glum, "You distrust me so much? Well, sorry to disappoint you but I really didn't have a hand in your breakup with her," Adnan still had a look of suspicion while Hercules proceeded to illuminate everything, "Elizabeta was a difficult one to deal with since she didn't come to me easily. While I was wooing her one day, she noticed that I was doing it halfheartedly. She then proceeded to ask whether I chased after your previous girlfriends like that. Not wanting her to find out my ulterior motives, I tried to leave her but she held on to me and came to the conclusion that I'm in love with you."

Now Adnan looked confused, but Hercules kept talking, "I guessed that since she belongs to that Boy'sLove-club, she was able to pick up on stuff like that, so I finally affirmed her theory and begged her not to tell you. She promised me that she wouldn't. Awhile later, I had found out you guys split."

Putting on an earnest face, Hercules stated, "I never asked her to break up with you. I actually thought that Elizabeta and you would last since I assumed she loved you when she didn't get charmed by me." Adnan crossed his arms, replied, "Whether you asked or not, it wouldn't have mattered- she would have broken up with me anyways. Does that girl lose all her rationality when it comes to BoyLove."

Hercules smiled slightly, "Maybe she realized that you would be better off with someone else". The Turk narrowed his eyes at Hercules asking whether he was implying that Elizabeta did Adnan a favour. In response, Hercules timidly moved his hand and clasped it with Adnan's, "You'll never find anyone who will love you as much as I do."

Adnan studied Hercules face and saw that it really showed no lies, '_Maybe I can trust this guy.. Maybe I can have a future with him_'. He then tried to pull his hand away saying not to touch him, otherwise Hercules might get sick too. The Jade-eyed teen however, shook his head and replied, "I don't care."

While they were holding hands, Adnan later asked, "If you were never going to the party, why are you wearing your costume?"

Hercules stated as a matter-of-fact, "I just wanted to show what you would be missing if you rejected me." Adnan turned away hoping that the Greek didn't see that outfit was affecting him but Hercules replied, "You don't have to say anything cause the blush on your face told me what I needed to know".

Adnan scowled alittle and then noticed that Hercules's hand was on top of his palm, so he turned it- now his hand was on top of Hercules's palm. Not liking the gesture, Hercules turned it back to the original position. Adnan sighed, "Are we forever going to keep fighting about who will be the dominant partner in this relationship."

When the Grey-eyed teen mentioned the words 'forever', 'partner' & 'relationship'; Hercules turned Adnan's face towards him and took his lips in heart-stopping kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance here as well. Adnan kept thinking, '_There is no way I am giving him the upper hand_' and tried to give it all that he could.

After they finished kissing, the Greek, with adoration written all over his face, offered a compromise, "We can always play Rock-Paper-Scissors to find out." Adnan huffed, looking away, "I'm bad at that game".

Hercules smirked, '_I know. That's why I'm recommending it_'. Adnan, not knowing his future lover's crafty thoughts, kept watching the television.

x

**A/N-** What I meant by the Vargas twins being related to Hercules's biological-father is that I made a reference to the unused subplot I thought of earlier where Greece's father OC who divorced his mother was Ancient-Rome's brother & Ancient-Rome is of course, the father of the twins (it was also one of the reasons why I chose 'Hercules' over 'Heracles' for Greece)...

Hoped you liked the happy beginnings for YongSoo/Alfred & Hercules/Adnan..


	33. Chapter 23

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 23**

Weeks passed by and finally the big day had arrived. The auditorium was getting filled with various spectators. Since Elizabeta's father, a famous director, was the Guest-of-Honour for the show, there were people who belonged to the part of the entertainment-industry sitting among the normal crowd as he wanted everyone to see his daughter's first stint as a director.

But all that didn't faze Arthur at all. He wasn't suffering from stage-fright, nor felt butterflies in his stomach. Instead, he was feeling a state of high, becoming extremely excited as the seats got filled, '_Maybe Yao and Mum are right. I do belong to the theater_.'

Standing backstage, he right now was wearing the dark-blue dress. He would have felt uncomfortable if it were not for the fact the other boys were also wearing Pompadour-styled dress. It was hilarious to see them running around lifting their skirts so as to get to their destinations. He chuckled slightly, '_Boy, don't we all look like sissies right now_.'

"If you're thinking you look as ridiculous as them, you're wrong" a voice stated. Turning around, Arthur saw Francis already in his male-costume standing there. Francis continued, "You're slim, smooth skinned and have the bone structure of a beauty; hence you're able to pull any look off- be it dresses or skirts. Mademoiselle Elizabeta made the right choice in choosing you as Kate."

When Francis said, Arthur felt he heard that statement before and then it hit him. Pointing to Francis, Arthur exclaimed, "AAAH, it was you. You were the one who told Bella those things." Francis looked bewildered while Arthur put his hands on his hips, "I was wondering why she licked her lips like that when she was telling me those statements. I can't believe you were the one who spreading those things."

Francis thinking that Arthur was angry, calmly tried to reassure the Brit, "Desole, I didn't mean any harm and I swear I wasn't spreading anything malicious. I also told Bella that in confidence. I had no idea that Bella would tell you that."

Arthur shook his head, "Bella didn't really betray your confidence. She never mentioned who told it, just what was being told. I got the shock of my life when she passed that information. You twat, what were you thinking saying that stuff."

The Parisian smiled, "But what I said is true especially when I saw you in the wedding dress. Even now, you look lovely. Much better than me in a French-maid outfit."

Arthur felt uneasy and looked down, "Oh about that, I'm really sorry that I didn't stop it from happening. I mean, even though Gil has protected Matt from bullies, he can be abit of a bully himself... I should have warned you."

Francis coming close to Arthur, lifted his chin, "You don't have to apologize. It was a little joke. It doesn't matter because in the end, I was a hit."

Arthur still didn't making eye contact, "I know but I've experienced how it feels to be bullied- I should have know better than to play along."

When the Emerald-eyed teen mentioned that, Francis become silent noting the sad expression on his face. Unable to take it anymore, Francis finally said, "I need to tell you something."

Arthur, now looking at Francis's Sapphire-blue eyes, asked, "Before the show? Going to tell me something corny like 'I love you', are you?" Taken aback by that question, Francis inquired whether he was expecting that. Arthur declared, "Well, from someone as suave as you, I would expect something more original like 'If you want, I'll let you walk over my dead body' or something like that."

Francis frowned slightly, "That isn't at all romantic."

Arthur grinned, "I didn't say that it had to be."

The Parisian at that moment, felt so confused because Arthur was sending him many mixed signals- he was glad that these many weeks they remained friends but this was really puzzling Francis. Then the Briton said, "Well, tell it to me after the show ends, cause right now, I'm going through such a high. I don't want to ruin it by thinking about something else. We need to focus, and put on a great stage-play." Francis thought, '_Ah, the feeling of high. Now, I understand why he's saying all that. He is just excited_.'

Later Arthur, licking his lips, "And bloody hell, I'm really thirsty." Looking around, he shouted, "I don't mean to sound like a Prima-Donna," then playfully stuck his tongue out at Francis, "But could someone please get me glass of water" and he left.

Watching Arthur leave, Francis wondered whether that would be last time Arthur interacts with him like that.

Finally, it was time to start the show. Everyone scurried around to take their places. Arthur looked around to wish Francis 'Best of Luck', instead of 'Break a leg' since that what was happened to Bella but he stopped the moment he saw the Parisian's face, '_What is wrong with him. Don't tell me he is getting the jitters now_.' But before he could ask, the curtain opened and show began

* * *

The play was, of course, was a huge success. Everyone marveled at the idea of having role-reversal between the boys and girls (not realizing Francis was a boy). They also loved the chemistry between the leads... Elizabeta couldn't have been happier as her dad raved about how well the play went- he was proud of his little girl. Seeing Elizabeta's glowing face, Arthur thought, '_Well, to see her smile like that, I guess it makes everything worthwhile_.'

After getting his praises from everyone, Arthur stood outside the school, waiting for his mother to show up. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his arm. Turning to see who it was, he was shocked to see Francis flushed and sweating. The Parisian replied in gasps, "I..looked everywhere..for you. Aren't you..going to..the After-Party? Elizabeta's father..specially.. arranged it for all the..cast members."

Arthur, touching his friend's shoulder, with concern, "Slow down. Do you want some water?" Francis shook his head and questioned again whether he was going to go for the party but Arthur replied, "No, I'm tired. I just want to go home."

Francis however held tightly onto him, begging, "Please don't go. I really n..."

"Arthur, sweetheart. That was a fabulous show. I always knew you were an excellent performer", they both turned to see beautiful woman coming their way. When she reached them, Arthur hugged her, and looked at her face, "Mum, did you really enjoy it? I saw you crying in the crowd. It made me wonder."

Brittani wiping her eyes, "Of course, I enjoyed it. I was just proud of you. It's been so long since I've seen you on the stage. And you looked beautiful. You made my one-time wish of my having a daughter come true."

Arthur, slightly annoyed, pointing to Francis, "Stop embarrassing me. There's someone-else here."

Brittani turned to look where Arthur pointed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice. I-" and became silent all of a sudden, just staring at Francis. Arthur shook his head, smiling, '_Francis also has an effect on older women as well. Pheromones, there is no other explanation_.'

He decided introduce the Blue-eyed boy, "This is my classmate who played Petruchio. His name is F-" Brittani shouted, "FRANCIS... Francis Bonnefoy? It's you, isn't?"

Surprised by his mother's outburst, Arthur asked, "Mum, you know Francis?.. Oh, I bet you must know him as a stage-performer, right?"

Brittani stared at her son, "Honey, I don't know what you are going on about. The Francis that I'm talking about is one of your childhood friends. I'm not wrong, am I?" turning to look at Francis.

Francis became shifty-eyed before finally replying, "Oui, Madam-Kirkland, you always had an excellent memory."

Brittani hugging Francis, became extremely happy, "When did you come back from France? And are your parents with you?"

Slightly perturbed by the wide-eyed expression Arthur was showing, Francis answered, "My parents are still in Paris. I came here alone in the beginning of this year".

Brittani then turned to her son, "Arthur, why didn't you tell me that Francis was in your class? If I had known I would have definitely had him over for dinner". Turning to look at Francis, she continued, "You were the sweetest among Arthur's friends. You both would play these adorable games. I remember Arthur was the king and you were one of the knights of the Round Table..."

While his mother talking, Arthur at that time, was in a total daze because of this revelation... Slowly repressed memories started flooding in -

_Sitting on the swing set, Arthur noticed a little blond boy with blue eyes approaching him. He had never seen that boy before and since his parents had always told him to be careful of strangers, he squeezed his soft-toy tighter, and didn't make eyecontact with him._

_The boy giggled, "I was told that Arthur was a very friendly person but that doesn't seem to be correct." _

_Arthur pouted and looked at the other boy in the eye, "I don't know you. So, why should I be nice to you." The other blond boy sat on the nearby swing and replied playfully, "Well, I guess we should change that. But before I say my name, may I ask what is that in your hands?"_

_Arthur held the soft-toy proudly in his arms, "This is a unicorn." _

_The blue-eyed boy stated, "It's very pretty. Does it have a name?" When Arthur nodded saying the name Guinevere, the blond clapped his hands and laughed "Oh, so you're King Arthur and this is suppose to be the Queen Guinevere." _

_Arthur frowned thinking that the blue-eyed boy was making fun of him but the boy replied as a matter of fact, "Well, every king needs a knight to protect him. And since you are Arthur & that is Guinevere, then can I be.."_

"L...Lancelot?" Arthur stuttered and his blood froze when he saw Francis flinching at that nickname.

Brittani on the other hand, didn't notice her son's state and started gushing, "Oh, that's right. Francis was the Knight, Sir Lancelot, you were King Arthur, and you carried a green-coloured soft-toy called Guinevere. I thought that was just adorable... Francis, by the way, how are your parents?"

Francis worried about Arthur's pale face, tried to answer with a smile, "Ma famille is doing well, Madam-Kirkland." Brittani waved her hand, correcting Francis, "Oh, it's not Mrs Kirkland anymore. I remarried. Didn't Arthur mentioned that?"

Francis nodded while throwing glances at Arthur, "Oui, I even met your son, Xiang, was his name?"

Brittani smiled, "Yes and he's such a handful. Oh, I can see my husband arriving with Xiang. Come along, I want to introduce you to him."

And she took Francis by the hand to go meet Mr Wong. Francis turned to Arthur & wanted to tell him to wait there till he comes back, however Arthur wasn't looking at him. The Emerald-eyed teen couldn't believe what just happened. Before he could burst into tears, someone clasped his hand. Turning to his side, he saw Yao. Looking slightly anxious, the Chinese boy asked, "What's wrong?"

Arthur pleaded, "I want to go home. Please take me home". Yao nodded and lead him to his car. He wanted to inquire what was bothering Arthur but he realized he wasn't going to get a reply, judging from the fact that Arthur didn't even take the passenger seat. Instead he chose to sit in the back, without making any eyecontact with Yao. The Ebony-haired teen sent an SMS to his parents telling them that he and Arthur were going home, then he started the car

On the way to their residence, with his arms crossed around him, Arthur looked outside with tears, '_I can't believe it... It was Francis_'. The Brit now realized why he had the feeling of Deja-Vu when he first saw the Parisian at the beginning of the year- it was like his mind recognized Francis, yet refused to register that sight to his memories. Later he wondered why Francis was back here again...

x

**A/N-** *Drum roll* Francis was someone from Arthur's past..


	34. Chapter 24

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 24**

If looks could kill, Arthur would be a convicted-felon by now. His mood after the play was so bad, that none of the family-members dared to ask what was wrong fearing that Arthur would blow up any second. This mood continued over the weekend and the following day when he went to school. When he asked one of the students in his class to exchange seats with him so that he could sit in the front instead of the back, that student immediately complied after seeing the menacing look on Arthur's face.

Gilbert and Antonio sitting at the back, wondered what was wrong with Arthur. They also noticed that Francis was also not himself either- just looking very depressed and staring at Arthur's back. Gilbert remarked in a whisper, "_**It's weird. You would expect them to mellow out after the play is over but now they seem even more distant from each other**_."

Antonio looked back and forth from Francis to Arthur, "_**Do you think something happened after the play ended? I noticed Francis looked sad during the After-party. I assumed it was because Arthur wasn't there but now I think it's something else**_."

Gilbert rubbed his chin, "_**Whatever it is, we won't be getting the answer anytime soon**_."

As classes went on, Arthur refused to turn around. And when it was time to go to the cafeteria, he wanted to be far away from Francis, so he decided to go with Kiku. However he noticed Kiku going with MeiMei, instead of being Feliciano & Ludwig.. Arthur figured that the pair must be on their way to Elizabeta's Club.

Then it hit him. Because he was so upset with the matter dealing with Francis, he had completely forgotten the reason why he joined the play in the first place, '_I know Elizabeta said that she would keep the photograph safe, but with how things are right now, I need to get that photograph, so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands_.' Getting up, Arthur decided to follow the pair.

* * *

Arthur was surprised to find out that he didn't see either Kiku or MeiMei as he reached the Photography-clubroom, '_Huh, I was sure they came this way_', but he decided to enter the room anyway, so that he could meet Elizabeta and have a nice little chat with her, '_She better not refuse, because I'm in no mood for negotiations_.'

Sitting on one of the seats, Arthur noticed some books on the table. Deciding to pass his time, he started flipping through the pages. As he keep turning the pages, his temper started rising with every page. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Asa-san, what are you doing here?" With anger in his eyes, Arthur turned to look up at the Raven-haired boy who asked the question. Kiku, seeing as how enraged Arthur looked right now, became extremely anxious, "Asa-san, is there something wrong?"

Arthur snarled, "Oh, there is something wrong! Kiku, what the hell is this!" and he threw the book at Kiku. Quick with his hands, Kiku grabbed the book easily and started turning the pages to see what had upset Arthur so much. He cringed when he saw what the pages contained- it was doujin staring Francis & Arthur as a couple and it was very explicit. Kiku stuttered, "Asa-san, I..I can explain"

Arthur getting up from seat, spoke in a harsh tone, "Didn't I tell you... Didn't I tell you not to give Francis and me as a pairing suggestion. Didn't I? Or were your ears blocked at that time." Shocked by Arthur's tone, Kiku couldn't say anything. Arthur ranted loudly, "Tell me Kiku, have you telling everyone what I told you in private? Is this all joke to you? Why is it that I can't trust anyone in my life?"

"What is going on here, aru", they turned to see Yao and Francis standing near the door. Seeing Francis had completely riled Arthur up, so he ran between the two of them, pushing Yao and Francis aside. Baffled by Arthur's reaction, Yao soon ran after him. When he finally caught up to Arthur, he grabbed his arm and whispered since they were in the hallway, "_**You have been in such a bad mood. What is wrong now?**_"

Not wanting to explain about what really upset him, Arthur replied, "_**I saw a doujin with me and Francis as the leads**_."

Yao chuckled, "_**Oh, that's nothing. I'm sure Kiku and others didn't mean any harm by drawing them**_."

That statement actually pissed Arthur off even more and so his voice started increasing, "No harm? NO HARM. I never wanted it. I told Kiku in the beginning not to suggest it".

Yao, seeing that they were attracting attention, tried to pacify the Brit, "_**Calm down, aru. That is absolutely nothing to get upset about**_". Arthur snorted and screamed back "OH YEAH? Then how would you like it if they had printed a doujin with Ivan and you as lovers? No wait, I am sure you wouldn't mind because YOU ACTUALLY LOVE IVAN..."

**SLAP**

With his cheek burning, Arthur realized that Yao actually slapped him. Holding it, he turned to look at the Chinese boy was now was furious. Yao hissed, "How DARE you out me like this!" When the Ebony-haired boy said that, Arthur looked around to see that they were surrounded by students which meant that they heard every syllable Arthur said. Looking back at his stepbrother, Arthur wanted to get down on his knees to apologize but Yao left, not wanting to hear another word.

* * *

Arthur was standing behind the school shed, recalling what he did in the hallway. He never meant to out Yao like that but because of his state of emotions being jumbled up right now, he couldn't think clearly. Just then he saw his Red-String and turned to see the person who he felt was the cause of everything, '_Francis!'_

Francis saw everything what happened between Arthur and Yao, so he followed Arthur to see if he was all right. He was about to say something but Arthur immediately showed him the hand which silenced him and then the Brit spoke, "You know, I have always wondered why I hated Lancelot. Throughout my childhood years, I hated him with all my heart. Somehow, I knew there was another reason apart from the fact that he was the downfall of one of the greatest Kings, however I couldn't recall it. But now seeing you, I know why."

Arthur pointed to Francis, "You ruined him for me. Like the historical counterpart, you destroyed me. I told you a secret, a secret that I only shared with my dad. I thought I could trust you but you betrayed me by telling everyone. Do you know what I went through because of what you did. How many years of bullying I experienced. It was a nightmare."

While Arthur was talking, Francis saw tears falling down his face. He wanted to hug the Emerald-eyed boy but he knew that would only provoke the Briton, so he stood where he was.

"It took me years to build up my reputation. I couldn't have done it without Yao and Kiku but look at what is happening now- I've done the exact same thing to Yao what you did to me in the past... I'm going to lose both of them" Arthur glared at Francis, "And it's all because of you. You are upsetting everything in my life, just like before."

Arthur's eyes had so much hatred in them that Francis knew that if he said anything now, it wouldn't reach the classmate's heart... With a scowl, Arthur jeered, "Your betrayal had such a huge effect on me that I completely forgot about you but I'm surprised NOBODY remembers you. Well, backstabbers like you deserve to be forgotten."

He then walked towards Francis and grabbed his shirt, "So, what's your plan, Bonnefoy? I wondered why you didn't try to ruin me in the beginning of the year. Do you have a plan to ruin me at the end of the year in such a way people won't recall any of my past accomplishments, just the huge humiliation which you are going to unravel on me?" Then he shook Francis "ANSWER ME! Just what you are upto" but the Parisian however didn't say anything.

Getting irritated by French's lack of response, Arthur spat, "You're stripping me of my dignity!" Letting go of his shirt, he pushed Francis, "I'm never going back to being a victim of ridicule, so don't ever come near me again," and walked way, not wanting to see the Parisian again.

Francis feeling extremely guilty, covered his face with hands, "_**I wish I could let go but I'm already in too deep**_."

* * *

Arthur reached home to find out that Yao had moved out. His mother kept asking what happened at school but Arthur ran out of the house, thinking that maybe Yao went to Kiku's place. When he reached the Japanese boy's residence, he found Kiku sitting on the porch sipping tea.

Kiku looked up and spoke in a very monotonous tone, "After what happened in the club today, I had assumed that you wouldn't want to ever talk to me again." Arthur, unable to read those black eyes, replied, "I'm the one who is in the wrong. I overreacted that time. I shouldn't have blasted at you like that."

Kiku stopped sipping his tea, patted the place that was next to him, gesturing Arthur to have a seat there. The minute Arthur sat there, Kiku poured him a cup, "No, Asa-san, you had every right to be angry. You made it clear before that you didn't want it to happen, however I was unable to convince Elizabeta-chan when she wanted to make that doujin." Arthur was surprised when Kiku mentioned her name, so Kiku continued to explain, offering the cup, "It seems she got the idea when Francis kissed you during one of the rehearsals."

When Kiku made that revelation, he deeply regretted for shouting at Kiku, and his eyes started tearing up. Watching Arthur's reaction, Kiku had a sympathetic look on his face, "Asa-san, I know that there is something else troubling you. If it can ease your burden by talking about it, then I am more than happy to lend you a comforting shoulder to cry on."

Arthur felt that this scene vaguely resembles a similar scenario that happened when they were younger as Arthur was telling Kiku his secrets. He realized that the Raven-haired boy hadn't changed at all- so, the moment Kiku said that, the tears wouldn't stop falling off of Arthur's face. He started telling the Japanese boy what happened in the past right upto what happened recently.

Kiku listening to the whole thing, was dumbfounded, "Francis-san is an old acquaintance? And Yao-nii moved out of the house?"

Arthur nodded, pressing the cup to his forehead and feeling the heat from it soothe his nerves, "Kiku, I don't know what to do. When I found out Yao left, I thought that he was here with you".

Kiku shook his head and replied, "No, he didn't, but now I understand the message that he sent me." Arthur looked at Kiku, and inquired what he meant. Kiku answered, "Yao-nii sent an SMS informing that he would be staying with Feliks-san for a few days. I thought maybe it was for a sleepover but now from what you told me, I can understand why he's staying with Feliks-san."

Finding out that Yao was with the Student-Vice-President, Arthur proceeded to leave but Kiku held onto him, "Asa-san, I wouldn't recommend seeing Yao-nii right now. If what you told me was true, he must be even more angrier than how he was during the last school festival." Remembering about that time, Arthur slowly slumped back to where he sat before and asked the Raven-haired boy what he thought Arthur should do. Kiku answered, "I think Yao-nii needs to cool down. Please give him some time. I am sure he will come around."

They both then sat in silence and sipping their tea...

x

**A/N-** I hope I didn't make Arthur too much of drama-queen but Francis was the source of Arthur's childhood trauma..


	35. Chapter 25

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 25  
**

Arthur wondered when this fight will blow over. His mother tried to inquire what happened to make Yao leave but Mr. Wong stated that Yao is a lot like Grandfather Wong, so it's best to leave him alone till he calms down and didn't say anything further.

Gloomily wondering about his situation, Arthur failed to notice Xiang entering his bedroom who sat next to him on the bed. Only when he touched Arthur's knee did it register to him that someone was there. Arthur looked at him, "Xiang, I messed up big time, didn't I?"

Xiang nodded in response, "Dai-Ge looked more pissed than he was when you betrayed him at last year's school-festival."

Arthur flinched, "Do you have to put it like that. Besides, last year's school-festival wasn't my fault". Xiang stared at him but didn't say anything. Then Arthur asked, "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

Xiang knew his brother was in a vulnerable state, so he carefully chose his words, "I think that question can truly be answered if you're going through the same thing Dai-Ge is going through." Arthur stared at little boy who continued, "If you've someone who has really hurt you, try listening to him state his reasons why he did. If you're able to forgive him, then maybe there is hope for Dai-Ge to forgive you."

Watching the little toddler, he couldn't believe how wise Xiang sounded, '_Forgive someone who has hurt me? There is only one person and I don't know if I'll be able to do it_.' Arthur, beginning to feel dejected, looked infront and didn't realize that now he was voicing his thoughts out loud, "It's just as well that Yao left... Aurora, Odette, Leyla- they all left me in the end."

Wondering where Arthur was looking, Xiang replied in a casual tone, "Actually they didn't."

The moment Xiang said, Arthur turned to him, "What did you just say?" Xiang looked straight into Arthur's eyes and said the girls & the others never left him. Completely startled by his reply, Arthur cautiously asked, "What exactly are you talking about?"

Xiang sighed, "I'm not going to play the game 'Maybe-You-are-Seeing-Things', since I've been informed by them that you've seen them too before. Arthur-Ge, I can see the fairies and unicorns now". Arthur's eyes looked as if they were the size of saucers. Xiang slightly frowned which also surprised him since Xiang was always void of emotions "I thought you would have been pleased".

Arthur put his hand on his mouth and said "I am confused but I'm even more confused when you said that they never left- what did you mean by that?"

Xiang explained "Well, Odette and the other fairies explained that when you reached a certain age, your ability to see the mystical beings disappeared all-of-a-sudden. So, one day, you were able to see them, next day, you couldn't." Arthur still couldn't believe what was coming out of Xiang's mouth, who continued talking, "That day when you tried calling them with tears in your eyes was the hardest thing that they ever had to bear. They tried everything to contact you but failed. That's why they were so relieved when I could see them. They wanted me to pass this message to you- We miss talking to you and we love you dearly."

Arthur remembered that day when he couldn't find any of them. He always wondered if their pushing him to make more friends was because they wanted to leave. But now knowing the real reason, he felt glad that he wasn't abandoned. With his voice choking alittle, he said, "Please them that I miss them & love them too."

Xiang nodded and not wanting his brother to cry, decided to change the topic, "So, how's your ability now?"

This threw Arthur off, "Did they tell you that I can see the Red-String-of-Fate?". Xiang said yes. Arthur, recalling what all he did eversince he got the ability, stated, "It's been a rollercoaster ride- that's what I can say right now."

Xiang thought about it for awhile before inquiring, "Do you think that I'll gain this ability, judging from the fact you first saw the mystical beings and later got the ability."

Arthur wondered whether this was hereditary and whether anyone else in his mother's family was able to see these beings. Since Xiang could see them, he was certain nobody from his late-dad's side could. He finally replied, "I don't know but if you do, you can always talk to me about it". Xiang nodded with a slight smile. Arthur later asked, "Did you tell anyone-else about the secret?"

Xiang shook his head, "I doubt they would believe me so easily."

Arthur ruffled his black hair, "Kiddo, you're much smarter than me when I was your age." Later they heard their mother calling them for dinner so they went towards the kitchen hand-in-hand.

x

* * *

x

The following days weren't easy for Arthur- he was avoiding Francis and Yao was avoiding him. Infact, Yao went to the extent of not coming to school for quite sometime, '_It's a good thing Yao was a diligent student at beginning of the semester and didn't miss any classes earlier on. Otherwise he would be in trouble because of attendance_.' He realized now how Ivan must have felt when Yao started to avoid him.

On a Saturday morning, Arthur had informed his mother that he was going to the nearby park. Upon reaching his destination, he immediately went to his safe haven- a place which was almost inside a forest. There was a huge lake and lone bench near it. Taking a seat there, Arthur recollected all the times he came here. He liked this place because it was secluded, so he could be alone for hours. Unfortunately, this time it wasn't the case.

Not turning his face, Arthur spoke in dreary tone, "What part of 'Don't ever come near me again' did you not understand?" He could see from the corner of his eye that the Blue-eyed boy was holding a huge shopping bag '_The bastard is so carefree_.'

Francis, not backing away, replied in a solemn tone, "I just can't leave things the way they are. I feel I owe it to you to explain everything... I promise after I've said what I needed to, I'll leave."

Arthur, remembering what Xiang told him before, just looked at the lake. Seeing that Arthur didn't chase him away, Francis sat on the bench- each boy on opposite ends. Then Francis said that if Arthur was wondering how he knew where he was- the Parisian visited his home but his mother told that him that he was here.

After being silent for awhile, Francis finally stated, "Before I start, I feel this should be given to you first." When Arthur turned to see what Francis placed next to him, he gasped, snatching it immediately and started stuttering, "H...how did.. y.. you get t..this photograph? H...how did.. you know.. about this?"

Francis proceeded to clarify everything -

_Francis was slightly taken aback when Elizabeta had sent a 'Get-together' invitation since he didn't know her that well but he figured a party once-in-awhile would be good for the soul, so he graciously accepted the invitation. Reaching her residence, he was saw that the party resembled most of the After-parties he attended when he was in Paris. He wasn't surprised since the hostess was related to someone who he had the honour of being introduced to when he was doing theater-work, so she must have picked up on how to throw parties judging from all the parties that were thrown for her famous father. _

_While the party was going on, Francis was summoned into a private room. Entering it, he saw it was a huge bedroom and noted that both Elizabeta & her boyfriend Roderich were present. Francis licked his lips, "Am I being called for a threesome?" _

_Roderich huffed, "Elizabeta is too classy to subject herself to such debauchery."_

_Francis moved closer, purring "I wasn't saying that she should be the focus of the attention" and he openly leered at Roderich._

_The Austrian immediately got up from his seat and looked at Elizabeta, "I'll get the drinks. I'm sure you'll be able to handle this animal by yourself." Elizabeta nodded and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. After he left, she turned to Francis and stated, "You didn't have to tease him that far." _

_Francis raised his eyebrows playfully, "You know you enjoyed it." _

_Elizabeta smiled, "That's a different story" while the Parisian chuckled, "Pas-de-soucis, I was just joking. Roderich belongs only to you... So, if I'm not being called for plaisir, then it must mean business." _

_Elizabeta motioned Francis to take a seat. As soon as he sat, she started talking, "It''s unfortunate what happened to Bella. I only could keep asking her forgiveness... While we were talking, she mentioned that she was rehearsing the lines with you since you were an expert in this play, That statement intrigued me but she didn't say anything further except you were her cousin and that's why you helped out. Knowing that blood is thicker than water, she probably wouldn't say anything even if I prodded her, so I didn't pursue the matter."_

_While Elizabeta was talking, Francis had a feeling where this conversation was going,"But remembering Bella saying you're an expert, I recalled my father saying that there was this famous Bonnefoy that he wanted to cast in his movies. Unfortunately this performer decided to take a break to complete his last year of school. I thought it was a coincidence but I decided to watch some of the tapes my dad had, and what do I see- you acting your heart out and I must say, you're brilliant in your performance. It's no wonder why my father wanted to cast you."_

_Francis said, "Merci but I'm sure you didn't call me to give praises."_ _Elizabeta realizing that Francis understood what she was trying to say, decided to get straight to the point, "I need a Petruchio and you're the best candidate. All the other girls just failed to make the cut. I'm at my wits' end... I know you don't have to but I would greatly appreciate if you would consider helping us out." _

_Listening to her plea, Francis asked, "If I'm cast, you think the other girls and boys will accept it?" Elizabeta stated, "Well, I've seen in some of your plays where you made yourself sound like a girl and I've to admit your voice almost resembled Bella's. So, I'm sure no-one will have a problem. Besides, I know you'll be able to gently convince the boys atleast with your charming personality."_

_Later Francis inquired, "What about Arthur? He isn't like the other boys." Elizabeta replied, "Oh, don't worry about him. He'll eventually agree." _

_Francis stared at her for awhile before saying, "Alright, I'll join the play but only on one condition- the photograph that you using to blackmail Arthur, I want it." _

_The minute Francis said that, Elizabeta became very confused. Finally she spoke, "I see, Arthur wasn't acting paranoid- there was someone listening in on our conversation. And to think it was you," She looked at Francis and asked, "Suppose you do join the play and later I refuse to give it to you. What will you do?" _

_Francis grinned, "If that happens, I'll tell your Papa that his precieux fille made mistakes that the most rooky directors always avoid. Knowing this, your father might become disappointed in you."_

_Getting up from her seat, she came towards Francis and leaned on the table, with her chin on her palm, "Arthur calls me a innocent lamb who is actually a cunning fox but Francis Bonnefoy, you're definitely the Wolf in sheep's clothing."_

_Francis came close to her, "Judging from that response, I say we've a deal, oui?" Elizabeta thought about it for awhile and later nodded. _

_Then they both heard a bang on the door and turned to see Roderich holding a tray of drinks with a disapproving look on his face, "I can't believe you both call yourselves Arthur's friends." _

Listening to Francis, Arthur wondered how he should handle Elizabeta- wringing her neck sounded right at that moment.

x

**A/N-** The reason why Arthur didn't want to talk about fairies wasn't only because of the bullying but he thought they abandoned him... Since, Arthur has another brother apart from Yao and HongKong was ignored for so long- hence I decided that Xiang too will have Arthur's special powers, making them feel like they are in the same boat (2 peas in a little pod)

The infamous deal between Francis & Elizabeta in ch16 is now unfolded (this was what Roderich meant in Omake 3).


	36. Chapter 26

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 26  
**

Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance as he learnt how Francis made the deal with Elizabeta, "I knew there was someone listening in on our conversation... How did you magically ended up being there?"

The Blue-eyed teen replied hoping that Arthur wouldn't get annoyed any further, "I noticed that Mademoiselle-Elizabeta had requested you to stay behind on the day the play was first being discussed. Seeing the look on her face resembled those in the entertainment-industry who were excellent in manipulation, I was curious to know what was going to happen. Hence I went and hid behind the curtains. While listening, it was a good thing I moved in time, otherwise you would have caught me."

Arthur asked in bitter tone, "So, after the play ended, she willingly gave the photograph?"

Francis shook his head, "Atleast not in the beginning." Arthur turned to Francis, with his curiosity piqued. The Parisian began to explain what happened recently -

_In one of those nearby chic cafes, Francis sat at one of tables outside, sipping his latte when he saw pretty long-haired brunette walking towards him, "Mademoiselle-Elizabeta, you're a sight for sore eyes". _

_Elizabeta took a seat, ordered a cup of coffee and stated, "I don't think you'll be saying that after what I'm going to tell you." Francis noted that she was fidgeting alittle in her seat. After she took a sip from her cup, she finally declared, "I thought about it and I can't give you that photograph afterall."_

_Francis raised his eyebrow and placed his cup on the table, "Ma cherie, you do know what will happen if you back away from the deal."_

_Elizabeta stared into his eyes, "I do and you can go tell my father but I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I had betrayed Arthur's confidence when I actually promised him that the photograph would be in safe hands. And I intend to keep that promise."_

_He smiled, "Mademoiselle-Elizabeta, it appears I've misjudged you. I thought you were this manipulative-goddess who would do anything to achieve success. I'm glad that you didn't let me down"_

_She smiled back and replied, "Koszonom Szepen Francis, but I don't think you've any right to call me manipulative since the very reason you joined the play was to get the photograph- I can assume you want some leverage over Arthur." _

_The Parisian later noticed that her nose was bleeding a little. Francis chuckled and gave her the napkin, "It's not as devious or saucy as you think it is." _

_In the beginning Elizabeta looked disappointed but as Francis began to explain why he did all that he did, she replied, "Well, it seems that I've misjudged you too". She dug into her purse and gave him the photograph. Getting up from her seat, she said, "Francis, I hope it works out for you." He kissed her hand & she left._

Arthur stared with his mouth opened and finally asked, "Even after she declared that she wouldn't give the photograph, she went and did the exact opposite? I know from experience it's impossible to change Lizzy's mind, yet you could do it. My god, you're a sly tongue, aren't you?"

Francis smiled, "Well, I told her the truth and so she was willingly to help me."

Arthur wondered exactly what he had told her before turning to look at the photograph- it was taken during the School's Halloween party when he was in kindergarden. He wanted to go as a fairy but his mother being too zealous and squealing throughout the whole process of making his costume, made him end up looking like one of those 'Putto', Arthur sees on Valentine cards. He wasn't completely naked though but it still was embarrassing since it looked as if he was wearing a diaper '_Ugh! If any of the boys saw it, then throughout year, everyone, not only Gil, would have taunted me_'.

Francis, looking at Arthur seeing photograph, remarked, "Though the photo looks interesting, I don't understand why you felt so threatened by it". The minute Francis said that, Arthur's eyes burnt with fury, which made Francis wanted to kick himself over and over again for spoiling Arthur's mood.

With his voice full of spite, Arthur glared at Francis "Of course, YOU wouldn't understand. YOU never went through what I did. Seeing this photograph, I would definitely get some backlash and I never want to experience that trauma again, because after you went and babbled to everyone that I could see fairies, I was picked on regularly. In the beginning, it didn't matter because I had 'Guinevere', my soft toy with me- it reassured that there was at least one person, my dad, who did believe me. But after he died, things started falling apart"

Tears were now falling from his face while Arthur talked. Francis's resolve was shaking as he wanted to comfort Arthur but he sat still with his arms crossed. Arthur continued "Not only was I bullied, I got eggs thrown at me regularly, someone even splashed me with paint every now and then. Do you have any idea how many times I had to come here to wash myself before I went home, just so that my mother wouldn't know. She was already depressed about my dad- I had to make sure that she didn't see that I was suffering as well".

Wiping his tears, Arthur sniffled, "You know, when I told my dad the first time about the mystical beings, even though he bought me that unicorn soft-toy to show that he believed, he told me not to tell anyone because not everyone is understanding. But Francis, you were my close friend and I thought I could trust you... Was the reason you told everyone because you couldn't believe me? I...I..." He started crying again, "Oh my god, Xiang might have point. I don't think I can ever forgive you, which means Yao may never forgive me."

Francis showed a heartbroken face, "Is Yao that important to you?"

Getting irritated by that question, Arthur snapped at him, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying... Yes, Yao is very important. Why is it so necessary for you to know that!"

* * *

After Arthur asked that question, he saw Francis leaning forward towards the lake, he put his elbows on his knees, and supported the weight of his face on palms. In a very somber tone, Francis replied, "Cheri, you've always been the center of attention. Like Antonio, you've this innate ability to draw people towards you. Unlike Antonio, you're the sun and everyone around are the planets receiving your light. This is proven further by the fact that everyone comes to you for advice on their love-lives. You are so much valued by people."

When Francis said that statement, Arthur was bowled over because the way Francis spoke was so unlike the normal way he talks but Arthur was still irked that his question wasn't answered. The Parisian continued, "You mentioned that you were surprised no one has a faint recollection about me. That's because nobody ever really paid any attention to me, only you did- I was like the moon, shining only when I stood next to you."

Arthur wanted to warn Francis for giving fake flattery but seeing how serious the French student was, he remained quiet.

Francis finally declared, "You were nice to everyone and you were liked by all. Inspite of that, I didn't want to share you with anyone else because at that young age, I always loved you. When someone tried to get close to you, it made me angry. I wanted to keep them away from you... And even now I feel that way because I still have feelings for you."

Making that declaration, Francis leaned back and turned to Arthur who was just gawking at him, too shocked to cry anymore. Francis's expression softened, "That's one of the main reasons why I came back. I had never forgotten you, not even for a moment. Since the first time I met you, I've been looking only at you... Even though it saddened me that you didn't remember me, there was one thing you didn't forget about me- the Vanilla Custard Pudding."

Arthur now had no clue what Francis was on about who proceeded to explain, "When we met the first time, I gave you a cup of Vanilla Custard Pudding or Creme Caramel saying it's a French dessert and you loved it. So, everytime, we met I would give a cup. Even though you forgot about me, you still remembered this one small detail from my past."

Hoping the Emerald-eyed boy wasn't too overwhelmed by all this, the Parisian continued, "You asked me whether I didn't believe you- that can't be farther from the truth. When you told me your secret, I believed every single word and you wouldn't believe how overjoyed I was that you were willing to share such a thing with me. I thought it was something between you and me. But when you told me that you already told your Papa and he believed you, it hit me that if you were to tell others, they would instantly believe you too, since anything that comes out of your mouth sounds believable even it was ridiculous."

Francis, turned and looked back at the lake again, "I hated the thought that there would be others who you would later confide in. So, an idea came to me that if I were to tell the others before you did, then nobody would believe you and you would be left alone, which is what happened... I figured when I turned everyone against you, you would have no one by your side and, you would come to me for comfort. But you didn't. You always had a strong charm within you. You never came running to me for protection, and never cried even when you got bullied. Compared to you, the me back-then was petty & pathetic."

Francis put his palm on his forehead, "When you told me what happened with your father the other day, I realized that I'm really the cause of all your misery- if I had never told your secret, you would never been bullied, then you would have never had to rely on your soft-toy for comfort & support, therefore wouldn't had the need to take the toy from your car on that rainy day and your Papa would maybe still be alive. Je suis si desole, Arthur. I never meant to hurt you like this."

With that statement, Arthur could see Francis's eyes were watering- he saw the Parisian trying hard not to cry but a single tear refuse to stay and it fell down his face.

Both were silent for awhile, until Arthur spoke, "So, I did reveal a lot that day... Is that why you've been wearing a guilty expression on your face eversince then? You've been blaming yourself all this time?"

Francis didn't say anything but his actions told Arthur wanted he needed to know. The Brit sighed, "Francis, as much I would like you to torture yourself about it, I want to put your mind at ease by saying that you shouldn't blame yourself... Even if I wasn't bullied, I would have still gone to take that toy. That was how much that gesture my father made, meant to me."

Francis wondered whether Arthur was forgiving him but he realized it was probably too early and they still had alot to discuss.

Arthur later added, "Having said that, I think the strangest thing is that I still don't know where my soft-toy 'Guinevere' is right now". Immediately when Arthur mentioned that, Francis bent down to pick up the shopping bag which he had brought with him earlier and proceeded to remove something out of the bag. When he showed what came out of the bag, Arthur was shocked- there in Francis's hold was a green coloured Unicorn-toy.

Finally the Parisian, still holding the toy, spoke, "I guess this really does makes me Lancelot, since I was the one who was in possession of Guinevere all this time". If Arthur wasn't feeling overwhelmed before, he certainly was feeling it now.

x

**A/N- **I hope you feel Elizabeta has redeem herself (in her case, it was desperate times calls for desperate measures when she couldn't find anyone to replace Bella which was why she agreed to the deal earlier but of course, later on she realized how wrong it was) ... *coughs* The mystery of famous photograph is now unravelled. When I first introduced the blackmailing scene in ch9 & everyone started giving their guesses what it might contain, I became extremely worried that it might not live upto the expectations of a few- so, I hope the reason why Arthur was scared of the photograph getting out was good enough motive for him to join the play (he was traumatized when he was younger- his emotions got the better of him)...

This is supposed to be an emotional chapter but I hope I didn't make Arthur & Francis too dramatic or hormonal (in Arthur case, the betrayal was done by someone who Arthur had trusted & he's still worried about Yao not forgiving him. In Francis's case, apart from being the source of Arthur's childhood bullying, he also feels indirectly responsible for the demise of Arthur's dad)


	37. Chapter 27

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 27  
**

After Francis gave him the soft-toy, Arthur in a confused tone, "I don't understand... Why is it that you've Guinevere?"

Francis smiled sadly, "Since you've forgotten about our past together, it's no surprise why you don't remember about this either." The Parisian begun to shed light on this mystery -

_It was few weeks after Brian's funeral and Francis wanted to meet Arthur. So, when the nanny was busy with his cousins, he slipped away. When he got to Arthur's home, his mother informed him that Arthur was in the nearby playground with his friends and their parents. Upon reaching there, it started to rain heavily. Francis knew he had to go home but he still wanted to meet Arthur and so hoped that the British boy around nearby._

_He finally found the Emerald-eyed boy hugging his soft-toy & quietly sitting alone in the swing set where they first met, "Why are you alone? Your mama said that you were with friends."_

_Not looking up, Arthur replied, "I lied. I don't have any friends." Though it was raining, Francis knew Arthur was crying judging from how red his eyes looked. This came as a surprise to the Sapphire-eyed boy as all the times when Arthur was bullied not once did he shed a tear. Seeing him like this, really bothered Francis._

_Arthur looked up, "I'm alone and it's all because of you." Standing up from the swing, Arthur rushed to Francis and started hitting him with his toy, "You went and told everyone my secret. Now they hate me." Francis trying to stop the attacks, grabbed onto the toy. Arthur shrieked, "Get your hands off of her."_

_Both held on to the toy while Francis tried to reason with him "Arthur, I'm sorry". Arthur screamed "It's too late for that. Now let go". _

_Francis shook his head "Non, I've to tell you someth..." He stopped talking because he noticed the look on Arthur's face- it was pure fright. Arthur let go of the unicorn-toy, and since Francis was pulling it, he went backwards and fell on the ground. When he looked up, he saw Arthur staring at his hand and at Francis's. The Emerald-eyed boy first started rubbing his hand, looking extremely scared and then ran away, leaving his toy behind with Francis who shouted, "ARTHUR, don't go. Arthur"_

_Kneeling on the ground and hugging the soft-toy, Francis started crying. He was finally found by the nanny, who begged him not to go off on his own again._

As Francis was telling this, Arthur slowly remembered that day and recalled why he got so scared. It was because it was the first time he had seen the Red-String and it was tying Francis & him together. Arthur couldn't comprehend what it was back then, and since he was going through a difficult time with his father passing away and the bullying he experienced- seeing it when he was the most vulnerable, really terrified him.

That's why he couldn't give a proper answer to Kiku when he asked when he saw the ability the first time, because he locked this memory in the back of his head after experiencing such a fright, '_Was that also one of the reasons why I subconsciously chose to forget about Francis, after being frightened so badly?_'

Misreading Arthur's expression, Francis said, "The reason why I never returned the unicorn-toy to you was because on that day, I was coming to tell you my parents got a job offer in France, so we were going to go back. At that time, I wanted to say my goodbyes and my apologies but we got into that fight. I knew it would probably be the last time you would ever want to see me, however I still wanted something that reminded me of you, which was why I kept the toy with me.. Je suis desole. I was so selfish back then."

Arthur remained quite for a long time because he really didn't know what to say- what he discovered today about his Red String and what all Francis had unearthed upon him was too much for him. He really wanted to get up and run but he sat there clutching that toy, back in his arms after so many years. Arthur buried his face into it's softness and noticed that it smelt like lilies. He remembered when he pushed Francis and the soft-toy away, they both became muddy but right now, it looked new and smelt just as great, '_He must have washed it and taken care great care of it_.'

Unable to bear the silence, Francis begged, "Please say something. If you want to say you hate me, go right ahead but please don't ignore me. I've been waiting for so many years. I know I said I would leave after I told what needed to be said, but I don't want us burning bridges. So, please talk to me."

Arthur breathed slowly, "Francis, my mind is in a whirl right now- finding about how you got the photograph, you explaining your past actions and now this. It's like being hit by a bus. It's extremely hard to process everything all at once. I would have preferred if you told all this to me gradually in small doses, instead of laying it all out."

Francis smiled and in an apologetic tone, "I didn't think there ever would be a second chance for me to ever talk to you again. So, I decided to bare my soul so to speak."

Arthur looked into his eyes, "If you're asking for forgiveness, it's just too early for me to give you that."

Francis had a hopeful look, "But it doesn't mean that you'll never forgive me, right?" After many torturous minutes later, Arthur nodded... Since it was getting late, Francis offered to take him home in his Lamborghini Estoque.

While going home in his car, Arthur got to thinking what all was discussed but the main thing that stuck to him was that Francis told his feelings, '_Why is my heart beating so fast?_'

x

* * *

x

The semester was almost over but classes seemed to drag on. For days, Arthur & Francis were cordial to each other but both Antonio & Gilbert noted the unsettling atmosphere between them. So, they tried everything to bring their group closer but Arthur would always bail out.

Now walking towards the cafeteria, they were trying to formulate another plan when Arthur said, "I need to do something."

Gilbert sighed, "What do you need to that is more important than having lunch?"

Arthur looked away with a slightly anxious expression,"I just need to know whether Yao came to school or not."

Antonio remarked, "Oh, yeah. He hasn't been attending classes right? If he was like Gil in the beginning, he would have been in big trouble." Gilbert slightly punched the Spaniard and then huffed "It's not like they teach anything important at the the beginning of the semester. It's the middle that counts."

Arthur smiled, "Yeah, well, I catch you guys later, ok?" and left the group. Reaching Yao's class, he found out that both Yao & Feliks weren't present today. Feeling let down, Arthur began to climb the stairs to go to the rooftop. Usually the place is off-limits and the door is always locked but Arthur was always good at picking locks on doors, so it was like child's play to him.

Arthur opened the door and walked towards the rail. He loved being on the roof since he could see the whole city from that location. He also liked being there because whenever he leaned over the rails, it felt like he was flying.

Leaning on the rails, he remember the times when Yao used to be a disciplinary-member and would always reprimand Arthur for coming here. The Brit always felt Yao stuck a GPS-chip on him because the Chinese boy knew exactly when Arthur came to the rooftop. As soon as Arthur would go to the roof, Yao would soon arrive to shout at him for unlocking the door. While he was smiling to himself recalling the memories, he heard a noise. Thinking it was the Ebony-haired boy, Arthur turned around and in a optimistic tone "Yao, is that you?". But when he saw who was standing, his hopes died down.

"Sorry for disappointment mais c'est moi," Francis offered a weak smile. Arthur wanted to bolt away from there like he was doing the past few days but he knew if he did that now, then it would have been obvious that he was trying to avoid being with the Parisian- so fidgeting slightly, Arthur slowly turned around, leaned on the rails and asked how did the Sapphire-eyed teen knew that he was here.

Francis answered with concern, "I noticed you had an uneasy look on your face before you went to Yao's class and so I followed you. Later I saw you walking up the stairs. I must say you're an excellent 'Fingersmith'. Where did you learn how to do that?" Arthur replied he learnt from his cousins back home. Francis thought, '_He belongs to an interesting family_' and walked to where Arthur was, leaning on the rails as well.

They both were silent for awhile til Arthur said, "I've been thinking alot about what we discussed that day by the lake and there are somethings that don't make sense. So, I want them answered." Francis tilted his head to look at Arthur, ready to clear everything up, just so that they could move on... Arthur finally spoke, "Apart from the fact that you betrayed my confidence when we were young- why did you pretend you didn't know me and what was all that teasing?"

Francis turned to look at the city, "I saw you the first time when you played soccer, I recognized you instantly. But it wasn't the same for you when you saw me in class that first day. I guess I wanted to you to recall me by yourself because when I was young I would playfully tease you too- I thought that would spark your memory."

Arthur evaluated his reply and later asked, "Hmm, if that was the case, then why was there a time when you stopped talking to me and were avoiding me as much as you could? If you really wanted me to remember, you wouldn't have done that."

Francis wore a guilty expression, "That was after you told the others and me how much bullying you went through. I felt since I was the reason why you had to experience that, I chose to keep away but I guess in the end, I still couldn't."

Arthur finally sighed, "Francis, I've realized that you always have a double motive while doing something- so your reason for joining the play, it wasn't only because to get the photograph, right?"

Francis chuckled slightly, "You're observant" and later remained quiet for awhile before stating, "I know what I did to you in the past isn't easy to forgive but I hoped that if I was able to get that photograph from Mademoiselle-Elizabeta, then maybe I might be able to partially redeem myself."

Again silence took over while Arthur analyzed everything which the Parisian mentioned and then said, "My final question- care to explain what the kiss you gave me that time was all about?" Francis smiled alittle and said before he could answer the question, he would like to know how Arthur felt about. The Emerald-eyed boy fumed, "I was infuriated- it was my first kiss but you ruined it by raping my lips. I always wanted to have a chaste kiss with my first love, instead what did I get- a cocktail of saliva."

Francis gasped, "Your first kiss? You mean, you never kissed Yao?" Hearing the Parisian say that, Arthur's blood-pressure rose immediately but before the British boy could shout at him, a innocent voice was heard behind them, "There you are." They turned to see the voice didn't match the person who was standing there.

Arthur abit confused, asking, "Ivan, what are you doing here?" Ivan calmly replied, "Yao once mentioned that if you weren't in class, you would be on rooftop after picking the lock. And he was right... Now, enough about that. I need your assistance".

Both Arthur & Francis shuddered when they felt a cold aura emanating from Ivan, '_Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly_'.

x

**A/N-** I know it's taking time for Arthur to move on but what Francis did to him had a huge effect on his life. On top of that, getting the one thing (the precious gift his late-dad gave him) he thought he lost forever, Francis telling his feelings & the discovery of when Arthur first saw the Red String & to whom it was tied to, plus he now has feelings that he can't comprehend- I'm guessing it can mess up anyone...


	38. Chapter 28

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 28**

Arthur could point out so many things he would rather do on a Friday evening like: watch some television, help Xiang with this homework, go out for a walk, even studying instead of breaking into somebody's else house.

He tried to remember what exactly put him in this position -

_On the rooftop, Arthur asked in shock, "You want to ambush Yao?" _

_Ivan calmly explained, "If Yao were to meet the two of us together, he won't be able to escape." Not liking the idea one bit, Arthur lied saying neither of them knew where Feliks lived, so unless Yao came to school, the plan wouldn't work. But Francis interjected, "Oh, I know where Monsieur Feliks lives- his place is just a few blocks away from mine."_

_Arthur threw Francis an angry stare for not picking up on his unwillingness to go ahead with the plan while Ivan stated, "Excellent. So, Francis can drive us to Feliks's flat in the evening." Francis showed a confused look and said he never agreed to do such a thing. Ivan replied with a smile that didn't suited someone who is known to be sadistic, "You will now."  
_  
And that's how a Britisher, a Russian & a Parisian were now near the door of their Polish batchmate.

Upon finding out that no-one was at home, Ivan came up with the idea to break-in, reasoning that there might be clues inside as to where Yao & Feliks might be. All those times that he had fought with Ivan, at that moment Arthur didn't feel like opposing him since the Russian looked more frightful than normal. But now as the Emerald-eyed teen was picking the lock on Feliks's door, it slowly dawned on him what he was doing, "You know, breaking into someone else's house is considered a felony."

Ivan nodded, "That's why I asked you to pick the lock. I would rather just break open the door with my faucet-pipe but we shouldn't leave any clues that a felony happened, da?"

Arthur sighed, knowing it will be impossible to change his mind. While Arthur was trying to lock-pick, he noticed Francis was strangely quite and just standing idly by, '_Damn Frog! If he had just kept his mouth shut, we wouldn't be here_.'

Finally when a 'Click' noise was heard, Francis opened his mouth, "Do you think that there is an alarm system?". Both Ivan & Arthur backed away from the door, while Arthur barked, "Do you have say that now!"

Running away, the three all waited to see if any cops arrived. When the coast was clear, they slowly walked back to the door and entered the Polish boy's flat. Since the whole purpose of entering Felik's flat was to look for clues, each of them entered a separate room: Francis entered the dining room, Arthur went to the living room and Ivan entered the bedroom. Arthur not finding anything, decided to see whether Francis was more successful than he was, but when he entered the dining room, there wasn't anyone there. All of a sudden, Arthur heard a sizzling noise. Walking towards the direction of the noise, he found himself in the kitchen and was surprised to see Francis cooking.

With a vein popping on his forehead, Arthur asked, "What are you doing?" Francis -looking for something in the fridge- replied, "I thought I could make some omelette-du-fromage."

Arthur stated in indignation, "Francis, we've broken into someone else's house. How can you think of cooking at a time like this?" Francis pouted, saying he was hungry.

Feeling it wasn't worth it to shout at Francis for being so carefree, Arthur decided to check what Ivan was upto- he was pleasantly surprised that the Russian was actually looking for clues. Then Arthur realized what Ivan was going through, "Oh for crying out loud! Why are you looking through the underwear drawer?"

Ivan holding a pair of Shinatty-chan printed boxers, "I'm looking for clues, of course."

Again another vein popping on Arthur's forehead as a result of finding out both his companions are hopeless cases, "You won't finding anything in Yao's underwear."

Ivan raised his eyebrow, "Oh, you know this belongs to Yao?"

Arthur scoffed, "Of course I do, we've been living together for so long. Only Yao like cute stuff like that." Ivan, with childish smile, teased the Emerald-eyed boy by saying he was lucky to get to see Yao's lingerie on a regular basis. Arthur became clearly infuriated, "What the hell do you mean by that, you wanker!"

Francis carrying a plate of his omelette-du-fromage, heard the whole conversation and knew exactly what Ivan was implying, '_So, I wasn't the only one who thought something was up between the stepbrothers_'

Ivan calmly said, "Whenever I tried to get closer to Yao, there you were, whisking him away... I couldn't help but think that there was something going on between the two of you. I'm sure Francis agrees with me." Arthur couldn't say anything except "Huh?"

Ivan sighed, shaking his head, "Comrade, you're so slow. I thought during the dodgeball game, you would have definitely noticed the threatening looks Francis was sending Yao. Or even better, I heard he kissed you- I'm sure Yao must have been there at that time. I bet he wanted to show your stepbrother that you're his territory... In other words words, Francis wants you to be 'one' with him..."

**CRASH**

The Parisian had thrown his plate at Ivan to stop the Russian from talking any further- fortunately it missed him and hit the wall instead. Ivan looked at the shattered pieces, "Well, so much for not leaving any signs of a break-in."

* * *

Arthur stared at them with a dumbfounded expression and finally he pulled Francis into the living-room, "Is that true? Is that the reason why you've been so hostile towards Yao? You thought he and I were in a relationship?"

Francis replied with jealously painted all over him, "You always change whenever Yao is around- you become extremely happy. I couldn't help but wonder."

Arthur snapped back, "You're off your bloody rocker for thinking such a thing- he has been like a brother to me... And it didn't it ever occur to you that I was grateful to Yao because apart from him being caring towards me, he was the person who saved me from all the bullying that YOU started."

The moment Arthur said that, Francis wore an extremely guilty expression on his face. The Brit was about to reprimand the Sapphire-eyed teen even more but he saw his Red-String, '_BLOW ME! Does it __now show up whenever I'm in my heightened sense of emotions_.' Unable to take it anymore, Arthur walked towards the door, "I need to get out of here."

Francis however grabbed onto Arthur, pulling him close, "Non, Arthur. These past few days you've been running away for me. I know it's because I confessed my feelings to you. You wouldn't run away if you didn't feel anything for me... Now that I know you don't have feelings for Yao, is there any hope for us?"

Trying to break away from Francis's firm hold on his shoulders, the Emerald-eyed boy begged, "Please let me go."

When Arthur looked up, he saw Francis lovingly staring back and at that moment, he felt like he was getting sucked in by whirlpool of his emotions- all his past memories and recent ones, came flooding to him. He wasn't sure of anything except that his heart was pounding really fast and really loud, '_Am I really reacting this way because I've feelings for him? No, right?_' He saw the Parisian coming closer either trying to kiss him or to whisper something to him but Ivan came in holding a flyer, saying, "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but I found something."

It didn't look like the Russian was really sorry, so Francis sent an annoyed glare at Ivan and reluctantly let go of Arthur. With his heart-rate returning to normal, Arthur came closer to see Huge letters printed on the flyer, saying, "Paradise of Eden? That sounds like a sketchy name for a cafe."

Francis shook his head, "Non, it isn't a cafe. It's a new dance club that had opened recently."

Arthur became wide-eyed in alarm, "You think Yao and Feliks went there?".

Ivan answered innocently, "Only one way to find out- we've to go there too." Arthur snorted and stated, "In case you've forgotten, we're underage and they too as well. So, I don't think 'Eden' is the place they went to."

Francis rubbed his chin, "I've a feeling they'll be there, cause the flyer states free drinks on arrival- I think Feliks is the kind of person who won't pass an opportunity like that. And we all are just a few months shy of the age of 18, so if we dress right, I'm sure they'll let us enter the club".

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Francis, "You just want to party, don't you?"

Francis crossed his arms and said in a tone as if he was offering grand wisdom, "All work and no play makes Arthur a dull boy.. So, let's go". Arthur stopped his classmates from leaving, saying, "Not so fast. First we got to clean up the mess in the bedroom and second, how am I going to explain to my mum that I won't be coming home tonight."

Francis sighed, "You're such a mama's boy." Arthur scowled while the Parisian flipped out his phone, dialing a number, "Allo Madam, it's Francis. I was hoping if it'll be alright that your son can have a sleepover at my place," Francis listened to his mother's reply and said, "Merci. Au revoir." Snapping his phone shut, "Tout a fait. You now have permission to stay out." Arthur frowned saying he's not having a sleepover at Francis's house.

Ivan noticing the vibe between the two, cut in, "Shall we leave, comrades?" After putting everything back in order, the group left. Arthur wanted to asked Ivan whether his parents were fine with him staying out late but since the Russian didn't say anything, Arthur didn't bother to ask.

While walking to Francis' car, Arthur had to ask the question which actually slipped his mind earlier, "Ivan, Why is it so important for you to meet Yao?"

Ivan answered as if he truly meant it, "Classes are boring without Yao. Hence for me to be interested in studying, I need Yao there." Arthur wasn't sure whether to accept such a baseless lie but he didn't feel like prodding any further.

'_Of course, there are other reasons_', the Amethyst-eyed teen thought, however he didn't feel like he needed to disclose it.

Wrapping the scarf around his neck, the Russian reflected about his past -

_Living in a broken family and chasing stalkers away from his elder sister Katyusha took a toll on Ivan. So, to vent his frustrations, he would go look for human-punching-bags. One day, while he was trying to punch a few classmates out, a young long-haired boy in full body unitard & a shawl around his hip, busted him real good and he fell to the ground. _

_Surprised that someone could knock him out like that, he just keep staring at the beautiful boy with Amber eyes who replied, "If you're wondering why I'm in this outfit, I just came from the Gymnastics-club and I didn't feel like changing, aru." The boy sighed and said "If you feel the need to punch somebody, then why not join the Boxing-Club. They sure could someone like you since you can throw a Right-Hook quite well... Oh, since the tournaments are coming up, if you tell anyone that I hit you, I'll make your life miserable." The Amber-eyed boy smiled and left._

_Later Ivan found out that this boy was named Yao who eventually became his classmate. He felt enchanted by Yao since he was like an enigma- small but deadly, kind but stern, mature but prone to bouts of childlike playful behavior when it concerned anything that was cute._

_Ivan also like being around Yao because whenever Ivan was out of line, Yao would him keep in check- Ivan never had anyone who looked out for him like that. In addition, Yao was one of the few who talked to him normally instead of viewing him as a monster like most of them did- no one else seemed to understand him expect Yao. That's why when Yao stopped talking to Ivan, it really hurt the Russian. He tried so many times to meet him but the Chinese boy always managed to give him the slip._

_He always wondered the reason why Yao acted this way but after the infamous fight between Arthur & Yao had happened (and especially what was mentioned during the fight), Ivan had to meet Yao to clear up everything._

Getting into the car, Ivan gave directions to his place.

x

**A/N-** I was going to write a story about Prom-Night, instead of them going to Dance-Club but I chucked that idea out cause it kind of clashed with what Yao was going through ... Katyusha is Ukraine


	39. Chapter 29

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 29**

Standing outside the club, even with having a jacket on, Arthur felt so exposed- he was wearing a body-hugging sea-blue sleeveless top which could easily ride up to expose his belly if he stretched himself, along with skintight pants. Slightly irked, the Briton asked, "Did you specifically choose these tight clothes just to piss me off?", he was finding it very hard to believe that Francis even wore these type of clothes.

With his coat on his arm, the Sapphire-eyed blond, on the other hand was wearing a comfortable pair of well-fitted slacks and an expensive forest-green satin tshirt with the sleeves folded up midway on his forearm- shirt wasn't tucked in and a few buttons were undone exposing his chest, "Billevesee! You look good. You would have looked better if you wore Hot Pants like you did when you played soccer," Francis added with a playful smirk.

Arthur screamed, "THOSE were normal soccer shorts!" and punched him on the arm.

Ivan, standing next to them, was wearing a fairly stretchable long sleeved V-collar black shirt (so, one could easily see that he wasn't fat, just muscular) but was wearing ripped jeans. Around his neck was a long tan scarf. Looking at the Russian, Arthur thought, '_Which one are you? Conservative or Radical_.' Then he looked back at the location of the club and inquired "Do you think this is safe?"

Ivan asked, "Why are you worried?"

Arthur replied in a panicked tone, "Cause it's freaking underground, that's why! One has got to wonder what they have to hide." Francis tsked, "Calmez-vous! Otherwise we won't be allowed to enter." Arthur's eyes flickered annoyance while he pouted his mouth at the same time but didn't say anything back.

While walking in the queue, they saw two tall bouncers in black clothes standing in the front who were letting some people in and denying entrance to the others. As they walked closer, they recognized one of them. Arthur squawked, "Mathias?"

* * *

Mathias turned to oneside to see who called him and his eyes lit up on recognizing them, "Hey fellas!" He pulled the three aside while the other bouncer resumed his work.

Being curious, Ivan asked, "How did you get a job as a bouncer?"

The Dane grinned, "When your boyfriend owns part of the club, there are perks. I needed a job and he gave this to me."

Francis had an inquisitive look, "Boyfriend?" Mathias then pointed to a medium height light-blond haired boy standing on the other side of the street.

Perhaps he was still in a state of panic, but Arthur could see a 'Red String' connecting Mathias & the youthful blond that was conversing with people in black suits that gave off the image that they belonged to the part of the Mafia. The Briton stared in disbelief, "That seventeen year old is part owner of this club?"

Mathias laughed, "17yr old? Don't let Nikolai's looks fool you. He is in his 30's but he sure doesn't act like it... _**especially in the bedroom**_" when he whispered that revelation, the Dane gave a wink- Francis coughed, Arthur groaned while Ivan smiled though he was actually getting impatient.

Then the Dane said, "Well, it's about time you guys showed up. Some of our mates are already inside."

Surprised by that statement, Arthur asked, "What? Isn't it your job to keep underage kids out of clubs?"

Mathias raised his eyebrow, "Hmm, says the underage kid, who I might say, is very appropriately dressed to be in a club" and started to teasingly leer at what Arthur was wearing. Arthur hid behind Francis who in turn threw a dirty look at Mathias which showed him to back off.

Ivan getting tired of staying outside, asked, "Did you spot Yao by any chance? We came to see if he is here."

Mathias tried to recall who all he let inside and replied, "Oh yeah, both the Student President and Vice-President are inside. Go right head if you wanna meet him, just don't tell anyone you are underage." He let them walk down a flight of stairs which sort of resembled like they were going to go to the dungeons since it was really dark.

After leaving their things at the coat-check-in and paying for entrance tickets at the club, they finally reached these massive doors . When they pushed them open, they were surprised to find themselves in a huge room with the disco-lights beaming, the crowds dancing & the music blaring really loud. However they didn't find it annoying- infact the Thumpa, Thumpa of music began to match the Thadum, Thadum of their hearts and hence started to feel intoxicated with the whole vibe of the room. But not losing sight of what they came to do, the three started searching for Yao.

While he was looking for Yao, Arthur realized that this was a gay bar- there were same sex couples everywhere gyrating against each other. Now probably feeling nervous because Arthur was in an unfamiliar environment but at that moment, he saw Red Strings everywhere, '_Uwah, I need to calm down. This is not time to be in a match-maker mode_.'

However, looking at people out there, Arthur had to wonder, '_Did Yao come here because he was looking for someone else to replace Ivan?_' He found that his question was soon going to be answered as he saw the Ebony-haired boy ordering drinks from the bar. Arthur was amazed that he was able to spot his stepbrother as he wasn't in his normal orthodox avatar- instead he had let his hair loose and wore tight black-leather-pants. Upon close inspection, Arthur was shocked, '_Is he wearing a corset?_'- sure enough, Yao was wearing a black-leather-corset, "Yao, is that really you?"

* * *

Yao turned around and scowled when he saw who he was looking at, "What are doing here?" Even though Yao was a guy, because of his slender body structure, he was able to pull off the outfit that not many men would have been able to do so and with his hair on his bare shoulders- he was a sight to behold

With worry in his eyes, Arthur replied in a pleading tone, "Looking for you... Please come back home, you don't belong here."

Yao smirked, "I've dressed the part, and I can see, so have you" looking towards the dance-floor, "Ah, you have been hanging out with Francis, no wonder your tastes in clothes have changed," Arthur turned and saw Francis trying to get to where they were but they were just too many people for him to pass through & many were trying to dance against him, asking him whether he wanted to join them. The Chinese teen continued, "I'm surprised that you're with Francis. It makes me wonder whether what Kiku told me was actually the truth."

Arthur wanted to ask what he meant by that but Yao glanced at Arthur, saying, "You really expect me to come back after you have publicly humiliated me?... I've spent years as being the Respected Student Council President and you ruined it in a day. It's no surprise you did that- you did betray me before." Then something caught Yao's attention. When Arthur looked in the direction of what Yao was watching, he saw Feliks & Orlando dancing with each other, looking very much in love.

Drinking his cocktail in one go, Yao stated with a sigh, "Besides, I won't be able to bear the amount of disgust Ivan will definitely show to me, now that he knows of my feelings & he doesn't feel the same way."

Arthur shook his head and grabbed hold of Yao's arm, "That's not true. Iv.."

Yao broke away from Arthur's grasp with a sharp pull of his hand, "Let go. I'm done with you." Wearing a sad expression on his face, Arthur wanted to tell Yao that Ivan still regarded him as a friend afterall why did he decide to come look for Yao but the Amber-eyed teen walked through the crowd.

Francis finally caught up to where Arthur was, "It's amazing that he was able to slither through the crowds so easily."

"Must be because of all the leather he is wearing" a voice stated loud enough for them to hear over the music. Arthur and Francis turned to see that the Russian had arrived but he had a rather ominous look on his face. Looking to see what brought on such a reaction on Ivan, they both turned towards the dance-floor and saw Yao sandwiched between two guys. The Chinese boy was dancing very provocatively.

Francis whistled, "I never knew Yao could dance like that."

Arthur's jaw dropped with his eyes almost bulging out, "He's never done that before. I knew he was flexible, but not that flexible."

With a killer-aura seeping out of him, Ivan growled, "This has got to stop" and he walked towards where Yao was. Because of the aura that was surrounding him, Ivan had an easier time than Francis moving through the crowd as they were afraid of the Russian.

Fearing for Yao's life, Arthur tried to follow but the Parisian stopped him, "Francis, move aside. Ivan might hurt Yao."

Francis chuckled slightly, "It's not Yao who is in danger."

Arthur, abit confused, turned to look back at where Yao was. He soon realized that Francis was right. When Ivan got there, he just lifted those 2 guys and pushed them away with such force that they went flying so many feet away. Yao, on the other hand, hadn't realized what was happening as he had his eyes closed and the Chinese teen kept dancing. They saw Ivan slowly moving against Yao, matching his steps and becoming a synchronized partner.

Watching the whole scene, Francis tilted his head to Arthur, "Didn't you realize Ivan likes Yao?"

Arthur was baffled by the question, "Sure, as a friend. That's the reason why Yao kept running away from Ivan- he didn't want him to know of his feelings towards the Russian."

Francis later went to the bar and gave him the Long-Island-Ice-Tea that he ordered. The Parisian shook his head, "Both stepbrothers are completely oblivious to the feelings of others." Arthur watched Francis from the corner of eye but concentrated his attention on Yao & Ivan while sipping his drink.

* * *

Yao, while dancing was slightly pissed, '_Aiyaa, I didn't count on Arthur being here. It's embarrassing that he has seen me in these clothes. This is the last time I'm listening to Feliks_.' To ease his embarrassment, Yao figured he might as well let himself go- it couldn't get any worse than this.

On the dancefloor, he had attracted the attention of two guys. Yao would rather dance by himself but he didn't care when they danced next to him as the Ebony-haired decided to be daring. However, he closed his eyes as he didn't want to see who he was dancing with. All of a sudden, the Amber-eyed teen felt his dancing partners had left which slightly puzzled him.

He soon realized he wasn't going to have any shortage of partners because just as quickly as the other two left, someone else started to dance next to him. Yao, this time, really wanted to dance by himself, so he was about to push the new dancing partner away but the guy smelt like a scent that he was very familiar with.

Inhaling it, Yao remembered the time when he told Ivan to stop spraying so much HugoBoss because he could literally taste it in his mouth. When the Russian did stop, he oddly smelt of a mixture of Sunflowers & Chamomile, and Yao began to love that natural scent of his- later the Chinese teen realized it was like an aphrodisiac for him, so he unable to concentrate whenever the Amethyst-eyed teen was nearby.

Now wanting more of that scent, Yao pulled his partner close to him who seemed more than enthusiastic to have the extra body contact. Still not opening his eyes, Yao slowly ran his hands over the guy's abs and voiced his appreciation, "You've a great body,". He then sniffed, "You even smell like the one I love." The guy asked in a barely audible whisper the name of the one he loved. The Chinese boy dreamily replied, "Ivan".

"Not many people can purr my name like that", the moment Yao heard that, he quickly flicked his eyes open to see that he was actually dancing with the Russian. Shocked to find himself all over the Amethyst-eyed teen, Yao tried to push him away but Ivan already had his arms around Yao by then, so it was difficult for the Ebony-haired boy to get away.

They both continued dancing, and Yao in Ivan's tight embrace kept thinking, '_Can't he understand how much this is affecting me_.'

Seeing Yao's reaction, Ivan leaned in and whispered in his ear, "**_From your unhappy expression, I question if you do love me_**" but as soon as he whispered, he saw Yao blushing slightly with abit of shuddering. Ivan smiled and asked if they could talk in private, otherwise he will keep on dancing with the Amber-eyed teen this way. He made sure to get his point across when he brought his hips much closer to Yao's.

Blushing even more, Yao nodded and let Ivan lead him away from the dancefloor to one of the private VIP rooms present on the floor above

x

**A/N-** Mathias is Denmark & Nikolai is Norway


	40. Chapter 30

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 30**

Sipping his drink, Arthur was getting irritated by the minute- not because Ivan had taken Yao to one of the private rooms but by the fact, people kept approaching Francis, '_What the! Keep away. Francis is m..._' He couldn't complete that thought because he realized something very important, '_Have I subconsciously already forgiven Francis to actually have a thought like that? Is that why I don't feel mad at him anymore?_' With his heart beating fast again, he concentrated on sipping his drink.

Francis noticed Arthur's unpleasant face and wondered, '_What is he getting jealous about. It isn't like he doesn't have any admirers_.' Infact, Arthur had a lot of people who were trying to get his attention the minute they had entered the club, which was why the Parisian regretted dressing Arthur like that and hence made sure to be next to the Emerald-eyed teen incase someone tried to pick him up.

But Francis was happy to know that they were too scared to approach Arthur because the Brit had an invisible F*CK OFF sign plastered on his forehead, so they didn't dare to ask him. Later Francis wondered whether the reason Arthur was getting jealous was because he was now getting possessive over the Sapphire-eyed teen, '_Dieu, I hope so_.'

From the corner of his eye, Arthur saw that even though Francis was asked to dance, he didn't go. Instead chose to remain by his side watching the crowd. While he too was watching the crowd, Arthur realized the next song played was completely different from the techno-music being played so far. SavageGarden's single 'Carry On Dancing' is an unusual song to be played in the club but since he knew the lyrics of the song, maybe it wasn't that unusual: The moonlight shines down interstellar beams... And the groove tonight is something more than you've ever seen .

Arthur noted with the disco lights beaming and the way the atmosphere was, the lyrics perfectly matched the whole vibe of the room. Arthur wasn't sure if it was the music or the alcohol in his drink that was affecting him but as he was listening to the song, Arthur kept his drink behind, walked towards the dancefloor and started to move to the music. For some reason, he felt so liberated.

While Arthur was dancing, he felt someone was behind him and had put his arm around his waist. The Brit hadn't realized that his top had raised abit, exposing a part of his belly and on that part of the belly, the stranger's hand was there. Arthur became so annoyed that he was about to break that person's arm off when he saw the 'Red String'. Turning his head slightly, he saw it was Sapphire-eyed teen, but that didn't deter him from dancing.

As the singer went: Move Closer, Passion Stronger , that's exactly what they did- with Francis behind him hugging the Brit close while Arthur arched his body against Francis's. They continued to slowly groove back & forth like a wave. Arthur kept thinking, '_God, I don't know if it's the drink but something is affecting me_.'

After awhile, Francis thought, '_I want to see his face_.' Turning the Emerald-eyed teen around, the Parisian continued to dance closely face-to-face with his palms on Arthur's hips while Arthur slowly put his arms around Francis's neck. Listening to the song, Francis couldn't help but agree with what was being sung: There's a magic only two can tell... In the dark night, Ultra violet is a wicked spell... Stars and planets taking shape, A stolen kiss has come too late .

Both Francis & Arthur leaned in closer till their lips were almost few inches apart when they both felt a hand on their shoulders which belonged to neither of them. Turning to one side, they saw this tall scary-looking short-haired blond with dark-brown eyes wearing glasses who grunted "Boss wants to see you."

Whatever both the teens were thinking before was now replaced by one thought, '_SCARYYYYY_'.

* * *

Ivan & Yao were in one of the private rooms on the floor above (which had a tinted mirror wall, so anyone inside could watch the dancing crowd below but it wasn't the same for the people outside). Both teens sat on adjacent couches that were present . Neither of them spoke for awhile. Though it was quieter, they could still hear a bit of the music, '_Does this mean this room isn't Soundproof?... That's not good if something extra were to happen_.' The Russian shook his head for thinking too far and turned his attention to the Chinese teen, '_Hmm, if he had a whip, his look would be complete_.' This time however he smiled, unable to get his mind out of the gutter.

Yao on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Not only was he sure that the tall teen knew what the fight between Arthur & him was about but now Ivan knew firsthand, what Yao really thought about him. The Amber-eyed teen wanted to either dissolve into the couch or find out if there was a trap-door nearby, so that he could escape as far as he could.

Seeing that Yao wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Ivan remarked "Interesting choice of clothes". Yao replied saying it was Feliks's idea to dress like this. Ivan smirked, '_I can't believe he & I agree on this- Yao should wear tighter clothes. It suits him_' and then decided to cut the small talk, "I've always been under the impression that when one loves someone else, they run towards the person, not away."

Not making eye-contact, Yao stated, "Knowing that you don't like guys, I didn't see the point of me pursuing you."

Ivan, confused by that revelation, asked, "When did you come to the conclusion?" Yao answered, saying that Kiku had mentioned about it but it was YongSoo who informed him that the Amethyst-eyed teen rejected Alfred when he was asked out. Ivan narrowed his eyes at Yao, "So, you came to the assumption that I don't like guys."

Yao sighed, "If you rejected someone as adorable as Alfred, then there was no hope for me."

Chuckling slightly, Ivan replied in a teasing tone, "I never knew you had such a low opinion of yourself."

Getting ticked off that Ivan was taking him so lightly, Yao immediately got up from his seat and ran to where Ivan was. He straddled onto his hips and kiss Ivan hard on his lips. At first the Russian was surprised by Yao's sudden spontaneity but he got swept up by the whole thing and kissed back. After they finished kissing, Yao cried, "Can't you see how much this is affecting me... I really love you. Everything about you makes my heart skip a beat- talking to you, looking at you, even smelling you was very taxing for my heart, because all I wanted to do was jump you"

Ivan, with an innocent look on his face, stated, "Much like how you're doing right now."

"Eh?", with all his emotions swirling in him, Yao hadn't realized that he was still straddling the Russian. He immediately tried to get off but Ivan grabbed on to his waist and pulled him down. Trying to break free, Yao asked, "What are you doing? Didn't you listen to what I just said?" The Chinese turned to look to Ivan who had a playful look on his face. Normally, this would have upset Yao but he has always liked the childish side of Ivan, '_He looks like a huge teddy-bear... So cute_.' Then Yao snapped out of it and in a stern voice, said, "Let go. Don't play with my feelings."

Ivan, staring into those Amber eyes, spoke in a serious tone, "Yao, before we lead to the main topic, I just want to let you know the reason I rejected Alfred was because I felt that there was someone else who was more suited for him. And I was right judging by how close YongSoo & Alfred were on the dancefloor."

The minute Ivan said that, Yao screamed, "WHAT! YongSoo is here?", and this time the Chinese teen was able to escape Ivan's grasp. He went straight to the tinted mirror wall to see that YongSoo was actually there at the bar whispering sweet-nothings to Alfred's ear and holding him close. The American later blushed and pinched YongSoo's ear, '_I bet YongSoo said something that was not PG-rated_.' However, Alfred didn't leave the Korean, instead remained in his arms and was watching the crowd.

Yao was slightly miffed, "What are they doing here? They both are underage." Ivan pointed out that Yao was here too but Yao, not turning to look back, rebutted "I'm eighteen. I'm allowed to be here"

Looking at the crowd below, Yao noticed that YongSoo & Alfred weren't the only teenagers present. Aside from seeing Feliks & Orlando were also at the bar (Yao did come with them, so he wasn't surprised to see them together), on the dancefloor: at the East direction, he saw Gilbert & Matthew dancing; in the West direction, Ludwig & Feliciano were also dancing (Ludwig looked like he had two left feet but that didn't stop the Italian from hugging him close); at the South direction, Lovino & Antonio were grinding against each other, and at the North direction, Hercules & Adnan were there as well (both were trying to lead which looked hilarious to Yao).

Seeing all the couples which Arthur had mentioned to Yao before, the Amber-eyed teen thought, '_Maybe Arthur wasn't misreading his ability at all- everyone here is with their respective soulmates_.' But after seeing all the couples present, what really surprised Yao was what he saw next.

Right in the middle of all the couples present on the dancefloor, the most unlikeliest pair was there grooving to the music- Arthur & Francis were dancing so close that it looked like they were super-glued to each other. Watching them, Yao really wondered whether what Kiku told was true, '_Has Arthur forgiven Francis for what he did_.' He later saw a scary-looking tall blond approached them and took them into one of the VIP rooms.

Before Yao could ponder what was going on, he found himself being embraced in a tight hug. Turning slightly, he saw the Russian pouting, "Why is your attention elsewhere, when the object of your affection is so closeby?"

Yao stared at the Russian for awhile, then looked in front, his eyes on the dancefloor. With his voice quivering, Yao said, "Ivan, if you're going to make light of situation, please don't. We can't go back to the way we were before. I always thought I could remain friends with you but I realized that I was living a lie- that's one of the reasons why I avoided you."

Ivan hugged him closer, "No, you were running away from facing the truth." Yao frowned but he knew that the Russian was right. Ivan sighed, "You know, people kept talking about the fight that happened between Arthur & you- especially what was mentioned."

When Ivan said that, the Amber-eyed teen cringed a little. The Russian continued, "Even, if it was wrong of Arthur to say that, I'm glad that the fight happened, otherwise I would have never known about your feelings." Hearing him say that, Yao slightly tilted his head to look at the Amethyst-eyed teen, "At the beginning I wondered why you ran. My deepest concern was that you found about my feelings."

The minute, Ivan declared that, he completely turned Yao to face him, "I fell in love with you the day you beat sense into my head- well, it was more of you using marital arts to put me in my place but you did it so gracefully, I couldn't help but marvel at you. You neither pitied me nor scorned me. You always kept me in check but never judged me for who I am. You've always been patient with me. I can't think of a partner better suited for me than you."

Ivan bent down and brought his face close to Yao's, "I would have preferred it if you told me the precious words, instead of hearing it from someone else's mouth but now that I know about your feelings, I'm not letting you escape ever again." He then kissed Yao.

While Ivan was making his declaration, Yao couldn't wrap his head around it but the Chinese teen was even more confused that Ivan initiated the kiss. However, this was what Yao always wanted, so he kissed back. After they stopped to breathe for air, Yao inquired with a little uncertainty in his voice, "So, what does this make us now?" Ivan, tucking Yao's hair behind his ear, answered, "Lovers, da- and as your lover, it's my duty to make sure that you come back to school."

Yao shook his head, "I can't go back there. What if the other students taunt me."

Ivan smiled with menacing aura, "If they do, they better make sure that they have a good health insurance plan."

Yao didn't know whether to be happy or be mortified but when Ivan gave him a reassuring hug, he knew he was in good hands...

x

**A/N-** Recently I heard Savage Garden's single 'Carry On Dancing' which I thought sounded so lovely: I know it's not a normal club song but I felt it suited Arthur's and Francis' situation ... So, the reason why I chose to write Club scene rather than PromNight scene was because I wanted all the couples to be together in a same place at the same time but if there were to appear at PromNight in school, then it would look like this sort of relationship is accepted at school- in that case, Yao shouldn't be so upset about being outed by Arthur or afraid to go back to school; hence I decided that they all appear together in a club instead.


	41. Chapter 31

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 31**

Arthur felt very troubled. Now, in one of the private VIP rooms, he just stood near the tinted window, making sure he was no where near the scary looking blond who brought them here earlier. Sipping the drink from the champagne glass that was offered earlier, Arthur turned to look at Francis and whispered, "_**How come you are calm now? You were so scared before**_."

Francis, also sipping his drink, replied in a cool suave manner, "_**I wasn't scared. Berwald always manages surprise to me**_."

Arthur snorted, '_The bruise on my hip tells a different story_.'

The Parisian then inspected his glass, "_**You know, this champagne tastes odd**_". Arthur became even more anxious, asked whether the Sapphire-eyed teen thought it was poisoned who answered, "_**Non, Berwald wouldn't do that. It's just that I've tasted champagne before, this one doesn't seem right for some reason**_."

Arthur was stunned. He couldn't believe that Francis was more worried about the drink than their current situation, '_Good Lord, get your priorities straight_'. The Brit later whispered, "_**You know this bloke?**_"

Francis nodded, "_**He works as a bodyguard for someone that I know too well**_."

Wondering who would hire a bodyguard who looked like that, Arthur came to the conclusion that this boss must be quite a terrifying person. Imagine his surprise, when the door opened and he saw a cute medium height short blond with light brown eyes. That blond give a 'one minute' sign to Francis as he was talking on the cellphone

What surprised Arthur even more was that now he saw the 'Red String' tying the shorter cuter gentler blond to the taller scary-looking meaner blond. Arthur would have dismiss this pairing if he hadn't seen that brief moment when the two made eyecontact- it was like they both wear sending messages to each other that nobody except them would understand, '_I see- they are a couple already_.'

The blond snapped shut his cellphone and turned his attention to the Parisian, "Francis, I can't believe that you were here. I was so astonished when I looked to the dancefloor and there you were. Why didn't you inform me that you were coming, I would have given you a grand welcome."

Francis smiled, "Tino, you know me- there are times when I don't want to be in the centre of attention."

Tino, putting his hand to his chest, and sighed with appreciation, "Such a humble person you are. That's why I'm your biggest fan. I was disappointed when I found out that you were retiring for a year but studies are important. You'll be going back to theater again, right?"

Francis pursed his lips and stated, "We'll see. I haven't thought about it yet."

Tino gasped, "Oh no! Francis, you mustn't retire from show business. You're an asset," and then realized that there was someone else present in the room.

The Sapphire-eyed teen shook his head, "Desole, Arthur, this person here is Tino Vainamoinen. He is a very successful businessman who owns many corporations. That huge man there is his childhood friend/bodyguard Berwald Oxenstierna... Tino, this is Arthur Kirkland, my-"

Tino interjected, "Your new lover?"

Arthur spat his drink out while Francis coughed while blushing. Wiping his mouth, Arthur stated, "We..are.. not a couple. We are just classmates."

Tino had a curious look on his face, "When I saw you two dancing like that, I had assumed that you both were involved. I'm sorry."

Arthur cleared his throat, trying not to blush, "Don't apologize. I'm sure it was the alcoholic drinks that affected us to act that way". Francis had a hurt look on his face when Arthur mentioned that. Tino however raised his eyebrow "Alcoholic Drinks? Most of the beverages served here are not spiked."

"WHAT!"Arthur & Francis said in unison, not sure whether they heard the Finnish man properly.

Tino tilted his head towards the dancefloor, "Take a look outside- most of the clubbers present are barely the legal age. I know this is all Mathias's doing. I would have fired him ages ago, however Nikolai, who is also part owner of this club, stated that eversince since his Boy-toy was hired, we had more money flowing in than the past few months. Hence, I decided to look the other way. But I do have a conscience- so, unless you show proper ID, all you're getting is a virgin cocktail".

Tino put a finger on his lips, "_**But this should be a secret that shouldn't leave this room, otherwise there will be consequences**_" and he smiled.

The moment the Finnish man said that, both Arthur & Francis turned to look at Berwald who had an extremely grumpy expression. The teens immediately nodded swearing to take that secret to their graves, '_Geez, he has a problem serving alcoholic drinks to teenagers but doesn't think twice to threaten someone_.'

* * *

Later Francis asked, "So, this champagne is?" Tino answered, "Sweet sparkling water because I know neither you nor your friend here are eighteen yet." The Parisian showed a look to Arthur which clearly said 'I told you, didn't I?'

Arthur not able to stomach what was just said, turned his attention to the dancefloor and recognized some of school mates. Pointing to the screen, the Arthur stated, "I still can't believe it, though. I know most of the people down there and there is no way, they would be doing what they are doing right now if they were sober."

Francis looked to see what Arthur was pointing at and he saw Lovino almost dry-humping Antonio. Francis smirked, '_Hmm, Tonio must feel in seventh heaven, right now_.'

Arthur continued with a skeptical face, "The whole crowd looks buzzed as if they had alot to drink."

Tino, with wisdom clearly shown on his face, remarked, "The power of suggestion is a beautiful thing... And most of them are just acting out their deepest desires, knowing that they have a safety net to fall on which is the alcohol that they can later blame on."

After Tino said that, Arthur slowly came to the realization that what Francis and him did on the dancefloor wasn't some drunken folly of his but something much more. However he couldn't dwell on it any further because Tino said something which distracted him, "Speaking about the power of suggestion- Francis knows all about it since he is an expert in it."

Francis now gave a look which easily read 'Tino, stop talking' but the Finnish man continued not picking up on Francis's plea, "You were able to sweet-talk anybody into doing your bidding. I remember reading on the papers that you had many affairs. Whatever you did, it always became front-page news."

Francis turned to Arthur, "Most of them were lies, I'm not that scandalous."

Arthur glared at him, "I'm definitely finding that hard to believe. Afterall, you already flirted with half of the school."

The sapphire-eyed teen tried to look as credible as possible, "I wasn't flirting. I was just conversing. We French are known to give extra attention to whomever we chat with."

Arthur snarled, "Bollocks! Weren't you the one who wanted to have a threesome with Roderich and Elizabeta."

Francis replied with all the earnest feeling that he could ever muster, "That was meant as a joke". Arthur crossed his arms, showing a look of disbelief, saying, "Really? Then all that you told me so far, should I consider those things as jokes too?"

Tino realized when the two were arguing, Francis almost looked like he was begging for forgiveness while Arthur acted like a hurt spouse. Finally when his neck hurt from moving his head side to side like he was watching a tennis match, Tino cleared his throat and they both turned their attention to him, "For two people who claim to be not a couple, you both oddly act like one."

Both teens turned away, blushing like crazy. Tino smiled, '_They are so much like Berwald & me when we were younger. Well, I was more scared of Berwald but we certainly tip-toed around our feelings like these two till we took the plunge. I certainly hope this works out for Francis because it seems he likes this boy more than the others that he has been with_.'

A knock on the door was heard. They turned to see a young man with silver-white hair and Violet eyes wearing bartender clothes enter the room.

Tino, a little surprised to see the recent arrived, said, "Emil, if you're looking for your brother, Nikolai isn't here." Emil in a composed manner, replied, "I just came here to tell you that the freezer isn't working and we are running out of ice to serve."

The Finnish man sighed, "I knew one of these days that thing would break" and he got his cellphone and started making a call. He later told the bartender that the solution would arrive soon, till then just hold the fort down. Emil nodded and left the room.

Again, a knocking was heard on the door, and both Francis & Arthur were surprised to see who entered the room next, "Eduard?"

The dark-blond-haired teen with Green eyes who wore glasses carrying a file, smiled when he saw them, "Well, it's looks Mathias is really letting all our school mates enter the club". Arthur inquired whether Mathias he let him in too. Eduard shook his head, "No, I work as an accountant for."

Tino added, "He is really good with numbers. He saved me ton of money last year." After finding about this recent news, Arthur thought, '_First Mathias, now Eduard- is everyone I know leading double lives_.'

Eduard then said, "That reminds me, I've something important to give to you," and gave the file to Tino who went to the other end of room, reading what was present. Finally the Finish man smiled and remarked, "This is wonderful. Time to crush my rival company... Gentlemen, I've to bid you goodbye but you are free to say here as long as you like. Francis, it was wonderful meeting you again."

Francis shook hands with the Finnish man, bidding him his goodbyes while Arthur couldn't believe that this kind gentle man was actually a very ruthless person in this business field, '_That reminds me, I saw some people standing outside who looked like they belonged to the mafia. So, does this mean that these people are also the mafia? Lord, Francis has some interesting fan_s.'

A while later, neither of them could enjoy the luxury of VIP room because Yao was raising a storm in the club, threatening to break everyone one's kneecaps if they hurt even a single hair strand on his step-brother. Arthur smiled, '_He is still worried for my safety even after what I did to him_.'

So, the two in the end, started to prepare to leave the club...

x

**A/N:** I decided to make Nordic folk appear as if they belong to the mafia :) ... Introductions:

Tino Vainamoinen - Finland (I made him appear more like an angel who is willing to be a devil if it benefits him but he still will have an angelic expression on his face)

Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden (He is more or less the same as how the author had described- he is willing to do anything to make Tino happy)

Nikolai & Mathias - Norway & Denmark

Emil - Iceland (since in the mange, Norway asked him to call him 'ni-san', these two are brothers here)


	42. Chapter 32

**THE RED STRING OF FATE...**

**Chapter 32**

After getting their things at the coat-check-in, both Arthur & Francis left the club. Outside, they saw Ivan & Yao waiting for them. Even after hearing what Yao did in the club, Arthur wasn't sure whether the Ebony-haired teen wanted to talk to him. When he saw the Russian walking away from Yao, Arthur took it as a sign to approach him.

As the Brit walked closer, he noticed that Yao was wearing a beautiful long red coat which of course was buttoned up, so one wouldn't know that he was wearing a corset underneath. Arthur on the other hand was wearing a normal dark-blue jacket which for some reason, he wasn't able to pull the sides close together- though the jacket fitted him well, it seemed too tight for him to button the jacket up , hence he was unable to cover up his attire, '_I bet Francis gave this jacket to me on purpose_'.

Arthur wasn't able to contemplate on it any further as he had reached where the Amber-eyed teen was standing. Even though Arthur was 4inches taller than Yao, he felt so much shorter than the Chinese teen when he stood infront of him. He wasn't able to make eye-contact as he still felt very guilty over what happened.

Yao was the first to speak, "Kiku came to me a few weeks back and told me what happened to make you act that way. He knew it wasn't his place to tell me this but he felt that the feud between us would probably last a lifetime if he didn't do it. After listening to what he had to say, I empathized with what you were going through. It must have been a huge shock for you and that's why you acted the way you did."

When Yao said that, Arthur looked up with a hopeful expression, but he noted that Yao still had a stern expression on his face, "However, that doesn't take away the hurt that you inflicted by saying what you did. Like, how you would put it, it was a very rotten thing to do, especially since I told you that in confidence and you just threw it at me infront of everyone. That's why I didn't return home because I wanted you to reflect for a long time on what you did."

Hearing Yao say that with a reprimanding tone, Arthur felt like he was going to shrink to oblivion. Then he noticed Yao's expression softened alittle bit who stated, "Having said that, if it wasn't for what you did, Ivan & me would never be together." The moment Yao mentioned, Arthur inquired whether Ivan felt the same way Yao did. For the first time, in so many weeks, Arthur saw Yao smiling, "Ivan became determined to come and find me after your outburst. In other words, you indirectly worked as the 'Cupid' for us."

Then Yao added, "But don't even think for a second, that I am letting you off the hook so easily. If you ever do something like that again. I swear I'll never forgive you". Arthur nodded but he wasn't sure, so he asked whether he was forgiven now. Yao replied with a smile again, "I am talking to you now, aren't I?" The Brit felt so relieved when he heard that. He would have jumped over the moon if Yao hadn't asked, "So, the problem between Francis & you is settled?" The Amber-eyed teen later pulled Arthur's top down saying it was distracting.

Arthur blushed slightly, pulling his top down even more and nodded, "I think so. I don't feel mad at him anymore. Infact, I probably feel something else which I need to discuss with him before it becomes awkward between us again." He would have asked advice from Yao if he hadn't seen the Ebony-haired teen expression, "Why are you smirking like that? You're making me get worried now."

Yao chuckled slightly, "I can see Francis sending me threatening glares."

Arthur had a confused look on his face and turned to see that the Parisian looked like he was going to kill someone soon. The Brit was puzzled, "What has got his knickers in a twist".

The Amber-eyed teen snickered even more, replying in a teasing tone, "I know why," and he immediately embraced Arthur in a tight hug. Arthur was surprised by the hug since he knew Yao as someone who gives others their personal space- so to be enveloped in a bear hug given by Yao wasn't something the Emerald-eyed teen was used to but noting it has been so long since he met his stepbrother that he returned the hug without even asking why he was given it in the first place.

While Yao was hugging Arthur, he looked over Arthur shoulder, '_Ahahaha, Francis is positively fuming. It looks like he could break that lamp-post any moment now. Oh man, I'm still so mean_.' After they stopped hugging, Yao said that Ivan & him would wait for Francis & Arthur to finish talking.

The Chinese teen walked towards Ivan who asked with his aura glowering, "What was that all about?"

Yao smiled, "That wasn't meant for you. I was trying to make Francis jealous since a little jealously spices up any relationship."

The Russian put his arms around Yao, "My Yao is so thoughtful but you forgot one thing- it's Arthur, not Francis, who is the dense one. You should have made Arthur feel jealous to make him realize what his feelings truly are."

The Ebony-haired teen thought about it for awhile and stated, "Well, to be honest, I think Arthur already knows". They both turned to look where the two blonds were.

* * *

Francis saw Arthur walking to where he was. Trying to keep his jealously from getting the better of him, "So, Yao & you have made a truce?"

The Brit probably realized what Francis was going through, "Francis, if you still think that there is something going between my stepbrother and me, then don't. Yao is with Ivan. He has always loved Ivan. I wasn't even in the running, so drop it."

Both teens now were quiet with Arthur putting his hands in his jacket pockets while Francis looking at the stars. Thinking it was time to go home, Francis asked, "So, shall we leave?" The Parisian was surprised to see a disappointed look on Arthur face. The Brit inquired, "That's it? That's all you got to say?"

The Sapphire-eyed teen felt confused and asked "Wha.. what do you mean?"

Arthur huffed, "After all those times with you confessing about your feelings, I would have expected something more now."

That statement actually rubbed Francis the wrong way, "Cheri, what more do you want from me? For the past few weeks, I told you about my feelings, begged for your forgiveness, chased you till you acknowledged my presence and finally when I think you have accepted me, you tried to blame it on the alcohol. How do you think I am suppose to feel? Honestly tell me, if Tino hadn't mentioned that they weren't serving spiked drinks, you would have stuck with that story, wouldn't you? You're a master of mixed signals- sometimes you like me, sometimes you loathe me, other times you want me, then you ignor..."

Francis wasn't able to continue his rhetoric dialogue as Arthur had cupped his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss was tame by Francis's standards- infact, it was too tame since it was just a peck on his lips. None-the-less, he was stunned and became very quiet. The Brit, still holding his face, remarked, "So, this is one way to shut you up."

With his mind going blank, Francis finally inquired, "What was that really for?" Arthur looking into his eyes, replied "A chaste kiss for my first love." Francis knew he was right- the Brit was a very confusing person...

Arthur staring at the Parisian's face noticed that his elegant eyebrows were now knotted in confusion, '_I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he has this reaction- I haven't been very forthcoming with my feelings, have I?_'. Letting go of Francis's face, Arthur looked the other way and said "The reason why I told my secret to my dad on my own without any prodding from his side, was because though I love both my parents, I was more closer to my dad than my mum".

Now Arthur turned to look at Francis who looked even more confused than before, "The reason why I decided to tell you my secret that time was because I did have strong feelings for you which I didn't have for my other friends. Since I was so young, I mistook those feelings for feelings one would have for a family member. But now that I think about it, I probably must have loved you alot otherwise it wouldn't have hurt so bad when I found out about what you did. I came to this realization eversince you told me about your feelings, which was why I kept running away".

The Brit continued "Yes, I admit if Tino hadn't mentioned about the fake alcohol, I probably would have stuck with that story. But when he did, I finally realized that what we shared was real and I shouldn't have dismissed it like that".

Hoping to see whether that brought on some reaction in Francis, he felt let down to see the Parisian was still showing no reaction. Arthur sighed and then moved closer to Francis. Before Francis could asked what was happening, the Emerald-eyed teen put a fingertip on Francis's lips, interrupting his question. He could feel the Parisian shiver abit.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis's neck. Again before the Sapphire-eyed teen could ask what was going on, Arthur tangled his fingers through Francis's blond locks and brought his lips close to his. Since the Parisan's mouth was slightly open before, Arthur took the opportunity to slide his tongue in- closing his eyes, all the Brit kept thinking was that their mouths felt like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly while their tongues tasted each other. Francis, on the other hand, though confused, wrapped his hands around the Brit's waist, pulling him close, appreciating how forward Arthur was being and kissed back hoping this moment would never end.

After they stopped to breathe, Francis remarked, "You know, for someone who drinks a lot of tea, you taste like strawberries which are my favorite". With a rosy tint on his cheeks, Arthur replied, "And you taste like Vanilla custard pudding."

When Arthur said, Francis wiggled his eyebrows, "Which is your favorite, oui?" Arthur nodded with arms still around Francis's neck, who was still holding the Brit very close.

Awhile later, the Parisian asked with a loving expression, "Does this mean that you are finally mine?"

Arthur gazed at him,"I don't normally do this with everyone, so if you don't know the answer to that question, then you have banana mush for brains."

Francis playfully smiled, "Hmm, I didn't know you were shy in expressing your feelings."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and said "Fine, you want to hear me say it, then here it is- I'm yours, frog". Francis pouted, saying "You aren't very romantic, but it's okay. You're cute this way."

Before Arthur could reply, he heard whistling and cheering. They both turned to see half of their batchmates were present nearby. Gilbert was howling, Antonio was whistling, Yao & Ivan were smiling while the rest were clapping. Arthur was first surprised to see all the pairs together at the same time, then he felt like he could die from embarrassment, so he tried hiding in Francis's chest.

Later, Gilbert made the announcement that a party was now going to be held in Francis's house. Francis was about to refuse when Arthur whispered, "_**It's just for awhile. The whole gang is here**_."

Francis had an annoyed expression, "_**They can rot for all I care. I finally have you in my arms after so many years. What makes you think I want to spend time with others now**_."

Arthur with a hint of blush forming on his face, replied, "_**If you do this, I promise we'll have many more sleepovers from now on**_". When Francis heard him say that, his face brightened, saying "_**I'm holding you to your word on that**_". And they walked hand-in-hand towards the group

LA FIN/THE END

* * *

**A/N:** That my fellow readers is the end of my story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any related characters.  
**


	43. Author's notes

_**Arthur's notes**_

I wanted to write this page to thank all the readers. As cliched as it might sound, writing this story has been a roller-coaster ride for me. I really have to thank all the reviewers for having written such wonderful praises & compliments for this story. But I do have to give my special thanks to **SerasKucheki**, **phomma-chan**, **makeshift-rolley**, **nemiah, ****alguien22792** & **ThePoisonousTiger** for constantly giving their encouragement...

English is a second language for me hence I had a bit of a difficult time getting my story across. Thankfully **ThePoisonousTiger **has been kind enough to point out my grammatical mistakes. Infact, she has offered to help reformat my chapters. So, the first 7 chapters are now reformatted -if you were confused before, then you can go have a look cause I've to admit, she did a great job- the story flows more smoothly now.

Once again, thank you for reading my story...

With love,  
_kuroNshiro_


End file.
